


Gefangen

by Superbleifrei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Mystery, Smut, Some Humor, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 80,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbleifrei/pseuds/Superbleifrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sucht Gott, Dean sucht ein Monster und Sam seinen Verstand. </p><p>Die Winchesters hängen in einem verschlafenen Kaff fest und versuchen einen ungewöhnlichen Fall zu lösen. Sam kämpft gegen seine inneren Dämonen und gerät in einen gefährlichen Strudel aus Sehnsucht und Verlangen. Der Trenchcoatträger tappt in eine hinterlistige Falle und sieht sich plötzlich mit einem starken Gegner konfrontiert.<br/>Hauptpairing: Destiel! Einseitiger Wincest. </p><p>Am Schluss noch eine Warnung: Die Geschichte ist nichts für schwache Nerven! Bad language, Dub-con, Horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Kapitel: Son of Sam**

 

“Dir springen vor lauter Gier die Augen aus dem Kopf…” Sam senkt seine Stimme sodass seine Worte nicht mehr als ein raues Flüstern sind. Doch als er merkt, dass sein Gegenüber ihn ignoriert und einfach weiter vor sich hin starrt, versucht er es eine Stufe lauter: “Dean? Hallo?! Dean!” immer noch nichts? Gut! Dann mit noch mehr Volumen: “Verdammt ALTER!!!! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?”

 Vor Schreck lässt der Blonde das Getränk fallen, welches bis eben vergessen in seiner Hand geruht hatte. “Was zum…?! Fuck, jetzt hab ich mich ganz nass gemacht… was willst du Sammy? Können wir nicht ein einziges Mal in einem Diner sitzen und in Ruhe zu Abend essen? Musst du ständig mit irgendeinem Mist nerven, während ich versuche meinen Hunger zu befriedigen?”

Sam grummelt unhörbar: “Ja, ja als ob es darum ginge deinen Hunger zu  befriedigen, wer’s glaubt.” “Wie war das?” Dean legt seine Stirn in Falten und lehnt sich über den verschmutzen Tisch, um seinem Bruder tief in die zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu schauen. Dann sagte er mit beton sanfter Stimme “ Mach doch bitte deinen Mund so weit auf, dass bei deinen Sprechversuchen verständliche Worte heraus kommen ja? Wäre doch wirklich zu schade, wenn ich all die spannenden Dinge verpasse die du den ganzen Tag so vor dich hin brabbelst. Schon mal darüber nachgedacht mit einem  Logopäden über dein kleines Problem zu fachsimpeln?“ Er seufzte übertrieben „Und nun wäre es himmlisch, wenn du mich einfach die Aussicht genießen lässt. In Ordnung?“

Sam’s Gesichtsausdruck pendelt zwischen grimmigem und erstauntem Starren. Schließlich bleibt er bei vollkommener Fassungslosigkeit und Unverständnis hängen. “Was zur Hölle ist bloß los mit dir? Ich versuche über den Fall zu reden und du glotzt die ganze Zeit auf diese dickbrüstige-“ weiter kommt er nicht, denn sein Gegenüber fährt ihm unwirsch über den Mund.

“ Ganz richtig!! Ich bewundere dieses zarte Geschöpf von Frau und du erschreckst mich mit deinem Geschrei zu Tode, man wie soll ich die denn jetzt bitte abschleppen hmm? Ich sehe aus als wäre der Weg zum Klo zu weit gewesen!“ Seine grünen Augen blitzen angriffslustig, herausfordernd. Sam räuspert sich verlegen und grinst“ Wie wär’s wenn du ihr erzählst, dass du aus einem Pflegeheim abgehauen bist und du dringend eine frische Windel brauchst?

Vor Entsetzen verschluckt sie Dean an seinem inzwischen kalten Burger und fängt sofort lautstark an zu husten. Der Jüngere bricht nun endgültig zusammen. Sein Lachkrampf schüttelte ihn so stark,  dass er vornüber sackte und mit seinem Gesicht in einer klebrigen Pfütze landete. “ Alter, ist das dein Ernst? Erst versaust du mir, mit deinem Generve die Tour und dann versuchst du mich um zu bringen? Wirklich?” Sam unterbricht seinen Anfall kurz für ein gekeuchtes, kaum verständliches:” Ich weiß nicht was du hast, durch diese ausgespuckten Hamburgerstückchen, die auf deinem Shirt kleben, wirkt der Pflegeeinrichtungslook noch authentischer…”

Dean wischt  besagte Stücke weg, steht auf, schnappt sich seine Jacke, welche sofort vor seinen Schritt wandert und verlässt kommentarlos das Diner. Nachdem sein Bruder die Rechnung bezahlt hat folgt er ihm zum Auto, natürlich immer noch prustend.

Die Fahrt verbringen sie schweigend, Sam’s Lachen ist inzwischen auf ein dämliches Grinsen zusammen geschrumpft und Dean gibt sich weiterhin absolut unbeeindruckt. Als sie in dem schäbigen Motel ankommen verschwendet der Ältere keine Zeit, er zieht sich das schmutzige T-Shirt über den Kopf und strampelt sich die enge Hose von den Beinen.

 Etwas perplex bleibt der Große mitten im Raum stehen und schaut mit geöffnetem Mund auf die bereits geschlossene Tür.  _Er war nackt gewesen…_ Sam schluckt hart  _die ganze Zeit hatte er nichts unter der Jeans getragen, da war nur seine warme weiche Haut._

Als er sich selbst bei diesen unpassenden Gedanken bezüglich seines Bruders ertappt, wird ihm unangenehm heiß und er bemüht sich sie schnell beiseite zu schieben. Stattdessen flüchtet er in Richtung Spüle und hängt sich mit dem Kopf unter den Wasserhahn, um etwas gegen die gallige Trockenheit seines Mundes zu unternehmen.  _Warum kann er sich nicht einfach Unterwäsche anziehen wie jeder normale-_ plötzlich dringt wütendes Gebrüll an sein Ohr “ Verdammte Scheiße Sasquatch! Hast du dir heute das Ziel gesetzt dich total unbeliebt bei mir zu machen oder was ist dein beschissenes Problem? Ich frier mir hier den Arsch ab!!!” Ertappt blickt er einige Sekunden etwas dümmlich auf das laufende Wasser, als erwarte er, dass es sich selber abdreht. Sein Bruder hilft ihm mit weiteren wüsten Beschimpfungen auf die Sprünge und schließlich macht Sam das, worum ihn dieser Idiot so _freundlich_ gebeten hatte.

Anschließend lässt er sich seufzend auf das durchgesessene Sofa fallen. Die Farbe ist undefinierbar und der Geruch alles andere als angenehm, aber zumindest sind sie anonym und der Preis war auch unschlagbar.

Er zieht seinen Laptop aus der Tasche, um noch ein wenig zu recherchieren und auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Das gelingt ihm auch ganz gut, bis zu dem Punk an dem die Badezimmertür aufgestoßen wird und Dean dicht gefolgt von einer Dampfwolke in sein Sichtfeld gerät. Diesmal zum Glück mit einer Unterhose- aber das war auch schon alles was er trug. Nun waren es Sam’s Augen die ihm fast vor Gier aus dem Kopf sprangen. Sein verlangender Blick folgte jedem einzelnen Wassertropfen, der sich im spärlichen Licht der Glühbirne seinen Weg über die feuchte, seidige Haut bahnte. Erst als der Jäger sich ins Bett legte und seinen Körper bedeckte, konnte Sam sich los reißen. Beschämt spürte er wie sich seine Erektion schmerzhaft gegen den Reisverschluss drückte, sofort starrte er auf dem Computerbildschirm und betete das die sehnsüchtigen Blicke von den wunderschönen, dicht bewimperten grünen Augen unbemerkt geblieben waren. Doch die abrupt einsetzenden Schnarch Geräusche, die aus dem Gewühl an Decken kamen, beruhigten Sam etwas.

Er musste etwas tun, unbedingt… das musste aufhören und zwar sofort. Er traute sich selbst nicht mehr, hatte einfach zu lange gewartet. Es immer weiter aufgeschoben, einer blinden Hoffnung folgend, das es einfach vergehen würde, irgendwann. Aber das tat es nicht, das tat es nie. Er musste sich jemanden suchen, jemanden den er ficken konnte. Denn mehr war es nicht, ein vollkommen unpersönlicher Akt. Denn niemand konnte ihm das geben was er wollte, was er hilflos und ohnmächtig begehrte. Aber es half die seltsamen Gedanken zu unterdrücken. Wenn er sexuell ausgelastet war, wurde das drängende Kreischen in seinem Kopf zu einem ignorierbaren Flüstern. Sam rieb sich langsam über sein verschwitztes Gesicht und lies die Hände eine Weile dort ruhen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann es Angefangen hatte komisch zu werden, wann er aufgehört hatte Dean mit den Augen eines Bruders zu betrachten. Aber es war heute noch genauso falsch und unwirklich wie früher, die Last wurde von Tag zu Tag größer und unerträglicher.

Er wusste nicht was bei ihm schief gelaufen war. Er ekelte sich dermaßen vor sich selbst das er an manchen Tagen nicht mal die Kraft fand in den Spiegel zu sehen. Wenn er es doch tat, verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu erbrechen oder aber sein Gesicht gegen das Glas zu rammen bis es zersplitterte. Dean merkte von all dem nichts…  _noch nicht. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit_ \- das wurde ihm langsam aber sicher klar. Von dem traurigen Wunsch getrieben sich die ganze Scheiße vom Leib zu schrubben, eilt er ins Bad. Was sich als maßloser Fehler entpuppte.

Deans berauschender Duft hängt in der Luft und Sam wird augenblicklich noch härter.  _Verdammter Mist das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein._ Seine zittrigen Finger schälen ihn aus der Kleidung, lassen sie achtlos zu Boden fallen während er die Dusche betritt.

Mit geschlossenen Augen steht er einige Minuten unter dem viel zu heißen Wasserstahl, ohne sich zu regen. Er liefert sich vollkommen der selbst auferlegten  Strafe aus, wiederseht dem beinahe übermächtigen Drang dem sengenden Nass zu entgehen. Es war eine Art Selbstgeißelung, deshalb ließ er das Wasser auch dann noch laufen, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass sich sein Fleisch von den Knochen löst.

Doch als ihm klar wird, dass diese Prozedur seinen Penis total kalt lässt, dreht er das Wasser aus Verzweiflung noch weiter auf.  _Oh Gott bitte, verschwinde doch endlich!_  Der Schmerz ist auf ein unerträgliches Maß gestiegen, der große Körper zittert unkontrolliert. Er muss aufgeben, er kann nicht dagegen ankämpfen egal wie sehr er es Versucht, wie sehr er es will. Es macht keinen Unterschied und es Endet immer gleich. Mit einem frustrierten Laut stellt er die Dusche auf eine angenehmere Temperatur und lehnt seine Stirn gegen die kühlen Fließen. Ein lautloses Schluchzen entrinnt seiner Kehle, als die Hand an seine harte Mitte wandert. Mit kurzen, wütenden Bewegungen beginnt er sich selbst zu massieren. Tränen fliesen unaufhaltsam seine erhitzten Wangen hinab, um sich auf seiner geröteten Haut mit den Wassertropfen zu vereinen. Sam kratzt mit seinen Nägeln über die bebende Brust, reibt über die harten Nippel und stöhnt unterdrückt, als er hinein kneift.

Dann lässt er seine Hand über den flachen, durchtrainierten Bauch gleiten, immer weiter hinunter, streicht mit ihr hauchzart über seinen großen Schwanz. Für eine Weile berührt er sich so, mit beiden Händen fährt er immer wieder über sein sündiges, steil aufgerichtetes Glied. Er wirft seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt lasziv, nur um sich im selben Moment schuldbewusst auf die geschwollenen Lippen zu beißen. Der herbe Geruch seines Bruders machte ihn schier Wahnsinnig und er reibt sich immer heftiger, die andere Hand drückte seinen Hoden fest zusammen.

_Oh Gott das sollte sich nicht so verdammt gut anfühlen,_ dachte Sam dessen Tränen schon längst versiegt waren. Seine Gedanken und sein Körper wurden gänzlich von der ekstatischen Lust beherrscht. Der Jäger lehnte jetzt mit dem Rücken an den Kacheln und stellte einen Fuß auf den Rand der Duschkabine. Durch das angewinkelte Bein konnte er seine Finger seinen sensiblen Damm entlangfahren lassen, sein hemmungsloses Keuchen wurde lauter als er an dem zarten Muskelring weiter hinten gelangte.

Die sich aufbauende Anspannung, wird so stark, das er spüren kann wie etwas in seinem inneren zerreißt. Seine Finger gleiten stetig über seinen Schließmuskel, erhöhen den Druck bis einer den Weg in sein Innerstes findet. Er lässt ihn hinein und hinaus gleiten,  mit jedem mal schneller und härter. Die andere Hand pumpt ohne Unterlass sein hartes Geschlecht. Als er einen zweiten Finger dazu nimmt wird sein Körper plötzlich von Muskelkontraktionen geschüttelt und er kommt heftig, mit Dean’s Namen auf den Lippen. Der Orgasmus scheint nicht enden zu wollen und ist so intensiv, dass Sam kaum Atmen kann.

Als es vorbei ist, sackt er betäubt und erschöpft an der feuchten Wand zu Boden. Er zieht die langen Beine an seine zerfurchte Brust, seinen Kopf stützte er auf die Knie. Der Ekel ist mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers zurück gekehrt, noch übermächtiger als jemals zuvor. Er beginnt langsam vor und zurück zu schaukeln, als wolle er sich selbst in den Schlaf wiegen. In dieser Haltung verharrt er, selbst als das warme Wasser schon längst verbraucht ist. Klagelaute werden von dem prasseln der Tropfen geschluckt, eiskalte Nadeln die seine empfindliche Haut durchstoßen. Gedanken rasen, unaufhörlich. Fräsen sich durch sein Hirn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

_Ich bin krank. **KRANK!** „Allerdings, d_u bist ein ziemlich gestörter Wichser.“ _Oh Gott bitte, es soll AUFHÖREN. Kann es nicht mehr…ertragen… ich…kann…es…nicht… „_ Es hört niemals auf Sammy, niemals“ flüsterte die rauchige Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er wippt vor und zurück, wie im Wahn. Schien nicht zu merken dass er immer schneller wurde, unaufhörlich murmelnd:” Was habe ich getan, was habe ich getan was habe ich…


	2. Joyride

 

**2.Kapitel Joyride**

 

Castiel steht nun schon eine geraume Zeit vor der, von außen leicht beschlagenen, Kabinentür und beobachtet den Winchester irritiert, die vollen Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er geht einen Schritt auf den am Boden kauernden Mann zu und Fragt schließlich: “Was hast du den getan, Sam?“ Obwohl die Worte leise und unendlich sanft gesprochen wurden, musste der Schwarzhaarige besorgt mit ansehen, wie ein gewaltiges Zucken durch den Körper vor sich ging und das debile Verhalten damit unterbrach. Im nächsten Atemzug starrt er in vor Entsetzten geweitete Augen, der Engel erwidert den Blick - unschuldig, den Kopf leicht zu Seite geneigt setzt er nach: “Was ist geschehen? Soll ich Dean für dich aufwecken gehen? “ 

Einen kurzen Moment nur ist der Andere zu perplex, um etwas zu erwidern, dann gewinnt er seine Fassung zurück und kontert unbeherrscht: “Wie lange stehst du schon da?! Habt ihr Täubchen eigentlich nichts Besseres zu tun als einem den ganzen Tag auf die Geschlechtsteile zu glotzen? Ist das eine Art morbider Schwanzneid? Muss ja ein echt erfülltes Leben sein! Ihr seid ein Haufen widerlicher Spanner, mehr nicht! Ihr perversen Mistkerle, kann man nicht ein Mal seine Ruhe haben, hm? Nicht ein beschissenes Mal? Musst du immer in den unpassendsten Momenten auftauchen um deinen geflügelten Arsch überall dazwischen zu drängen? Ich bin es so leid, man sollte doch erwarten können dass ihr über ein Mindestmaß an Intelligenz verfügt, also warum ist es so verdammt schwer für dich zu kapieren, dass das Badezimmer Tabu ist?” seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen. “Du tauchst hier auf und benimmst dich, als wärst du der Nabel der Welt… Und, und... Ich… ich kann einfach nicht…“ unschlüssig brach er ab, seine Energie war einfach verbraucht. Castiel hatte sich unterdes keinen Millimeter bewegt, sein Gegenüber verwundert musternd, hatte er die Stirn in Falten gelegt und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. “Bitte entschuldige, ich weiß nicht welche Erwiderungen an dieser Stelle angebracht wären.” Er räusperte sich etwas verlegen. “Ich bin mit Konversationen dieser Art nicht vertraut. Aber ich werde deinem Wunsch auf Privatsphäre umgehend nachkommen.“ Das wohlbekannte Flattern erklang und Sam war wieder mit sich und seinen Gedanken alleine. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sich jetzt noch sein schlechtes Gewissen, zu den überwiegend unguten Gefühlen, die sich in ihm anstauten gesellt.  _Ich hätte ihn nicht so anmachen dürfen, es ist ja nicht seine Schuld, dass ich so ein armseliger Penner bin. Der einzige der pervers ist bin ich, nicht Cas-_ diese demütigenden Anschuldigungen hatte der zierliche Engel nicht verdient _._

Mit dem Ziel sich zu entschuldigen, stand der Jäger auf und begann sich die gefühllose Haut trocken zu rubbeln. Er vermied es in den Spiegel zu schauen, zog sich schnell seine Schlafhose über und verlies fluchtartig das Bad. Nur um direkt in den Himmelskrieger hinein zu rennen, sofort wich er einige Schritte zurück und sah beschämt zu Boden. ”Das was ich da vorhin gesagt habe tut mir sehr leid, es war unfair von mir meine Wut an dir aus zu lassen.” stottert der Braunhaarige etwas verloren, dann riskiert er einen Blick in die unendlich blauen Augen und ist verwundert als er nicht die erwartete Verachtung in ihnen liest. “Es ist nicht nötig dass du dich entschuldigst, die Hälfte von dem was du da gesagt hast, habe ich ohnehin nicht verstanden.” gibt der der Engel trocken zu, dann dreht er sich langsam um und stellt sich an das schmutzige Fenster.

Dean bekommt von all der Aufregung nichts mit, er schläft auch weiterhin den Schlaf der Gerechten. Ab und an stößt er ein undefinierbares Grunzen aus, aber das ist alles was er zu der Unterhaltung beiträgt. Sam kam nun nicht umhin den wandelnden Trenchcoat zu fragen, warum er überhaupt erschienen war. “ Ich habe etwas in Erfahrung gebracht“ sagte dieser, in einem für seine Verhältnisse fast schon euphorischen Ton. “Wenn ich die Zeichen richtig gedeutet habe, dann glaube ich nun zu wissen, wo er sich befindet!” Castiel sah sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an, doch dieser schien nicht zu begreifen worum es ging.

“Wo sich Wer befindet?” verständnislos schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf und sah zu dem größeren auf:  „Gott natürlich, ich wollte euch nur darüber in Kenntnis setzten, dass ich ihn aufsuchen und um Hilfe bitten werde.“ Sein Blick huschte über den schlafenden Dean und er fuhr automatisch etwas leiser fort. “Ich werde für euch eine Weile nicht erreichbar sein.” „Oh! Das ist doch gut, oder? Also nicht der Punkt mit dem Funkloch. Wenn es sich tatsächlich um Gott handelt und er bereit wäre uns zu helfen, dann könnten wir vielleicht doch noch alles abwenden. Der schöne Engel nickte bedächtig. “Ich bin voller vertrauen und Zuversicht das er die Apokalypse verhindern wird. Mein Vater wird nicht zulassen, dass seine Schöpfungen zerstört werden!”

Sam trat von einem Bein aufs andere, „Gut, dann…?”  Cas wartete einige Sekunden, doch als ihm klar wurde das Sam nicht weiter sprechen würde, zog es ihn magisch zu  Deans schlafender Gestalt. Er starrte ihn mit unverhohlener Faszination an, als er abschließende Worte fand „Ich melde mich bei euch, wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Seid bitte vorsichtig, bei allem was ihr tut.” Bevor Sam etwas Ähnliches zurückgeben konnte war der Andere auch schon verschwunden.

„Alles klar…” Ohne sich auch nur einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Bruder zu erlauben eilte er aus dem Motelzimmer.

Er musste jetzt dafür sorgen, dass er seinen Kopf endlich wieder frei bekam. Sonst würde die Sache bald katastrophale Ausmaße annehmen und furchtbar schief gehen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass das sowieso schon dünne Band, welches sie beide zusammenhielt, zerriss nur weil er seine abartigen Triebe nicht im Griff hatte.

Er war jetzt seit Stunden unterwegs, normalerweise hatte er kein Problem jemanden zu finden der mit ihm mitging. Aber dieses Mal war es zum Durchdrehen, es endete damit dass Sam praktisch jeden in dem heruntergekommenen Klub ansprach. Als die Leute ihn aber immer beunruhigter musterten, entschied der Braunhaarige sein Glück woanders zu suchen. Als er die muffige Bar verlies war er aufgewühlt und sog die frische Luft in seine Lungen, dann fuhr er sich mit den langen Fingern durchs Haar. Ein Blick auf sein Handy verriet ihm was er schon geahnt hatte, es war zu viel Zeit vergangen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis Dean  wach wurde. Sein Bruder würde aufstehen und irgendwann bemerken das Sam verschwunden war… und dann würde er auf den Parkplatz rennen, vermutlich in seinen Boxershorts und feststellen das der Impala auch weg ist. Gott verflucht, er würde ausrasten, soviel stand fest. Aber er musste das hier zu Ende bringen, „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Es kann doch nicht so schwierig sein in diesem Dreckskaff eine Person zu finden die mit mir vögeln will!” Das junge Pärchen das gerade versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu schieben musterte ihn empört. Sam verdrehte nur die Augen, er hatte jetzt echt wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um die verletzten Gefühle dieser vorpubertären Milchgesichter zu sorgen. Er stieg in den Wagen und fuhr unschlüssig durch die menschenleeren Straßen. Dieser Ort war so unglaublich trostlos, er wollte an liebsten das Gaspedal durchtreten und weiterfahren bis ihm der Sprit ausging.

Einer Intuition folgend steuerte er den Busbahnhof an und nach einigen zögern stieg er aus. Er umrundete das verhältnismäßig große Gebäude genau einmal. Dann hatte er entdeckt wonach er suchte. Die jungen Männer und Frauen standen in einer abgelegenen Seitenstraße und stritten um den besten Platz um ihre “Waren” anzubieten. Einen Moment stand der Jäger einfach nur da, rang mit sich und seinen Gefühlen.  _Will ich tatsächlich so tief sinken, bin ich so erbärmlich das ich darauf zurückgreifen muss? „Du bist doch schon viel tiefer gesunken, mein Guter. Hast du etwa vergessen was du getan hast?“_ Hämisches Lachen schallte durch seinen Kopf _._ Sam war elend zumute und er wünschte er wäre anders, wünschte er wäre normal. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit schüttelte er die unbequemen Gedanken ab und steuerte auf den jungen Mann zu den er schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Er war fast einen Kopf kleiner als er, hatte kurze dunkelblonde Haare, volle Lippen, eine sportliche Figur und trug enge Bluejeans die seinen Hintern perfekt zur Geltung brachten. Die offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit zu Dean ignorierend überwand er unbeirrt die letzten Meter. Doch Je näher er dem Mann kam desto weniger hatten er und sein Bruder gemeinsam.  _Das ist gut... oder nicht?_

 Der Kleinere funkelte ihn spitzbübisch an „Na mein Großer, Lust was Außergewöhnliches zu erleben?“ Sam ließ ein abwertendes Schnauben hören, „Was auch immer, Wie viel kostest du?” er bereute die ganze Sache schon und dabei hatte er noch gar nichts getan. Fakedean musterte ihn nun etwas skeptisch „Oh, du hast es aber ganz dringend nötig was?” seine schmusige Art war verschwunden, hier ging es nur noch ums Geschäft. „ Kommt darauf an was du willst, blasen kostet 50€ ficken 100€, ich mache es nur mit Gummi und geschluckt wird auch nicht. Keine extra Wünsche, kapiert?” Der Jüngere sah entschlossen zu ihm auf „ Alles klar, dann einmal alles zum Mitnehmen bitte” über seinen flachen Witz konnte nicht mal er selbst grinsen, nicht mal innerlich. Kein bisschen. “Wie heißt du?” wollte er stattdessen wissen „Pfft, nenn mich wie du willst, Asterix, Cinderella oder Putin- wenn dir dabei einer  abgeht, soll es mir recht sein, desto schneller sind wir  fertig.“ Sam rieb sich über sein Gesicht, mit einem Mal war er einfach nur noch entsetzlich müde und wollte nach Hause. Nur das er ein solches niemals besessen hatte, sein Zuhause war schon immer Dean gewesen, doch das war nun beschmutzt und fühlte sich so schrecklich falsch an.  Der Stricher nahm in die Entscheidung ab, als er ihn bei der Jacke packte und versuchte ihn in eine Einbahnstraße zu ziehen. Sam machte sich von dem erstaunlich festen Griff los, „ Hey, ich sagte zum Mitnehmen, ich werde dich nicht in dieser versifften Gasse bumsen!” „Sorry, das Hilton ist leider ausgebucht.” Kam die schnippische Antwort von dem Blonden. „Mein Hintern ist sehr gefragt, also los jetzt!” Sam schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „Nein, so wird das nichts, ich gebe dir 200 wenn du mitkommst.” Lockend hielt er ihm die Scheine unter die Nase, der Blick des Jungen sprang zwischen Sam, dem Geld und einem möglichen Fluchtweg hin und her. Als Sam das bewusst wurde, raunte er mit dunkler, bedrohlicher Stimme: „Denk nicht mal darüber nach abzuhauen, glaub mir ich kriege dich und dann läuft die Nummer ohne Bezahlung.” Das war er nicht, das waren nicht seine Worte die ihm über die Lippen kamen. Anscheinend hatte jemand fremdes das Ruder übernommen. Sam fühlte sich seltsam losgelöst von sich und seinem Umfeld, als wäre er auf Autopilot. Ein Zuschauer, nicht der Hauptdarsteller. Er saß in der hintersten Reihe und Knabberte Popcorn und anstatt sich dagegen zu wehren, ließ er es einfach geschehen.

Irritiert legt der Junge den Kopf in den Nacken, um seinem Gegenüber eingeschüchtert in die Rehbraunen Augen zu sehen, dann nickte er knapp und folgte dem  Winchester  zu dessen Wagen.

Nachdem sie sich angeschnallt hatten und langsam los rollten, schaute sich der Kleine immer wieder unbehaglich um, seine Finger trommelten einen unruhigen Takt auf seine Oberschenkel. „Und, wo geht’s jetzt hin?” fragte er mit betonter Lässigkeit. Aber Sam roch das der Kerl eine scheiß Angst hatte, die Art wie er sich immer wieder umsah, seine zitternden Hände, die er nicht für eine Sekunde still halten konnte sprachen für sich. Der leichte Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn, innerlich frohlockte Sam und er spürte wie seine Erregung wuchs.

Kacke, er war wirklich ein abartiger Mistkerl. Er fuhr dieselbe Strecke zurück die er gekommen war. Dann bog er auf einen unbefestigten Waldweg ab und fuhr so lange bis sie vollkommen im Schutz der Bäume verschwunden waren. Der Junge neben ihm war inzwischen kreidebleich und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her. Fast panisch rief er aus „Man Alter, so hatte ich mir das aber nicht vorgestellt! Bring mich zurück, die verdammte Kohle kannst du auch wieder haben!” Sam lacht gemein „Ja, das Leben ist leider nie so wie man es sich vorgestellt hat, nicht wahr? Deine Mutter hatte für dich bestimmt auch etwas anderes im Sinn, denkst du nicht auch?” Lässt du dich eigentlich von jedem durchnehmen, oder hast du noch so etwas wie Würde?”

 Der Stricher ist jetzt wieder ganz ruhig und starrt Sam mit seinen großen graublauen Augen an. „Tust du jetzt vielleicht mal was für dein Geld, oder braucht Cinderella eine schriftliche Einladung?” Verlegen schüttelt der angesprochene den Kopf. Dann legt er seine Hand auf die Beule in Sams Schritt und beginnt ihn durch den groben Stoff zu reiben. Seine Bewegungen sind geschickt und präzise und so dauert es nicht lange bis Sam den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze fallen lässt. „Mmmhh, ah mehr! Mach... meine... Hose auf!” sein Stöhnen ist tief und männlich. Der Jüngere streichelt mit seiner Wange über die Erektion, dann fuhr er mit den Zähnen über den Reisverschluss, um diesen mit den selbigen zu Öffnen. Er ließ seine schmale Hand in den entstandenen Schlitz gleiten und massierte das harte Glied. „Hohl ihn… endlich raus… brauche mehr…” Die Worte waren nur ein abgehackten Keuchen, unbeherrscht und gänzlich Willenlos. Der Knopf wurde geöffnet und er hob bereitwillig die Hüfte an, als ihm der störende Stoff von Körper gezogen wurde. 

Erleichtert seufzte er auf und lies sich wieder gegen den Sitz sinken, sein Gegenüber betrachtete ihn aus hungrigen Augen. Mit belegter Stimme wisperte er: „ Dafür hättest du mir keine 200€ geben müssen, du bist… wunderschön.” Sam sog ungeduldig die Luft ein „Wenn ich auf Süßholz geraspelt stehen würde, hätte ich das Freundinnenpacket genommen, also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht…” Entschlossen greift er nach dem Schwanz der sich ihm förmlich entgegen reckt, er wichst ihn mit harten Bewegungen, bis Sam fast in dem starken griff der zarten Hand kommt. „Stopp, Stopp, Stopp!!!!” Fuck! Er stößt die Hand von sich, greift seine Eichel und drückt fest zu um zu verhindern dass er ejakuliert.

„Aussteigen” Murmelt er schroff. Der Stricher sieht in kurz verwundert an, wagt es jedoch nicht zu widersprechen. Als der Jäger die kühle Nachtluft an seinem Unterleib spürt rauscht ein elektrisches kribbeln durch seinen massigen Körper. Er tritt vor die Motorhaube des Impalas. „Komm her.” Seine Stimme zitterte vor Verlangen. Als der Blonde sich mit dem Gesicht zum Auto vor ihn stellte, umschloss er ihn sogleich mit seinen Armen. Er rieb sich aufreizend am Hintern des Anderen und dieser wollte sich sogleich über die Haube beugen. Aber die starken Arme hielten ihn zurück „Nicht so hastig, Prinzessin!” flüsterte der Große gepresst. Er schob das knappe T-Shirt nach oben, dann lies er seine Hände über den nackten Oberkörper wandern. Er fand die Brustwarzen, welche sich nur für ihn aufgerichtet hatten. Er rieb immer wieder grob über die Spitzen, bis sich der Junge laut stöhnend an ihm Wand. Er presste seine Hüfte ungeniert an seine beachtliche Härte und massierte ihn mit kreisenden Bewegungen. Sam stand schon wieder dicht vor dem Abgrund, also öffnete er die Hose seines Partners und zog sie ihm in die Kniekehlen. „Bist du ausreichend vorbereitet, oder muss ich-?“ Der Kleine lacht unerwartet auf „Nein musst du nicht, du bist nicht mein erster Freier heute Abend!”

Sam stoppte kurz in seinem Tun, die Aussage hatte ihn wieder etwas abgekühlt und bevor seine Erektion komplett flöten ging drückte er ihn grob auf die Motorhaube des Impalas. Erstickt schrie der Mann als seine Brust auf das kalte Metall traf. Sam positionierte sich derweil hinter Ihm und drang dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung seines Beckens vollständig in ihn ein. Was sofort mit einem jammernden Kreischen quittiert wurde. „Verdammt, ich sagte zwar ich bin vorbereitet, aber Gott hat dich mit einem verdammten Riesenprügel gesegnet, da kannst du doch nicht einfach-“ Sein wimmerndes Gestammel ging in hemmungsloses Stöhnen über als Sam, ungerührt von den Worten, anfing ihn zu ficken. Seine Stöße waren erbarmungslos, er rammte sich immer wieder in die Enge unter ihm. Er atmete heftig, keuchte laut auf als er spürte wie sich der Muskelring noch enger um seinen Penis schloss. Der Stricher hatte die Beine auf die Stoßstange gestützt, sodass Sam noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte. Er erhöhte das Tempo so lange, bis die Nacht von den Lauten aufeinander klatschender Leiber erfüllt war. Er vögelte ihn wild und gnadenlos, erst als der Junge seine Lust herausschrie und sich auf das schwarze Metall ergoss, kam auch Sam laut brüllend unter den rhythmischen Kontraktionen des anderen zum Höhepunkt. Es verging noch ein Augenblick, bis er aufhören konnte in den festen Hintern vor ihm zu pumpen. Doch dann sackte er erschöpft gegen den warmen Körper und verharrte dort einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich zurück zog und kommentarlos zum Wagen ging um sich anzuziehen.

Der Kleinere sah ihm verdutzt nach, schließlich erhob er sich vorsichtig, und richtete seine Kleidung. „Komm, steig ein ich fahre dich zurück” ungeduldig trommelte der Winchester auf das Lenkrad und begann sofort den Impala zu wenden als Fakedean Platz genommen hatte. Als er ihn abgesetzt hatte beugte sich dieser noch mal in die geöffnete Tür, er räusperte sich etwas verlegen „Ähm, also wenn du mal wieder Bedarf hast, ich stehe praktisch immer hier.”  „Ja klar, ganz bestimmt” Grollt der Dunkelhaarige. Er würdigte den Jungen keines Blickes mehr und fuhr los. Endlich fühle er sich wieder ein bisschen mehr wie er selbst, die Stimmen waren verschwunden, sattgefressen hatten sie sich  in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes zurückgezogen um etwas zu ruhen. Aber sie schliefen niemals vollständig, sie ließen immer ein Auge geöffnet, bereit jeder Zeit zuzuschlagen. 

Doch er würde ein paar Tage frieden haben, wenn er Glück hatte. Die düsteren Gedanken waren vermutlich der Grund, warum ihm erst als vor dem Motel parkte auffiel, dass auf dem Beifahrersitz  245€ lagen. Konsterniert schüttelt er den Kopf und steckt das Geld ein. Er schließt die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und schafft es noch gerade so sich auch das dreckige Sofa zu schmeißen, bevor Dean schlaftrunken die betörend schönen Augen öffnet und seinen Bruder fragend mustert. Dieser schüttelt nur den Kopf und lässt sich in die Kissen fallen. Das gemurmelte „Hast du was zu essen mitgebracht?” einfach ignorierend versuchte er sich ein wenig von den Strapazen der Nacht zu erholen. Doch Dean gibt nicht so leicht auf, quengelig setzte er nach „Sammy, ich habe Hunger… hast du nun etwas besorgt oder nicht?” Sam schmunzelte,  _Etwas nicht, aber ich habe es jemanden besorgt und das anscheinend so gut das ich dafür bezahlt wurde. Wie eine verdammte Nutte… unfassbar!_

 


	3. The Sixth Sense

**3\. Kapitel: The Sixth Sense**

 

„Hey! Hör auf mich zu ignorieren! Du hast einiges wieder gut zu machen, also hoffe ich wirklich, dass du zumindest einen Bagel oder sowas von deinem nächtlichen Ausflug mitgebracht hast!!“ er stieß ein missbilligendes Schnauben aus. „Sam?“ Das Ausbleiben jeglicher Reaktion zwingt den Dunkelblonden dazu, seinen Kopf aus dem erstaunlich weichen Kissen zu heben. Die Haare stehen in einem wirren Durcheinander von seinem Kopf ab, das vom Schlaf zerknautschte Gesicht blickt übellaunig Richtung Sofa.

„Sam Winchester! Ich schwöre dir, wenn du eingeschlafen bist dann benutze ich deine Zahnbürste für meine Intimpflege!“ langsam stemmt er sich hoch und setzt sich auf die Bettkante, als seine nackten Füße auf den kalten Boden treffen flucht er leise.

Er schaut zu dem ramponierten Möbelstück und was er da sieht, ist ein echter Stimmungskiller. Der Jüngere  liegt ausgestreckt auf der Couch, welche unter der Masse seines Körpers zu verschwinden droht. „Na toll, ich habe Kohldampf und mein Bruder liegt in einer Pfütze aus Speichel - was für ein überaus gelungener Start in den Tag.“  Genervt schnappt er sich das noch warme Plumeau und geht die wenigen Schritte bis zu der schlafenden Gestalt. Er breitet die schwere Daunendecke über ihm aus und steckt sie an den Seiten fest. „Schlaf gut, Sammy.“ flüstert er mit sanfter Stimme, bevor er sich aufrichtet und das Bad ansteuert. Er sprang schnell unter die Dusche, dann stand er eine kleine Ewigkeit vor dem Spiegel und versuchte durch gezieltes drücken und schieben die Schlaffalten dazu zu bringen, sich aus seinem Gesicht zu verziehen. Als er frische Kleidung angezogen hatte und sein Gesicht wieder geglättet war, verließ er den kleinen stickigen Raum. Einen letzten Blick auf den friedlich schnarchenden Riesen werfend, schnappt er sich die Autoschlüssel und tritt hinaus in die frische Morgenluft.

Er atmet tief ein und geht dann zu seinem Wagen, er umrundet den Impala einmal um eventuelle Beschädigungen ausfindig zu machen. „Wenn er dir etwas angetan hat, gehe ich wieder rein und bringe ihn um!“  Als er jedoch, trotz einer gründlichen Inspektion keine Kratzer oder gar Beulen findet, lässt er seine Finger ehrfürchtig über das blendende Chrom streichen. „Da hat ein gewisser Herr aber noch mal Glück gehabt.“ Er öffnet den Kofferraum und kontrolliert flüchtig den Inhalt, bevor er die Fahrertür aufmacht und sich hinter das Steuer setzt. Er dreht die Zündung auf und das Auto springt mit dem gewohnt tiefen grollen an. „Guten Morgen meine Schöne, was hat mein Brüderchen mit dir getrieben hm? Wo ist er mit dir hingefahren?“ Er streckt seine Hand nach der im Rekorder steckenden Kassette aus und schiebt sie hinein. Sofort ertönt ein virtuoses Gitarrensolo und er nimmt sich einen kurzen Augenblick Zeit um es via Luftinstrument mit zu spielen. Während er lauthals den Refrain grölt,  legt er den Gang ein und fährt los, als er nach einigen Metern an einer Ampel halten muss, schnauft er resigniert. „ Das viele Licht tut diesem Ort wirklich nicht gut, es hat im Dunkeln schon trostlos ausgesehen, aber das würde selbst Mary Poppins aus lauter Verzweiflung in den Selbstmord treiben“

 Die Fassaden der Häuser sind totenbleich und dreckverkrustet, zersetzten sich in ihre Bestandteile. Die wenigen Bäume sind kahl - gut das mag an der Jahreszeit liegen und das kann man schlecht dem Kaff zum Vorwurf machen- aber trotzdem, es passte einfach viel zu gut zu dem allgemeinen Eindruck einer komplett heruntergekommenen und verwahrlosten Kleinstadt. Er wollte hier ganz schnell wieder weg. Aber sie hatten mit dem Job, wegen dem sie hergekommen waren, noch nicht einmal begonnen. Das hieß er konnte sich schon mal an den abstoßenden Anblick gewöhnen, wenig begeistert und mit deutlich getrübter Stimmung, steuert er das Diner an in dem er gestern mit Sam zu Abend gegessen hatte. Als er aus dem im Sonnenschein glitzernden Wagen steigt, säuselt er in einem gespielt künstlichem Tonfall „Oh Baby, du würdest den guten Edward in seinen Filmen würdig vertreten, falls ihm mal aus Versehen ein Zahn abbricht. Nicht das ich es jemals zulassen würde, aber niemand funkelt so schön im Licht wie du.“ Nachdem er die Türen verriegelt hatte, fiel ihm ein Zeitungskasten auf. „Wenn Gigantus lieber schläft, als mit mir Frühstücken zu gehen, werde ich wohl mit dem ortsansässigen Klatschblatt vorlieb nehmen müssen. Vielleicht steht wenigstens etwas über den Fall darin, je mehr wir herausfinden desto schneller können wir aus diesem seelenfressenden Loch verschwinden.“

Er fühlte sich unwohl und unruhig, seit sie hier waren. Als würden Insekten auf der vergeblichen Suche nach einem Ausweg unter seiner Haut krabbeln. Kurzum: Es war ein verflucht widerwärtiges Gefühl und er wollte verschwinden. Besser heute als Morgen. Und die Selbstgespräche die er neuerdings führt, zeugen auch nicht unbedingt von seiner geistigen Ausgeglichenheit. „Ich muss damit aufhören, bevor mich die Leute für komplett durchgeknallt halten.“

Also steuert er tunlichst den Miniaturzeitungsstand an, dessen Farbe in Vergangenheit vermutlich einmal rot gewesen ist, das konnte man aber nur noch anhand des abgeplatzten Lackes erkennen der um den Behälter verstreut liegt. Dean beginnt mit der scheinbar aussichtslosen Suche nach dem Münzschlitz, einige anstrengende Minuten vergehen, bis er ihn tatsächlich gefunden hat. Natürlich haben irgendwelche Deppen ihn mit unglaublich aussagekräftigen Slogans zugeklebt. Mürrisch probiert er die klebrigen Fetzten zu entfernen „Diese blöden Mistkerle, als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun… steck dir den Weltfrieden sonst wo hin, Gandhi!“  Die schmierigen Schnipsel bleiben ausnahmslos an seinen Fingern hängen und der Versuch, sie durch heftiges schütteln der Hände wieder los zu werden, scheitert kläglich.

Ernüchtert gibt er auf und wendet sich wieder der eigentlichen Aufgabe zu. Als er dann aber feststellt, dass der Schlitz mit undefinierbaren Substanzen zugeschüttet ist flucht er ungehalten und rauft sich die Haare: „Ach komm schon! Das kann doch nicht dein verdammter Ernst sein!! Ich hasse dieses elende Dreckkaff!“ Frustriert tritt er einmal kräftig gegen den Kasten. Durch die Wucht reißt es die Klappe aus ihrer Verankerung und sie fällt geräuschvoll auf den zugemüllten  Bürgersteig. Schuldbewusst sieht sich der Blonde um, als auch nach einigen Sekunden keine wütende Meute mit erhobenem Zeigefinger auf ihn zustürmt, zuckt er die Achseln und greift sich ein Exemplar. Dann entfernt er sich schnellen Schrittes von dem Schaden den er verursacht hat und begibt sich in das Diner.

 Die Gerüche, welche beinahe sofort seine Nase verstopften, lassen ihn auf keuchen und er verliert einen Großteil seines bis dato immensen Hungers. Kurz spielt er sogar mit dem Gedanken das Lokal wieder zu verlassen, aber andererseits hat er keine Lust sich eine Alternative zu suchen. Zumal er sich nicht recht vorstellen kann, dass sie sehr viel besser wäre, als die in der er sich gerade befand. Deshalb stellt er tapfer auf Mundatmung um und setzte sich widerwillig in Bewegung. Er nahm sich denselben Tisch an dem er zuvor mit Sam gesessen hatte. Mit schrecken musste er feststellen, dass dieser noch genauso klebrig und verschmutzt war, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. „Gut, das schafft es auf meiner persönlichen Ekelskala mindestens unter die Top 20 und ich habe schon so viele abartige Dinge gesehen.“  _Mein Gott jetzt hör endlich auf dich wie ein seniles Großväterchen mit dir selbst zu unterhalten, sonst kannst du wirklich bald den Pflegeheimanmachspruch testen!_

 Von dieser Ecke aus hat er den Impala ständig im Blick, was einer der Gründe war warum er sich für diesen Platz entschieden hatte. Nicht wegen irgendeiner Art sentimentaler Gefühlsduselei, aus der es Sam sicherlich getan hätte. Er würde sich auf den Stuhl setzten den Dean am Vortag benutzt hat und hätte aus lauter Einsamkeit in sein Früchte Müsli geweint. Bei der Vorstellung lacht Dean laut auf und zieht nun doch einige irritierte Blicke auf sich. Seine Wangen werden heiß und er schaut mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln in die düsteren Fratzen.

Gleich darauf versteckt er sich hinter seiner Zeitung und bleibt dort so lange, bis die Kellnerin in ungeduldig an der Schulter berührt. Deans Hand wandert direkt an seine Waffe, als ihm jedoch das apathische Gesicht der Kellnerin gewahr wird, kann er sich noch gerade so davon abhalten ihr den Colt in das ausdruckslose Gesicht zu drücken. Ihre leeren Augen sehen durch ihn hindurch. „Was darf‘s sein?“ bringt sie so schleppend hervor dass es wie ein Wort klingt. Sie ist mager, trägt eine verwaschene Jeans und ein viel zu weites graues Hemd. Das einzige was einen farbigen Akzent setzt ist der knallgrüne Kaugummi, den Sie sich gelangweilt durch die Zähne zieht.

Dean starrt sie völlig entgeistert an. „Uhm, ich glaube ich habe es mir anders überlegt, ich nehme das Essen lieber mit, wenn das keine Umstände macht.“ Frei von jeglicher Mimik, starrt sie weiter Löcher in die Deans Schädel und dieser fühlt sich immer unbehaglicher. Sie schien allerdings endlich ihre Playtaste gefunden zu haben, den sie erwidert nicht minder enthusiastisch als zuvor: „Wenn se wolln, aber dann sollten se mir vielleicht erstmal verraten was se bestellen möchten?“

 Sie ging ihm auf die Nerven und zwar so dermaßen das er ihr am liebsten den Servierblock aus den krummen Fingern reisen wollte, um ihn ihr einmal-  **Gaaanz**   **ruhig!!!** Was machte diese verdammte Stadt nur aus ihm? Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen eine Frau zu  schlagen bloß weil sie Nerv tötend war. Sie ist sichtlich überarbeitet was vermutlich der Grund für ihre reizende Art ist.

Also antwortete er sehr beherrscht und in einem ruhigen Ton:„ Ich nehme ein Käse-Schinken Sandwich, einen Hamburger mit Bacon und noch ein paar Pancakes.“ „Noch ‘n Getränk dazu?“ Er rieb sich kurz mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, warum empfand er diese Unterhaltung nur als so unglaublich anstrengend? „ Ja, zwei Flaschen Cola wären super, danke.“ Sie dreht sich um und schlurft zum Tresen um die Bestellung aufzugeben.

Dean verbringt die Wartezeit damit, sich zu zwingen still sitzen zu bleiben und nicht, dem wachsenden Fluchtimpuls nach zugeben und schreiend aus dem Laden zu rennen. Als die Frau mit den eingepackten Lebensmitteln auf ihn zukam, drückt er ihr schnell das Geld in die geöffnete Hand und geht. Er stößt erleichtert die angehaltene Luft aus, als er wieder in seinem Impala sitzt und macht sich umgehend auf den Heimweg. Nachdem er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und das schummrige Zimmer betrat war er überrascht, seinen Bruder immer noch schlafend vorzufinden. Er stellt die Tüte auf den wackeligen Tisch und geht an die mit Grünspan überzogene Spüle, dort wäscht er sich ausgiebig das Gesicht und die Hände. Sobald er den Eindruck hatte, wieder sauber zu sein stellte er das Wasser ab und stapft zu Sam ans Sofa.

Er legt seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und drückt leicht zu: „Komm mein Großer aufstehen, ich habe uns ein paar Köstlichkeiten aus dem naheliegenden Delikatessenladen besorgt.“ Der Schlafende grunzt tief und reibt sich erschöpft die müden Augen. Als er sie geöffnet hat grinst er Dean träge an „ Köstlichkeiten? Delikatessenladen? Das Zeug riecht als hätte man es gegessen, verdaut und ausgeschieden. In Förmchen gepresst und in die Tüte gepackt. Du hast dafür hoffentlich nichts gezahlt?“ Der Ältere schnaubt beleidigt „ Doch habe ich, mehr als du denkst und ich spreche hier nicht von dem Geld das ich ausgegeben habe!“ Verwirrt zieht der andere seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Nein, Herrgott Sammy, nicht DAS!! Ich meine- ach vergiss es einfach.“ Er fing an seinen Burger zu essen, „ Mhmm dank deiner bildliche Beschreibung schmeckt er gleich viel besser.“ Mit vollem Mund setzt er nach: „Und du kannst also „riechen“ wenn etwas in Förmchen gepresst wurde? Ist das ein angeborenes Talent oder war es harte Arbeit? Halt warte mal!!“ In gespieltem Erstaunen reißt er seine grünen Augen weit auf, dann spricht er mit unheilvoll bebender Stimme: „S..Sammy, besitzt du etwa den sechsten Sinn???“ Sein Bruder hat sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet und kratz sich verschlafen die wohl definierte Brust. „Klugscheißer.“ War sein einziger Kommentar, bevor er sich aufs stille Örtchen zurückzog.

„Klugscheißer“ äffte Dean ihn mit verstellter Stimme nach, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

 


	4. Catch Me! If You Can…

**4\. Kapitel: Catch Me! If You Can…**

 

In anmutiger Reglosigkeit stand er da, abwartend, Zeit war für ihn unerheblich. Er legte sein gewohnt zerzaustes Haupt in den Nacken und schloss für einen Moment die irisierenden Augen. Diese Ruhe- nein, das war der falsche Terminus- denn er implizierte, dass sehr wohl Geräusche vorhanden waren. Stille, es war die Stille die ein nervöses ziehen in seinem Magen verursachte. Sie hing drohend und rastlos über dem so friedlich scheinenden Dorf. Ratlos blickte er in den erstaunlich blauen Himmel,  _war das ein gutes Zeichen?_

Mit Bestimmtheit konnte er es nicht sagen, vielleicht täuschten ihn seine Empfindungen auch. Die simpelste Erklärung wäre, dass dem eminenten Gebäude vor ihm, etwas so mächtiges innewohnte, dass jedes Lebewesen im Umkreis von einigen Kilometern andächtig schwieg. Das war die Annahme die zu seinen Gunsten ausfiel, an die andere Möglichkeit wollte er einfach nicht denken. Er muss es sein, er  ** _muss_**  einfach hier sein! Sonst wären Sam und Dean verloren und das konnte er nicht zulassen, konnte er nicht akzeptieren. All die Zeichen hatten ihn hierher geführt, an diesen bestimmten Ort. 

Castiel hatte sich in den Hinterhof eines alten Herrenhauses teleportiert und betrachtete unschlüssig die vom Efeu überwucherte Fassade. Unfähig den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Der Grund war nicht, dass er befürchtete das derjenige, den er so dringend zu finden suchte, nicht dort war- zumindest nicht ausschließlich! Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er seinem Vater gegenüber treten sollte.

Er war ehrfürchtig und voller Liebe für ihn und doch wagte er sich nicht hinein. Wenn der Engel ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er Angst vor einer Zurückweisung. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass Gott die Erde und dem zufolge auch die Winchesters für nicht ganz so unentbehrlich hielt, wie er selbst. Konfus blickte er hinter sich und betrachtete die auffallend gepflegte Gartenanlage.

Etwas zu fühlen war nach wie vor sehr verwirrend für den himmlischen Rebellen. Einen Großteil konnte er nicht benennen, wusste nicht was sie bedeuteten oder er interpretierte sie schlichtweg falsch. Es war regelrecht absurd und er bekam den Eindruck sie würden ihm schaden, ihn schwächen. Sein aktuelles Problem war ein exzellentes Beispiel dafür, denn wenn er  Sam und Dean nie begegnet wäre, stünde er jetzt nicht Däumchen drehend zwischen diesen gruseligen Gartenzwergen.

Frei von dem bohrenden Zweifel, wäre er in dieses Anwesen marschiert und hätte sich ohne Zögern dem gestellt was ihn darin erwartete. Er hätte Vertrauen gehabt.

Aber… wenn er Dean  _niemals getroffen_ hätte- von einem unerwarteten Schmerz getroffen zuckt er zusammen, blitzschnell greift er sein Schwert, die andere Hand drückt er gegen seine Brust. Der Stich ging direkt in sein Herz, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er seine Hülle wäre verloren. Wild blickte er sich um, nicht bereit dem Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als jedoch die Angreifer ausblieben, besinnt er sich und sieht prüfend an sich herab. Die Stirn verständnislos gekräuselt starrt er seinen Oberkörper einen Moment ungläubig an. Da war kein Blut… und seine Gnade trat auch nicht aus.

Was war das dann für eine fremdartige Pein gewesen, die er verspürt hatte als er an seinen Schützling dachte? Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und er war sich sicher, dass er etwas Wichtiges, Elementares übersah.

Dann strömten unendlich viele Empfindungen mit ungeheurer Macht jäh auf ihn ein. Sie waren so intensiv und befremdlich, dass er an seine Grenzen geriet. Er war heillos überfordert und sackte in sich zusammen. Seine Finger auf die Schläfen drückend und Lieder aufeinander pressend kauerte er am Boden. Dann rang er keuchend nach Atem und einem inneren Impuls folgend,  drängte er die Impressionen mit letzter Kraft, in den dunkelsten Teil seines Verstandes zurück.

Als er sich aufrichtete erinnerte nichts mehr an das Chaos, welches ihn besessen hatte. Das filigrane Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, die kalte Rationalität hatte wieder die Vorherrschaft übernommen. Ohne einen Moment inne zu halten, zappte sich der Engel direkt in das gewaltige Bauwerk.

Die Luft war kühl und feucht, sie roch abgestanden und staubig, so als wäre dieses Haus schon seit langem verlassen. Es war düster, die wenigen Möbel sind mit ehemals weißen Lacken abgedeckt und die  Tapete löste sich in verschimmelten Bahnen von den hohen Wänden. Unsicherheit machte sich wieder in dem Engel breit.  _Das ist nicht richtig, so sollte der Ort an dem sich der Allvater verbarg nicht aussehen, so sollte es sich nicht anfühlen_.

Er hatte Wärme und Glückseligkeit erwartet, aber was er fand war unterschwellige Gefahr und eine nicht greifbare, düstere Vorahnung, seine Alarmglocken schrillten-  ** _laut_**!  Eventuell hatte Vater all dies als eine Art Barriere erschaffen, um die Menschen fern zu halten. Im Grunde war ihm klar, dass er sich selbst etwas vormachte, der Gedanke war einfach zu schwer zu ertragen.  _Es darf nicht sein, bitte er muss hier sein!_

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte beinahe Kopflos durch das große Anwesen.

Er spürte die unerträgliche Hitze bevor er sie sah. Abrupt kam er zu stehen, Flammen züngelten  blitzschnell in die Höhe und verbrannten ihm sein verblüfftes. Beinahe genauso schnell zog er seine Waffe, suchte jeden Winkel des Raumes ab. Doch er konnte durch das Flimmern der enormen Feuersbrunst nicht viel erkennen, deshalb begann er sich hektisch im Kreis zu drehen um mögliche Angreifer abzuwehren.

Das Geräusch, welches er als nächstes vernahm lies sein Blut in den Adern gerinnen… Hämisches, abgrundtief böses Gelächter erklang von der anderen Seite des Raumes und er wusste wer es Ausstieß: „Luzifer!! Was hast du ihm angetan!!??” rief er mit sich vor Verzweiflung überschlagender Stimme. „ Cassie, Cassie, Cassie das war viel zu einfach! Komm dreh dich weiter kleiner Kreisel.” Erneut tönte das volle Lachen, diesmal war es näher, fast schon in Reichweite. „Oh, nein, nein das niedliche Stöckchen kannst du weglegen! Ich werde nicht den Fehler machen und mich auf deinen Schoß setzten Liebling. Ich bleibe hier, in sicherer Entfernung und erfreue mich noch ein wenig an meiner Brillanz. Das ist heiliges Öl, nur falls es dir nicht Aufgefallen ist.” Er plusterte sich überheblich auf. Castiel besah sich den Ring aus Feuer, „Was du nicht sagst.” Erwiderte er trocken, dann schrie er mit ungeheurer Kraft: „Wo ist er und was hast du mit ihm gemacht, du verdammter Bastard!!!” Der Teufel tritt etwas näher an den fluchenden Engel heran, „Huch, das du so temperamentvoll bist hätte ich nie vermutet, da tun sich ja Abgründe auf.” Er grinst schmutzig „Oh, ich glaube wir zwei werden eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben.”

Lüstern Leckt er sich über die aufgesprungenen Lippen und mustert den Gefangenen eindringlich. Seinem Gegenüber ist das ganze sehr unangenehm und obwohl er bemüht ist die Empfindung abzuschütteln, schafft er es nicht. Also geht er zum Angriff über. „Und was jetzt, wie gedenkst du mich hier heraus zu holen? Du kannst schlecht selbst in den Kreis treten nicht wahr? Du solltest deiner angeblichen Genialität noch einmal einer Prüfung unterziehen!” Der Große prustet los „Was denn, wirst du jetzt zickig, ja? Das ging aber schnell! Aber bitte ich werde dich an meinem Genie teilhaben lassen, folgendes war geplant.” In einer dramatischen Geste streckt er die Arme seitlich aus. „Ich habe mir ein paar   _Freunde_ eingeladen und  stell dir vor Sie haben eine Sache gemeinsam: Sie möchten gerne wissen wie so ein Flattermann von innen aussieht!!“

 Neben den ausgestreckten Armen tauchten gebückte Gestallten auf, immer mehr- bis der großzügig geschnittene Raum beengt wirkte. Ihre Augen waren nicht schwarz oder weiß, sie glänzten silbrig und schienen in den Höhlen zu kochen. Die schwarze, abgestorbene Haut hing in eitrigen Fetzten von ihren Knochen. Lange blutverkrustete Klauen schabten bedrohlich über das fleckige Parkett. Ihre Gesichter waren grausam zerstört, Geifer lief aus den lippenlosen Mündern und tropfte ihnen vom Kinn.

„Hübsch, nicht wahr? Meine neueste Kreation, ich musste sie dir einfach vorstellen! Ich teile schöne Dinge so gern…” Der Blick mit dem er in die außergewöhnlich blauen Augen sah, war undefinierbar, nebulös und so langsam realisierte Cas das er in der Scheiße saß und zwar bis zur Nasenspitze. „Weißt du was eine einmalige Eigenschaft von Dämonen ist? Sie sind keine Engel!!! Das heißt, meine kleine abscheuliche Armee kommt dich gleich in deinem kuscheligen Kreis besuchen, um dich zu zerfetzten. Himmlische Vorstellung, findest du nicht auch?” Jauchzte der Abtrünnige. Der angesprochene wurde Kreidebleich und versuchte zurückzuweichen, was im erst klar wurde, als sein Trenchcoat Feuer fing.

Sich darum zu bemühen die Flammen zu ersticken war in dieser Situation ebenso sinnlos wie nebensächlich. Da die diabolisch kreischenden Kreaturen alle gleichzeitig auf ihn zustürmten. Der Aufprall war immens und drückte ihm die Luft aus der Lunge, unter der Last der Leiber begraben keuchte er erstickt. Er wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen die Bestien, zerrte an ihrer fauligen Haut, drückte seine Finger in die blicklosen Augen, aber es war ausweglos.

Er war gefangen, begraben unter einem Berg aus Fleisch und Verderben. Ein animalisches Brüllen manifestierte sich in seinen zerquetschten Lungen, doch er war nicht in der Lage es auszustoßen. Der Engel machte sich auf sein Ende gefasst.

Doch als er Stattdessen kühles Metall fühlte, welches sich um seine Glieder schloss, öffnete er erstaunt die Augen. Sie befanden sich nicht länger in dem verlassenen Herrenhaus, er lag ausgestreckt auf einem breiten Stahltisch. Um seine Extremitäten waren Fesseln gelegt die an dicken Ketten hingen, ihm fielen die grazilen Verzierungen auf die in sie eingeritzt waren. Eine Hand kam in sein Sichtfeld, die langen Finger kratzen über die Inschriften. „Absolut Engelsicher. Sogar der nette Operationstisch auf dem du liegst.” Beinahe verträumt sah er auf den gefesselten Krieger herab. „Ich hoffe es ist bequem, wie fühlst du dich? Sag mir ruhig, wenn ich Sie zu fest gemacht habe, bitte nur kein falscher Stolz.”

In gespielter Führsorge strich er über das unverhüllte Handgelenk des Liegenden. Dieser erwachte nun aus seiner Starre und zerrte seinen Arm mit solcher Wucht weg, das sich das Eisen tief in seine Haut bohrte. Er atmete hörbar angestrengt, der Eindruck das seine Brust immer noch von dem enormen Gewicht zusammengepresst wurde, wollte einfach nicht vergehen. „Was soll das? Warum bin ich hier? Brachte der Kleinere mühsam hervor. „Fragen, nichts als Frage - Wo ist mein Papi, wann sind wir da, warum ist der Himmel blau? Bla..bla…bla…” Mit einer Kleinjungenstimme äffte er den Hoffnungslosen nach. „Interessiert doch kein Schwein!!! Daddy war nie in dem Gebäude Cassie - ich habe dich verarscht und bei den Eiern gepackt! Falls du es immer noch nicht in deinen sturen Schädel bekommen hast - Gott hat das Spielfeld verlassen. Er interessiert sich einen Scheißdreck für eure Belange. So einfach ist das!”

„Was das hier allerdings für ein gemütliches Plätzchen ist, werde ich dir gerne verraten, damit du gleich deine beschränkten Freunde rufen kannst. Wie hießen sie noch gleich? Batman und Robin? Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot?” Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „ Ach, ist ja auch egal! Sie sollten auf jeden Fall herbei eilen um die schöne Maid zu retten. Du verstehst? Womit wir das leidige  _Warum_  schon mal beantwortet hätten. Wenn man es genau nimmt, bist du an deiner misslichen Lage selber schuld, du hättest den beiden Idioten nur nicht dein beschissenes Brandzeichen verpassen dürfen. Dann könntest du jetzt bei Dean am Bett sitzen und ihm den Kopf kraulen während er schläft. Was ich übrigens recht bedenklich finde um ehrlich zu sein… aber das ist ein anderes Thema.” wütend zerrt Castiel an den Ketten und ruft ungehalten „Ich werde sie nicht verraten, niemals!” grinsend weicht Luzifer einige Schritte zurück und greift nach etwas, das in einiger Entfernung auf einem kleinen Tisch liegt. „Das hatte ich nicht anders erwartet und deshalb liegst du auch gefesselt auf der Bahre und nicht auf einer wohlriechenden Blumenwiese, mein Herz.” Er kam wieder näher, die Hand hielt er hinter seinem Rücken verborgen, als er sich auf das Gestell setzte. Er beugt sich vor bis seine rauen Lippen Castiel Ohr streiften. „Dir ist klar was jetzt passiert, oder nicht?” Haucht er und registriert amüsiert das zittern, welches augenblicklich den fragilen Körper des Engels erfasst. „ Gott, das wird unbeschreiblich gut!” sein gegenüber stieß ein bedrohliches Knurren aus: „Hör auf seinen Namen zu beschmutzen du widerliches, gottloses Wesen!” drohend sah er den über ihn aufragenden Mann an. „Okay, wie du willst, dann beschmutze ich eben seine Schöpfung - vielleicht gefällt dir das besser.” er schnaubt mitleidlos „Nein, ich glaube wohl eher nicht…” Mit den letzten Worten holte er ein Messer hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Das wird dich nicht töten, aber es wird verflucht weh tun.” unbehaglich zieht der Engel an seinen Handschellen. „Mag sein, aber es wird dich keinen Schritt weiter bringen, mach mich los oder du wirst es bereuen!”

Belustigt fährt er mit der Klinge über die weichen, sinnlichen Lippen seines Opfers. „Oh Nein, weißt du das habe ich noch nie und ich werde jetzt bestimmt nicht damit anfangen, erst recht nicht wegen dem hier. Also wollen wir die ganze Sache abkürzen, indem du mir gleich sagst wo sie sind? Alternativ, hätte ich auch ein Handy anzubieten, du brauchst Cap und Capper nur anrufen und Schwupps, ist dein ganz persönlicher Alptraum auch schon wieder vorbei! Na, was sagst du? Oder muss ich dich doch erst Foltern und erniedrigen? Ich bin definitiv für letzteres, denn ich bekomme sowieso was ich will. Der Weg ist ja bekanntlich das Ziel, du musst nur entscheiden wie lange wir laufen, mein  Täubchen.”

Cas sieht sich unruhig um, dann sagt er mit klarer, fester Stimme: „Ich werde sie nicht denunzieren, egal welche abscheuliche Dinge du mir antust.” Der Größere rutscht noch ein wenig näher: „So kämpferisch, bedeuten dir diese Haustiere so viel, dass du Tatsächlich für sie sterben würdest?” etwas ungläubig schüttelt er seinen Kopf. „Na gut, dann lass uns keine Zeit mehr verschwenden.” Mit diesen Worten schnitt er den angesengten Trenchcoat und das Jackett auf und riss Sie ihm vom Körper, was der Andere mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen quittierte. Er schmiss den Stoff achtlos in eine Ecke und wendete sich sofort wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Wie in Zeitlupe fuhr er mit dem Messer zwischen die Knopfleiste und begann mit fast schon behutsamen Bewegungen das Hemd aufzutrennen. Als er den letzten Knopf entfernt hatte, schob er das Oberteil auseinander und betrachtete den Engel eine Weile schweigend. „So wunderschön” murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst und strich mit der Schneide über die durch die Kälte aufgerichteten Brustwarzen.

Castiel sog hörbar die Luft ein und sah den Anderen mit tiefer Verwirrung an. Doch dieser nahm es nicht einmal war, er hatte nur noch Augen für die alabasterfarbene Haut die vor ihm ausgebreitet lag. „Ich frage mich ob sie so weich ist wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.” In seinem Blick lag ein brennendes Verlangen eine ungeheure Gier und er war bereit alles zu tun um diese zu befriedigen. Der Engel wird unter den glühenden Augen  immer unruhiger und wehrt sich gegen die Ketten. „ W..was tust du mit mir? Ich verstehe nicht was du da machst … ich… möchte nicht… hör damit auf… das ist unmoralisch… das -” „Der Verführer hält kurz inne, ein mörderisches Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen „Was denn? Du kleine Dirne willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass du noch unberührt bist? Ich glaube, du hast eine genaue Vorstellung von dem was ich hier tue! Ich meine, wie lange bist du schon auf der Erde und du willst mir allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du dein Zölibat nie gebrochen hast?” Der panische, tief erschütterte Gesichtsausdruck der sich nun manifestierte, sprach für sich. Anerkennend pfiff der Teufel durch die Zähne. „ Meine kleine Elfe hat also noch nie gevögelt, das ist irgendwie viel aufregender als Großmutter wie eine  Pinata aufzuhängen.“ Er legte den Kopf schräg, dann fuhr er fort:„ Ich werde dich beschmutze, genau wie ich es gesagt habe und so sehr ich mich auch an deinem Geplapper erfreue, das muss jetzt aufhören. Du ruinierst die Stimmung, lehn dich zurück und genieße deinen ersten Fick!”

Willkürlich setzte er das scharfe Messer an und führte einen sauberen Schnitt, der vom Schlüsselbein über die Brust verlief. Dickflüssiges Blut ergoss sich aus der Wunde, der Folternde bog sich der Flüssigkeit entgegen und fing sie mit seiner Zunge auf. Träge strich er mit ihr über die Wundränder und malte feuchte rote Spuren auf die helle Haut des Engels. „Du bist so unschuldig und rein, das werde ich dir nehmen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, bist du nicht mehr als eine zerbrochene Puppe.”

Ein erstickter Laut entkam seiner trockenen Kehle als der Gefesselte spürte, wie seine Brustwarze von warmen Lippen umschlossen wurde, die raue Zunge begann die harte Knospe zu reizen, plötzlich flackerte hinter seinen zusammen gekniffenen Liedern ein Bild auf. Es zeigt Dean, der mit strahlenden Augen auf ihn zukam.  _Oh nein… ich wünschte er würde mich einfach Foltern, wieso kann er mich nicht einfach foltern?_

Der fordernde Mund entlässt den Nippel und wandert drängend Richtung Bauchnabel, er küsst und leckt die zarte Haut und fährt mit seinen Händen über die empfindlichen Seiten. Als er die Vertiefung erreicht hat, stöhnt er verlangend und gleitet darüber hinweg. Seine begierigen Finger schieben sich aufreizend, seitlich unter den Hosenbund. Dann zieht er sie in einer derben Bewegung so weit nach unten, dass Castiels atemberaubende Beckenkochen entblößt vor ihm lagen. Mit einem tiefen, erregten Grollen senkte er seinen Kopf und biss berauscht in die empfindsame Stelle.  Seine Finger streichen hauchzart über das geschmeidige Fleisch seiner Lenden. Als Luzifer seine Hand verlangend über die seidige Haut seines Schambeins gleiten ließ, brannten bei Castiel alle Sicherungen durch.

Wie von Sinnen begann er sich in die unnachgiebigen Ketten zu werfen, er drückte sich von dem Tisch hoch und versuchte seitlich auszuweichen. Er verdrehte seine Gliedmaßen in unnatürliche, unfassbar schmerzhafte Positionen. In seinem Tun lag enorm viel Kraft, aber er konnte nicht das Geringste ausrichten. Er schrie hasserfüllt und tobte, versuchte alles um dem gierigen Mund zu entkommen. „Hör auf damit, bitte ich ertrage das nicht!  **HÖR AUF!!!!“** Sein gellender Schrei war ohrenbetäubend.

Der Gefallene beobachtete die ausweglosen Fluchtversuche des Engels mit einer morbiden Neugier, dann stand er auf und kramte eine Weile in einer hölzernen Kiste. Als er schließlich wieder neben das um sich schlagende Wesen trat,  schlang er geschickt den mitgebrachten Klavierdraht dreimal um den Hals des panischen Mannes und zog dann kräftig und mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu. Castiel schrie überrascht auf, dann sackte er nach hinten, zurück auf die kalte Liege. Die Augen schrecken geweitet auf das Monster gerichtet, das sich lächelnd über ihn lehnte. Ungläubig fragte dieser: „Ich soll aufhören? Kleiner, ich höre erst auf, wenn ich fertig bin und wir zwei haben noch nicht einmal angefangen!” Er band die Enden des Drahtes an den Tischbeinen fest und unterbannt damit jegliche Art der Rebellion. Der Engel war nun vollkommen bewegungsunfähig und seinem Peiniger schutzlos ausgeliefert, als ihm das bewusst wurde versuchte er mit aller Macht das Wimmern zu unterdrücken, welches seiner Kehle hinauf stieg, leider erfolglos. Er kannte dieses Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit nicht und die Dinge die der Teufel mit ihm tat und noch tun würde machten ihm furchtbare Angst. „Du hast es also begriffen, hm? Du kannst mir nicht entkommen!“ Die belegte Stimme kratzte über seine Nervenbahn. Im nächsten Moment spürte er die kalten, klammen Finger an seiner Hose zerren, ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper. Dann lag er vollständig entkleidet auf dem unebenen Metallisch. Beschämt und bis ins Mark verstört, schloss er seine Lieder und betete vergeblich um die Gnade seines Vaters. Als er statt der erflehten Erlösung, abermals den fremden Mund auf sich spürte, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen, heiß liefen die bitteren Tränen über seine Wangen, er schluchzte qualvoll: ” **Deeeeaaaaannnn…..!”**   

 


	5. Wrong Turn

**5\. Kapitel: Wrong Turn**

 

„Sam, wurdest du von einer Hand gepackt und ins Klo gezerrt, oder warum bist du immer noch da drin? Brauchst du Hilfe?” Er wusste genau, welchen Ausdruck Dean’s Gesicht jetzt hatte, spöttisch, mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen. „Hey! Ich fange an mir Sorgen zu machen, sag was! Sonst komme ich rein und ich bete zu Gott, dass du dann deine Hände da hast, wo ich sie sehen kann!” Sam schmunzelte still. „Wirklich? Meine Güte Dean, ich putze mir die Zähne, nicht der passende Zeitpunkt für ein Interview!” erwiderte er schnippisch. „ Hm, okay kannst du mir mal erklären warum du dir direkt  _vor_  dem Essen die Zähne putzt? Macht das Sinn? Aber was weiß ich schon.”

Sam verdrehte die Augen, musste das jetzt sein? Was sollte er schon sagen? Resigniert schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Etwa das er seit geschlagenen 20 Minuten erfolglos versuchte seine Erektion in die, mit der ‘ _Situation leicht überforderte_ ’ Jeans zu stopfen? Das sein verfluchtes Glied völlig übertriebene Ausmaße angenommen hatte?

„Wenn das so weitergeht werde ich einfach ein drittes Hosenbein annähen.” Stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Mutlos begann er auf und ab zu springen und versuchte gleichzeitig den Hosenstall zu schließen. „ Ich… hatte einen schlechten Geschmack im Mund?” antwortete er unterdessen kleinlaut. “Warte, hast du das als Frage formuliert? Ist ja auch egal, komm beeil dich, ich habe spektakuläre Neuigkeiten Sammy Boy!!” 

„ Ist ja ganz reizend” Flüsterte dieser frustriert. „Alles klar, wenn du nicht raus kommst, erzähle ich es dir eben durch die Badezimmertür! Unser “Fall” ist gelaufen! Es war kein Rugaru, Steht alles in der Zeitung! Mit seiner besten Nachrichtensprecherstimme begann er vorzusehen:

 

“Das  ** _Geheimnis_**  um das  ** _mysteriöse_**   ** _Familiendrama_** , welches sich am 20.08. ereignet hat, ist endlich gelöst! Wie wir aus  ** _zuverlässiger Quelle_** erfahren haben, hatte der Vater einige Wochen zuvor, den  ** _ungeliebten Hund_** der Familie ihm Wald ausgesetzt. Dieser  _infizierte_ sich dort scheinbar mit der  ** _Tollwut_** und kehrte nach Hause zurück. Als die pubertäre Tochter  _freudestrahlend_  die Tür öffnete um ihr  _geliebtes Haustier_ willkommen zu heißen, viel die  ** _blutrünstige Bestie_** sofort über das  ** _arme Mädchen_** her… Dann folgt nur noch einer Aufzählung von sehr wirkungsvollen und möglichst reißerischen Adjektiven… Nicht mal Stephen King hätte es besser schreiben können. Er lachte schmutzig „Gott, ich liebe Happy Endings… “

 

Kurz bevor er in Erwägung zog sich das Ding gewaltsam zwischen die Schenkel zu kleben, passierte das Wunder und der Reißverschluss ging zu. „Danke, danke, danke!” stieß er euphorisch aus, dann sammelte er sich kurz und öffnete die Tür. „Das nennt man dann wohl Schicksal!” Dean machte einen zustimmenden Laut, dann fragte er ungeduldig: „Willst du den Mist noch essen, oder können wir los?” Ein kurzer Blick auf das schmierige, vor Fett triefende Essen und der Jüngere knüllte kurzerhand die Tüte zusammen, um sie in den leeren Papierkorb zu werfen. „Nö, ich glaub ich verzichte, ich packe noch kurz meinen Kram und dann können wir fahren. Ach, da fällt mir ein, Castiel war gestern hier! Er sagte etwas, davon das er Gott gefunden habe und das er für eine Weile nicht zu erreichen ist.” die Augenbrauen des Dunkelblonden kamen sich näher: „Hat Gott einen eingebauten Störsender, oder warum kann er sich nicht melden?” Sam hängte sich schwungvoll die schwere Tasche um, dann zuckte er mit den breiten Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, er hat diesen Punkt nicht weiter ausgeführt, ich bin auch nicht näher darauf eingegangen, weil ich ziemlich mies drauf war.” 

Der Kleinere stand auf und griff sich seine Sachen, die er gepackt hatte, während sein Bruder mit- was auch immer- beschäftigt gewesen war. Einen kurzen Moment sah er verlegen auf seine Füße, dann fragte er zaghaft: „Hat er… nach mir gefragt?”  _Oh Mann_ , das war um einiges peinlicher gewesen als erwartet und das verwirrte, eindringliche starren seines Bruders machte es nicht besser. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und mit den Worten: „Schon gut, vergiss es… nicht so wichtig… weiß auch nicht was das sollte…” verließ er blitzartig das Motelzimmer.

Der große Jäger blieb für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sprachlos zurück, die Liebe die er in Deans Augen gesehen hatte, konnten ihn nicht über seine flapsigen Ausweichmanöver hinwegtäuschen. Dann setzte er sich mit dem grauenhaften Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben in Bewegung.  _Falsch!_ Er hatte  ** _nichts_**  verloren, denn um etwas zu verlieren, musste man es vorher besessen haben. Also, war alles gut, alles war in bester Ordnung. Er öffnete die Tür und schmiss seinen Rucksack, heftiger als erforderlich auf die Rückbank. Dann ging er zur Fahrerseite und stieg absolut beherrscht in den Impala. „Und wo geht es jetzt hin?” Der Angesprochene sah seinem Bruder in die haselnussbraunen Augen und grinste breit. „Jetzt treibe ich mein Baby zu Höchstleistungen an, damit wir so schnell wie möglich aus dieser verfluchten Stadt verschwinden können.” Er verzog die vollen Lippen „Und dann suchen wir uns ein schnuckeliges Diner, ich bin am Verhungern!” Das zauberte dem Anderen ein strahlen ins Gesicht und er lachte verhalten. „Alles klar, hört sich super an.” Dean nickte und startete den Wagen.

 Sam betrachtete seinen Bruder von der Seite, immer noch schmunzelnd, dann lehnte er seinen Kopf an die kalte Scheibe und sah sich die vorbeischwimmenden Gebäude an. Er war froh von hier weg zu kommen, dieser Ort hatte irgendetwas in ihm Bewegt, als hätte er seine langen unmenschlichen Krallen ausgestreckt, um an dem Teil von ihm zu kratzten, den er so tief in sich begraben hatte. Erleichtert atmete er aus, es würde Besser werden. Plötzlich hallte Deans seltsame Frage in seinem Kopf wieder, ohne darüber nachzudenken zerrte er sämtliche Empfindungen, die aufzuflackern drohten in eine Schublade und nagelte diese zu. Aufgebrachtes Fluchen holte ihn unsanft in die Realität zurück. „Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein! Ich habe mich noch nie verfahren! Sam! Guck auf die Karte,  _sofort_!“ Vergnüglich vor sich hin drucksend, nahm er sich den Stadtplan, als er ihn jedoch lediglich unschlüssig hin und her drehte, wurde er ihm rabiat aus der Hand gerissen. „Meine Güte, man sollte doch meinen, dass du das inzwischen mal gelernt hättest!” „Alter, hör auf mich anzufauchen, leg dir ein Navi zu, wie jeder normale Mensch auch!” abfällig schnaufte der Ältere Winchester „So ein neumodischer Mist kommt mir nicht ins Auto, kapiert? Sowas zerstört das Flair eines jeden Oldtimers, du hast wirklich keinen Sinn für Ästhetik!”

Sam lies abermals sein wohlklingendes Lachen hören. „Okay alles klar, wie du meinst Kant.” Dean neigt seinen Kopf zur Seite und kräuselt fragend die Stirn „Was ist ein Kant?” Sam sah ihn entgeistert an „Lass das sein Mann! Du siehst aus wie ein abartiger Castielklon… das ist extrem verstörend!” Der zog jedoch nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, dann sah er wieder auf die Straßenwindungen vor ihm. Der langhaarige Jäger sah ihm solange zu, bis er ganz kurz davor war, sich die Fingernägel abzukauen. Alternativ fing er an die Fensterscheiben, der sie umgebenden Häuser zu zählen. Gestört- klar, aber es lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von den sündhaft schönen Lippen seines Bruders und dem schonungslos einsetzenden Kopfkino. Er wollte gerade anfangen, als der riesige Komplex zu seiner rechten ihn in seinen Bann zog.

Das alte Anwesen ragte vor ihm empor, durch das große Grundstück welches das Bauwerk umgab wirkte es ziemlich eindrucksvoll. Obwohl ihm die Zeit ordentlich zugesetzt hatte, sowie allem Anderen was sich in dieser Stadt befand.

Ein  Großteil der Fenster war von Vandalen eingeschmissen worden, einige hatte man daraufhin notdürftig mit Spanplatten gesichert. Die mächtigen Holztüren waren mit morschen Brettern verbarrikadiert und eine hohe Mauer die um das gesamte Gelände verlief, riegelte es von der Außenwelt ab. Zu allem Überfluss war die obere Hälfte zusätzlich mit Stacheldraht gesichert. 

Etwas, das vermutlich mal eine Kletterburg gewesen war, stand seitlich neben einer toten Eiche. Ihr Stamm war mächtig und vollkommen ausgehöhlt. Weiter hinten konnte er eine verschmutze Senke entdecken, die wage an einen großen Sandkasten erinnerte. Hier und da lagen verstreute Spielsachen, ausnahmslos alt und kaputt. Einem inneren Impuls folgend sah er wieder zum Haus und fuhr heftig zusammen, erschrocken rief er aus: „Heilige Scheiße! Was ist das denn?!” Sein Bruder sah irritiert zu ihm rüber: „Was ist denn los?” der Jäger, sackte angespannt in seinem Sitz zurück und zeigte auf seine Entdeckung.

„Zweite Reihe von oben, vorletztes Fenster, neben der Regenrinne.” Dean beugte sich über ihn und registrierte glücklicherweise nicht, wie dieser aufgrund der plötzlichen Nähe, fast schon panisch die Luft in die Lunge sog. „ _Nein, nein, NEIN!_ Ich glaub es nicht! Anklagend sieht er zum Himmel auf. „Komm schon, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!” Wütend und unbeherrscht schlug er mit der zusammengerafften Karte auf das Lenkrad ein.

 


	6. House of Silence

**6\. Kapitel: House of Silence**

 

Hinter der Scheibe stand gut sichtbar, ein kleines ausgezerrt wirkendes Mädchen. Es trug ein weißes Nachthemd und die blonden Haare vielen lose über die besorgniserregend schmächtigen Schultern. Ihre feingliedrigen Finger umklammerten einen grauen Stoffhasen. Es wirkte fast so als würden ihre dunklen, stumpfen Augen direkt in die seinen starren. Was auf diese Entfernung doch unmöglich war… oder nicht?

Dean schauderte innerlich, leise als hätte er Angst das Kind würde sie hören murmelte er: „Es gibt nichts unheimlicheres als kleine, gruselige Geistermädchen.” „Doch!“ Raunte der Braunhaarige nüchtern. „ _Clowns_ …!Glaubst du wirklich, dass Sie ein Geist ist? Vielleicht hat sie sich mit Freunden reingeschlichen und spielt verstecken?” Etwas ungläubig schauen die fesselnden, grünen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Sieht Sie für dich aus, als würde sie mit Freunden verstecken spielen?” „Nein, eigentlich nicht.” Gab er kleinlaut zurück. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich ausgelaugt und aufgerieben. „Lass uns einfach fahren, bitte Dean, soweit wir wissen ist hier nie etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert, bis auf den angeblichen Rugaru Angriff natürlich.“ Der Ältere hatte sich wieder zurückgelehnt und rieb sich langsam über die Stirn, dann fuhren die langen, grazilen Finger lasziv über seine Lippen, Sam wandte sofort den Blick ab, doch es war zu spät.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen wie der Jäger ihn lange musterte, dann vernahm er die müde, niedergeschlagene Stimme: „Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewusst…“

Sam erstarrte, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sein Herzschlag setzte aus, winzige Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Seine Lunge war blockiert und er rang unweigerlich nach Luft. Sein Magen zog sich erbarmungslos zusammen, bis er bittere Magensäure schmeckte.

 _Es war so weit, der Moment den er niemals hatte erleben wollen war gekommen._ Sein Körper bebte hilflos als die Worte schließlich aus ihm herausbrachen: „ ** _Dean bitte ich kann_** -“ Als der Ältere die Verzweiflung in der sich überschlagenden Stimme bemerkte, sah er ihm tief in die panischen Augen. „Hey, was ist denn los mit dir?“ Besorgt ließ er seine Hand über die raue Wange des Zitternden gleiten. „Willst du wirklich so dringen hier weg?“ Sam’s Kopf war vollkommen leer er konnte nicht atmen, merkte das schmerzhaft, hektische krampfen in seiner Brust nicht mehr. Er genoss ungläubig die zarte Berührung der sanften Finger, welche viel zu schnell wieder weggezogen wurden. Dean sah ihn forschend von der Seite an: „Ich habe die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass in diesem Kaff etwas nicht stimmt und wenn ich mir dich so ansehe geht es dir ähnlich. Ich glaube das dieses  _Ding-“_ Er nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Fenster. „Der Grund dafür sein könnte. Denkst du nicht auch das wir nachsehen sollten?“

Sprachlos sah er seinen großen Bruder an, dann platze ein debiles Kichern aus ihm heraus. Sein Körper entspannte sich etwas, wegen seinen quälenden Gewissensbissen hatte er die an sich völlig harmlose Aussage falsch interpretiert. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, er war tatsächlich noch einmal davon gekommen. Aber er wusste, dass das gerade Erlebte der Vorgeschmack auf etwas war, das so niemals stattfinden durfte. Diese erniedrigende Bloßstellung seiner perversen Neigung würde er nicht überstehen. 

Dean zog die Stirn kraus, unsicher bat er: „Sam, rede mit mir. Du verhältst dich schon seit Tagen so seltsam. Ich weiß dir gefällt die Vorstellung nicht noch länger hier zu bleiben, aber Dad hat immer gesagt-”  „Ja, klar- alles gut! Lass uns reingehen, vielleicht haben wir Glück und Casper hat noch einen Puls.” Er fuhr sich einige Male durch das lange Haar in der Hoffnung die chaotischen Gedanken und Gefühle wieder zu ordnen. Es misslang und er beschloss sie wie so oft einfach auszublenden. Nachdem sein Bruder aufgehört hatte ihn vollkommen perplex und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund anzuglotzen, stiegen sie aus dem Impala, gingen zum Kofferraum und nahmen alles raus was sie eventuell brauchen könnten. „Du bist schon ein verdammt seltsamer Mistkerl.“

Sie verschafften sich einen kurzen Überblick, dann liefen Sie zur Rückseite der Anlage. „Also, wenn Sie nicht über den Zaun geschmissen wurde, oder durch die Abwasserkanäle gekrochen ist, denke ich wäre die Frage über den noch vorhandenen Puls damit geklärt.” Dean scharrte unruhig mit den Schuhen in dem erstaunlich weißen Kies. „Das  _nervt_!” Er zog seine Lederjacke aus und legte sie über den Stacheldraht, nahm Anlauf und schwang sich in einer fliesenden Bewegung über die Mauer. Dann kam die schwere Tasche geflogen, dicht gefolgt von dem muskulösen Jäger.

Sie versuchten gar nicht erst durch die Eingangstür zu kommen, das wäre ohnehin viel zu auffällig gewesen. Sie traten an eines der kaputten Fenster heran und entfernten die dolchartigen Splitter. Dann stiegen sie hindurch, darauf bedacht sich nicht die Haut aufzuritzen. Der modrige Gestank der ihnen die Nase hochkroch überdeckte einen weitaus schlimmeren: Verwesung und tot. Sam würgte unweigerlich, der Andere schnaubte lediglich tadelnd und begann sich in dem kleinen Zimmer umzusehen.

Sie standen in einer Vorratskammer, an den Wänden waren Regale aufgereiht in denen noch vereinzelte Konservendosen standen. Sam schnappte sich etwas das laut Etikett, vor ca. 60 Jahren einmal Bohnen gewesen waren und warf sie seinem Bruder zu. „Ich dachte, du willst dich vielleicht stärken bevor wir weitergehen?” Seine Übelkeit hatte sich scheinbar verflüchtigt und nun verzog der ältere Winchester angeekelt das Gesicht. „Reich mir doch bitte noch ein paar eingelegte Fische, von den Bohnen allein werde ich nicht satt.” Er schaute heiter zu dem Großen auf. „Komm Rapunzel, lass uns weitergehen, bevor ich auf komische Ideen komme.” Dean zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu.

„Wow! Das ist eine ziemlich beeindruckende Empfangshalle, findest du nicht auch? Ich hätte es gerne gesehen, als es noch nicht so…” Die Augenbrauen des Kleinen wanderten gen Haaransatz, dann ergänzte er für den nach Worten ringenden: „Heruntergekommen, gruselig und übelriechend war?” „Oh ja, es ist ziemlich übelriechend, was glaubst du wovon das verursacht wird?” Der Dunkelblonde zuckte lässig die Achseln. „Der Zerfall, das Ding zersetzt sich langsam in seine Einzelteile genau wie die Sachen die sich in ihm befinden. Das riecht niemals gut, ob nun bei Gegenständen, Menschen, Monstern… was auch immer. Das eine haben wir alle gemeinsam wenn wir drauf gehen: Den süßlich, beißenden Duft nach verfaulendem Gewebe…” Sein kleiner Bruder schüttelte sich angewidert: „Ich hätte es nicht schöner formulieren können!“

Dean ging grinsend voraus und machte einige Schritte in die gewaltige Halle hinein. Der Großteil des Raumes wurde von einer breiten Natursteintreppe in Besitz genommen, in der Mitte durch einem maroden Handlauf geteilt. Direkt gegenüber befand sich die nicht minder imposante Eingangstür, das schwarz gebeizte Ebenholz hatte man mit aufwändigen und sehr detaillierten Schnitzereien versehen. „Was meinst du, wollen wir dieses scharfe Teil für Bobby einpacken, als kleine Aufmerksamkeit?“ Er sah sich über die Schulter, einen Mundwinkel leicht erhoben. Doch als er merkte, dass der unnahbare Jäger methodisch das Zimmer absuchte, folgte er dem konzentrierten Blick. „Hast du etwas entdeckt?” Fragte er nach einigen Sekunden angespannt. Mit den wenig hilfreichen Worten: „Fällt dir nichts auf?” Deutete er auf die am Boden liegenden Koffer. Es handelte sich um ganz unterschiedliche Modelle, die meisten waren offen und modrige Kleidung quoll aus ihnen hervor.

Faulig schwarze, sich auflösende Kuscheltiere und Spielsachen lagen verlassen auf dem Parkett. Das Holz war feucht und wurmstichig. „Für mich sieht es so aus, als hätte eine große Anzahl von Leuten in Todesangst versucht aus diesem Gebäude zu fliehen.” Sam kniete am Fuß der Treppe nieder und griff nach einer Porzellanpuppe die dort saß. Eines ihrer unnatürlich blauen Glasaugen war halb geschlossen, das Andere war ihr tief in den zerschlagenen Kopf gedrückt worden. Sie trug ein schwarzes Samtkleidchen mit roten Punkten und einem Kragen aus feiner Spitze. Die passend gewählten Lackschuhe waren mit großen roten Schleifen versehen und ebenfalls schwarz.

Sam schüttelte sich unbehaglich, als die winzige, klamme Hand seinen Unterarm streifte und einem Impuls folgend ließ er die zerstörte Puppe auf das Hartholz fallen. Der Aufprall hallte laut von den hohen Wänden wieder, als sie in tausend Stücke zersprang. Beinahe Zeitgleich setzte ein ohrenbetäubendes Wehklagen ein und die Winchesters zogen synchron ihre Waffen. Dann folgten hämmernde Klopfgeräusche, sie schienen von überall zu kommen, was eine Ortung verdammt schwierig gestaltete. 

Sie drehten sich im Kreis und zielten auf jede dunkle Ecke, wovon es leider reichlich gab. Das Gekreische wurde immer intensiver bis die Laute so unerträglich waren, dass die Jäger gequält schreiend in die Knie sanken und sich die zitternden Hände gegen die Ohren pressten. Sie konnten nicht aufhören selbst als ihre Lungen zu rebellieren begannen, dann setzte ihr Verstand aus und sie sanken in eine grauenhafte Dunkelheit.

Der Terror war vorbei als sie zusammengekrümmt auf dem schmierigen Boden liegend zu sich kamen. Die Feuchtigkeit der Bretter war durch die Kleidung bis in ihre Knochen gedrungen. Schwerfällig rappelten sie sich auf und klopften sich den groben Dreck von den Sachen. Die beiden sahen sich für einem Moment verstört an, dann wurde Deans Blick missbilligend: „Guck nicht so verwundert, wenn jemand deine Lieblingspuppe kaputt gemacht hätte… ernsthaft ich verwette meinen kleinen, knackigen Arsch darauf, dass du noch lauter Geheult hättest als Bloody Mary!” Sein Bruder schnaufte amüsiert, er wollte gerade etwas unfassbar Schlagfertiges erwidern als er eine beunruhigende Entdeckung machte: „Unsere Waffen! Sie sind weg!!!” Der Ältere fuhr herum und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Mein Gott Sammy, wenn du nicht immer alles zwanghaft zerdeppern müsstest, würdest du uns eine Menge Ärger ersparen.“

Genervt rollte der Jüngere mit den Augen und zeigte auf die große Tür in der Eingangshalle. „Wir haben einen Kofferraum der vollgestopft ist mit mehr Waffen als wir tragen könnten. Lass uns einfach noch einmal zurück gegen…“ Dean machte einen unwilligen Laut und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Etwas frei interpretiert würde es wohl ein wenig nach _“tollpatschiger Klugscheißer_ “ klingen. Aber Sam ignorierte es einfach. Sein Bruder störte sich nicht daran und motze hartnäckig weiter, hörte erst auf als sie wieder im Vorratsraum waren und er vor dem zerbrochenen Fenster stand durch das sie eingestiegen waren. „Eigentlich müsste ich dich allein zurückgehen lassen, ich habe keine Lust noch einmal über diesen verfluchten Zaun zu hüpfen. Man sollte sein Glück nicht öfter als unbedingt notwendig herausfordern. Dieses Mal reißt ganz bestimmt meine Hose und ich schwöre dir Sammy dann-“ „Du hast dir diese Jeans wie oft doppelt gekauft? Zehn Mal? Also, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall das sie tatsächlich reißen sollte ziehst du dir einfach eine der neun noch verbleibenden an wenn wir am Wagen sind. Und nur als kleine Anregung: Vielleicht kaufst du dir in Zukunft die Jeans einfach in deiner Größe.“

Dean presste die Lippen aufeinander, funkelte seinen Bruder böse an und grummelte: „Du nervst.“ „Das sagtest du bereits.“ „Gut! Anscheinend tue ich es nicht oft genug!“ Er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte und baute sich vor dem anderen auf. „Und meine Hosen sind nicht zu eng! Sie sitzen perfekt! Alles klar? Es ging mir doch nur um den Stacheldraht! Du Blödmann!“ Zischte der Jäger, schenkte Sam einen letzten tödlichen Blick, dann wandte er sich von ihm ab und beugte sich nach vorne um durch das Fenster zu steigen. Doch seine Finger stießen gegen ein unsichtbares Hindernis und er stutze. Sah schnell zu dem zweiten Fenster und vergewisserte sich das er vor dem richtigen stand. Seine Finger strichen über die seltsame Blockade die seine Haut unangenehm prickeln ließ und scheinbar das gesamte Fenster ausfüllte. Er drückte sich dagegen doch die Barriere gab nicht nach, auch nicht als Sam dazu kam und sie sich zu zweit dagegen stemmten. Es gelang ihnen nicht die Mauer zu durchbrechen, sodass sie nach einigen Minuten frustriert Aufgaben und einen irritierten Blick wechselten.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Fragte Dean sichtlich ratlos, Sam zuckte mit den breiten Schultern, deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der Vordertür und als sein Bruder zustimmend nickte gingen sie zurück. Doch da die Tür von außen vernagelt war, waren ihre Chancen sie auf zu bekommen relativ gering, selbst ohne diese unsichtbare Absperrung. Wie erwartet gelang es ihnen nicht sie zu öffnen, genauso wenig wie die Dutzend Fenster an deren Griffe sie immer ungehaltener zerrten.  Aber egal ob sie es mit roher Gewalt oder guten Zureden versuchten, die mysteriöse Barriere hielt die Ausgänge versiegelt. Sie saßen fest, ohne Waffen und ohne die Möglichkeit diesen Ort zu verlassen. Dean sah seinen Bruder lange an und hatten seine Augen vorher wie glühende Kohlen geglommen, so brannten sie nun lichterloh. „Dean, komm schon. Du gibst mir jetzt nicht ernsthaft die Schuld an dem hier. Das ist-“ Er hob seine Arme und machte eine ungläubige Geste. „Dean das ist einfach lächerlich. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich die Puppe absichtlich habe fallen lassen!“  Sein Bruder kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte seinen Kopf, langsam genug damit Sam begriff dass er es doch tat. „Los, wir sollten jetzt besser zusehen dass wir unsere Waffen zurückbekommen.“

Die nächste Dreiviertelstunde drehten sie das komplette Untergeschoß auf links. Doch außer Tierkadavern die so alt waren, dass man nur noch anhand der Größe Rückschlüsse auf ihre Art ziehen konnte und einigen vergilbten Fotos hatten sie nichts gefunden. Dementsprechend angepisst machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Obergeschoß.

Obwohl die Treppe absolut solide wirkte, stöhnte und knirschte sie bedrohlich und die Beiden entschieden, dass es klüger war sie nach einander hoch zu gehen. Der jüngere Jäger wagte den Aufstiegt zuerst, als er auf der Hälfte war fragte er den Zurückgebliebenen: „Hast du das Schild gelesen, das draußen an der Mauer befestigt ist?” Dean sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an. „Welches meinst du? Eltern haften für ihre Kinder oder Oma an der Garderobe abgeben?” Der Langhaarige Hüne ließ ein abgehacktes Lachen hören. „Weder noch! Ich meinte das weniger aussagekräftige auf dem ‘Das Haus der Stille‘ stand.” Anerkennend verzog sein Gegenüber den Mund: „Geht es nur mir so, oder klingt das stark nach dem Unterschlupf einer religiös- fanatischen Sekte?“ Sam schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, aufgrund des vielen Spielzeugs und des Geistermädchens, würde ich eher auf ein Waisenhaus tippen.“ „Dann hatte der Namensgeber aber eine vollkommen falsche Vorstellung von Kindern.“ Sam grinste verschlagen: „Ja, mag sein- komm wir beeilen uns vielleicht erwischen wird die Kleine noch dann können wir-“ „Was…? Sie solange kitzeln bis sie uns verrät wo unsere Schätze vergraben liegen?“ „Oh Mann, Dean! Manchmal solltest du mich einfach aussprechen lassen!“

Inzwischen hatten sie die Galerie erreicht, der Jüngere deutete in einen Wohnraum. „Neben dem Sandsteinkamin liegt ein Schürhacken, könnte Schmiedeeisen sein.“ Die grünen Augen betrachteten ihn eingehen, „Wie hast du-?“ „Ich habe es von der Treppe aus gesehen, komm lass uns den Müll aus dem Weg räumen, vielleicht finden wir noch dem Rest des Bestecks.“ Wenige Handgriffe später hatten sie tatsächlich eine Zange und eine Schaufel gefunden. „Das fühlt sich doch gleich viel besser an! Sag mal hast du eine Ahnung in welchem Stockwerk sie war? Du hast nicht zufällig die Fenster gezählt?“ Sam drehte etwas verlegen seine Waffe in der Hand dann räuspert er sich: „Ja, rein Zufällig habe ich das getan, wenn du nicht ewig an der ollen Karte rumgefummelt-” „ _Sammy_! Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich das mal sage, aber unter gewissen Umständen sind deine seltsamen Spleens echt hilfreich!” Grummelnd und gewohnt schnippisch fragte er: „Willst du nun wissen wo Sie ist?” Nach einem ermunternden Nicken fuhr der Angesäuerte schließlich fort. „Es sind insgesamt sechs Ebenen und Sie war in der Fünften.”

“Glaubst du der Fahrstuhl funktioniert noch?” Einen Augenblick starrte der Große seinen Bruder nur ungläubig an dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf, „Das Ding ist so alt, ich glaube nicht dass hier jemals ein Fahrstuhl installiert wurde. Und selbst wenn, stell dir vor du stehst fröhlich vor dich hin summend im Aufzug und dann taucht die Kleine hinter dir auf! Uuuaaahhhh!!!” „Gott, du bist so ein verfluchtes Mädchen Sam… ich würde niemals fröhlich vor mich hin summen, egal wo ich mich befinde!” Der Andere kicherte. „Ja klar, erzähle das Leuten die dich nicht so gut kennen…” „Komm jetzt Sasquatch, ich lasse dich hier, wenn du nicht sofort deine übertrieben langen Beine schwingst und zusiehst, dass du einen Weg nach oben findest!” 

Sie irrten etwas ziellos durch die verfallenen Räume, größtenteils Kinderzimmer. Das erkannten sie an den winzigen, verrosteten Bettgestellen. An manchen hingen noch Namenschilder, was das Ganze noch unheimlicher und die Stimmung noch bedrückender machte. Da fast alle Fenster durch große Spanplatten ersetzt worden waren, war es Stockdunkel. Sie hatten zwar ihre Taschenlampen angemacht, aber das spärliche Licht verschlimmerte es nur noch, lies die Atmosphäre düster und bedrohlich wirken.

Auf dem bloßen Betonboden lagen Klemmbretter, Holzklötzchen und jede Menge Unrat, der Putz bröckelte von den mit schwarzem Schimmel durchsetzten Wänden. Als sie schon fast das Gefühl hatten sich in der Unwirklichkeit und dem Durcheinander der vielen Zimmer verlaufen zu haben, stießen sie endlich auf die Treppe die sie weiter nach oben führen würde.

Unglücklicherweise war sie mit Schutt und alten Möbeln verbarrikadiert worden. „Glaubst du sie wollten Etwas davon abhalten in die oberen Etagen zu kommen?” Probeweise zog er an einem ranzigen Sofa, dann sahen seine großen Rehaugen in die Grünen. „Das habe ich auch gedacht.” Entmutigt ließ er von dem ramponierten Möbel ab. „Wenn wir weiter hoch wollen müssen wir rüber klettern.” Dean viel alles aus dem Gesicht, als er die Worte verarbeitet hatte. „Wie bitte,  _WAS_?! Ich soll da rüber kriechen? Komm schon!! Wirklich? Da liegen tote Viecher zwischen! Na toll, ich hoffe du hast regelmäßig deine Impfungen ausfrischen lassen, Brüderchen. So ein verdammter Mist!” Die ersten Meter waren noch gut zu bewältigen, aber je höher sie kamen desto höher stapelten sich auch die Gegenstände.

Es war beschwerlich, schweißtreibend und unfassbar Anstrengend. Aufgrund der erlahmenden Konzentrationsfähigkeit griffen sie immer häufiger in undefinierbare Substanzen und stießen angewiderte Laute aus. Langsam aber sicher machte sich das Gefühl breit einen ungeheuren Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Erst nachdem Dean unsanft mit seinem Kopf gegen Sams Hintern geprallt war, merkte dieser, dass es nicht mehr vorwärts ging. „Okay, sollte das noch mal passieren, erschieß mich bitte. Auf der Stelle! Der Tag kann doch echt nicht noch beschissener werden, erst krieche ich über die widerwärtig, verrotteten Drecksmöbel nur um auf direktem Wege in deinem Arsch zu landen!” Aufgrund der inzwischen tiefgreifenden Erschöpfung konnte sich Sam nur ein müdes Lächeln für den motzenden Jäger abringen, dann sagte er versöhnlich: „Entschuldige bitte, ich hätte die warnen sollen, das nächste Mal hänge ich mir einfach ein ’Ausfahrt freihalten Schild’ ans Gesäß. Um dein Wohlbefinden wieder herzustellen kaufe ich dir ein Stück Kuchen, falls wir es hier raus schaffen sollten.” „Ein Stück?? Machst du Witze? Du wirst mir eine verdammte Torte kaufen müssen um das, wovon du da sprichst wiederherzustellen! Ein jämmerliches Stück, ich fasse es nicht…!” Gefrustet stieß der Jüngere die Luft aus: „Gut, alles klar, komm ich helfe dir da rüber.” Erst jetzt fiel Dean der mächtige Schrank auf der vor ihnen aufragte. Pikiert hob er eine Augenbraue: „Das schaffe ich schon alleine, hör mit dem Mobbing auf… Riesenwuchs ist eine Genmutation!” „Wer mobbt jetzt bitte wen, hm?” Erwiderte Sam und überwand zügig das sperrige Hindernis, als Dean Schwung holte um zu seinem Bruder zu gelangen brach erst der marode Tisch und als nächstes die Stufe unter seinem Gewicht zusammen. Er rutschte in die entstandene Lücke. „Verflucht!!!” Rief er erschrocken aus, vergeblich versuchte er Halt zu finden. Seine Beine hatten sich in etwas verfangen und er konnte sich keinen Millimeter weit bewegen. Sein Brustkorb war zwischen einem Puppenwagen und der zerbrochenen Tischplatte eingeklemmt, das scharfkantige Holz bohrte sich in seine Rippen und hielt ihn gefangen. „ Ich stecke  _fest_!! Hohl mich hier  _RAUS_!!” Der Braunhaarige ließ sich ganz sachte von dem Schrank gleiten und kroch langsam auf die Spalte zu. „Ganz ruhig Kleiner, bin sofort bei dir.” Dann saß er endlich neben der Öffnung und streckte die Hände nach dem Versunkenen aus. Dieser ergriff sie sofort und sah dankbar in die zuversichtlichen Augen. Erleichterung spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht und der durchtrainierte Jäger bot seine ganze Kraft auf um ihn ein Stück in seine Richtung zu ziehen.

Plötzlich erstarrten Deans Züge, er wurde kreidebleich, mit nacktem Entsetzten im Blick sah er unter sich. Sein Atem ging keuchend, dann rief er erstickt: „Da ist was an meinen Beinen! Irgendetwas hat mich gepackt!” Sie hörten ein bestialisches, abgrundtief boshaftes Knurren und sein Bruder wurde tiefer in das Loch gerissen. Das Holz zerfetzte seinen Rücken, seiner Kehle entwich ein gurgelnder Schrei. Der immense Ruck hatte Sam beinahe mit in das Loch gezogen nur mit Mühe konnte er verhindern selbst in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Das schien auch Dean bemerkt zu haben, denn der Verwundete begann sich fieberhaft gegen den festen Griff zu wehren. Irritiert sah der Andere auf das hilflos strampelnde Bündel herab, doch dann durchschaute er die Absicht dahinter und fixierte die flehenden Augen erbarmungslos. „Nein du verdammter Idiot! So nicht! Du bist alles was ich habe…!“ Seine tauben Finger griffen die schmalen Handgelenke noch fester und hielten sie mit unmenschlicher Kraft umschlossen, er würde nicht nachgeben. Der nächste Ruck traf ihn unvorbereitet, sein Oberkörper schlug hart auf die Dielen, seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander. Blitzschnell schob er seine Füße unter den Schrank, aufgrund der entstehenden Vollbremsung hing sein Körper für eine Sekunde wie eine gespannte Wäscheleine in der Luft, dann war ein lauten Knacken zu hören und seine Schulter wurde brutal aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen. Wieder machte er mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft und schrie gepeinigt auf. Benebelt stöhnte er, die Kontrolle über seinen rechten Arm hatte er verloren, lange würde er das nicht mehr durchhalten. Als wolle das Vieh ihm dies noch deutlicher machen zog es einmal kurz, fast schon spielerisch, an seiner Beute. Dem Jäger entglitten beinahe die klammen Handgelenke. Er brüllte frustriert, dann sah er den blutverschmierten Mann wild entschlossen an. Doch dieser schüttelte wie im Wahn seinen Kopf und brüllte:

„ _Nein **, Nein!**_ Du musst mich  _los lassen!! **Las mich los du selten dämlicher Mistkerl!!!!“**_ Die flehende Stimme brach unvermittelt ab, das diabolische Grollen unter ihm wurde immer aggressiver, das Letzte was er sagte, war ein gehauchtes: „… _Lauf_!” Dann ertönte ein abscheuliches, reißendes Geräusch und sein großer Bruder wurde in die Finsternis gezerrt.

 


	7. Snow White

**7\. Kapitel: Snow White**

 

Der gepeinigt klingende Schrei riss urplötzlich ab, erstickt von einem erbarmungslosen und gebieterischen Mund. Es fühlte sich an als hätten die nicht versiegen wollenden Tränen tiefe Furchen in seinen Wangen gegraben. Das totenbleiche Gesicht brannte, als wäre es mit Säure verätzt worden. Angewidert versuchte er sich dem aufgezwungenen Kuss zu entziehen, gab auch nicht nach als er spürte wie sich der Klavierdraht fester um seinen anmutigen Hals schlang und das Atmen fast unmöglich machte. Sein Kopf schlug wild umher, er nahm nicht einmal das Blut wahr das aus der selbstzugefügten Wunde zu sickern begann.

Doch es war vergeblich, er war nicht dazu imstande ihn abzuschütteln, der Teufel hob einfach seine Hände und fixierte den hilflos strampelnden Mann brutal auf der Liege. „Das würde ich schön sein lassen kleine Elfe, sonst verlierst du dein hübsches Köpfchen und das wäre reine Verschwendung! Ich habe noch so viel mit dir vor…“ Ein wimmerndes Schluchzen kam über die spröden Lippen, während das dunkle Versprechen in sein empfindliches Ohr geraunt wurde. Wie zur Bestätigung schnellte die geschickte Zunge hervor und umspielte forsch den äußeren Rand, dann saugte er mit einem animalischen Knurren das Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne und begann es sanft zu necken. Hörbar nach Luft ringend hob Castiel in einer anzüglichen Geste sein unverhülltes Becken, unbewusst und ungewollt.

Verwundert nahm der Teufel das gesehene zur Kenntnis, bestimmend legte er seinen Zeigefinger unter das hinreißende Kinn, zwang den Anderen ihn eindringlich anzusehen:

„Das ist also dein Kryptonit Cassie?“ neugierig knabberte er weiter, als hoffte er dass der Schwarzhaarige sich ihm erneut entgegen drängte. „Das könnte ich den ganzen Tag machen… Scheiß doch auf die Apokalypse!“ Das ertönende Lachen war rau und unglaublich sexy, seine Nägel bohrten sich in die makellose Brust vor ihm und diese hob und senkte sich hektisch.

Beschämt und verunsichert über seine verwerfliche Reaktion peitschte der Blick gehetzt durch das Verlies, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach einem Weg diesem zu entkommen. Luzifer gefiel es gar nicht die Aufmerksamkeit seines Spielzeuges verloren zu haben und so kniff er dem Rebellen brutal in die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Der Schrei des zierlichen Engels wurde von den unverputzten Wänden zurück geworfen und schien endlos, panisch rief er aus: „Tu das nicht! Was ist nur mit dir geschehen das du Freude bei diesem schändlichen Treiben empfindest?“ „Was mit mir geschehen ist? Du wagst es mir diese Frage zu stellen?“ Das markante Gesicht seines Feindes schwebte drohend nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem.

 Ein herber, männlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und er schluckte trocken. „Hör damit auf… “ Krächzte Cas wenig überzeugend. „Sonst was?“ hauchte der König der Unterwelt gegen die zitternden Lippen des heiligen Dieners, dann fuhr er langsam mit seiner Zungenspitze über die sensible Stelle. Als der Kleinere erschrocken aufkeuchte nutze sein Folterer die Gelegenheit und drang dreist mit seiner Zunge in die köstliche Mundhöhle. Er stöhnte in den einseitigen Kuss, und legte sich auf den protestierenden Gotteskrieger.

Dieser drückte sich heftig gegen den schweren Körper der auf ihm lastete, stemmte sich gegen ihn, versuchte ihn abzuwerfen. Im war unglücklicher Weise nicht klar, dass er seine Situation soeben um einiges verschlimmert hatte. Er versuchte zwar auszuweichen und dem penetranten Kerl zu entkommen, doch alles was er tat war sich unaufhörlich an dem vollständig erigierten Glied des Gefallenen zu reiben.

Dieser schmiegte sich fest an ihn um jede seiner Regungen zu spüren und  quittierte sie mit kehlig gestöhnten Flüchen. Den Kuss hatte er unterbrochen, ein unfassbar intensives Prickeln durchzuckte seinen gesamten Körper und er vergrub sein Gesicht an Castiels  Halsbeuge. Der naive Engel begriff endlich was er da trieb, er knurrte aggressiv und versteifte sich komplett. Luzifer spürte die Vibration an seiner Wange und sah süffisant grinsend auf und blickte in hasserfüllt funkelnde blaue Augen.

Vorsichtig hob er seine schlanken Finger und strich über das schwarze Haar, dann fuhr er über die filigranen Wangenknochen, platzierte federleichte Küsse auf die halb geschlossenen Lieder. All das tat er unendlich langsam, als wolle er die Empfindungen vollständig auskosten und in sich aufnehmen.

Nachdem er von der regungslosen Gestallt abgelassen hatte runzelte er in gespielter Erschütterung die Stirn: „Bitte verzeih, Liebling aber ich muss zugeben, dass all die Wut nach deiner unterhaltsamen Soloeinlage etwas unerwartet kommt, findest du nicht auch? Ach was sage ich denn, es ist mein Fehler! Ich habe aufgrund der heißen und sehr ausdauernden Schwanzmassage angenommen du fängst an unsere Zweisamkeit zu genießen, wie dumm von mir.“ Seine spröden Lippen drückten sich auf den zuckenden Mundwinkel, sie wanderten weiter hinunter hauchten eine feine Linie zarter Küsse auf das überreizte Fleisch. Die Schlagader des Engels pulsierte wild als des Teufels Zunge verrucht darüber glitt.

Castiel sog schaudernd die kühle Luft in seine viel zu engen Lungen und begann sich unter dem großen Mann zu rühren. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du so schnell wieder einsteigst!“ Seine Stimme war purer Sex, er löste nicht einmal seine Lippen von dem Hals des Kriegers als er lasziv murmelte: „Lass los Castiel, ich will das du dich in deiner Sehnsucht verlierst… Begehre mich, so wie ich dich begehre-“ ungehalten unterbrach der Eingepferchte die lüsterne Rede: „Bist du so verblendet das du tatsächlich annimmst ich würde etwas so abscheuliches tun? Das wird niemals geschehen!“ Angewidert spukte er dem Gefallenen in dessen perplexes Gesicht. „Ich verachte dich du widerwärtige Kreatur!“

Der Höllenfürst wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel ungerührt über die stoppeligen Wangen und erhob sich. Sein Blick hatte etwas Tadelndes als er rittlings auf den Schritt seines Gefangenen sank. Er ließ sein Gegenüber keine Sekunde aus den Augen, unglaublich sinnlich ließ er seine Finger über die schmalen Hüften gleiten. Seine groben Hände verursachten einen Schauer auf der samtweichen Haut, sie wanderten höher, streichelten die muskulöse Brust, rieben fest über die harten Nippel und ruhten schließlich auf den makellosen Hüftknochen. Castiel hatte seine Unterlippe zwischen die weißen Zähne gesaugt und versehentlich fest hineingebissen. Ein roter Tropfen begann sich an einem kleinen verräterischen Riss zu sammeln, ohne zu zögern leckte Luzifer ihn weg. Cas erzitterte, seufzte unterdrückt.

Der Teufel schmunzelte als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, glucksend stellte er fest: „Alles klar! Du hast mich überzeugt, du findest die ganze Sache richtig Scheiße! Du vermittels absolut glaubwürdig den Eindruck, dass du mich abstoßend, verwerflich, widerlich …  und alles, was du sonst noch so vor dich hin gewütet hast, findest!“ Er hatte die Begriffe während er sprach mit den Fingern abgezählt und nickte die ganze Zeit zustimmend. Dann lies er einmal träge seine Hüfte kreisen, der Engel riss den verstrubbelten Kopf nach hinten, bog seinen Rücken durch und verdrehte die himmelblauen Augen. Kratzig und etwas atemlos fragte sein Peiniger: „Sag mal Täubchen, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein echt verdammt mieser Schauspieler bist? Ich glaube du solltest noch ein paar Stunden mit deiner Haarbürste vorm Spiegel üben, sonst wird das nichts mit der TV-Karriere.“  Er sank nach hinten, stützte sich auf Castiel Knie, nahm die kreisende Bewegung wieder auf und rieb sich obszön an dem Glied des Gefesselten.

 Der Große drängte seinen wohl geformten Hintern immer heftiger gegen den Engel und dieser wimmerte prompt, da der raue Jeansstoff seine Haut aufrieb.

„Ist dir das etwa zu grob mein Kleiner? Das kann ich ganz schnell ändern.“ Als das Gewicht plötzlich verschwand öffneten sich die verschleierten Augen einen Spalt breit. Luzifer stand aufrecht über ihm, die Füße standen links und rechts neben seinem Becken. Er grinste schief während er sich das verknitterte Hemd über die breiten Schultern zog und den durchtrainierten Oberkörper entblößte. Seine Haut schimmerte golden im spärlichen Licht der Glühbirne, er sah fantastisch aus. Seidige Härchen bedeckten seine männliche Brust und führten seinen Blick direkt zu dem unanständig tief sitzenden Bund seiner Hose. Als hätte der Verstoßene es gespürt, legte er eine Hand auf das hervortretende Schlüsselbein und lies sie in Zeitlupe hinab gleiten. Cas verfolgte jede noch so kleine Regung, mit weit geöffnetem Mund. Die langen Finger verschwanden im lockeren Bund und dem Rebellen entkam ein erregtes Seufzen: „Was tust du nur mit mir, welche Art Zauber ist das?!“

„Engelchen, das ist kein Zauber - dein Körper ist menschlich, und Menschen haben Bedürfnisse, bei dir hat sich offensichtlich so einiges angestaut. Aber keine Sorge, Doktor Evil ist nur allzu bereit dir bei deinem Problem zu Helfen…“

Daraufhin begann dieser seine Hose zu öffnen, er zelebrierte jeden Knopf, als wären sie die Türsteher die den Star des Abends nur noch mühsam zurückhalten konnten. Nachdem auch der Letzte von ihnen gefallen war, schnellte sein harter Schwanz hervor und wippte aufreizend zur Begrüßung. Er entledigte sich rasch der restlichen Kleidung und blickte forschend auf sein Täubchen herab. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?“ Die große Hand legte sich um das pulsierende Glied, dann lies er sie einmal über seine gesamte Länge gleiten, bis ein glänzender Lusttropfen seine Spitze benetzte.

Abermals ließ er sich auf den Engel sinken, ihr nacktes Fleisch berührte sich, als der König seine erotischen Bewegungen wieder aufnahm.

Sein Atem ging flach und viel zu schnell, die vor Lust dunklen Augen waren starr auf den Abtrünnigen gerichtet. Dieser lehnte sich lässig nach vorne, seine erdige Stimme jagte eine Gänsehaut über den Körper des Rebellen. „Bist du jetzt endlich bereit deine Selbsttäuschung aufzugeben?“ Raunte er offensiv. „Verstecke dich nicht länger, lass dich gehen und zeig mir deine wahre Natur! Bitte…“ Das letzte Wort war nur ein Flüstern.

Das kontinuierliche Reiben an seinem Geschlecht machten es Cas unmöglich zu denken. Seine Sinne schwanden immer mehr und er war nicht dazu in der Lage etwas zu erwidern, alles was er zustande brachte war ein heiseres: „Mmmhh...aaaahhh!“ Dann brach etwas in ihm und er presste sich schamlos gegen den festen Po des Ausgestoßenen, dieser betrachtete verzückt den ekstatisch bebenden Körper. Angespornt zog er seine Backen leicht auseinander und lies Castiels Penis in die entstandene Lücke dringen, dann stütze er sich wieder auf die Knie seines Gefangenen und stieß seine Hüfte gegen die harte Mitte des Engels.

Seine Augen glühten silbrig, verbrannten jeden Zentimeter des außergewöhnlich schönen Körpers unter ihm. „Genauso wollte ich dich immer sehen, zügellos und schier wahnsinnig vor Sehnsucht nach mir!“ Erneut drückte er ihm seinen Kuss auf, doch diesmal ergab sich der Engel laut keuchend und erwiderte ihn zaghaft und etwas unbeholfen. Doch schon bald wurde er sicherer und eine alles verzehrende Leidenschaft übernahm die Kontrolle.

Ihre warmen, rosigen Zungen fanden sich und ein wilder ungezähmter Kampf entfachte. Sie waren außer Stande ihre Lippen voneinander zu lösen, zu intensiv waren die Empfindungen und das Verlangen loderte übermächtig in ihnen. Luzifer rieb sich immer fordernder an der Erektion die zwischen seinen Pobacken klemmte. Castiel bäumte sich unter ihm auf, drängte ihm entgegen, der Gefallene schob seine Hände unter den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen und Grub sie in die Schulterblätter, kratzte über die Wirbelsäule. Der Rebell krächzte und rang verzweifelt nach Luft, der Teufel löste sich widerwillig von den vollen, sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen. Er griff hinter sich, zwischen ihre erhitzten Körper und umfasste den geschmeidigen, schweren Hoden. „Ahhh… so… gut!“ brachte Cas angestrengt hervor.

Die silbergrauen Augen glänzten lüstern als er befahl: „Spreiz deine Beine für mich…“ Der Abtrünnige hob sein Gesäß und rutschte so weit nach hinten, bis seine Nase auf Nabelhöhe war, unaufhörlich streichelte er das Geschlecht des heiser stöhnenden Mannes.

Seine Zähne zeichneten die glatte alabasterfarbene Haut, aber Cas machte keine anstalten dem Befehl nachzukommen, also zwang ihm der Teufel rüde die Schenkel auseinander und spreizte sie soweit es die Ketten zuließen.

Die Innenseiten wurden begierig geknetet, dann spürte der Engel wie die heißen Lippen federleicht über seine Eichel strichen. Er schrie rau auf und drängte sich dem heißen Mund entgegen. Er bemühte sich seinen Kopf ein Stück zu heben, damit er sehen konnte was der Teufel mit ihm tat. Er fokussierte die glänzende Zunge während sie seinen Schaft hinauf glitt, der Gefallene nahm seine rechte Hand zur Hilfe und rieb aufreizend langsam über die Härte des heiligen Dieners. Die erstickten Laute die er ausstieß, spornten den Teufel noch weiter an und ließen ihn noch härter für ihn werden. Geschickt fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über den Schlitz und umspielte gekonnt die kleine Vertiefung. Castiel stöhnte enthemmt und völlig von Sinnen, eine Welle der Lust hatte ihn erfasst und trug ihn mit sich fort.

„Gott, wie du schmeckst...“ Keuchend schlossen sich die Lippen um die samtene Eichel. Er saugte sie begierig in seinen Mund, dann nahm er dessen Härte vollständig in sich auf, fuhr immer wieder an ihm auf und ab. Als er glaubte zu spüren das der Engel kurz vor seinem ersten Höhepunkt stand, knurrte er auf und wichste berauscht den heftig zuckenden Schwanz. Sein Mund bearbeitete den Schwarzhaarigen in einem überwältigenden Tempo, er erschauert und krümmt sich: „Mmmhh… mehr!“ Ihr würziges Aroma erfüllte die Luft, Castiels Becken schnellte ungehalten nach vorne und er begann die Mundhöhle des Ausgestoßenen unbeherrscht und mit kräftigen Stößen zu ficken.

Plötzlich verkrampfte sich der Engel, der Teufel blickt auf, will sich den Anblick des vor Ekstase bebenden Körpers nicht entgehen lassen, doch auf das was er Stattdessen zu Gesicht bekommt ist er nicht vorbereitet.

Für einen Moment waren die blauen Augen so stark verdreht, dass man nur das Weiße erkennen konnte, fieberhaft riss er an den schneidenden Eisen. Seine Züge gleichen einer Maske aus Pein, die Lippen bläulich verfärbt.

„Täubchen, du hyperventilierst ja, entspann dich… das erste Mal ist für jeden - “ Er stoppte mitten im Satz als er der Panik des Kleineren gewahr wurde.

Sein Atem ging rasselnd, er würgte, krampfte - sein Gestammel war kaum zu verstehen: „B…bitte, d…die Schlinge…. zu… fest… kann… nicht...!“ Er bemühte sich seine Hände aus den Schellen zu ziehen, immer panischer versucht er an den Draht zu gelangen, doch die Ketten ließen es nicht zu.

Sofort zappte sich der König an den Kopfteil der Bahre, seine Hände zitterten als er fahrig den Klavierdraht löste. Der Gotteskrieger sog laut japsend die frische Luft in seine schmerzenden Lungen, er hustete abgehackt. Luzifer betätigte schuldbewusst den Flaschenzug an dem die Ketten hingen, lockerte sie etwas damit der nach Luft ringende Mann die Hände auf seine blutverschmierte Kehle drücken konnte. Als er sah das der Schwarzhaarige wieder Farbe bekam, entspannte er sich etwas und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf die Folterbank.

Der Teufel schwieg einen Moment, bemüht zu begreifen was da gerade geschehen war. Er hatte Castiels Willen brechen, ihn vernichten wollen um an seine Hülle zu gelangen und jetzt das! Er hatte Angst gehabt… und zwar nicht im Sinne eines aufregenden Prickelns, das man empfand wenn man mit seiner aller besten Freundin einen Horrorfilm ansah und eifrig Popcorn knabberte. Nein, sondern die Art die bewirkt, dass dein Herzschlag in stolpern gerät und einfach aussetzt. Die Luft klebt in deiner Lunge. Dann rast dein Herz plötzlich so heftig, dass du glaubst es kriecht auf direkten Weg in die Freiheit deinen zugeschnürten Hals hinauf, um sich von dir erbrechen zu lassen.

Er hatte Angst um ihn gehabt, das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht hatte sich tief in seinen Schädel gebrannt und nun saß er hier, zitternd auf jeden Laut des Engels horchend. Das Ding hatte er Gründlich an die Wand gefahren, das bedeutete seinen Untergang. Er wusste nicht wann und vor allem wie um alles in der Welt es geschehen war, aber in sein verdorrt geglaubtes Herz hatte sich eine Empfindung geschlichen. Hatte sich still und heimlich eingenistet wie ein Parasit der ihn nun langsam von innen zerfraß. In seinem Herz regte sich ein für ihn, ganz und gar neues Gefühl:  _Liebe_. Die böse Hexe hatte sich in das Schneewittchen verliebt. Verfluchter Scheißdreck!!! Er musste das unterbinden, das zarte Pflänzchen im Keim ersticken! Er würde den folgsamen Flattermann ein für alle Mal auslöschen! Er würde ihm einfach-

„ Bitte… Küss mich!“ die verlangend gehauchten Worte ließen ihn erschaudern und sein Gehirn verabschiedete sich. Er wandte sich seinem Täubchen zu und beugte sich ergeben über die unkontrolliert bebende Gestalt. Provozierend lies Cas seine Zunge über die Unterlippe des Teufels gleiten und dieser gewährte im sofort Einlass. Er kostete von der Reinheit des Engels, welcher so unfassbar unschuldig die Mundhöhle des Anderen in Besitz nahm. Er drängte sich gegen den immer noch erregten Teufel und dieser verlor sich nun vollständig in dem unendlich süßen Kuss.

Deshalb merkte er auch nicht, dass sich Castiel die schwere Kette mehrmals um die feingliedrige Hand schlang und weit ausholte. Er konzentrierte sich, bündelte seine gesamte Kraft in seiner erhobenen Faust, dann trieb er sie mit aller Gewalt gegen Luzifers ungeschützte Schläfe.

Grelle Blitze explodierten hinter seinen Augen, er zuckte zusammen, nach einem weiteren brutalen Schlag schwankte er bedrohlich und kippte wie ein nasser Sack vom Tisch. Hart schlug sein massiger Körper auf dem staubigen Boden auf. Für einen Moment war er blind und orientierungslos, seine Finger tasteten verblüfft über seine blutende Schläfe. Ungläubig und tief erschüttert starrte er zu dem gefesselten Diener hinauf.

Er konnte ihn immer noch auf seinen Lippen schmecken.

Doch der Gotteskrieger erwiderte den Blick hasserfüllt und schmiss sich rasend vor Wut in die Ketten, fletschte drohend die Zähne und brüllte: „Behaupte nie wieder ich sei ein schlechter Schauspieler, du verdammter Schwanzlutscher!“

 


	8. Ginger Snaps

**8\. Kapitel: Ginger Snaps**

 

Der Aufschlag war hart und schmerzhaft, der Boden war so uneben das der Jäger noch ein gutes Stück weiter schlitterte bevor er schließlich auf seinem verletzten Rücken liegen blieb. Aber er hatte gar keine Zeit sich über etwaige Wehwehchen Gedanken zu machen, er versuchte sich auf zu richten, was im leider nicht gelang. Er war umgeben von Müll und der Gang in dem er sich befand bot einfach nicht ausreichend Platz. Mit eingezogenem Kopf und vor Schmerz leise keuchend stand er da, blickte sich suchend um. Aber da war nichts, was auch immer seinen Knöchel gepackt hatte um ihn in dieses Loch zu zerren… Es war verschwunden.

Er folgte seiner Blutspur solange bis er merkte, dass er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichten konnte. Er sah nach Oben und zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das ergab doch keinen Sinn, in ca. 15 Metern Entfernung schwebte die Öffnung über ihm, das hieß er müsste durch sämtliche Stockwerke gekracht sein bis runter in den Keller, sogar noch weiter. Er hatte gespürt, dass er durch einige Barrieren gebrochen war, aber so viele? Das hätte seinen Körper zerschmettern müssen, vielleicht stimmte aber auch einfach etwas mit seinem Augenmaß nicht, der Schlag auf den Kopf war schließlich ganz schön heftig gewesen.  Noch seltsamer war, dass die einzelnen Stockwerke gar nicht aus zu machen waren, es wirkte wie ein solider Schacht…aus Müll. Dean atmete tief ein, sog so viel Luft in seine Lungen wie es die Schmerzen zuließen und Brüllte: „SAM!!“ Als auch nach mehrmaliger Wiederholung keinerlei Reaktion folgte brach er erschöpft ab. Verdammter Mist, klar er hatte ihm gesagt er soll weglaufen, aber hey… irgendwie hatte Dean nicht damit _gerechnet_ , dass sein Bruder es tatsächlich _tun_ würde. „Ist das dein beschißener Ernst Sammy? Nie hörst du auf mich! Aber jetzt auf einmal? WIRKLICH? Fuck!“

Der Jäger zog prüfend an einem morschen Balken der Seitlich aus der Wand ragte. Nachdem er glaubte die Stabilität ausreichend geprüft zu haben, stellte er seinen Fuß auf eine verfärbte Kloschüssel und stemmte sich von ihr ab. Als das alte Porzellan unter ihm nachgab und er knietief in dem Mistteil festhing konnte er nur mit Mühe ein Schütteln unterdrücken. Eilig befreite er sein Bein aus der unangenehmen Umklammerung, „Nicht drüber nachdenken, einfach nicht drüber nachdenken…das sind keine Fäkalien die dein Bein runter laufen…das ist dein…Blut…oder dein Schweiß. Gott bitte, egal was nur nicht…“ „DEAN?“

Noch nie hatte der Jäger einen schöneren Laut vernommen. „SAM! Ich bin hier unten!“ er musste sich sehr anstrengen um die Worte seines Bruders zu verstehen: „Ich habe nach einem Seil oder etwas in der Art gesucht, aber das Loch ist einfach zu tief! Bist du okay?“ Resigniert schüttelte der Ältere den Kopf: „Ja, nein mir geht es gut, soweit. Das Ding, was auch immer es war, ist weg.“ Sam beugte sich über den Rand und kleine Schuttteilchen lösten sich und rieselten zu ihm in die Dunkelheit. „Kannst du raufklettern?“ Dean stieß ein Schnauben aus und murmelte leise: „Klar, wer hat sonst noch Lust in Kacke zu baden?“ Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Schattenhafte Gestallt hoch über ihm: „Ich finde einfach keinen Halt, außerdem bin ich kein verdammter Bergsteiger!“ „Was machen wir jetzt, wie bekommen wir dich da raus?“ Dean blickte sich suchend um, vielleicht ist hier ja irgendwo ein Lift versteckt, ein alter Rollstuhl der an einer Wäscheleine hängt…oder so. Er schnaubte leise: „ Ja…Klar! Aladin schickt dir einfach seinen fliegenden Teppich und… Mann, ich glaub die abgestandene Luft bekommt meinen Hirnzellen nicht.“ Er sammelte sich kurz und versuchte etwas ernsthafter an die Sache ran zu gehen. „Es gibt nur zwei Wege die ich nehmen kann, aber welcher ist der Richtige?“ Gut, er hatte einfach mal vorausgesetzt _DASS_ es besagten Richtigen Weg tatsächlich gab…

Er sah auf seine Füße, dann schloss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel. „DEAN?“ Genervt stöhnte der Angesprochene auf: „Ja, ja, hör endlich auf zu brüllen und Unterbrich deinen Bruder nicht wenn er laut denkt Sammy, das ist unhöflich!“ Ein missbilligender Laut dringt durch die staubigen Sphären „Was auch immer, wie sieht der Plan aus?“ „Was macht dich so sicher dass ich einen habe?“ Da als Antwort nur angespanntes Schweigen folgt, oh ja er konnte Sams rollende Augen praktisch sehen, entgegnete er munterer als er sich fühlte: „ Ich denke mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als dem Gang zu folgen. Du suchst das gruselige Geistermädchen und ich einen Ausweg.“

Das Grummeln des Jüngeren Winchesters sagte mehr als tausend Worte: „Das ist ein verdammt blöder Plan! Was machst du wenn dieses Vieh mit dir da unten ist und plötzlich wieder Appetit  auf seinen Kauknochen hat. Hm? Du hast keine Waffe und nicht mal ausreichend Platz um ihm  aus zu weichen wenn es dich Angreift und ich bekomme von all dem natürlich nichts mit, da ich mir vermutlich gerade von Mamis kleiner Prinzessin den Arsch aufreißen lasse!“ Dean räusperte sich verlegen und druckste: „Ich gebe zu dass die Idee noch nicht ganz ausgereift ist, sie hat hier und da ein paar… _Schwachstellen_ … aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. Wir können nur hoffen, dass Gott heute einen ganz besonders  guten Tag hat und weiterhin Wert auf unsere Anwesenheit legt.“

„Gut, dadurch das du so ein riesen Loch in dem Boden gerissen hast-“ „ Willst du hier irgendwas andeuten Sammy?“ unterbrach ihn die aufgebrachte Stimme seines großen Bruders. Die Mundwinkel des großen Mannes zuckten belustigt: „Nein Pumba natürlich nicht und jetzt lass mich ausreden! Also, jedenfalls… ich kann nicht zurückgehen um Hilfe zu holen. Ich steige erstmal weiter nach oben und versuche eine Stelle in dieser verdammten Bruchbude zu finden, an der mein Handy empfang hat. Du bleibst solange wo du bist! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das die Feuerwehr Spaß daran fände, sich erst durch die ganzen Müllberge zu wühlen um dich da raus zu bekommen!“

So etwas wie Hoffnung machte sich in seinem Magen breit, vielleicht kam er doch noch relativ unbeschadet davon. Um ehrlich zu sein, er war ohnehin viel zu erschöpf für eine lange Wanderung durch die schier endlos scheinenden Gänge. Warmes Blut rann seinen zerschundenen Rücken hinab und der Schmerz strahlte in glühend heißen Wellen durch seinen Körper, es war kaum noch zu ertragen. Die Fassade die er errichtet hatte, um vor seinem Bruder und sich selbst das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen zu verschleiern, bekam einen tiefen Riss. Er keuchte als er der klaustrophobischen Enge gewahr wurde die in einschloss: „Ich werde mich nicht von der Stelle rühren, aber bitte Sam…beeil dich…“ „Wir schaffen das. Hörst du? Bleib du nur schön wo du bist. Ich komme zurück sobald ich jemanden erreichen konnte. Versprochen!“

Und schon war seine Schwarze Gestallt verschwunden und er saß allein in diesem verflucht stickigen Loch. Ein leiser Hauch von Panik erfasste ihn, Dean schluckte trocken, dann ließ er sich auf dem Boden sinken, streckte seine Beine soweit aus, dass seine Füße die gegenüberliegende Wand berührten und lehnte sich äußerst behutsam mit dem Rücken an ein loses Holzbrett. Das Kinn senkte sich auf seine Brust, er hielt die Auge fest geschlossen und versuchte möglichst ruhig Luft zu hohlen.

Doch seine Lunge quittierte den Dienst als ganz plötzlich ein Geruch an seine Nase drang, bei dem sich sein Magen zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammenkrampfte. Als nächstes spürte er wie fauliger Atem warm über seine Wange strich… _Oh verfluchte höllenscheiße von wegen allein!_ Als der mit Geifer bedeckte Kiefer, einer Kreatur die Dean noch nie zu vor gesehen hatte, nach seinem Gesicht schnappte, stieß er einen Schrei aus, ließ sich rücklings zu Boden fallen, zog die Beine an und stieß sie dem Wesen mit aller Kraft in die deformierte Fratze.

Ohrenbetäubendes Knurren erfüllte den Gang und Dean dachte gar nicht daran, sitzen zu bleiben und auf Sam zu warten, denn dann wäre vermutlich nicht mehr allzu viel von ihm übrig was sein Brüderchen hätte retten können. Er kam auf die Beine, schwankte kurz und dann rannte er los. Er achtete nicht mehr auf die Schmerzen, vergessen war auch die Müdigkeit, sein wild schlagendes Herz pumpte unermüdlich Adrenalin durch seinen Körper. Der Jäger wurde zum Gejagten als das Monster die Verfolgung in einem unmenschlichen Tempo aufnahm. Er fühlte den Luftzug, als die riesigen Zähne nach seinem Genick schnappten. _Gott verflucht! Er war am Arsch, scheiße… er war sowas von erledigt!_

 


	9. Quicksand

09\. Kapitel: Quicksand

 

Sam hat ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, als er sich von dem Loch abwendet und abermals über den alten Schrank klettert. Er wäre viel lieber bei seinem Bruder geblieben, aber wie hoch war die Chance das jemand an diesem Gebäude vorbei lief und sich dachte, _oh wow eigentlich habe ich gar keine Zeit und das Teil sieht aus als würde es jede Sekunde unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen, aber lass uns doch mal rein gehen!!!_ Ja klar… wohl eher nicht. Also musste er gehen und Dean zurücklassen. Er betete nur, dass dieses Ding nicht mit ihm da unten war.

  _„Oh Sammy Boy… und was wenn es tatsächlich so ist? Wenn dein Bruder gerade in Stücke gerissen wird, während du hier rumtrödelst und mit deinen Haaren spielst?“_ Tief und dunkel drangen die Worte der verhassten Stimme in ihn, pulsierten in seinem Gehirn wie eiternde Geschwüre.

 „Schnauze… halt _endlich_ deine dreckige _SCHNAUZE_!“ Fahrig und mit zitternden Fingern rieb er über die mit Schweißperlen bedeckte Stirn. Ihm wurde erst klar, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen, ja sogar geschrien hatte, nachdem sich einige Vögel panisch in die Luft erhoben und davon flogen. Er gelangte endlich in das nächste Stockwerk und hatte nun durch die breite Fensterfront eine unbegrenzte Sicht auf den losbrechenden Schwarm, welcher sich bedrohlich wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke von dem trüben Himmel abhob.

 Mühsam wandte er sich von der spektakulären Aussicht ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf entscheidendere Dinge. Er stieg vorsichtig über eine umgestürzte Bank, den Blick fest auf das aufgequollene Parkett gerichtet, um auch ja nicht zu stolpern, oder schlimmer noch, einfach vom Boden verschluck zu werden.

 Er hielt sich in westlicher Richtung, in der Hoffnung auf die Treppenstufen zu stoßen die ihn noch höher bringen würden. Da ein kurzer Blick aus sein Handy ihm bestätigte, was er ohnehin schon vermutet hatte: Kein Empfang, nicht ein einziger Balken! Seine innere Unruhe wuchs stätig, erreichte ganz neue Ausmaße. Er rannte fast durch den finsteren, in diffuses Licht getauchten Flur. Ein Schaukelpferd stand vergessen in den zwielichtigen Schatten und Sam blieb stockend stehen. Die Flanken des einstmals weißen Tieres waren mit Spinnenweben bedeckt, in denen sich der Staub von Jahrzehnten verfangen hatte. Die dunklen Dielen wispern lautlos, als die morschen Kufen immer wieder leise Klickend aufsetzen. Es wippte leicht vor und zurück, von unsichtbarer Hand geführt. Er zögerte einen Moment, irgendetwas Trieb ihn auf das angrenzende Zimmer zu und als ihn seine Füße über die Schwelle trugen, hatte er das Gefühl in eine Parallelwelt ein zu tauchen.

 Gewaltige Buntglasfenster ragten hoch über ihm auf, schufen durch das einfallende Licht eine elysische Traumlandschaft.

Bedauerlicherweise hatten sich ein paar jugendliche Rumtreiber einen Spaß daraus gemacht, mit Steinen auf die abgebildeten Szenen zu zielen, denn zahlreiche der außergewöhnlichen Scheiben waren eingeschmissen worden. Gedankenlos hatten sie die Geschichten zerstört, die das mit Sorgfalt angefertigte Glas erzählte.

 Gebetsbänke lagen zertrümmert am Boden, der mit Gold verzierte Altar lag in zwei Teile gehauen zwischen den herausgerissenen Seiten vergilbter Bücher. Nur eine einzige Bank stand noch aufrecht. Direkt unter einem massiven Eisenkreuz, das nur dürftig von einem Seil gehalten, im Luftzug pendelte. Er befand sich in einer Kapelle und er war nicht alleine.

 Der Jäger ging weiter, wandte seinen Augen nicht ein einziges Mal ab, auch dann nicht, als er, dank eines schlecht platzierten Schritts, über einen rostzerfressenen Brummkreisel stolperte. Er umrundete das Möbelstück und war schließlich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dem kleinen Mädchen, das zusammengekauert dasaß.

 Sein Atem bildete kleine Dampfwolken, als er sich behutsam auf ein Knie niederlies um das Kind eingehender zu betrachten. Es war das blonde Mädchen, das sie aus dem Auto gesehen hatten. Jetzt wo er es aus nächster Nähe betrachten konnte, erübrigte sich auch die Frage, ob sie noch am Leben war.

Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt und gab ihm keine Gelegenheit in ihr Gesicht zu schauen, aber alles andere konnte er sehr wohl sehen. In ihrem aschblonden Haar hatten sich Staub und Spinnweben verfangen, ließen sie heller erscheinen als sie tatsächlich waren. Die dicken, verfilzten Strähnen vielen wirr über die eingesunkenen Schultern. Die Haut, dünn wie Pergament und unnatürlich grau war dreckverkrustet und mit blauen Flecken übersäht. Hände, die mehr an Klauen erinnern, krallen sich in das kleine Stoßhäschen. Unablässig schaben ihre abgebrochenen Nägel über das noch verbliebene Glasauge des Kuscheltiers.

Sie trug ein weißes knöchellanges Nachthemd, es hing in modrigen fetzten von ihrem schmalen Körper, moosgrüne Algenflecken am Saum. Darunter lugten ihre kleinen Füße hervor, sie waren nackt und aufgedunsen.

Das leise wehklagen ging ihm durch Mark und Bein und für einen Moment vergaß der Winchester völlig, dass er eigentlich eine andere, viel dringendere Aufgabe hatte, als _das_ hier.

Er holte tief Luft, bereute es aber sofort als er ihren ranzigen Geruch in sich aufnahm.

Er schloss seine Finger etwas fester um die gusseiserne Waffe in seiner Hand, dann sagte er

in einem wie er hoffte beruhigenden Ton: „Hey meine Kleine, alles ist gut, du brauchst nicht weinen.” Da die erhoffe Reaktion ausblieb, ging er einen Schritt weiter und legte der Gestalt vorsichtig seine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sah riesig und grotesk aus, wie sie da auf dem zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper ruhte. Er versuchte die weiche Konsistenz ihres verfaulten Fleisches zu ignorieren und sprach, um Fassung bemüht, weiter: „Ich bin Sam, ich habe dich von draußen durch die Fenster gesehen und dachte ich schaue mal nach, ob es dir gut geht…“ Gott das war verflucht schräg, er wusste gar nicht so recht was er da überhaupt versuchte.

Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und vertrieb damit jeden seiner Gedanken. Minutenlang starrte er in das zerstörte, kleine Puppengesicht. Ihre Augen waren dunkel, fast Schwarz als sie sich in seine haselnussbraunen bohrten. Die kleine Stupsnase kräuselte sich überrascht und bis hierhin war alles gut, fast so wie es sein sollte… doch alles unterhalb ihrer Nase war zerfetzt, zerschlagen…zerbrochen.

„Mein Gott, wer hat dir das angetan?“ stammelte der Jäger, vollkommen erschüttert. Eine Träne bildete sich in ihrem Augenwinkel, schwoll an, löste sich, glitt über die hohen Wangenknochen und verlor sich in den Trümmern ihres Kiefers. Sie begann gurgelnde Laute auszustoßen und als Sam begriff dass sie versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen, traf ihn das mehr als alles andere. Mit erstickter Stimme presste er hervor: „Mäuschen, ich kann dich nicht verstehen, ich weiß nicht was du mir sagen möchtest…“ Niedergeschlagen senkte sie den Blick und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Kuscheltier, dieses Bild war so elend, dass sich die Brust des Jägers vor Trauer zusammenzog.

„Vielleicht, kannst du es mir zeigen?“ Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch und ihre Augen funkelten wie Opale als sie seine Hand ergriff und den perplexen Mann hinter sich her zerrte.

Ihr Griff war erstaunlich fest und er glaubte nicht, dass er in der Lage wäre sich aus ihm zu befreien. Deshalb lief er hinterher, versuchte Schritt zu halten. Ihre kleinen Füßen verursachten mit jedem Schritt ein feuchtes klatschen auf dem instabilen Grund. Die Zimmer waren größer und höher, als die der unteren Etagen. Dämmriges Licht schien durch kleine Ritzen in die Räume und offenbarte Sam wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, seit sie das Waisenhaus betreten hatten.

„ _Was dein Brüderchen wohl gerade macht? Glaubst du… er liegt in seinem Blut und verwendet seine letzten Atemzüge darauf deinen Namen zu verfluchen?“_

Vehement schüttelt er den Kopf. _Nicht jetzt verdammt, ich habe keine Zeit für diese Psychoscheiße…_

Zu seinem Erstaunen und seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass das boshafte Fauchen in seinem Kopf sofort verstummte.

Die Kleine wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich ganz stehen. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte wie tief sie in den verfallenen Bau vorgedrungen waren. Er wagte ernsthaft zu bezweifeln, dass er sich an den Rückweg würde erinnern können.

Kurzum, er saß noch ein wenig tiefer in der Scheiße.

Doch auch diese Gedanken verflogen, als er ein dumpfes pochen vernahm, das von der Wand ein Stück weiter vorne kam. Sam konnte einen Schatten ausmachen der unruhig zu flackern schien. Er wollte ein wenig näher ran gehen, doch die Kleine hielt ihn zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zog ihn hinter sich und machte einen großen Bogen um die lauernde Kreatur. Als er etwa auf selber Höhe war, riskierte er einen Blick und schauderte. Dort kauerte eine Gestalt, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Sie war etwa zwei Köpfe größer, als das Mädchen das gerade vor lauter Furcht seine Hand zerquetschte. Eine gestreifte Schlafanzugshose hing lose um seine Beine, der Oberkörper des Jungen war nackt, die Haut mit wulstigen Narben übersäht. Jemand hatte die Seiten seines unförmigen Kopfes rasiert. Elektroden klebten auf seiner bloßen Kopfhaut und baumelten nutzlos an seiner Brust herab.

Sam‘s Atem ging stoßweise, als er zusah wie der Geist seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und mit ungeheurer Wucht nach vorne schleuderte. Immer wieder schlug der Junge sein Gesicht gegen die grob verputzte Wand.   ** _Bam_** _-Pause- **Bam** -Pause- **Bam** …_

Das laute Knallen verfolgte sie noch eine Weile, doch irgendwann verstummte es. „Wo bringst du mich nur hin?“ _Mist ich hatte ja schon eine Menge blöde Ideen in meinem Leben, aber sich freiwillig von einem Geist durch ein verlassenes, noch dazu einsturzgefährdetes Gebäude zerren zu lassen, sprengt die Skala. Definitiv…_

 Als es schlagartig um einige Grade Kälter wurde, wusste er dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Sie befanden sich in einer Art Schlafsaal, überall standen verrostete doppelstock Betten. Sie gingen noch einige Schritte – doch er hielt inne als er die stetig ansteigende Kälte in seinen Knochen und seinem sichtbar gewordenen Atem spürte.

Er schaute sich genauer um, zwang seine Augen zu sehen, was sein Verstand sich weigerte zu verarbeiten. Als das Trugbild langsam, vor seinen Augen zerbrach, gefror der Sauerstoff in seiner Lunge, der Boden gab unter ihm nach und erschuft die Illusion er würde in zähem Treibsand versinken. Er fühlte wie der Schlamm, nass und eiskalt durch seine Kleidung und unter seine Haut drang. Der Jäger versuchte die beklemmende Empfindung abzuschütteln, doch es misslang, denn das was er vor sich sah war so unwirklich und beängstigend, dass es ihn mit tödlicher Intensität gefangen hielt.

Das karge Zimmer war voller Kinder, sie lagen auf besagten Hochbetten oder kauerten darunter. Saßen auf Tischen, Schränken, Fensterbänken…manche standen einfach nur da, vollkommen unbewegt…mitten im Raum. Die Augen ausdruckslos und leer…

Es waren Mädchen und Jungen völlig unterschiedlichen Alters, aber eine Sache hatten sie gemeinsam: _Jeder einzelne von ihnen, war tot…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Make me A Bird

10 Make me A Bird

 

Der Engel nutze den Moment, in dem Luzifer vollkommen perplex am Boden saß und überrumpelte ihn. Er entließ die kühlen Eisenglieder aus dem schmerzhaften Griff und schwang die Kette in einem präzisen Bogen in Richtung des Teufels. Sie schlang sich, wie gewünscht, um den Hals des Mannes und Cas zog so heftig daran, dass der Dämon mit dem Rücken gegen den Tisch prallte.

Jetzt wo sein Peiniger ihm so nahe war, wand er ihm auch noch die anderen Glieder um die Kehle und erhöhte den Druck so lange, bis er ein befriedigendes knirschen hörte. „Löse sie!“ knurrte er ungeduldig. Doch sein Gegner war noch nicht bereit auf zu geben und wand sich in der Umklammerung. Schlug um sich und traf Castiel so hart am Mund das seine Lippe aufplatzte. Als er merkte, dass der Krieger trotzdem keinen Millimeter von seinem Tun abrückte, änderte er seine Strategie. Er grub seine Nägel so tief in die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen bis dessen rotes Blut über die alabasterfarbene Haut rann. Er riss an den schmalen Handgelenken und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft nach oben, rammte dem überraschten Engel den Hinterkopf ins Gesicht.

Dieser keuchte und taumelte leicht, lockerte jedoch nicht seinen tödlichen Griff. Er nutze die aufrechte Position den Teufels um diesen komplett auf sich zu ziehen. Er stieß seine Ellenbogen in die Schultern des Gefallenen und presste die Knie gegen den breiten Rücken. Dann zog er mit einer solchen Kraft an den Fesseln, dass er spürte wie einer seiner Fingerknochen mit einem hässlichen knacken brach. Die Zähne fest zusammengepresst, das schöne Gesicht durch die körperliche Anstrengung zur Grimasse verzerrt, zischte er: „Löse die verdammten Ketten du Mistkerl!“

Der Widerstand ließ nach und er hörte den Teufel wiederwillig knurren. „Kann nicht… _sprechen_ …“ Castiel schnaubte und höhnte: „Ich denke es wird schon gehen, mein… _König_. **_Spricht die Worte_**!“ forderte der Engel bitter. Luzifer schöpfte zittrig Atem und keuchte, da es ihm nicht im ausreichenden Maße gelang. Seine Lippen schimmerten in einem dunklen Blau, als er leise begann einige Sätze auf Henochisch zu murmeln. Mit einem befreienden Klicken sprangen die Schellen auf und er blitze sich auf der Stelle fort.

Als Castiel nackt im Regen auf irgendeinem Feldweg nördlich von South Dakota erschien, fühlte er sich das erste Mal in seinem Dasein schmutzig. Doch er vermutete dass auch eine gründliche Reinigung seines Körpers dieses Gefühl nicht würde ausmerzen können. Dennoch hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu säubern. Es drängte ihn die Winchesters anzurufen, aber die Scham war zu groß, nagte an seinem aufgewühlten Inneren. So viele verwirrende Empfindungen wirbelten durcheinander, dass er gar nicht in der Lage war sie einzuordnen. Aber er wusste, dass er sie nicht in diesem desolaten Zustand aufsuchen durfte. Das konnte er nicht…Dean würde…

Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken an die zwei ungleichen Brüder ab und inspizierte mit gehetztem Blick seine Umgebung

In der Ferne erblickte er ein einsames Farmhaus und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zappte er sich in einen der Holunderbüsche die das Grundstück umschlossen. Einige Minuten kauerte er in der Stille des Unwetters, lauschte angestrengt. Nachdem er sicher war, dass die Bewohner nicht anwesend waren, wagte er es das Gebäude zu betreten.

Er schlich zögerlich durch die dunklen Räume, immer wieder erhellten Blitze seine Umgebung, schufen ein bedrückendes Szenario. Kurz machte er im Elternschlafzimmer halt, schnappte sich eine verblichene Jeans und ein ausgewaschenes T-Shirt, dann suchte er umgehend das Badezimmer der Familie auf. Es war blau gefliest, unordentlich und sehr klein, doch der Engel verschwendete keine Zeit und verschloss die Tür. Er wusste ja nicht wann Sie in ihr Heim zurückkehren würden. Er hatte keine Lust sich erklären zu müssen.

Deshalb beeilte er sich, betrat die Duschkabine und drehte den Hahn auf. Eine Weile stand er einfach nur da, lies das warme Nass in brennenden Rinnsalen über seinen geschundenen Körper fließen. Sein Blut färbte das klare Wasser rosa, lief in Bächen an seinen Beinen herab. Rief ihn in Erinnerung was mit ihm geschehen war. Das ihm jemand seine Reinheit genommen hatte, so wie er sie jetzt dem Wasser nahm. Er schmeckte bittere Galle, griff sich blindlinks die Nagelbürste und fing an sich mit groben Bewegungen zu säubern. Doch das klebrige Gefühl wollte einfach nicht verschwinden, es ließ nicht nach. _Nein_ , Castiel hatte das unerträgliche Gefühl das es immer weiter zunahm, je mehr er versuchte es loszuwerden. Seine Bewegungen wurden noch gröber, fast brutal. Die Bürste glitt aus seiner Hand, seine Nägel schabten unaufhörlich über das gereizte Fleisch. Aber ganz egal wie fest er schrubbte, wie oft und wie intensiv er über die offenen,  blutigen Stellen rieb, es hörte einfach nicht auf.

Castiel erstickte an seiner Verzweiflung, wie sollte er Schmutz wegwaschen der sich nicht _auf_ seiner Haut befand, sondern darunter? Kein Wasser der Welt würde ihn je wieder rein machen, Luzifer hatte sein Versprechen wahr gemacht. Er war nichts weiter als eine zerbrochene Puppe. Eine beschmutze zerbrochene Puppe…

Ein gequältes Schluchzen drang über das Rauschen des Wassers an seine Ohren und als ihm klar wurde das er es war, der diese tierartigen Laute ausstieß, gaben seine Knie unter ihm nach. Er sackte in sich zusammen, als befände sich nicht ein einziger Knochen in seinem Leib. Seine Finger bedeckten sein Gesicht, seine Augen, seinen Mund, erstickten die Schreie die aus ihm hervor brachen.

 

 


	11. Duck and Run

Kapitel 11: Duck and Run

 

 

Er rannte um sein Leben, Schweiß perlte über die zerfurchte Stirn und brannte in seinen Augen. Jeder Muskel zum Zerreißen gespannt, seine Lunge rasselte und er wusste, dass seine Reserven bald verbraucht sein würden. Nicht mehr lange und er war Hundefutter. Die Müllberge waren einen grob in Stein gehauenen Gang gewichen. Die Wände waren feucht, der Grund schlüpfrig und tückisch, mit jedem Schritt drohte er wegzurutschen oder zu stolpern. Saftiges Moos reckte sich ihm aus den Felsspalten entgegen, dämpfte seine bitteren Flüche, als das Knurren hintern ihm wieder anwuchs. Das verfluchte Mistvieh hatte anscheinend einen etwas perfiden Sinn für Humor. Immer wieder ließ es sich zurück fallen, gaukelte Dean vor er habe tatsächlich eine Chance zu entkommen, nur um im nächsten Moment so dicht hinter ihm zu sein, dass dessen fiebrige Präsens seinen Rücken verbrannte. Lustig…wirklich.

Er hoffte nur es würde sich nicht so viel Zeit lassen wenn es darum ging in zu töten, Gott wenn es ihn fraß während er noch am Leben war… Dieser überaus unerfreuliche Gedanke beflügelte ihn und er brachte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seine Verfolger. Sein Hals schnürte sich zu, seine Muskeln rebellierten, drohten zu versagen. Doch er durfte unter keinen Umständen langsamer werden, niemals. Er konnte sich ausruhen, wenn er wie ein Zahnstocher zwischen den Zähnen dieses riesigen Miststücks hing. Dean keuchte zunehmend angestrengt in der sauerstoffarmen Luft. Sein Atem ging viel zu schnell, seine Beine zitterten zu stark um dieses mörderische Tempo noch länger aufrecht zu halten.

Die ihn umgebenden Mauern liefen immer weiter auseinander und endeten schließlich in einem großen Gewölbe. _Verflucht, sie endeten? **Nein,nein,nein**_ **!** Ungebremst prallte er gegen die steinerne Barriere. Der Gejagte fuhr herum, drehte sich panisch im Kreis, suchte nach einem Fluchtweg, ein Loch durch das er sich quetschen konnte. Irgendeine Möglichkeit, damit dieser stickige Gruft nicht zu seinem Grab wurde. Doch da war nichts, nicht die kleinste Lücke konnte er finden, es gab nur einen Weg in die Freiheit, aber der wurde ihm versperrt.

Denn genau in diesem, baute sich gerade die riesige Kreatur drohend auf. Sie füllte den Gang komplett mit ihrer muskelbepackten Gestalt. Jetzt wo er die Zeit hatte das Ding zu betrachten, wünschte er sich, es hätte ihn einfach hinterrücks angefallen und ihm somit diesen Anblick erspart. Er würde so oder so sterben, musste dann das letzte was er sah, dieses hässliche Arschloch sein? Angewidert schloss er die Augen, zu schnell um es bewusst wahr zu nehmen flackerten Castiels feine Gesichtszüge hinter seinen Liedern auf. Das Untier machte ein Geräusch das ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. Alarmiert richtete er seinen Blick auf die vor Angriffslust bebende Gestalt und Schluckte die aufsteigende Magensäure.

Das Monster stand vorn über gebeugt da, die kräftigen Beine sprungbereit in den Boden gestemmt. Lange schwarze Klauen schimmerten feucht, während sie sich in den weichen Untergrund gruben. Er würgte als ihm klar wurde was Sie so glänzen ließ… es war sein Blut. Dean wusste, dass diese schmutzigen Krallen ihm gleich die Kehle herausreißen würden und so wie die Kreatur die dolchartigen Finger öffnete und wieder schloss, wusste sie es auch. Bestimmt malte sie sich schon aus wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn sein warmes, klebriges Blut ihren verwachsenen, mit Geschwüren bedeckten Körper hinabrann.

Die Schnauze zuckte nach vorne, die zerfressene Nase sog gierig die Luft durch die mit Sekret verklebten Löcher und stieß sie mit einem befriedigten Grunzen wieder aus. Das räudige Vieh konnte seine Angst wittern. _Und verflucht **ja**! Er hatte eine **scheiß** Angst!_ Er hätte nie gedacht dass es so endet, irgendein verstörend naiver Teil von ihm hatte geglaubt, dass es irgendwann tatsächlich vorbei wäre. Keine Monster mehr die ihm das Leben schwer machten, außer vielleicht seine eigenen. Er hatte geglaubt für ihn gäbe es ein Leben nach der Jagt, ein Leben in dem er nicht täglich dem Tod in die gefräßigen Augen blicken musste, nicht mehr kämpfen, nicht mehr die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern. Er wollte nicht so sterben, wie ein verängstigtes Tier, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, ohne eine Waffe mit der er sich verteidigen konnte. Zu erschöpft für diesen ohne hin aussichtslosen Kampf…

Die Bestie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, die graue Haut war schorfig, Stellenweise aufgeplatzt. Ein wohliges Knurren drang aus dem massiven Brustkorb, als die Distanz zwischen ihnen zunehmend geringer wurde. Deans Augen wanderten unruhig über den missgestalteten Körper, er suchte eine Schwachstelle, irgendetwas das im Helfen würde seinen Feind zu verletzten, denn besiegen konnte er ihn nicht. Er presste sich fest gegen die Wand, versuchte eins mit ihr zu werden. Unangenehm bohrte sich der Fels in die offenen Wunden, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, die ausgestreckten Arme rieben über das Gestein, als er begann seinem Angreifer seitlich auszuweichen. Wenn er es schaffte ihn zu umrunden dann könnte er vielleicht…

Aber das Biest ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, in ihnen brannte eine Intelligenz die Dean mehr als alles andere schockierte. Frustriert stieß er den angehaltenen Atem aus und verharrte regungslos, resigniert. Ein weiterer Schritt, ein weiterer widerlich warmer Hauch aus der geifernden Schnauze und der Winchester sah die Maden. Sah wie sie sich unter dem durchscheinenden Fleisch wanden. Hin und Her, wie ein wogendes Meer. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte er es seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen und verhinderte somit, dass er sich auf die eigenen Schuhe erbrach.

Als sein Magen sich nicht mehr wie eine Faust zusammenkrampfte und der Würgereiz etwas nachließ, keuchte Dean heftig, selten hatte er sich so ausgelaugt gefühlt wie heute. Noch nie hatte er etwas so ekelerregendes gesehen, er schluckte, bemüht die Übelkeit nieder zu ringen. In einer fahrigen Geste wischte er über seinen Mund, versuchte das Brennen der Magensäure von seinen Lippen zu entfernen. Es gelang ihm nicht.     

Die Kreatur grinste ihn listig an als sie die großen Pranken in den Dreck stieß und den Körper anspannte. Es war so weit, das Spiel war vorbei, Cujo wollte seine tollwütigen Zähne in ihn schlagen. Die Hetzjagd beenden, die Beute erlegen. Wie eine verfluchte Fleischrakete schoss er auf ihn zu und alles was Dean tat, war die Augen zu schließen um sich innerlich auf den Aufschlag vorzubereiten. Doch als er kam und sein Körper zwischen der Wand und dem Vieh eingekeilt wurde, dicke Muskelstränge die Luft aus seinen Lungen quetschten und er das nachgeben von Knochen- _seinen Knochen_ \- spürte, wusste er dass der Versuch lächerlich gewesen war.

Das Tier rollte wild mit den Augen, schlug die langen scharfen Zähne in seine Schulter und riss ihn herum. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, doch die unnachgiebigen Kiefer hielten ihn aufrecht. Der Schmerz war unvorstellbar, raste durch seine Nerven, machte ihn wach. Er ballte seine Faust und rammte sie seinen Angreifer immer wieder gegen kahlen unförmigen Schädel. Seine Bemühungen blieben ohne nennenswertes Ergebnis. Außer vielleicht das er das Mistvieh unglaublich wütend machte und es sich in seiner Raserei immer tiefer in die Schulter verbiss.

Nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne, klammerten sich seine Finger in das ranzige Gewebe und er biss seinerseits zu. Ein wutentbranntes Brüllen, brachte fast sein Trommelfell zum platzen. Angewidert zog er seine Zähne aus dem Fleisch und spuckte aus.  Seine Füße lösten sich mit einem Ruck vom Grund und im nächsten Moment wurde er durch die Gegend geschleudert wie eine Puppe, totes Gewicht. Wenn der Tag weiterhin so beschissen lief, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis er das tatsächlich war…

Ein zorniger Hornissenschwarm bildete sich in seinem Innern, sandte ein elektrisierendes Summen durch seine Knochen. **_Nein Verflucht!_** _Was ist mit deinem Kampfgeist und dem “ein Winchester gibt niemals auf“ Gelaber? Hmmm? Du ziehst den Schwanz ein und jammerst rum nur weil Oogie Boogie den größeren hat? Komm schon, **Kämpf!!!**_

Die kleinen, gelbschwarzen Cheerleader weckten seine Lebensgeister. Gottverdammt, er würde kämpfen! Er würde leben! Oder… zumindest dieser abartigen, mit Maden gefüllten Sack voll Scheiße kräftig in den hässlichen Arsch treten bevor er draufging! Wie er das anstellen sollte? Keine Ahnung, er würde einfach improvisieren… Aber Beißen war definitiv keine Option mehr.

Er hob seinen unverletzten Arm, strich suchend über die unebene ledrige Haut als er sein Ziel gefunden hatte, stießen er zu. Das Auge platzte unter dem Druck seiner Finger. Doch Dean hörte nicht auf, wusste er doch wie ungleich die Kräfteverteilung war und so trieb er seine Finger weiter, tiefer in die Augenhöhle.  

Schrill Jaulend gab die Bestie Deans Schulter frei und mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln glitt er zu Boden. Irritiert schüttelte sie den schweren Kopf, drehte sich mehrmals verstört um sich selbst. Doch als es den im Dreck liegenden Mann fokussierte, blitze das noch verbliebene Auge Hasserfüllt. Gelber Schaum tropfte von den Lefzen, der aufgedunsene Leib zitterte unbeherrscht, jeder Herzschlag versprach ihm einen grausamen Tod. Der massige Körper setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, umkreiste ihn mit mörderischer Präzision. Jeder Schritt wohl überlegt, taktierte es seine wehrhafte Mahlzeit. Der Jäger kam stolpernd auf die Beine, die Augen auf den Feind gerichtet, drehte er sich mit ihm, gefangen in einem pervertierten Tanz. Sein nutzloser Arm schlug konstant gegen seine gebrochenen Rippen, als gäbe er den Takt an.

Mit einem Grollen, das in Deans paranoiden Ohren wie höhnisches Gelächter klang, täuschte das Miststück einen Angriff vor. Der Jäger sah es kommen und wich in einer fliesenden Bewegung zur Seite aus, doch auf den plötzlichen Richtungswechsel war er nicht vorbereitet und so verlor er den Halt, strauchelte und landete auf allen Vieren. Er schaffte es noch seinen Arm schützen um den Kopf zu legen, als das Untier brutal gegen ihn krachte und Dean unter sich begrub. Er lag auf dem Bauch, sein Körper wurde dicht an den Boden gepresst. Er atmete Staub und Schweiß, keuchte angestrengt unter dem Gewicht, welches ein Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs fast unmöglich machte. Speichel tropfte in seinen ungeschützten Nacken, zähflüssig teilte er sich und lief an beiden Seiten seines Halses herab. Brannte in seinen blockierten Atemwegen, machten das Luftholen noch qualvoller. Die ansteigende Hitze in seinem Genick beschleunigte seinen Puls, nicht zu wissen wann ihr die rasiermesserscharfen Zähne folgen würden machte ihn wahnsinnig. Sich der aussichtslosen Lage bewusst, gab er die schützende Haltung auf, drehte zögerlich den Kopf. Gerade rechtzeitig um nicht nur zu fühlen, wie das Tier besitzergreifend seine Klauen in die erlegte Beute grub.

Die grünen Augen weit aufgerissen konnte er aus diesem Winkel betrachten, wie die Schnauze seinem Gesicht immer näher kam. Der faulige Todeshauch trocknete seine Augen aus, doch er konnte sie nicht schließen, brachte es nicht fertig. Das riesige Maul öffnete sich, panisch versuchte Dean sich gegen das immense Gewicht zu stemmen, in einem vollkommen absurden Versuch seinen Gegner von sich zu stoßen. Pure Verzweiflung tobte durch seinen zerschlagenen Körper, krampfhaft presste er die Lippen aufeinander, fest entschlossen keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Doch als das Biest seine Kräftigen Kiefer um seinen Kopf schloss und die schleimige, tote Zunge rau über seine Wange kratze wimmerte er leise.

Der Druck wurde so lange erhöht bis die scharfen Spitzen seine Haut durchstießen. Ein seliges Glucksen drang aus der fremdartigen Kehle und er wusste, es war vorbei. Hämmernder Pulsschlag in seinen Schläfen, die Lichter würden jetzt ausgehen, der Vorhang würde sich senken… der Abspann beginnen. Seine letzten Gedanken führten in zu Sammy und er betete zu einem Gott an den er nicht glaubte, betete, dass sein Bruder einen Weg hier raus fand. _Bitte lass ihn nicht hier runter kommen…bitte nicht…_


	12. Ein ungebetener Gast

12\. Kapitel: Ein ungebetener Gast

 

Im äußersten Rand seines Sichtfelds nahm er eine Bewegung wahr, die Geister traten auseinander, teilten sich, so wie Moses das rote Meer und schufen eine Gasse. Bei der Vorstellung für Wen oder _Was_ sie das taten, rann ihm ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinab. Auf die diabolische  Geisterversion einer Mutteroberin konnte er gut verzichten. Unbewusst schüttelte er sich, strich über die aufgerichteten Härchen an seinen Unterarmen. Der Jäger spannte die Muskeln an, kampfbereit drehte er sich in Richtung der entstandenen Öffnung und erstarrte. Sein Unterkiefer viel herab und ließ ihn wie einen Idioten aussehen, während er den Neuankömmling ungläubig fixierte.

Eine Schönheit, in löchrigen Jeans und einer verwaschenen Bluse kam kühn auf ihn zu. Die langen, schwarzen Haare schwangen wie ein seidiger Schleier um ihre Hüfte, schimmerten im trüben Licht, als sie wie eine Königin durch die Reihen ihrer Untertanen schritt. Er schätze sie war 17 Jahre alt gewesen, als man ihr den makellosen Hals gebrochen hatte. Wenn man die Tatsache ausklammerte, dass ihr Kopf in einem ungesunden Winkel zu ihrem Körper stand, konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihr feststellen. Es wäre ihm schwer gefallen zu glaube das sie tot war, wenn es nicht diesen ganz offensichtlichen Beweis gegeben hätte. Ihre Haut war nicht grau und fleckig wie die der Anderen, ganz im Gegenteil. Ihre Wangen strahlten in einem zarten Rosa, als käme sie an einem verschneiten Winterabend zurück in ihr warmes Zuhause. Ihre Augen waren klar und leuchteten in der Farbe, wie der Ozan sie nur an seiner tiefsten Stelle hatte. Die Kleidung war zwar alt, aber im Vergleich zu den schmutzigen Lumpen der sie umgebenden Kinder, wirkte ihre fast neuwertig. Wenige Meter vor ihm blieb sie stehen, stolz reckte sie ihr Kinn empor, doch das gebrochene Genick beraubte der Geste ihrer Grazie. Sie musterte ihn abschätzig: „Was wollt ihr hier? Warum schleicht ihr wie Einbrecher durch unsere Hallen?“ Die schärfe in ihrer Stimme traf in die ein Peitschenhieb.

Sam räusperte sich, unbehaglich schob er seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans. Ertastete einige alte Papierfetzten und fummelte unsicher daran herum. Zwirbelte sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, rollte sie zu winzigen Kügelchen. Angespannt betrachtete er die ausdruckslosen Gesichter, lies die beklemmende Situation auf sich wirken. Er könnte ihnen etwas vormachen, ihnen eine kleine, harmlose Geschichte auftischen…  Aber Sam war kein guter Lügner, vermutlich würden sie ihn entlarven noch bevor er sie zu Ende gesponnen hatte. Und dann? Er schüttelte sich abermals, als Bilder seines grausam verstümmelten Leichnams vor seinen Augen flackerten. Da riskierte er doch lieber die unvorhersehbare Reaktion für den Fall, dass ihnen die Wahrheit nicht gefallen sollte. Er hatte keinen Bedarf in eine Auseinandersetzung zu geraten, zumal er keine Chance hatte gegen die Übermacht der Geister.

Dean brauchte Ihn, er durfte keine weiteren Verzögerungen zulassen. „Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?“ Er wand sich unter ihrem strengen Blick, sah in die glühenden Augen und setzte alles auf eine Karte. Angestrengt sortierte er die Worte in seinem Kopf, versuchte die _Richtigen_ zu finden. Als er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, bemühte er sich um einen ruhigen, vertrauensvollen Ton. „Wir haben Sie-“ er deutete auf das Mädchen, welches die ganze Zeit regungslos neben ihm stand- „Am Fenster stehen sehen und wollten nachschauen, ob es ihr gut geht…-“ „ **LÜGE**!“ kreischte sein Gegenüber wild wie eine Furie, deutete anklagend mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Erst wagst du es hier einzudringen und dann brichst du die Gebote des allmächtigen Herrn?“

Unwillkürlich wich der Jäger dem drohenden Finger aus, als konnte er sich der Anschuldigung auf diese Weise entziehen. Irritiert schüttele er den Kopf und plapperte darauf los: „Nein, das ist keine Lüge! Wir sind gekommen um zu helfen-“ Ein spöttisches Schnauben lähmte seine Zunge und verschloss seinen Mund: „Wozu die Waffen, wenn ihr helfen wollt? Waffen helfen nicht, sie _töten_. Ich sage dir was, ihr seid hergekommen um zu wüten und zu zerstören genau wie all die anderen!“ Ihr Blick war finster, ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, in ihnen brodelte der Hass.

 _„Oh, oh mein Großer die Sache läuft aber gar nicht gut…ich werde dich vermissen…echt…“_ Raunte es durch seinen Kopf.

Automatisch trat Sam noch weiter zurück, hob abwehrend die Hände:„ **_Nein!_ ** Nein das wollten wir nicht! Ich und mein Bruder wir- “er stockte, überlegte fieberhaft wie er sich am besten ausdrücken sollte. „Es ist unser Job, Menschen zu helfen die sich in schwierigen Situationen befinden. Die Waffen sind zu unserem und euren Schutz gedacht. Ich schwöre dir ich will euch nichts tun. Bitte, das musst du mir glauben!“ Eindringlich sah er sie an, legte die gesamte Aufrichtigkeit zu der er momentan fähig war in diesen Blick.

Sie beugte sich hinter eines der Betten und zog eine schwere Tasche hervor, schmiss sie ihm achtlos entgegen. Sie blieb zwischen ihnen liegen, doch als das Mädchen angewidert gegen sie trat, kam sie in Reichweite „Du glaubst du könntest uns damit _beschützen_? Mit diesen _Spielzeug_?“ Sie spukte ihm das Wort vor die Füße. „Sie sind genauso wertlos wie dein Wort.“ Er sah von der Tasche zum Geist und wieder zurück, vorsichtig stieß er den Beutel an als wollte er sichergehen, dass dieser kein Trugbild war. „Du gibst sie zurück, obwohl du mir nicht traust?“ fragte er, eine Augenbraue verwundert gehoben, als vermute er eine Falle hinter dieser Aktion.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln, „Wie gesagt, sie taugen nichts und wenn du sie dazu benutzen solltest unser Heim zu verwüsten- “ Sie machte eine Kunstpause, sah ihm tief in die Augen „Werden wir dir wehtun.“ Sam rieb sich über die Brust in der es plötzlich unangenehm zog. „O..okay, die Warnung ist abgekommen.“ „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher.“ Fauchte sie und das Stechen wurde intensiver. Das Gefühl von rostigen Nägeln, die sich in seinen Oberkörper bohrten zwang ihn in die Knie, er keuchte, krümmte sich zusammen, wie das Kügelchen in seiner Hosentasche. „ _Aufhören_ , bitte ich will doch nur zu meinem Bruder!“ schrie er gegen den sengenden Schmerz an.

Dann war es vorbei, genauso plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, hörte es wieder auf. Gerade noch fühlte es sich an als greife jemand in seinen Brustkorb, um sein polterndes Herz zu zerquetschen und dann entließ ihn die kalte Hand aus der gnadenlosen Umklammerung. „Das klang zur Abwechslung mal glaubhaft! Also, was ist mit deinem Bruder?“ Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln schlich sich in ihre Worte.

Misstrauisch sah er zu ihr auf, hielt es plötzlich für eine ziemlich schlechte Idee ihr von der misslichen Lage zu erzählen, in der sie sich befanden. Aber es war ja nicht so als hätte er eine Wahl. Die hatte er scheinbar nie. Er hatte Dean gebeten weiter zu fahren, ihn angefleht! _Warum_ hatte sein Bruder darauf bestanden nach dem Rechten zu sehen? Aber Sam kannte die Antwort auf die Frage bereits. Der ältere Jäger musste einfach alles und jeden Retten, ob dieser jemand überhaupt gerettet werden wollte, spielte dabei meist keine allzu große Rolle. Wut stieg in ihm auf, sie würden hier draufgehen nur weil dieser sture Mistkerl einen verfluchten Heldenkomplex hatte.

Knurrend spie er ihr die Worte entgegen: „Ihr wollt das wir abhauen? Liebend gern! Aber mein Bruder sitzt in einem verdammt tiefen Loch und wenn er Pech hat, hat er sich durch den Sturz nicht nur ein paar Knochen gebrochen und verblutet gerade, sondern dasselbe Vieh das ihn da runter gezerrt hat, ist bei ihm… und… _Oh Gott bitte_ …ich kann ihn nicht erreichen ich habe keine Ahnung wie schlimm seine Verletzungen sind. Also bitte, ich _flehe_ euch an, helft mir!“ Der Ärger war verpufft und Verzweiflung ließ seine Stimme beben.

 _„Großer Gott, musst du  immer so verflucht dramatisch sein Sammy? Ständig dieses Gewinsel… Aber wenn das kleine Biest deinem Welpenblick wiederstehen kann, ist sie wirklich ein grausames Miststück…“_ amüsierte sich sein ungeliebter Begleiter.

Doch Sam beachtete weder ihn noch den Spott in seiner Stimme. Die Situation war viel zu heikel um sich von einem Phantom ablenken zu lassen.

Er starrte sein Gegenüber nieder, erlaubte ihr die Angst zu sehen die er um seinen Bruder hatte und stutzte, war es Mitgefühl was er in den blauen Augen las? Überrascht stieß er die Luft aus, als Sie ihm ihre zierliche Hand reichte um ihm auf zu helfen. „Was können wir tun?“ Die Aufrichtigkeit in ihrer weichen Stimme versetzte ihm den nächsten Schlag. Verlegen rieb er sich den Nacken, dann kam er ohne Umschweife zum Punkt: „Ich muss telefonieren, aber mein Handy hat hier keinen Empfang deshalb-.“ Er unterbrach sich, als er in viele verwirrte Gesichter sah. Da wurde ihm klar, dass sie nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung  hatten was er da gerade redete. Falsches Zeitalter, verdammter Mist. Was jetzt? Sollte er ihnen sagen, dass sie ihm den Weg auf Dach zeigen sollten damit er ein paar Rauchzeichen senden konnte?

Er startete einen neuen Versuch, vorsichtig fragte er: „Wisst ihr was mit euch geschehen ist? Wisst ihr das ihr-“ „Dass wir tot sind? Ja, das ist uns schon aufgefallen…“ Unterbrach sie ihn zynisch, doch er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. „Aber es gibt einige unter uns die sich schwer damit tun es zu akzeptieren, sie wollen es einfach nicht wahrhaben.“ Sie seufzte tief, leiser fuhr sie fort: „Andere sind sehr böse geworden.“ Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft, tröstlich strich sein Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Und was ist mit dir?“  Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf, wurde vor seinen Augen zu dem Mädchen das sie einst gewesen war und flüsterte: „Ich will nur das es endlich vorbei ist.“

Beschwörend redete er auf sie ein: „Diesen Wunsch kann ich dir erfüllen. Wir _können_ es Beenden, wir werden euch aus diesem Gefängnis befreien, aber erst muss ich meinem Bruder helfen. Gibt es einen Weg wie ich auf das Dach komme?“

Ihr Lächeln war ehrlich und er konnte sehen, dass sie seinen Worten Glauben schenkte. „Ja, den gibt es. Ich heiße übrigens Lia.“ Er schmunzelte „Hi Lia, ich bin Sam.“ Die Stimmung hatte eine radikale Wendung genommen, die kaltherzige Eiskönigen, hatte sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in einen liebenswerten Teenager verwandelt. Die Pubertät machte wohl auch vor Geistern nicht halt. „Ich begleite dich soweit ich kann.“

_„Hey soll ich etwas Süßes zu dieser kitschigen Unterhaltung beisteuern, indem ich 2 Kilo Zuckerwatte auskotze? Interesse? Irgendjemand? Nein? Komm schon Sam…hör auf mich zu ignorieren!“_

Aber er hörte nicht auf, entschlossen drängte er den Eindringling zurück und verwies ihn auf die hinteren Plätze. So schlimm wie heute war es noch nie gewesen, normalerweise hörte er die Flüsterstimme nur sehr selten und nur in Ausnahmesituationen. Aber in letzter Zeit schien sie zu seinem ständigen Begleiter zu werden, dieser Umstand machte ihm Sorge. Doch darüber würde er sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Gedanken machen.

Entschlossen hob er die Tasche auf und schwang sie sich über die Schulter und überlies Lia die Führung. Erst als sie in der Stille nebeneinander her liefen viel ihm ein seltsames Detail auf, dem er zuvor keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Ihre Hand schmiegte sich angenehm in seine und war genauso warm wie die Eigene.

Er warf ihr einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu, sie war mausetot…das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Als hätte sie seine Verblüffung gespürt sagte sie: „Ich bin anders...“ Mehr nicht, Sam juckte es auf der Zunge, er wollte wissen was sie damit meinte, aber er wollte sie nicht drängen und damit einen weiteren Gefühlsumschwung provozieren. „Wir sind da, die Leiter führt zu einer Lucke, ich weiß nicht ob sie sich öffnen lässt, mehr kann ich leider nicht tun. Ich warte hier auf dich.“

Er trat auf die erste Sprosse, drehte sich zu ihr um nickte dankbar und stieg weiter nach Oben. Es brauchte den Einsatz seines Brecheisens, einiges an Kraft und eine gehörige Portion Glück und er konnte endlich wieder frische Luft atmen.

Sobald er auf dem festen Betonboden stand zog er sein Handy und jubelte als er die vielen kleinen Balken sah. Dann verzog er das Gesicht, er hatte zwar Empfang aber wen sollte er anrufen? Die Feuerwehr zu informieren war der Plan gewesen, _bevor_ er gewusst hatte, dass sich im ganzen Gebäude Geister tummelten. Er schnaubte frustriert, ihm fiel nur einer ein der ihm helfen konnte und der vergnügte sich gerade anderweitig.

Er musste es versuchen, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig und so wählte er die Nummer, schloss die Augen und betete stumm. Es klingelte eine Ewigkeit, der Jäger überlegte hektisch welche Alternativen er noch hatte, als er endlich erlöst wurde. „Sam?“ kratzte es ihm aus der Leitung entgegen. „Cas? _CAS!_ Oh Gott sei Dank!!!“ Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus. „Wir stecken in der Klemme, du musst deine Suche unterbrechen und sofort herkommen!“ Die Leitung blieb still, als wüsste die Person am anderen Ende nicht recht was sie erwidern sollte. Wenn da nicht die tiefen, etwas unregelmäßigen Atemzüge wären, hätte er nicht sagen können ob der Engel überhaupt noch dran war.

„Bitte, wir brauchen dich…“ hauchte er in den Hörer. Doch sein Optimismus bekam eine eiskalte Dusche verpasst. „Sam, ich kann nicht. Tut mir Leid.“ Das letzte Wort klang weit entfernt, so als hätte der Andere das Telefon vom Ohr genommen, um das Gespräch abzubrechen. Deshalb brüllte er so laut es seine Stimmbänder zuließen: „ **CASTIEL!** _Leg jetzt bloß nicht auf_! Dean ist verletzt und ohne dich schaffe ich es nicht! Hörst du?“ Die brüchige Stimme war zurück, klang beunruhigt: „D..Dean ist verletzt? Was ist passiert?“ Sam wiegelte ab „Das erkläre ich dir sobald du hier bist. Zuerst das Wichtigste, die Adresse…“ Doch so weit kam er nicht mehr, er hörte ein höhnisches Lachen und Castiels stockenden Atem, dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!“ Tobend drückte er die Wahlwiederholungstaste, doch es hatte keinen Zweck, der Anruf wurde nicht mehr angenommen. Bitter verfluchte er den Schwarzhaarigen und sprach ihm die Adresse und einige Verwünschungen auf die Mailbox. Aber um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, dass den Engel das Abhören der Nachricht überforderte, schickte er ihm vorsichthalber noch eine SMS mit demselben Inhalt. Er rieb sich über die Stirn, betete dass die Nachricht gelesen wurde. Dann ging er zur Lucke und stieg wieder in die stickige Dunkelheit hinab.

Lia stand tatsächlich noch an genau derselben Stelle und sah ihn fragend an: „Hast du erreichen können was du wolltest?“ Er verzog seinen Mundwinkel in Andeutung eines grimmigen Lächelns: „Das hoffe ich, aber ich denke ich sollte mich besser nicht darauf verlassen.“ Mit hängenden Schultern und niedergeschlagen ging er zurück. Er wandte sich ihr zu, murmelte zögerlich: „Gibt es jemanden der mich zu meinem Bruder bringen könnte? Vielleicht einen Erwachsenen der für euch sorgt?“ Sie waren wieder in dem großen Schlafraum angekommen und blieben stehen.

Unruhig scharte sie mit dem Füßen. „Nein, die sind alle geflohen.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ihr Atem legte sich eisig um sein Gesicht. „Nur einer ist geblieben.“ Ihre Stimme wurde noch kälter. „Der Professor kümmert sich jetzt um uns.“

„Der…Professor? D..das klingt doch gut.“ Stotterte er unangenehm berührt. „Und wo ist der?“

„Er ist unten, bei deinem Bruder.“ Und das wiederum klang so als wäre es ganz und gar nicht gut. Alarmiert riss er die Augen auf, kam einen Schritt näher. „Was macht er da unten, er tut ihm doch nichts, oder?“ Aber Sam wusste es besser, er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen als er den Geist anfuhr: „Ich muss zu ihm! Ich hole ihn und wir werden verschwinden, oder bleiben um euch zu helfen. Die Entscheidung überlasse ich euch. Aber ich muss da runter!!!!“ Das Mädchen nickte wissend ein winziges Lächeln lies ihr Gesicht sanft erscheinen: „Du musst ihn wirklich sehr lieben. Es gibt einen Geheimweg, früher musste ich ihn oft nehmen um...“

Ein schleifendes Geräusch drang an sein Ohr, ungeduldig sah er in die Richtung aus der es kam. Ein kleiner Junge tapste auf sie zu, seine winzige Hand umklammerte eine poröse Schnur. Sein Blick glitt an der Kordel hinab und blieb an dem kleinen Holzhund hängen der daran befestigt war. Die Räder waren abgebrochen, mit zu Seite gekippten Körper wurde das Tier durch den Dreck gezerrt.

Vor dem Mädchen blieb er stehen, zupfte schüchtern am Ärmel ihrer Bluse seine Stimme zitterte, überschlug sich fast als er flehte: „Lia, nicht. Bitte schick ihn nicht da runter.“ Tränen schimmerten in den blass grünen Augen, als er den Blick abwandte und Sam direkt ansah: „Sie werden dich fressen, die _Nachtschatten_ werden dich fressen.“


	13. King Rat

Halli Hallo! Ich möchte dieses Kapitel 2 ganz lieben Leserinnen widmend die sich immer die Zeit nehmen, mir eine Review da zu lassen. Mystikgirl und Milly, Ich danke euch sehr für euren Zuspruch!! UND ich bin extrem neugierig, ob noch ein paar von den “alten Lesern“ mit dabei sind, oder hab ich euch alle durch die lange Pause verloren? O.O

Sooooooooooooo genug! Dieses Kapitel war eine harte Nuss und da ich zusätzlich noch an einer neuen Geschichte arbeite, hat es etwas länger gedauert als erwartet. Viel Spaß!  Ah! Doch noch nicht anfangen zu lesen! ^^ Noch eine Kleinigkeit… In diesem Kapi taucht etwas oder jemand auf und mir fällt einfach kein passender Name ein! Vielleicht hat einer von euch ja eine Idee?  Der derzeitige Name ist unterstrichen, nur damit ihr wisst um wen es geht. Ich würde das dann nachträglich ändern.

So jetzt halte ich die Klappe. Viel Spaß mit Deeeaaaaannnnn!!! *kreisch*

 

 

Kapitel 13: King Rat

 

 

Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, Schweiß drang ihm aus jeder Pore, ließ seine Haut jucken und seine Wunden noch intensiver brennen. Der Druck, dem sein Kopf ausgesetzt war, wurde unerträglich. Die scharfen Zähne bohrten sich tiefer, bis sie auf Wiederstand stießen und er spüren konnte wie sie über seinen Schädelknochen schabten. Er hyperventilierte, die entsetzliche Angst fraß ihn auf, er wollte dass es vorbei war, wollte dass es endlich aufhörte. Er schloss seine Augen, kniff sie so fest zusammen, dass er Lichtfunken sah. Die raue Zunge glitt über seine Lieder, nahm begierig seine Tränen auf. Eine riesige Pranke drückte sich in seinen Rücken nagelte ihn am Boden fest, während das Untier seinen Kopf nach oben riss, versuchte ihn von seinem Nacken zu lösen. In seinem Grauen begann er zu schreien, er kreischte wehrte sich mit aller Kraft die er noch besaß, wimmerte flehte und dann-

Durchbrach eine Stimme die Dunkelheit. Rau wie Sandpapier drang sie an sein Ohr: „ _DAS **REICHT** OTIS_!“ Unwillig seine Beute so leicht aufzugeben, knurrte das Biest und zerrte weiter an ihm, bis es gefährlich in seinem Nacken knackte. „Ich denke der junge Mann hat deine Gastfreundschaft ausreichend genossen.“ Dean riss die Augen auf, versuchte die Person in der Düsternis auszumachen, doch sie hielt sich in den Schatten verborgen.

„ ** _Hey_ _Sie! Helfen Sie mir!_** “ Seine Stimme war panisch, grenzte an Hysterie. „Hohlen sie dieses Vieh von mir runter!“ Ein theatralisches Seufzen erklang, dann säuselte der Unbekannte: „Lass ihn los, mein Guter und komm zu mir!“ _Mein **Guter**? Er meinte doch wohl nicht dieses Miststück das gerade dabei war ihm den Kopf abzureißen…oder? _

Doch die Kiefer lösten sich augenblicklich und das tonnenschwere Gewicht, welches ihn in den Dreck gepresst hatte, war verschwunden. Leblos fiel er vornüber, saugte gierig die abgestandene Luft in seine rebellierende Lunge, atmete angestrengt ein und aus. Dann stütze er sich auf seinen unverletzten Arm, versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch als der Raum sich unkontrolliert zu drehen begann sackte er zurück. Zittrig stieß er die Luft durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Ha! Ich glaube du hast es ein wenig übertrieben, sein Körper ist ruiniert. Habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt?! Ich dachte ich hätte dir klargemacht, wie du dich im Umgang mit meinen Patienten zu benehmen hast!“ _Meinen Patienten? Moment was faselt der da?_ Alarmiert drehte er sich in die Richtung aus der die Gesprächsfetzten zu ihm getragen wurden. Zuerst sah er nur ein verschwommenes Flimmern, doch dann lösten sich Formen aus den Schatten. Eine gebeugte Person kraulte eine riesige Bestie hinter dem ausgefranztem Ohr und diese brummte wohlig. Ein ganz und gar absurdes Bild.

Er konnte sehen das der Fremde alt war, obwohl ein Mundschutz die Hälfte seines Gesichts bedeckte. Er wirkte gebrechlich, stütze sich schwer auf einen hölzernen Gehstock, dessen Knauf funkelte als hätte man ihn mit Silber veredelt. An seinem feisten Körper trug er einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug. Das beunruhigende war die gegerbte Fleischerschürze die er darüber trug, das ursprünglich helle Leder war stellenweise dunkel verfärbt, ihm war klar was das bedeutete. Hätte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Zweifel bestanden, dann hätte er es spätestens jetzt mit Bestimmtheit gewusst. Dieser Mann würde ihm nicht helfen, so viel stand fest.

„Was soll ich denn mit einem halb toten Menschen anfangen? Hm? _WAS?!_ Du räudiger Köter!“ Er gab ihm einen Klaps auf die triefende Schnauze, eine vollkommen lächerliche Rüge. Dean versuchte abermals seinen Körper aufzurichten, getrieben von der Angst, was ihn noch alles erwarten würde, wenn er sich seinem Schicksal ergab. Er stemmte sich auf den Ellenbogen, drückte die Schuhe in die Erde und stieß sich ab. Es war entwürdigend so über den Boden zu kriechen, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Später hatte er genug Zeit sein verletztes Ego zu tätscheln. Jetzt hatte er ein Ziel vor Augen, der Gang war endlos weit entfernt und trotz all seiner Bemühungen schien er ihm nicht näher zu kommen.

„Oh sieh nur Otis! Anscheinend ist doch noch genügend leben in ihm!“ Frohlockte der Alte, dann war ein Schlurfen zu hören, als zöge der Metzger ein verkrüppeltes Bein nach.

Er fluchte, schrie auf weil er den anderen Arm zur Hilfe nehmen musste, um schneller voran zu kommen. Dann ignorierte er den Schmerz, konzentrierte sich allein auf seine Flucht. Doch das Schlurfen wurde immer lauter, präsenter und lenkte ihn zusehends ab. Der Jäger wusste, dass er das Rennen verloren hatte, als der Staub neben seinem Gesicht aufgewirbelt wurde und ihn keuchen ließ. Deans Atemfrequenz beschleunigte sich, während der Mann sich direkt neben seinen Kopf kniete. Eine knochige Hand glitt durch seine Haare, löste einige verklebte Strähnen und strich sie ihm fürsorglich aus der Stirn. „Was wollen sie von mir?“ Matt stolperten die Worte über seine Lippen.

Der Mann Lachte schallend, zwinkerte ihm zu, als wäre es ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen, ein Witz den nur sie beide verstanden. Doch Dean verstand rein gar nichts. „Du und ich, wir hätten einige große Dinge erleben können. Aber da Otis dich mit seinem Kauknochen verwechselt hat-“ er warf dem Tier einen tadelnden Blick zu „Befürchte ich, dass wir auf die besonders spaßigen Sachen _leider_ verzichten müssen!“ Ein letztes Mal strich er durch sein klammes Haar, dann erhob er sich. Eine eiskalte Hand schloss sich fest um seinen Knöchel und er wurde die mühsam erkämpfte Strecke zurück geschleift.

Seine Finger krallten sich Halt suchend in die weiche Erde, hinterließen wellenförmige Spuren im feuchten Grund. Dean trat nach der Hand, wand sich in dem Griff und bekam die Konsequenz sofort zu spüren. Sein Körper wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, als hätte er kein Gewicht. Der Aufprall war hart, der Jäger hustete gequält, spuckte einen blutigen Klumpen aus. Seine Hand wanderte suchend über den Boden, tastete nach etwas das ihm Halt geben würde und fand es in Form einer dicken Metallstange. Aus Erstaunen wurde Entsetzen, als ihm klar wurde was er da vor sich hatte. Es war nicht nur eine Stange, es waren einige. Viel zu viele. Durch das kaum vorhandene Licht – das er nebenbei um sein Leben gekämpft hatte, könnte eventuell auch ein Rolle gespielt haben-- hatte er es überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen. Doch nun sah er es, erkannte den Zweck den dieser Raum hatte. Die ganze Wand bestand aus einer Reihe, in den Fels gehauener Käfige und er lag direkt davor.

Vorsichtig zog er sich an dem Stab in eine aufrechte Position, es dauerte eine Ewigkeit doch dann konnte er sich an das kühle Metall lehnen. Er starrte den gebückten Greis an, der vor ihm stand und niederträchtig Grinste. „Darf ich dir Otis Vater vorstellen?“  Als hinter seinem Rücken ein tiefes Knurren ertönte, schloss er resigniert die Augen. Das war ein Albtraum, ein verfluchter Albtraum…

„Hi Daddy!“ Sein Lachen war heiser und wurde von einem weiteren Hustenkrampf unterbrochen. Mit einer Wucht die Deans Körper wie bei einem Auffahrunfall nach vorne katapultierte, rammte _Daddy_ das Gitter. Sein Herrchen schlenderte auf Ihn zu, schob seine Hand durch die Stäbe und tätschelte beruhigend die Flanke des großen Tieres. „Nimm es nicht persönlich, die einzige Empfindung zu der dieser Bastard fähig ist, ist _Hass_. Neben ihm wirkt mein kleiner Schatz wie ein zahmes Lämmchen, findest du nicht?“ Dann ging er die Reihe entlang, vor dem letzten Käfig blieb er stehen und öffnete ihn. „Otis! Bring ihn her!“ Ungewohnt behutsam schloss sich der Kiefer um seinen Fuß und zerrte ihn über die Schwelle. Die Zellentür viel hinter ihm ins Schloss und wurde abgesperrt. „Ruh dich ein wenig aus mein Junge, wir beide haben Morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns.“ Er entzündete eine Fackel, steckte sie in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung und wandte sich ab. „ _M..Morgen_?“ Stotterte Dean verstört. „Ich überlebe keine Nacht hier drin!“ Ein schrilles Kichern war die einzige Antwort die er bekam.

Erschöpft sank er zu Boden, nahm den Rat an und gönnte sich eine kurze Pause. Probierte sich an einer der lächerlichen Entspannungsübungen die Sam ihm einmal versucht hatte beizubringen. Nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war unterzog er seinem Körper einer gründlichen Inspektion. Ihm wurde klar, dass er das Zeitfenster etwas zu großzügig bemessen hatte. Er blutete so stark, das er nicht nur die Nacht nicht überstehen würde, wahrscheinlich überstand er nicht einmal die nächsten 90 Minuten. Umständlich zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, biss hinein und riss es in Fetzten. Notdürftig versorgte er die schlimmsten Verletzungen. Als das erledigt war, kroch er auf die Tür zu, kniete sich direkt vor das Schloss. Fieberhaft durchsuchte er seine Taschen nach einem Draht, irgendetwas womit er das Schloss würde öffnen können. Doch da war nichts, nicht mal ein Fussel.

 **„LASS MICH FREI!!!!“** Er schrie seine Frustration heraus, die Todesangst und Verzweiflung. Immer wieder schlug er gegen die rostigen Stäbe, blendete den Schmerz aus, bis er nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen war. Aber es war vergeblich, denn sie gaben keinen Millimeter nach. Der Jäger umfasst das rostige Metall, ließ seine Stirn dagegen sinken, seine aufgeschürften Knöchel glitzern matt in dem schwachen schein des Feuers. „Du kranker Drecksack…“

Seine Zunge klebte wie ein pelziges Tier an seinem Gaumen, das Geschrei hatte seinen Durst in etwas schmerzhaftes, lebensverzehrendes verwandelt. Er brauchte Wasser, nur einen kleinen Schluck um das heiße Sengen aus seiner Kehle zu vertreiben. Doch der Durst sollte wohl seine geringste Sorge sein.

Seine Brust schmerzte bei jedem heben und senken, das Miststück hatte ihm anscheinend einige Rippen gebrochen. Warme Nässe durchdrang den improvisierten Verband, lief kontinuierlich über Rücken und Oberkörper. Sein Atem war flach und unregelmäßig. Vor seinen Augen flimmerten helle Lichtpunkte, ließen ihn irritiert blinzeln. Ausgelaugt und ernüchtert sank er an den Gitterstäben zu Boden. In der Hoffnung, dass sein Kreislauf sich etwas beruhigen würde, winkelte er die Beine an. Doch die kleinen Lichtpunkte wurden größer, vereinten sich, bildeten eine Armee die schon bald begann sein gesamtes Sichtfeld auszufüllen. Sie drehten sich, wie Glühwürmchen die um eine Lichtquelle schwebten und sein Magen machte einen besorgten Hüpfer, als sich sein Zwerchfell aufgrund der aufsteigenden Übelkeit verkrampfte.

Gott er wollte sich nicht noch einmal übergeben. Er drehte sich zur Seite, um zu verhindern dass er, sollte es doch dazu kommen, an seinem Erbrochenen erstickte. Doch die ruckartige Bewegung erwies sich als fataler Fehler. Die tanzenden Funken waren einer tiefen Finsternis gewichen, wie ein schwarzes Loch tat sie sich vor ihm auf und saugte ihn gnadenlos in den weit geöffneten Schlund. Der Jäger spürte wie sein Körper unter ihm nachgab, wie eine Marionette dessen Fäden durchtrennt worden waren sackte er in sich zusammen, bevor er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.  

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Dean?“ kühle Finger an seiner Stirn. „Dean, sie mich an!“ Die rauchige Stimme drang in sein Bewusstsein, er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Heftiger Schmerz flammte auf als die Hände des Fremden tiefer wanderten, nur mit Not konnte er ein Wimmern unterdrücken. „Ssscht, alles wird gut…“          Er hatte es doch unterdrückt…oder etwa nicht?

Seine Lider flatterten als er versuchte sie zu öffnen, sie schienen bleischwer, es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Wieder diese kühlen Finger, diesmal an seinem Hals, fühlten seinen Puls, glitten tiefer ließen ihn beben. _Gott verdammt was läuft hier eigentlich…_ Mit einem Ruck zwang er die störrischen Dinger auseinander, er musste wissen wer da bei ihm war und sich an seinem Körper zu schaffen machte. Er blinzelte zaghaft, das warme Licht der knisternden Flamme brannte unangenehm in seinen Augen und er brauchte einen Moment um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Neben ihm kniete ein Mann, den Oberkörper hatte er weit über ihn gebeugt. Er saß mit dem Rücken zum Feuer, weshalb er weder sein Gesicht noch die streichelnden Hände sehen konnte. Was er allerdings sah und was er jederzeit unter tausenden wieder erkennen würde, war der cremefarbene Trenchcoat der sich wie eine wärmende Decke um einen Teil seines lädierten Körpers legte. Erleichtert fuhr er hoch, viel zu schnell und er betrat erneut das Karussell, alles drehte sich und er lehnte sich halt suchend nach vorne, legte seine Stirn an das vertraute Gesicht „Castiel!!! Gott sei Dank, du bist endlich hier!“ flüsterte er ungläubig. „Ssscht…“ wiederholte der Engel lediglich und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu Boden. „Cas, hier läuft irgendeine ganz üble Sache, Sam ist hier… irgendwo. Wir müssen ihn holen und dann ganz schnell von hier verschwinden. Gut das du da bist Mann, ohne dich...“ Seine Worte versuchten sich gegenseitig zu überholen und verhedderten sich. Kratzig, rasselten die Sätze in seiner ausgedorrten Kehle. „Es ist alles Sams schuld, ehrlich…“ Der Engel nahm das vor Anstrengung und Schmerz schweißnasse Gesicht in seine Hände, sah tief in die grünen Augen und senkte seine weichen Lippen auf den geschäftigen Mund.

Erschrocken sog Dean die Luft ein und starrte den anderen Mann fassungslos an „Was zum-?“ Doch Castiel ließ sich nicht beirren, unterbannt jeden weiteren Protest in dem er provozierend langsam über die aufgesprungenen Lippen leckte. Er presste sich gegen die am Boden liegende Gestalt und Dean stöhnte, aber nicht verlangend. Der enge Kontakt, das Gewicht des Engels auf seinem Brustkorb, erstickte ihn. Schmerz, so intensiv, dass er geschrienen hätte, wenn seine Lunge dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre sich mit Luft zu füllen, zerriss seinen Körper und ließ ihn glühende Blitze sehen. Sein Herz galoppierte, stolperte, raste unaufhörlich weiter, pumpte mit jedem verzweifelten Schlag mehr seines kostbaren Lebenssaftes aus ihm heraus. „ _Verdammt **Castiel** , runter von mir_!“ Er verbrauchte den kargen Rest an Sauerstoff den er noch hatte. „Schaff mich… hier raus…ich ver…blute… _bitte_ …“ Schwach, wie ein lauer Luftzug verhallten seine Worte in der feuchten Zelle, ungehört.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Lost and Found

14 Lost and Found

 

 

Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, schnell schüttelte er die Bilder ab die sich im aufdrängten. „Nachtschatten?“ Fragte er Lia, die Augenbrauen verunsichert zusammengezogen. „Ja, das ist der Name den wir ihnen gaben. Wir wissen nicht was Sie sind oder wo sie herkommen. Als wir noch… lebten, schlichen sie des Nachts über die Flure und machten grauenerregende Geräusche. Wir lagen in unseren Betten, starr vor Angst. Warteten auf den Moment in dem ihre Krallen die Türen durchschlagen würden, um uns mit ihnen in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen.“ Sie machte eine Pause, ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet als sie flüsterte: „Wir hörten ihre langen Klauen über die Dielen klicken, während Sie unaufhörlich die Gänge auf und ab liefen. Aber sie kamen uns nicht hohlen! Sobald der Morgen anbrach verschwanden sie wieder und nur noch die tiefen Kratzspuren, die sie in den Wänden hinterlassen hatten, blieben als Beweis für ihre Existenz.“ Sams Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken. „Und jetzt sind sie da unten?“ Sie nickte, „Am Tag sind sie unten in den Höhlen, aber in der Nacht kommen sie hervor und lauern in den Schatten.“

„In Ordnung, weißt du wie viele es sind?“ „Das spielt keine Rolle, du könntest nicht mal einen von ihnen besiegen. Nicht mit dem da.“ Sie deutete auf die Tasche. Sie musterte ihn gründlich, unterzog ihm einer Prüfung, welcher konnte er nicht sagen. Dann nickte sie noch einmal und verließ den Raum, kommentarlos. Sam hob die Brauen, fühlte sich plötzlich unangenehm beobachtet unter all den finsteren Blicken. Der kleine Junge sah ihn immer noch an, dicke Tränen purzelten seine Wangen hinab. „Geh nicht…“ Schluchzte er immer wieder. Sam ging in die Hocke und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Mir wird nichts passieren, ich verspreche es!“ Die hellen Augen funkelten zornig. „Das haben die Anderen auch gesagt, aber ich habe die Schreie gehört. Sie sind nicht zurückgekommen.“ Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte betrat Lia das Zimmer, beschützend zog sie den Kleinen hinter sich. Dann drückte sie dem Jäger etwas in die Hand und sagte: „Dieser Dolch wird dir den Weg deines Schicksals ebnen.“ Sam sah sie verdutzt an. „O..kay?“ Er besah sich das mickrige Ding das sich, für die geringe Größe, ungewöhnlich schwer anfühlte. Die rostige Klinge war mit einer schwarzen, zähflüssigen Substanz beschmiert. Der Griff schien in seiner Hand zu pulsieren und eine dunkle Hitze abzustrahlen.

„Ich habe eine Schrotflinte…ich könnte-“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ganz langsam, als wäre er schwer von Begriff. „Der Dolch ist alles was du brauchst. Ich zeige dir jetzt den Weg in Höhlen.“ Sie drehte sich um und ging durch dieselbe Tür durch die sie gerade verschwunden war, Sam folgte ihr zögerlich. „Wo stoße ich den Dolch am besten hin? Ins Herz oder…“ Sie kicherte. „Ich glaube nicht dass sie lange genug still halten, bis du deine Wahl getroffen hast. Du solltest auf alles einstechen, was sich bewegt und hoffen das die richtige Stelle dabei ist.“ Entgeistert starrte er auf ihren Hinterkopf. _Na_ _das hört sich ja vielversprechend an._

 _„Du könntest auch einfach gehen, weißt du? Niemand zwingt dich den Helden zu spielen. Diese Rolle ist nicht für dich bestimmt. Du bist böse Sam…und schmutzig. Es gibt nicht genug Politur auf der Welt um deine Rüstung zum Glänzen zu bringen. Also, lass uns abhauen, der Laden nervt! Scheiß auf Dean…“_ Wisperte es in seinem Kopf.  

„Hau doch ab, niemand wird dich aufhalten! Bitte du würdest mir einen riesigen Gefallen tun indem du einfach verschwindest!“ zischte er gereizt.

Sie betraten einen Raum und die schiere Größe lies Sam staunend innehalten. Es war eine Bibliothek die alles in den Schatten stelle was er bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Der Boden war aus dunklem Holz gefertigt, der vermutlich teurer gewesen war als das gesamte Gebäude. Bücheregale die bis zur Decke reichten waren fest an den Wänden verschraubt, aufwändig verzierte Vitrinen standen in vereinzelten Nischen. Sie haben früher bestimmt einmal eine wertvolle Sammlung, oder sehr alte Schriftstücke enthalten. Jetzt waren die meisten zerschlagen, die Bücher lagen im Raum verstreut, verrotteten am Boden, oder waren bis zu Unkenntlichkeit verkohlt. Ein wunderschönes Gemälde war in langer, sorgfältiger Arbeit an die Decke gemalt worden. Die Farben waren über die Jahre verblasst, hatten viel ihrer Pracht eingebüßt. Das Motiv, war durch die dichten Spinnenweben hindurch schwer zu erkennen, doch er sah einen blauer Himmel, vereinzelt mit fluffigen Wolken durchsetzt. Auf ihnen saßen Engel mit goldenen Flügeln und blickten milde lächelnd auf ihn herab. Direkt über ihm war ein Wasserfleck, welcher die Decke schwärzlich verfärbte, die Tapete warf Wellen und löste sich an vereinzelten Stellen. Ein Großteil des Werks war dadurch unwiederbringlich zerstört.

Lia verschwand zwischen den hohen Regalen und Sam hatte Mühe sie in dem Wirrwarr aus Gängen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Vor einem marmornen Kamin blieb sie schließlich stehen, kroch beinahe zur Gänze in die Feuerstelle hinein. Er hörte wie ihre Hand suchend über den unebenen Stein tastete, dann erklang ein scheppern und sie kam eilig wieder heraus. Der weiße Marmor löste sich knirschen aus der Wand, bewegte sich ein Stück auf sie zu, Lia steckte ihre Finger in die entstandene Lücke und sah über die Schulter. „Komm, hilf mir mal damit.“ Forderte sie ihn auf und Sam trat hinter sie und schob seine Finger ebenfalls in den Schlitz. Dann zogen sie gemeinsam, ächzend vergrößerte sich die Lücke, Staub und Schutt rieselte in ihre Haare. Sam wechselte die Position, stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen das massive Teil und schob ihn weit genug beiseite, dass eine Öffnung sichtbar wurde.

„Du musst ungefähr zehn Schritte gehen, dann kommst du an eine Wendetreppe die dich tiefer in den Bau führt.“ Der Jäger durchsuchte die Waffentasche nach einer Lampe, schaltete sie prüfend ein und aus, dann richtete er den Lichtstrahl in die Finsternis. „Danke dass du mich hergebracht hast und für den hier.“ Er hob den Dolch. Sie Lächelte und berührte die Hand die den Griff umschloss. „Gebe gut auf ihn Acht, du darfst ihn unter gar keinen Umständen verlieren!“ „Das werde ich nicht, ich bringe ihn dir zurück, versprochen.“ Er bückte sich und trat über die Schwelle „Sei vorsichtig, die Stufen sind sehr glatt.“ Rief sie ihm hinterher und Sam drehte sich noch einmal um und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Er fand die Treppe und es war offensichtlich, dass sie in einem anderen Jahrhundert gebaut worden waren. Der Abstand zwischen den einzelnen Stufen war schwindend gering und er musste die ganze Zeit in gebeugter Haltung gehen, wenn er sich nicht den Kopf aufschlagen wollte. Wie eine Spirale bohrte sie sich in den Stein, er lief jetzt bestimmt schon 20 Minuten abwärts, ihm wurde durch die ständige Drehung langsam schwindelig und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen damit der nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Wenn er hier stürzte würde er sich um diese Nachtschatten keine Gedanken mehr machen müssen, genauso wenig wie um seinen Bruder, fügte er still hinzu und fröstelte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und weiteren neunzig Umdrehungen endete die Treppe so abrupt, das Sam wirklich stolperte und fiel. Doch der Boden war weich und federte den Aufprall ab, aber er hatte die Taschenlampe fallen lassen. Der Winchester rappelte sich auf, machte ein paar Schritte und versuchte sich in der Dunkelheit zu orientieren. Die Lampe lag auf der vorletzten Stufe, er hob sie auf und drückte den Knopf. Nichts geschah. „Tu mir das nicht an!“ Murmelte Sam und schlug sie einige Male in seine flache Hand, dann richtete er sie auf sein Gesicht und schaltete sie wieder ein. Grelles Licht brannte sich in seine Netzhaut und blendete ihn schmerzhaft. Die Lichtquelle fiel erneut in den Dreck, während er stöhnte und sich die Augen rieb.

 _„Und du hast also studiert?“_ Spottete sein ständiger Begleiter.

„Ach halt doch die Klappe…“ Murrte der Jäger und blinzelte solange bis er wieder einigermaßen normal sehen konnte, bückte sich nach dem elendigen Metallteil und beleuchtete damit kurz seine Umgebung, fand einen niedrigen Tunnel und schritt auf ihn zu. Nicht lange und eine Gabelung stellte sich ihm in den Weg, drei Möglichkeiten standen zur Wahl und erschwerten ihm das Vorrankommen. Ratlos verharrte der Große zwischen den Gängen und die Taschenlampe wanderte hin und her, wie ein Suchscheinwerfer. Er hätte sich besser von Lia erklären lassen, wie er zu diesem Professor kam als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Aber deswegen noch einmal zurück zu gehen kam nicht infrage. Keine Chance! Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken es via Ene Mene Muh zu entscheiden, doch sein Ego hatte heute schon genug blöde Kommentare geschluckt, deshalb nahm er einfach die goldene Mitte.

Der Gang war etwas höher als der vorherige und verlief schnurgerade, sodass Sam sich ein wenig streckte und die Knochen knacken ließ. Dann stieß er gegen eine feuchtschimmernde Felswand, der weiche Boden war glattem Gestein gewichen, zu Beiden Seiten schlangen sich Pfade in die Dunkelheit. Wieder war er gezwungen einen Weg zu wählen, was wenn es der Falsche war? Wenn die Entfernung zu Dean immer größer, anstatt kleiner wurde? Links oder rechts? Gefrustet stieß Sam die Luft aus, er hatte nicht erwartet dass die Rettungsaktion schon an der fehlenden Wegbeschreibung scheitern würde. „ _Verdammt_!“ knurrte er genervt und bog links ab. Das war keine Höhle das war ein verfluchter Erdmännchen Bau, immer wieder tauchten versteckte Seitengänge auf die ihn unschlüssig verharren ließen. Mache Wege endeten in einer Sackgasse und zwangen ihn zur Umkehr. Inzwischen war er so oft abgebogen oder zurück gelaufen dass er komplett den Überblick verloren hatte. Das Gefühl an den immer gleichen Stellen vorbei zu kommen beschlich ihn, hilflos drehte er sich im Kreis wusste nicht weiter. Zu allem Überfluss hatte die Lampe die Stürze anscheinend nicht ganz so gut überstanden. Das Licht hatte angefangen zu flackern, machte es ihm noch schwere sich in diesem verworrenen Labyrinth zurecht zu finden. Er umklammerte den Dolch, hielt ihn abwehrend vor seinen Körper und überlegte fieberhaft was er tun sollte.

Ein panisches Kreischen zerriss die Stille, die bis gerade eben von dem dumpfen Pochen seines Herzens dominiert wurde. Im ersten Moment konnte er nicht sagen ob der Schrei von einem Menschen oder einem Tier ausgestoßen wurde. Doch der nächste Laut brachte im Gewissheit und ließ in schaudern. Noch nie im Leben hatte er etwas Qualvolleres gehört. „ _Oh Gott_ … ** _DEAN??!!_** “ Er verschwendete keine Zeit und rannte in die Richtung in der er seinen Bruder vermutete.  

Dass ihm etwas folgte merkte er erst als der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu beben begann als wäre er in eine Herde wütender Büffel geraten. Er warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Es war praktisch unmöglich das Tempo noch weiter anzuheben, da die Wege so ineinander verschlungen waren, dass er nicht genug Zeit hätte zu reagieren wenn sich plötzlich die Richtung änderte. Er bog scharf rechts ab, hoffte er konnte seinen Verfolger dadurch abhängen, doch nur wenige Augenblicke später schoss ein riesiges Vieh aus der Dunkelheit, es hatte so viel Geschwindigkeit aufgenommen, das genau das passierte was er versuchte zu vermeiden. Das Tier schaffte es nicht um die Kurve und schlug hart gegen die Wand. Sam hielt kurz inne und betrachtete die Bestie die sich selbst ausgeknockt hatte, er lief einige Schritte Rückwärts, zu misstrauisch um sich wieder umzudrehen. Er grinste, was aufgrund der angespannten Gesichtszüge zu einer schaurigen Maske verkam. Der würde eine Weile schlafen.

Doch als sich eine witternde Schnauze den Fels entlang schob und sich ein noch größeres Monster einfach an dem am Boden liegendem vorbeidrängte und die Sicht auf noch mindestens 4 seiner Artgenossen freigab, blieb ihm das schadenfrohe Lachen im Halse stecken. Vorsichtig ging er weiter rückwärts, darauf bedacht keine ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen, die Waffe auf den Feind gerichtet. Der Rudelführer schlich auf ihn zu, sein Körper war mit einem dichten, silbernen Pelz bedeckt. Die Bernsteinfarbenen Augen glänzten vor Mordlust, die raue Zunge hing aus dem Maul und bedeckte den Boden mit Speichelpfützen.

Die Kreaturen sahen aus wie Wölfe, gigantische mutierte Wölfe. Sein Atem ging immer schneller, Schweiß lief über seinen angespannten Rücken, juckte an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel. Er bewegte sich wie unter Wasser, wägte seine Optionen ab. Und die sahen alle ziemlich düster aus. Dann hörte er ein Jaulen gefolgt von einem bösartigen Knurren. Ein massiver Ruck erschütterte das Rudel, als ein Nachzügler um die Kurve brach und ungebremst in die anderen reinknallte. Der Aufprall warf sie durcheinander wie Kegel. Sam sah was die Ursache für die Unaufmerksamkeit des letzten Wolfes gewesen war. Anders als die übrigen besaß er zwei Köpfe und diese hatten sich ineinander verbissen. Der Jäger fluchte und nutzte die Gelegenheit zur Flucht. Er drehte sich um und rannte weiter, kopflos, planlos durch die verwirrenden Gänge. Schneller als die Masse ihrer verknoteten Körper vermuten ließ, standen sie wieder auf ihren großen Pranken und setzten zur Verfolgung an. Jedes Mal wenn Sam hinter sich blickte, hatte er das Gefühl es wäre wieder einer hinzugekommen. Wie sollte er mit diesem winzigen Dolch etwas gegen diese Viecher ausrichten? Von wegen auf alles einstechen was in Reichweite war, er würde nicht einen verdammten Treffer landen können, wenn sie ihn erstmal eingeholt hatten.

Seine Taschenlampe flackerte ein letztes Mal und gab den Geist auf, tauchte alles in tiefe Schwärze. Er rannte einfach weiter, orientierte sich an dem kühlen Stein den er an seiner Hand spürte. Dann wurde es plötzlich wieder hell und der Gejagte geriet in Panik. Zu spät kam das Licht, zu spät für Sam, der direkt auf einen unterirdischen See zusteuerte. Säulenartige Kalkgebilde wanden sich aus der Decke, aus dem Wasser ragten Stalagmiten, so spitz wie Holzpflöcke. Er sah sich in die Tiefe stürzen, sah wie er in dem flachen Gewässer aufschlug und sich den Rücken brach oder sein Körper von einer dieser Kalksäulen aufgespießt wurde. Er stieß seine Fersen in den Boden, versuchte zu bremsen, doch durch den feinkörnigen Sand rutschte er einfach weiter, schlitterte über den Stein ohne die Geschwindigkeit verringern zu können. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und ließ sich  nach vorne fallen.

Fünf Zentimeter trennten ihn noch von der steilen Klippe, die seinen sicheren Tod bedeutet hätte. Er lag auf dem Bauch, keuchte, japste laut nach Luft, zitterte am ganzen Körper und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, bevor er sich langsam auf alle Viere begab. Er hörte das Poltern seiner Feinde hinter sich und sprang auf, er wollte sich umdrehen doch ein bedrohliches Knirschen ließ ihn bewegungslos verharren. Die Arme seitlich ausgestreckt sah er wie sich große Felstücke unter ihm zu lösen begannen. So vorsichtig wie möglich verlagerte er sein Gewicht, doch er hatte keine Chance ohne Vorwarnung brach das gesamte Gestein unter seinen Füßen weg und er verlor den Halt.

In letzter Sekunde griff eine Hand nach dem Jäger und riss ihn brutal zurück, Sam ruderte mit den Armen konnte das Gleichgewicht jedoch nicht halten und fiel auf seinen Hintern. Er wurde am Kragen gepackt und sofort wieder auf die Füße gezerrt, weg von dem Abgrund, zurück in das Labyrinth. Er rannte dem Fremden einfach hinterher, das Rudel war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Die Taschenlampe war weg, vermutlich im Wasser gelandet. Adrenalin jagte durch seinen Körper, sein Überlebenswille überlagerte jede andere Empfindung. Es war so Dunkel das er nicht das Geringste sehen konnte, hart presste er die Finger gegen den rauen Fels, damit er sich in der Schwärze nicht ganz so verloren fühlte. Aufgrund des Tempos waren die Kuppen innerhalb kürzester Zeit wund und aufgerieben, brannten unangenehm. Doch er löste sich nicht von der Wand, tastete weiter und verließ sich auf die Hand die seinen Unterarm umfasste und ihn durch die verzweigten Gänge zog.

 „Gib mir den Dolch!“ Die Stimme des Fremden war tief und hallte volltönend von den Wänden wieder. Sam drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Was? Wozu? Es sind viel zu viele wir können es nicht mit allen gleichzeitig aufnehmen!“ Erwiderte der Große, etwas außer Atem. Der Mann stieß ein spöttisches Grunzen aus. „Glaub mir, das hatte ich nicht im Sinn. Es lockt sie an! Kapiert du das nicht?“ Sam kniff irritiert die Augen zusammen. „Der Dolch…lockt sie an?“ Sein Retter wurde ungeduldig. „Nein! Nicht der Dolch, du Dummkopf! Es ist das schmierige Zeug das an ihm haftet und stinkt wie ein verwesender Kadaver! Auf eine Bettpfande geschmiert hätte es denselben Effekt! Jetzt gib schon her!“ Er zerrte an seinem Arm. „Was? Nein! Red doch keinen Unsinn! Ich habe ihn von jemandem bekommen, dem ich vertraue, Sie sagte er wäre das einzige was die Nachtschatten töten könnte.“ Die Sätze kamen abgehackt zwischen heftigen Atemzügen. „Waren das ihre genauen Worte?“ Die Unterhaltung wurde immer beschwerlicher. „Nein bei ihr klang es natürlich prophetischer, du weißt schon, dieses mystisches Geister Gequatsche.“ Ein Kichern. „Ja, hör zu Großer, Sie hat dich verarscht und diesen Viechern zum Fraß vorgeworfen!“

Plötzlich wurde der Kontakt zwischen seinen Fingern und dem Gestein unterbrochen und er schwankte zur Seite. Licht brach durch einen Spalt in der Decke, vertreib die Finsternis. Sie rannten durch eine Große Höhle, wichen der tiefen Grube, die sich in der Mitte des Gewölbes auftat aus. Auch hier wuchsen Jahrtausende alte Stalaktiten, strahlten anmutig in einem bläulichen Schimmer. Der Jäger wurde langsam wütend, bildete sich dieser Kerl ein er würde ihm diesen Scheiß abkaufen? „Du sparst dir lieber deinen Sauerstoff und hörst auf so einen Mist zu reden. Sie will nicht das ich hier unten drauf gehe, sie braucht meine Hilfe!“  „Ach ja mein Hase? Dann erklär mir doch mal bitte folgendes Phänomen!“ Er nutzte Sams Aufgebrachtheit und entwand den Dolch aus seinen Fingern, vollführte eine schnelle Drehung und warf ihn in einem präzisen Bogen in die Grube und blieb stehen. Die Bestien rasten auf sie zu und Sam zerrte ungehalten an seinem Arm, versuchte sich zu befreien. „Lass den Scheiß, du bringst uns ja um!“ Doch die wolfähnlichen Wesen änderten den Kurs, stürzten dem Dolch hinterher. Sam erstarrte, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete er die Tiere die wie im Wahn übereinander herfielen. Sich gegenseitig attackierten und auf der Jagd nach dem Dolch tiefe Wunden in ihr Fleisch rissen.

 _„An dieser Stelle fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet, möglichst laut zu brüllen: **ICH HABS DIR DOCH GESAGT!!!** Ab und zu solltest du einen Rat annehmen, Sammy. Wir könnten jetzt in der Sonne liegen ein Bierchen schlürfen und lecker grillen, anstatt selber auf der beschissenen Speisekarte zu stehen! Du ignoranter Arsch!“_ Tobte das Phantom durch seinen Kopf und überschattete seine eigene Wut für einen Augenblick.  

 „Dieses Gott verdamme Miststück!“ Flüsterte er atemlos. „Ich…sie..“ Stotterte er verwirrt wusste selber nicht so richtig worauf er hinaus wollte. Der Griff um sein Handgelenk wurde fester. „Komm, weiter, das wird sie nicht lange beschäftigen! Meine bescheidene Unterkunft ist ganz in der Nähe, da können wir uns verstecken.“ Die Wände liefen immer dichter zusammen, was den großen Viechern die Verfolgung erschweren würde. Sam war so verunsichert das er inzwischen nicht mehr wusste ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Wie hatte er sich so in ihr täuschen können, sein erster Eindruck war nicht sonderlich gut gewesen, aber dann? Ihr Mitgefühl schien so… _aufrichtig_ und die Angst vor den Nachtschatten war nicht gespielt gewesen. Hatte er sich so leicht täuschen lassen? Anscheinend verschenkte er sein Vertrauen zu leichtfertig, er war betrogen worden und nur wenig später befand er sich schon wieder in den Händen eines vollkommen Fremden und ließ sich von ihm führen. Er kannte weder sein Aussehen, noch seinen Namen. Von seiner Spezies mal ganz abgesehen. Das warf ein ganz schlechtes Licht auf seinen ohne hin ziemlich marode scheinenden Geisteszustand. Aber er hatte keine Wahl alleine würde er sich hier unten nicht zurechtfinden, das hatte er schon unter Beweis gestellt.

Dean würde- „Oh Gott **Dean!** “ Rief er laut aus und blieb so abrupt stehen dass der andere zurück gerissen wurde. „Was ist denn jetzt? Wir sind da, los doch, komm!“ Sein Begleiter zog ihn in Richtung einer großen Holztür, doch Sam sträubte sich. „Nicht! Ich habe seine Schreie gehört, ich muss ihn unbedingt finden!“ ungeduldig wurde das Schloss entriegelt und die Tür aufgestoßen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was du da faselst. Aber wenn diese verdammten Viecher uns hier draußen erwischen, sind wir verloren. Also rein da!“ Er stieß ihn in den Rücken und der Jäger stolperte in den Raum. Die Tür wurde sofort zugeschlagen, verschlossen und mit Möbelstücken verbarrikadiert. Sam versuchte es zu verhindern indem er sich dagegen stemmte. „ **Nein, nein, nein! Lass mich raus!** Mein Bruder ist hier irgendwo!“ Es war Finster und die schwarze Gestalt war nicht mehr als ein Schatten, er flüsterte mit Grabesstimme: „Dann kannst du nur hoffen und beten das er einen genauso sicheren Unterschlupf gefunden hat wie wir. Da rauszugehen wäre Selbstmord. Wir warten bis sie die Höhlen verlassen, dann suchen wir deinen Bruder!“

Wiederwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was wenn es dann zu spät ist!“ „Dann wirst du dir zumindest keine Gedanken um die Finanzierung seiner Beerdigung machen müssen. Die Scheißkerle sind ziemlich gründlich!“ Der Jäger dachte nicht nach, holte einfach aus und schlug zu. Die Wucht riss seinen Kopf nach hinten, doch der Schatten lachte nur und spuckte aus. „Besser?“ fragte er zynisch. Sam rieb sich die Knöchel. „Ich kann nicht hier rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen während-“ „Dann beweg deinen traurigen Arsch und mach dich nützlich. Zünde die Fackeln an, ich bin die ewige Dunkelheit leid!“ Wurde er ungerührt unterbrochen. „Hier, es dauert manchmal ein wenig bis sie feuerfangen, die Feuchtigkeit kriecht überall rein.“ Er drückte ihm eine Schachtel Kaminstreichhölzer in die Hand und Sam fügte sich, riss eins an und entzündete die erste der Vier Fackeln.

Als auch die letzte brannte wurde der Raum in ein angenehm warmes Licht getaucht, er lehnte sich an einen Schrank und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Atmete zittrig, versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Bitte lass ihn das überstehen, nur solange bis er ihn gefunden hatte. Sam wusste wie zäh sein Bruder war, er hatte die Hölle überlebt, dagegen war das für ihn vermutlich wie Disneyland. Redete er sich selbst gut zu und es half. Sein Atem beruhigte sich, sein Herz schlug in einem annehmbaren Rhythmus und er hatte nicht länger das Gefühl die Wände hochgehen zu müssen. Um sich weiter abzulenken sah er sich genauer in dem Zimmer um. Es glich einer Vorratskammer, überall stapelten sich Konserven und Wasserflaschen. Es wirkte befremdlich, gerade eben war er durch einen Irrgarten aus Tunneln und Höhlen gerannt und jetzt stand er in einem voll möblierten Wohnraum, der aus mindestens drei weiteren Zimmern bestand.

Die Wände waren verputzt und der Boden bestand aus einem edlen Holz, das sich trotz des Alters und der schlechten Bedingungen fest an seine Schuhe schmiegte. Um die nagende Unruhe zu vertreiben ging er in das angrenzende Zimmer, es war viel kleiner als das andere und außer einer fleckigen Matratze gab es nicht viel zu sehen. „Hast du das alles selbst gemacht?“ Fragte er mit einiger Bewunderung in der Stimme. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Bin handwerklich nicht sehr geschickt. Aber wer es findet darf’s behalten, heißt es nicht so?“ Das nachfolgende Lachen ließ Sam unangenehm zusammenzucken. Damit meine er doch bestimmt nicht ihn? Schnell versuchte er die Unterhaltung in andere Bahnen zu lenken. „Was machst du hier unten?“ Fragte er als er weiter durch die Räume wanderte.

 „Ich versuche zu überleben…“ Drang es dumpf von nebenan. „Hm, und warum versuchst du das nicht überirdisch, draußen an der frischen Luft?“ Ein lauter Knall ertönte und hallte von den Wänden, ließ ihn lauter erscheinen als er tatsächlich war. Sein Gastgeber hatte etwas fallen lassen, ob aufgrund seiner Frage konnte er nicht sagen „Der gute _Professor_ hat mich eingefangen.“ Fauchte er. „So wie all die anderen auch. Nur das ich nicht ganz so fügsam war, wie die meisten.“ beendete er den Satz. „Der Professor?“ Verwundert unterbrach er seinen Streifzug und ging zurück in den Hauptraum. „Lia hat auch von ihm gesprochen, Sie sagte er wäre... bei meinem Bruder.“ Er hoffte, dass sie in diesem Punkt auch gelogen hatte. „Lia… diese intrigante Göre. Von ihr hast du bestimmt auch den Wunderdolch, nicht wahr?“ Der Jäger sah die umherwuselnde Gestalt überrascht an. „Du kennst sie?“ „Ob ich sie kenne?“ Er machte einen angewiderten Laut, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. „Was macht er mit den Menschen nachdem er sie…eingefangen hat. Was macht er mit meinem Bruder?“ fragte der Winchester erschöpft, als er sich wieder gegen den Schrank sinken ließ. Der andere Mann kam langsam auf ihn zu und je näher er ihm kam desto kälter wurde Sam, der Fremde schien die Wärme der Flammen zu absorbieren. Sein erster Impuls war es zurück zu weichen, doch er spürte das feste Holz an seinem Rücken und wiederstand.

Der Körper vor ihm zeigte ihm das Unaussprechliche, ausgemergelt und vollkommen unbekleidet präsentierte er ihm die Antwort, als wäre sie eine Wahre die er feilbietet. Unzählige Narben zierten die blasse Haut und machten sie uneben, einige stammten von  Verbrennungen, andere waren präziser, wie von einem chirurgischen Instrument. Er sah dicke Fleischwucherrungen unterhalb seiner Rippen, als hätte man ihm dort ein tiefes Loch hinein gerissen. Ausgefranztes, wulstiges Narbengewebe zog sich über seine Beine, Spuren wie Krallen sie vermutlich hinterlassen würden. Die Wangenknochen traten hervor und warfen tiefe Schatten in das verunstaltete Gesicht. Blut lief aus seiner Nase und verschmierte die untere Gesichtshälfte, klebte an der dünnen, gespaltenen Oberlippe. Die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen waren dunkel umrandet. Aufgrund der fehlenden Haare wirkte sein Kopf überproportioniert und war an der linken Seite eingedrückt. Er blieb vor ihm stehen und Sam versank einen Moment in dem ungewöhnlichen Fliederton seiner Augen. Die Miene seines Retters war gleichgültig, doch den Augen wohnte eine Trauer inne die Sam betroffen machte. Als wüsste der Mann wie abstoßend sein Äußeres für Außenstehende war, zog er sich kommentarlos ein Stück zurück.

 „Das erklärt natürlich die Unruhe, immer wenn er einen neuen Patienten bekommt rasten seine kleinen Köter aus und streiten sich um die Reste.“ Murmelte er leise. „Die _Reste_? **_Was?_** Ich muss ihn da raus hohlen!“ Vorbei war es mit der vorgetäuschten Ruhe, Sam drehte sich um und stemmte sich wie im Wahn gegen das schwere Möbelstück. Doch seine Arme wurden von hinten umklammert, obwohl der Fremde in einem so schlechten Zustand war, hielt er ihn überraschend fest umschlossen. „ **Was glaubst du was du da tust?** _Hmm?_ Bist du schwachsinnig? Dieses Holz ist alles was uns von 13 hungrigen Mäulern trennt! Die warten nur darauf ihre brandigen Leiber hier rein zu schieben und uns das Mark aus den Knochen zu lutschen! Du kannst da nicht einfach rausspazieren! Du gefährdest hier nicht nur dein eigenes Leben du egoistischer Penner! Ich habe meinen Hals riskiert um dich herzuschaffen und so dankst du es mir?“ Er machte eine Pause, ließ Sam los und schubste ihn zurück. „Schalte dein verdammtes Hirn ein! Tot nützt du deinem Bruder überhaupt nichts!“ Er sah in die panischen Augen, fügte etwas leiser hinzu. „Du solltest dich besser an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass es vermutlich sowieso längst zu spät ist.“ Der Jäger packte seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn „Was redest du da! Es ist nicht zu spät!“ Unwirsch machte er sich los und presste den Jäger gegen das Holz „Die Schreie sind vor einer halben Stunde verstummt...“ Brüllte er, in der Hoffnung dass er von seinem Plan abließ.

„D..das muss doch nichts heißen.“ Er wusste wie verzweifelt er sich anhörte, konnte es aber nicht verhindern. „Die Türen bleiben zu bis ich etwas anderes sage! Hast du das verstanden!“ Sam nickte benommen, flüsterte mehr zu sich selbst: „Warum tut er das…“ Sein Gegenüber zuckte bloß die knochigen Schultern. „Um das _Warum_ solltest du dir keine Gedanken machen. Damit verschwändest du nur deine Zeit.“ Er hob einen Kanister vom Boden und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Er beobachtete wie der Jäger sich über die trockenen Lippen leckte und griff nach einer Wasserflache und warf sie ihm zu. „Durstig? Du solltest besser das verpackte trinken, nicht das du noch Durchfall bekommst!“ Grinste er als amüsiere ihn die Vorstellung mehr als er zugeben wollte. Sam setze sich auf einen Hocker, versuchte nicht auf das Verfallsdatum zu achten, als er mit zittrigen Fingern die Flasche aufschraubte und gierig einige Schlucke trank. Als er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzte erstarb das Grinsen. „Ich habe mich selbst lange genug gefragt, warum er mich holen kam. Warum er mich zu einem Leben in gefangenschafft zwang. Warum er all diese… Tests durchführte. **_Warum er meine Frau und meine Kinder vor meinen Augen abschlachtete!“_** Das Glas zerbarst, die Splitter gruben sich tief in seine Hand. „Siehst du?“ Er zeigte Sam die Verletzung und der schluckte trocken. „ _Das_ passiert wenn man Fragen stellt die zu nichts führen. Man wird… _gefühlsdusselig_. Verliert den Blick, für die wirklich wichtigen Dinge.“ Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Blut das sich in seiner Handfläche sammelte. Dann biss er ungerührt in den ersten Splitter und zog in raus.

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist seit der kranke Bastard mich verschleppt hat, aber damals hatte er definitiv noch einen Puls.“ Er puhlte in der klaffenden Wunde, holte kleine Glasstücke heraus. „Es waren so viele von uns, aber er hat immer mehr gebracht und ihnen unvorstellbares angetan. Hat ihnen die Augen ausgebrannt, die Kiefer mit Zimmermannsnägeln verschlossen. Die Schreie wurden von den Wänden geschluckt. Sie haben alles in sich aufgenommen, wie… _Schwämme_ …“ Er starrte den Jäger an, als seine Finger zärtlich über den Rauen Putz strichen und rote Spuren hinterließen. „Nachdem er…meine Familie… getötet hatte, folterte er mich tagelang, bis ich mich vor Schmerz nicht mehr rühren konnte.“ Sein Blick war leer, die Stimme tonlos. „Doch er ließ mich ein Loch ausheben und dann holte er eine Holzkiste, sie war so klein das ich mich zusammenkrümmen musste um hinein zu passen. Er nagelte sie zu und warf mich in das Loch, das ich zuvor gegraben hatte. Ich hörte wie der Sand auf den Deckel prasselte, als wären es… Hagelkörner.“ Mit beiden Händen fuhr er über den Boden, sammelte Schmutz und Staub, dann hob er sie wieder und zog sie ein wenig auseinander, sodass der Dreck zwischen ihnen hindurchrieselte und ein eigentümliches Geräusch machte. Sam hatte so angespannt Gelauscht das ihn der Laut zusammenzucken ließ, Kälte kroch in seine Knochen. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, er konnte die enge der Kiste spüren, das Holz das ihm die Haut aufriss. Ihn davon abhielt in eine aufrechte Position zu kommen, Gefangen und bei lebendigem Leibe begraben. Das war unvorstellbar grausam, mitfühlend sah er den Mann an, schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.   

„Ich wurde Bewusstlos und erwachte in einem Kerker, fixiert an Armen und Beinen. Er isolierte mich, so lange bis ich vergaß wie ein Mensch aussah.“ Er musterte den Jäger, in seinem Blick flackerte etwas das Sam nur mit verzehrendem Hunger gleichsetzten konnte.  „Ich hatte so lange keine menschlichen Wesen mehr gesehen, dass ich mich in die abscheulichsten Dinge verwandelte.“ Der Jäger stutze und fragte irritiert: „Du bist ein Formwandler?“ Er sah auf seine nackten Füße. „Ja, aber ohne äußere Einflüsse und meiner Vorstellungskraft beraubt wurde ich ein wenig… wahnsinnig und tat einige unerfreuliche Dinge.“ Er machte eine Pause, atmete tief ein. Um einiges leiser fuhr er fort: „Irgendwann bin ich wieder zur Besinnung gekommen und versuchte zu fliehen, versuche es immer noch, aber ich komme einfach nicht hier raus.“

„Hast du mich deshalb gerettet?“ Der Gestaltwandler lachte, doch es war kein fröhlicher Laut. Es klang traurig und verbittert. Er wandte ihm den Rücken zu und ging ein paar Schritte, bis er mittig im Raum stehen blieb. Da waren noch mehr Narben, wanden sich über seine Schulterblätter und weiter runter zur Hüfte. Peitschenschläge. Sie bedeckten sein Gesäß, die dünnen Beine. Nicht mal die Fußsohlen hatte man ausgespart. Sie alle waren stumme Zeugen einer grauenvollen Vergangenheit. Bestürzt rieb sich Sam über die eigene, unversehrte Haut, hatte noch mehr Mitleid mit dem Mann der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. „Ich… Gott es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. Aber der Gedanke, dass Dean… tot sein könnte.“ Er rieb sich fahrig über den Mund. „Ich habe mich nicht einmal bei dir für die Rettung bedankt…“ Der Fremde winkte ab, ein verschwörerisches Lächeln umspielte die blutigen Lippen „Das musst du auch nicht.“ Sam erwiderte es zögerlich und sagte: „Verrätst du mir dann wenigstens deinen Namen?“

Der Formwandler stockte, sah ihn ungläubig an und ließ dann den Kopf hängen, als wäre dieser plötzlich zu schwer für seinen Hals. „Es ist so lange her das mich jemand danach gefragt hat.“ Flüsterte er traurig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich erinnern kann. Gib mir einen Moment.“ Sam betrachtete ihn neugierig, während der Mann sich auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ der vor dem wuchtigen Sekretär stand, man sah seinem Gesicht die Schwierigkeit dieser Aufgabe an. Dann fuhr er unvermittelt auf und rief: „Cécil! Ich heiße Cécil!“ Er lachte befreit und seine fliederfarbenen Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. „Ich habe so vieles vergessen über die Jahre. Kann mich an nichts erinnern, weißt du wie das ist? Wenn es sich anfühlt als hättest du nie ein Leben außerhalb dieser Hölle gehabt?“ Er hob ein Buch auf, das durch sein aufspringen aus dem Regal gefallen war und stellte es behutsam zurück an seinen Platz. „Wenn ich den Tod meiner Familie nicht so lebhaft vor Augen hätte, würde ich schwören dass ich schon immer hier unten gelebt habe.“ Sagte er und strich mit seinen Fingern über die Buchrücken.

Sam sah ihn ernst an und sagte mit Überzeugung in der Stimme: „Du wirst die Sonne wiedersehen. Zusammen finden wir einen Weg hier raus. Wir werden es schaffen!“

 _„ **Echt** jetzt? **Schon** wieder? Lernst du eigentlich auch aus deinen Fehlern??? Oder fehlt den Winchestern das entsprechende Gen? Wenn du mir nur ein einziges Mal die beschissene Kontrolle überlassen würdest…“_ Krächzend es in seinem Kopf und verstummte. 

Cécil schmunzelte. „Das ist wirklich äußert nobel von dir, _Sam_. Aber ich bin keines deiner verlorengegangenen Schäfchen, ich muss nicht gerettet werden“ Die Stimme tropfte vor Süße. Der Mann trat von dem Regal zurück und umrundet den alten Schreibtisch, begann die Schubladen zu durchwühlen. Der Jäger starrte ihn an, zog die Stirn kraus. „Woher kennst du meinen Namen, ich bin mir sicher dass ich ihn dir noch nicht gesagt habe…“

Die schönen Augen fieberten manisch, als sie den Blick des Langhaarigen suchten und fanden. „Die Wände flüstern Sam, sie flüstern immer zu.“ Hauchte er in die entstandene Stille, wandte sich ab und wühlte weiter. Der Jäger stand auf, als sich die Stimmung veränderte und dann kippte. Sein Instinkt schlug lauthals Alarm und er schob sich langsam in Richtung des grünen Beutels der beinahe vergessen am Boden lag. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn, kroch schuppig über seine Haut. _Verdammt, eventuell war er draußen bei den Nachschatten besser aufgehoben._ „Was meinst du damit?“ fragte er möglichst unauffällig, ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und fummelte am dem Reißverschluss herum.

„Was soll das werden _Sam_? Suchst du etwa nach einem Silberdolch den du mir ins Herz stoßen kannst? Ich hatte angenommen wir hätten eine Verbindung, die tiefer geht.“ Raunte der Mann unheimlich, Sam starrte auf den gezeichneten Rücken, sah ihn vor Zorn beben. Er gab sich keine Mühe mehr seine Absichten zu verheimlichen und leerte die komplette Tasche aus, fand aber nichts das aus Silber war. Außer die drei Kugeln, aber der Lärm würde die Bestien anlocken. Er griff sich die Schrotflinte und zielte auf den Formwandler.

 _„Du hast echt ein Händchen dafür dich nur mit Bekloppten zu umgeben. Ob sich Wahnsinnige anziehen wie Magneten? Was glaubst du?“_ Meldete sich der Parasit der sich in seinem Gehirn eingenistet hatte zu Wort.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit über diese Theorie nachzudenken, denn Cécil hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet, eine stumpfe Machete in der Hand. „Ich dachte du bleibst bei mir, leistest mir ein wenig Gesellschafft. Wir haben uns so nett unterhalten. Ich nahm an, dass dir unsere Gespräche etwas bedeuten würden. Ich habe dir von meinem Leid erzähl, dich daran teilhaben lassen.“ Er deutete mit dem Messer auf ihn, neigte den Kopf und verzog die entstellten Lippen zu einer blutigen Grimasse. „Aber du trittst alles was ich dir gab mit Füßen, willst mich hinterrücks abknallen, du widerlicher Feigling!“

„Nein, das will ich nicht, du hast mich nur etwas… beunruhigt!“ Demonstrativ legte er die Waffe weg. „Du hast das falsch aufgefasst, ich habe… meine Zigaretten gesucht. Muss sie verloren haben.“ Sein Gegenüber betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch, dann schlenderte er auf ihn zu, die Machete schwang vor und zurück. „Du… bist ein mieser Lügner, Sam. Du darfst nicht zögern, keine Sekunde, _niemals!_ “ Der Große wich zurück. „Ich-“ „ ** _Schnauze!_** _“_ Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, als er den Jäger von den Waffen wegzerrte und gegen die Wand drückte. Die Machete glitt kühl über seine Kehle, der linke Arm blockierte seine Brust. Er stand ganz still da, atmete den Gestank des ungewaschenen Körpers der ihn bedrängte.

„Hör mal, lass mich einfach gehen. Okay? Du scheinst ganz nett zu sein, ein wenig verrückt, aber nett.“ Der Wandler sah ihn irritiert an und fragte: „Glaubst du ich rette dir das Leben um dich dann einfach wieder gehen zu lassen? Nein…“ Er ließ ihn los, griff sich die Tasche, sammelte die Waffen ein. **„Du. Wirst. Bleiben!“** Zischte er während er in den Nebenraum ging und ohne den Beutel zurückkam. Als wäre nichts gewesen, ging er zurück an den Sekretär und setzte seine Suche Fort. Sams Kehle war staubtrocken, er hob die Flasche auf und trank einige Schlucke, überlegte wie er hier raus kam, sah sich nach einer alternativen Waffe um. Bei seinem Streifzug hatte er keinen weiteren Ausgang gesehen, es gab nur den einen und der war nicht nur abgeschlossen, sondern so verbaut das er die Möbel nicht schnell genug bei Seite räumen konnte, bevor Cécil ihm den Bauch aufschlitzte…

 _„Weißt du was in dieser Situation extrem hilfreich gewesen wäre? **Eine Schrotflinte!** Aber wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass er deine Lüge nicht schluckt. Die Idee war einfach… grandios!“ _ Schweigen, dann er klang die niederträchtige Stimme erneut: _„Du bist mit Abstand der bescheuertste Mensch der mir je untergekommen ist…“_

„Was hast du mit mir vor? Und was ist mit meinem Bruder, du hast gesagt wir würden-“ „Hier unten ist es verdammt einsam Sam.“ Unterbrach er ihn und zog mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer eine Schachtel Zigaretten unter einem Stapel alter Formulare hervor. „Da habt ihr euch die ganze Zeit versteckt!“ Die Marke gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Er schob sich eine zwischen die Lippen und nuschelte weiter: „Und du bist mit Abstand das schönste was mir in den letzten Jahren vor die Füße gefallen ist! Auch eine?“ Grinste er spitzbübisch und hielt ihm die offene Packung hin, doch wie erwartet, lehnte Sam ab. Sein Instinkt, dem er sonst blind vertrauen konnte hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt. Das machte ihn verdammt wütend, wenn Dean tatsächlich starb war das seine Schuld, sein versagen.

Völlig außer sich fuhr er den Mann an: „Also was? Willst du mich an diesen Stuhl fesseln und dazu zwingen mit dir eine Runde Kanaster zu spielen?“ spöttisches Schnauben „Natürlich nicht du einfältiger Mensch, du bist… viel _kostbarer_.“ Er schnippte gegen die Zigarette, die Asche fiel achtlos zu Boden. „Du scheinst gar nicht zu ahnen welche Möglichkeiten du mir bietest! Du bist die lang ersehnte Nahrung für meine Vorstellungskraft! Ich werde mich an deinen Erinnerungen laben und sie hüten wie einen Schatz, damit ich ewig von ihnen zehren kann. Wenn ich mich erst in dich gewandelt habe, werde ich nicht länger dieses abstoßende Wesen sein.“ Sam taumelte gegen den Schrank. „W..was? Du willst dich in mich verwandeln?“ Er fing sich wieder, die Wut flammte wieder auf und er ging drohen auf ihn zu. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen!“ Der Formwandler belächelte ihn bloß und richtete die Machete auf ihn. „Halt mich doch davon ab…“

Sam beobachtete schockiert wie die Haut des Mannes sich ausdehnte und riss, sich in langen Bahnen von seinem Körper schälte. Die Augen rollten wild hinter den geschlossenen Liedern, die Glieder zuckten ekstatisch, während die Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Träume des Jägers in die Kreatur strömten. Cécil lächelte verzückt, bebte unkontrolliert.

Dann hatte er das Gefühl in einen verzerrten Spiegel zu sehen. Cécils Finger strichen über sein neu geformtes Fleisch, er seufzte tief, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, fuhr über die Bauchmuskeln, Brust und Hals, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, ließ sie über die weichen Lippen gleiten. Als er sich mit seinem Körper vertraut gemacht hatte, öffnete er die Augen und sah Sam hinterlistig an. „Ahhhhh!“ Er kicherte, „Jetzt verstehe ich warum du deinen Bruder so dringend retten möchtest! Er ist ein echtes Prachtstück, nicht wahr? Wunderschön… sag…träumst du häufig von ihm?“ Der Jäger riss die Augen auf „Ich träume nicht von ihm!“ flüsterte er, vollkommen überfordert. Ein tadelnder Blick „Oh Sam, haben wir das nicht hinter uns? Es hat keinen Sinn es abzustreiten, du weißt es besser. Wenn wir unsere Form wandeln übernehmen wir nicht nur das Aussehen der Person, deren Gestalt wir annehmen. Ich kenne jetzt all deine verdorbenen Gedanken und Sehnsüchte. Ich weiß wie nahe du Dean sein möchtest. Wie sehr du ihn begehrst, wie wahnsinnig dich das macht und wie unerträglich du die kleine Flüsterstimme in deinem Kopf findest.“ Entsetzt wich er zurück. „Nein das tust du nicht…“ Cécil gluckste vergnügt, kam ihm hinterer, wie eine Raubkatze die ein krankes Tier witterte. „Oh, mir kommt gerade ein unterhaltsamer Gedanke, sagt mir doch was du davon hältst!“ Er legte die Zigarette beiseite, dann begann der Körper sich abermals zu verändern, schneller als beim ersten Mal schmolz er vor seinen Augen, formte sich neu. Das Ergebnis ließ ihn auf keuchen, verstört lief er rückwärts vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, wollte es nicht sehen… konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen.

Sanfte Finger schlossen sich um seine verkrampften Arme drückten sie runter, zwangen ihn hinzuschauen. Obwohl er sich heftig gegen den Griff wehrte, wurde seine Mauer durchbrochen. Schneller als er sich abwenden konnte, starrte der Jäger in grüne Augen die ihn forsch musterten. „Du bist nicht…“ Er versuchte, sich den zerstörten Körper und das hässliche Gesicht des Formwandlers zurück ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch alles was er sah waren die perfekten, vollen Lippen und der trainierte Oberkörper seines Bruders. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…“ Hauchte er verzweifelt. Er zitterte, sein Puls raste, brutal stieß er ihn von sich und schrie: „Geh weg von mir, fass mich nicht an!“ „Aber das ist doch genau das wonach du dich so sehr sehnst! Das er dich in diese starken Arme zieht und nie wieder los lässt.“

Er präsentierte ihm Deans makellosen Hintern, während er sich suchend nach der Kippe umsah. Doch alles was er fand, war der verbrannte Stummel, er angelte sich eine Neue aus der Packung und zuckte mit dem Achseln, was ein wunderschönes, geschmeidiges Muskelspiel auslöste. Sam starrte fasziniert auf die harten Muskelstränge die sich unter der seidigen Haut bewegten. Sein Mund stand offen, er musste sich zwingen ihn wieder zu schießen und den Blick zu senken. Cécil hatte zum Glück nichts bemerkt, war zu beschäftigt, all die neuen Empfindungen ließen ihn vor Energie vibrieren. „Oh Sam, du hast ja keine Vorstellung wie _gut_ sich das anfühlt! Wie ein Junkie der nach Jahrerlanger Abstinenz, das erstmal von seiner Lieblingsdroge kostet.“ Er machte eine Pause, sog den Rauch in seine Lunge.

„Ich spüre die rasende Eifersucht die jedes Mal in dir tobt, wenn Dean es mit einer dieser unzähligen Schlampen treibt. Weiß das du sie am liebsten kalt machen würdest, nur weil du den Gedanken nicht erträgst das sie all die Dinge mit ihm tun können die dir verwehrt bleiben.“ Raunte er und pirschte sich wieder an ihn heran. Der Winchester hielt den Kopf gesenkt, schüttelte ihn apathisch während er zurück wich. „Nein, so ist es nicht…“ Cécil hob eine Augenbraue. „Komm schon! Verarsch mich nicht _Sammy!“_ Sein Kopf fuhr hoch, in den braunen Augen funkelte der Wahn. „Nenn mich nicht so! Du hast nicht das recht mich so zu nennen!!“ Brüllte er, seine Stimme überschlug sich, als er gegen ein Hindernis stieß und dem Raubtier in die Falle ging. Der Formwandler schloss leichtfüßig zu ihm auf, stützte seine Hände rechts und links neben Sams Gesicht, umschloss ihn wie ein Käfig. „Ja ich weiß, dieses Privileg besitzt er allein.“ Sein Gesicht kam näher, lüstern befeuchtete er seine Lippen und flüsterte in das empfindliche Ohr des Größeren. „Du willst, das er ihn dir mit vor Lust heiserer Stimme entgegen Schreit wenn er sich _tief_ in dir bewegt.“ Seine Zähne knabberten an der zarten Haut des Jägers. „Das er von seinen Lippen perlt während er kommt und sein zuckender Schaft heiß in dir pulsiert.“

„Halt dein dreckiges Maul du kranker Mistkerl!!!“ Er trat zu, warf ihn von den Füßen und schnappte sich die Machete. Der Mann blieb einfach im Dreck sitzen und sah in skeptisch an. „Du nennst _mich_ krank? Mein Lieber, du verleihst diesem Begriff eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Du verzerrst dich so sehr nach deinem eigen Fleisch und Blut… ist dir bewusst wie abartig das ist?“ Er musterte ihn abschätzig. „Ja, so wie du dich selbst zerfleischst bist du dir darüber im Klaren.“ Er lächelte boshaft. „Was glaubst du wird Dean machen wenn er davon erfährt? Hm? Denkst du wirklich er könnte darüber hinwegsehen oder gar dieselben Gefühle für dich hegen?“ Er lachte schallend, prustete aufgrund der Absurdität dieser Vorstellung. „Mach dir nichts vor, ich sage dir wie es laufen wird! Er wird dich von sich stoßen, zutiefst angewidert von deinem abartigen Verlangen-“ „Bitte hör auf!“ Mit erstickter Stimme unterbrach er ihn, Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht während sich die ätzenden Worte wie Säure in seine Seele fraßen. „Das da.“ Cécil deutete auf die nassen Suren in seinem Gesicht. „Wird dir auch nicht helfen! Er wird deinen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen, deine gierigen Augen, die Beule in deiner Hose die du erfolglos zu verstecken versuchst, seinen Namen den du sehnsüchtig ausrufst wenn du-“ „ **HÖR AUF! Ich will das nicht hören, will es nicht, es wird nicht passieren…ich lasse es nicht zu!“**

Er krümmte sich zusammen, presste die Hände auf seine Ohren, merkte nicht das die Machete in seine Wange schnitt, dann krallten sich seine Finger in das dichte Haar und rissen so fest daran, dass sich einige Strähnen aus seiner Kopfhaut lösten. Die Zähne hatte er hart aufeinandergepresst, gewaltsam stieß er die Worte hindurch: „So weit wird es nicht kommen, niemals, **Niemals**!“ Scham schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, ließ ihn ungehalten schluchzen. Er wollte hier raus, wollte weglaufen, weg von diesem Trugbild und der Wahrheit die es ihm entgegen schleuderte, vor dem schrillen Gelächter in seinem Kopf und vor sich selbst. Doch er wusste dass er dieses Rennen schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatte.

„Ja, weil du es verhindern wirst. Ich werde dich leiten, ich zeige dir einen Ausweg.“ Der falsche Dean stand auf, rieb sich in langsamen Bewegungen den Dreck von der Haut. Sams Augen klebten an dem nackten Körper, als dieser mit sinnlich schwingenden Hüften auf den Schreibtisch zu schritt und sich auf der Kante niederließ. „Sie genau hin, Sammy. All das könnte dir gehören.“ Er spreizte die Beine, winkelte das Rechte an und setzte den Fuß auf die Holzplatte. Die grünen Augen blitzen, in ihnen lag ein wildes verlangen auf das Sams niedere Triebe ansprachen. Es verschlug ihm den Atem, seine Tränen versiegten, er wusste das es nicht _wirklich_ Dean war der sich ihm so schamlos anbot. Aber die Täuschung war perfekt, jedes noch so winzige Detail schien vorhanden sodass es schier seine Sinne überflutete. Ein hauchdünnes Fädchen war alles was seinen Verstand noch zusammenhielt, wenn es riss würde er vollkommen durchdrehen und etwas tun was er sich niemals würde verzeihen können. Eilig zog er sich zurück, stieß im Rückwärtsgang gegen ein Regal, vereitelte seinen kläglichen Fluchtversuch. Als wäre das Ganze ein billiges Schmierentheater und die Gegenwehr des Jägers nur gespielt, bloß eine Handlung die in einem miesen Drehbuch stand und von ihm verlangt wurde. Die Flucht nur dazu da, damit er sich später nicht vor den entrüsteten Zuschauern würde rechtfertigen müssen. Damit er sagen konnte: Was wollt ihr denn? Ich habe doch versucht mich zu wehren! Ich wollte das nicht, aber ich hatte doch gar keine Chance!

 _„Aber du hattest eine Chance, Sam… Du hättest ihn problemlos überwältigen können, als er mit der Wandlung beschäftig war… Was hat dich davon abgehalten?“_ Die Flüsterstimme sprach aus was er sich nicht einmal zu denken gestattete.

Cécil verlagerte sein Gewicht nach hinten, gewehrte ihm freie Sicht auf Deans sonnengebräunte Haut. „Komm zu mir Sam, du weißt dass ich deine einzige Möglichkeit bin. Dean wird sich dir niemals hingeben. Ich bin die beste alternative, näher wirst du dem Original nicht kommen. Das solltest du doch einsehen.“ Sam kaute auf seiner Lippe, sein Kopf ruckte panisch von einer Seite zur anderen, als wäre er ein scheues Tier, das von einem Köder angelockt wurde. Obwohl es wusste, dass es geradewegs in sein verderben rannte, trieb der maßlosem Hunger es weiter voran bis die Falle zuschnappte und es kein Zurück mehr gab. Der Formwandler strich über den flachen Bauch, weiter hinab bis seine Finger über die Beckenknochen glitten. Sam folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen und als die Hand über das halb erigierte Glied strich schaffte er es nicht das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Der Wandler nahm es zur Kenntnis und provozierte einen weiteren Laut indem er die Geste wiederholte. Doch der Jäger wiederstand, Cécil schnaubte verächtlich: „Komm schon Sam, mach es dir nicht so schwer. Für wen führst du diesen Tanz eigentlich auf? Außer uns beiden ist niemand hier und wer weiß, vielleicht ist der Spuck danach vorbei und du kommst zur Besinnung. Vielleicht braucht es nur einen guten Fick und du kannst ihn endlich vergessen und wieder dein altes, _normales_ Leben weiterführen. Was wenn ich dazu in der Lage bin deinen verwirrten Geist zu heilen?“ Einladend breitete er seine Arme aus und beschwor ihn: „Du musst mir nur nachgeben. Was hast du noch zu verlieren?“ Es war als hätte sich eine Spinne in seinem Gehirn eingenistet, als hätte sie ihr klebriges Netz gesponnen um jeden klaren Gedanken abzufangen und ihn wie ein Insekt einzuweben.

_Nichts, er hatte gar nichts zu verlieren, oder? Er war in einem unterirdischen Labyrinth gefangen, aus dem er niemals wieder herausfinden würde. Vor der Tür lauerten riesige Bestien, die ihn töten würden sobald er sie öffnete. Niemand würde ihnen zur Hilfe kommen und sie retten. Egal was er sich einredete, er würde Dean nicht finden. Er hatte die Schreie gehört… er wusste wie Todesschreie klangen. Also warum sollte er sich beherrschen, wenn eh alles vorbei war?_

Sein Gegenüber räkelte sich auf dem polierten Holz wie eine rollige Katze, allein das Schnurren fehlte um dieses Bild zu perfektionieren. Sam hätte niemals geglaubt seinem Bruder so nahe sein zu können, ihn so vor sich liegen zu sehen. Die Machete entglitt seinen schweißnassen Händen. _Ob er auch so gut roch wie Dean? Nach seinem Duschgel? Seinem Schweiß? Seiner Wärme? Ob er so schmeckte wie er es sich in seinen Träumen ausgemalt hatte? Oder würde er wie der ungewaschene Körper seines wahren Besitzers riechen und nach dem Dreck und Verfall in dem er hauste schmecken? Er könnte es herausfinden, er musste nur…_ Wie von einem unsichtbaren Band gezogen stolperte er einen Schritt vorwärts.

Cécil grinste verschlagen, denn er wusste dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte...                                                                                                                                        


	15. Pulling against the Stream

Kapitel 15: Pulling against the Stream

 

 

Das Gesicht des Engels verlor an Schärfe, verschwamm vor seinen Augen, es war als nage eine fette Ratte an den Konturen. Sein Blickfeld war ein altes Foto das er verbrannte. Stück für Stück versank er in Finsternis. Der verbrauchte Atem verließ seine Lunge, seine Brust blockierte, weigerte sich, sich auszudehnen um seinem Körper frischen Sauerstoff zu zuführen. Dean versuchte es, kämpfte um wenigstens einen Millimeter, einen kostbaren Tropfen Luft. Das Resultat seiner Bemühungen war ein Hustenkrampf der seinen sterbenden Körper schüttelte. Sprühnebel. Von der Farbe einer Wolke bei Sonnenuntergang. Winzige Sprenkel auf Castiels Wangen. Er sackte zusammen, seine Haut brannte, als riebe sie jemand mit Schmirgelpapier ab. Panik. Er winselte, wie ein qualvoll verendendes Tier. Tief und Hoch zugleich. Sein Herz rumpelte ein Letztes mal, trocken, verzweifelt. Dann fand es nichts mehr was es durch seine Adern hätte Pumpen können und verstummte. Dean fühlte es, fühlte seinen Körper sterben. Hörte das Wehklagen seiner Seele, es hallte durch innere Leere, ein bedauerndes Seufzen, das schrille Kreischen einer Banshee.

Er fiel, schnell, der Luftzug riss an seiner bloßen Haut, schleuderte ihn herum wie ein Blatt im Wind. Seine Hände suchten, doch fanden keinen Halt und so legte er die Arme um sich selbst, die Augen geschlossen als würde er Träumen, hielt sich während er durch die Wolken stürzte. Als wolle Aiolos ihm einen letzten Wunsch gewähren, wurde er von einer milden Brise umschlossen. Sie trug ihn wie eine Mutter ihr Kind, zarte Böen wiegten ihn tröstlich in den Schlaf, säuselten eine Melodie, die nur für ihn bestimmt war. Wie eine Feder, die eine Taube im Flug verloren hatte, schwebte er zu Boden. Sein Gesäß berührte den harten Grund zuerst, dann Rücken und Beine. Der Wind war verschwunden und mit ihm das Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Dean wollte dass er zurück kam, ihn mit sich nahm, der Sonne entgegen, bis er verglühte. Aber er wagte es nicht Forderungen zu stellen und so lag er still unter dem leuchtend blauen Himmel.

Sein Körper ruhte auf einer dünnen Eisfläche, sie knackte bedrohlich unter seinem Gewicht, er nahm wahr, wie sich das unbändige Wasser von unten gegen ihn drückte. Es versuchte die Barriere zu sprengen, um nach dem Leben zu greifen, das noch in ihm war. Er zitterte und das Eis brach. Der Jäger brüllte erschrocken, doch die eisige Kälte saugte ihn aus, machte ihn stumm. Der Klagegesang der Banshee schwoll wieder an, wurde unerträglich laut, dröhnte schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf, während er versuchte eine Scholle zu fassen zu bekommen um sich aus dem Eiswasser zu ziehen. Doch die Wellen trieben sie immer weiter von ihm fort, seine Verzweiflung war so Grenzenlos wie die Dunkelheit die in verzerrte.

Er strampelte versuchte sich warm zu halten, aber alles was er damit erreichte, war das er sich verausgabte bis nach wenigen Minuten seine Energie verbraucht war. Seine Muskeln krampften und er schrie auf, umfasste seine Wade, geriet unter Wasser, tauchte japsend wieder auf, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Dean wollte um Hilfe rufen, brüllen, schreien, flehen. Doch er wusste das ihn niemand hören würde, niemand würde ihm antworten, ihn retten. Niemand. Es war unmöglich sich noch länger über Wasser zu halten, er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr.

Ein Sog erfasste ihn, umschloss seine zuckenden Beine, riss ihn unter die Oberfläche. Nadeln bohrten sich in seinen Leib, als der Strudel in kontinuierlich in die Tiefe zerrte. Dean arbeitete dagegen, krümmte sich zusammen, kämpfte gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln bis diese ihn unvermittelt freigaben. So schnell wie möglich schwamm er dem Licht entgegen, versuchte dem kalten Tod zu entkommen, er musste atmen, unbedingt. Er sah die Sonne, sah ihr Strahlen und machte sich bereit die Wasseroberfläche zu durchbrechen, Sauerstoff, er brauchte ihn so dringend.

Doch seine ausgetreckten Arme kollidierten. Die Wucht mit der er von unten gegen das Hindernis stieß, war so groß das seine bläulich verfärbten Finger zerbrachen wie Eierschalen. Der Jäger merkte es nicht einmal, es war nicht von Bedeutung, anders als die Eisdecke unter die er geraten war. Dean wurde von unvorstellbarem Grauen gepackt, schlug in einem Anfall von Hysterie immer wieder mit seinen verstümmelten Händen gegen die plötzlich so dick scheinende Platte. Doch er konnte nicht das Geringste ausrichten. Das Wasser bremste seine Schläge und das Eis federte sie ab, zusammen bildeten sie eine tödliche Einheit. Es war als schlüge er gegen eine Wand aus Schaumstoff. Die Kälte verbrannte ihn, weiß glühender Schmerz durchdrang seine Lunge. Seine Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, dass sie wie reife Früchte aus seinen Höhlen quollen. Er schrie, winzige Wasserbläschen stoben aus seiner Mundhöhle, machten den Laut sichtbar, begleiteten ihn, stiegen auf und zerplatzen zwischen seinen geballten Fäusten. Das Wasser schluckte jeden Laut. Seine neue Welt war taubstumm. Es war Still, so still…

„Dean? **Dean!“** Die Eisdecke zersplitterte. „Oh bitte, es tut mir so leid! Ich habe nicht nachgedacht! Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen.“ Jemand griff nach seinem toten Leib und zog ihn aus den eisigen Fluten, barg ihn in seinen warmen Armen. Er drängte sich dem Körper entgegen, es spielte keine Rolle um wen es sich handelte, solange er nur nicht länger alleine war. Dean schlotterte, krallte sich hilflos fest, schluchzte ungehalten. Er spürte Finger über sein Gesicht streichen, weit entfernt, unendlich zart. „Ich bin hier, ich halte dich.“ Sein Augen rollten unter den zugefrorenen Liedern, er bäumte sich auf wie ein Pferd und atmete, endlich. Er blinzelte irritiert, die Eislandschaft schmolz vor seinen Augen und machte Platz für die Realität. Cas streichelte ihn immer noch, obwohl sich seine Wunden unter der behutsamen Berührung längst geschlossen hatten. „Ist es besser?“ Fragte er, betrachtete ihn unsicher. Ja er fühlte sich besser, jetzt da sein Herz wieder regelmäßig schlug und Castiels Wärme seinen bebenden Körper umhüllte. „Ja, besser.“ Murmelte er kraftlos und kuschelte sich in die schützende Höhle die der Engel für ihn geschaffen hatte.

Er genoss das Gefühl seiner arbeitenden Lunge, der beruhigend regelmäßige Schlag seines Herzens. Das beklemmende Gefühl, die Todesangst hielt ihn immer noch gefangen, doch sie verlor langsam an Substanz. Verblasste Zusehens, wie es mit dem Gesicht des Engels geschehen war, bevor die Sache mit dem Sterben losging. Er hatte schon oft an der Schwelle gestanden, aber so beängstigend wie dieses Mal, war es nur selten gewesen. Unter dieser Eisfläche gefangen zu sein… Er schüttelte sich. Und all das nur weil Castiel-

Dean versteifte sich ein wenig, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, was der Auslöser für sein Ableben gewesen war. Er wand sich so lange bis er Castiel zornig anfunkeln konnte und fragte: „Was war das gerade eben Flügelmann?“ Der angesprochene neigte den Kopf zur Seite, überlegte einen Moment und erklärte dann sachlich: „Du hast Halluziniert. Du warst dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Während des Sterbevorgangs war dein Gehirn bemüht eine Erklärung für die Kälte und den Mangel an Sauerstoff zu finden. Deshalb projizierte es diesen Eissee. Es muss sehr beängstigend für dich gewesen sein, Dean. Es tut mir Leid das ich… mich habe hinreißen lassen.“ Trotz der Empörung, spürte Dean denselben drang der ihn immer überkam wenn der Engel ihn so ansah. „Du…du hast dich _hinreißen_ lassen?“ Er sah ihn entgeistert an, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wieso weißt du überhaupt von dem Albtraum?“ „Kein Albtraum, bloß eine Fehlleistung deines Gehirns.“ „Musst du immer so verdammt kleinlich sein? Ich bin fast krepiert und du hast nichts anderes zu tun, als über die richtige Bezeichnung meiner Nahtoderfahrung zu referieren?“ Cas sah ihn bekümmert an, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Es war nicht meine Absicht zu referieren, ich hatte angenommen es würde das Erlebte weniger bedrohlich machen, wenn du wüsstest, das es sich dabei um einen ganz natürlichen Prozess handelt.“

Dean beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Los, raus mit der Sprache, woher weißt du von der Fehlzündung?“ Er sah wie sich Castiels Lippen öffneten um ihn abermals zu korrigieren, in letzter Sekunde konnte sich der Engel bremsen, blickte ihn stattdessen offen an. „Ich beobachte dich manchmal wenn du schläfst, deine Träume sind sehr aufschlussreich. Zumindest einige von ihnen. Ein Großteil ist äußerst verstörend-“ „ **CAS!** “ Dean starrte ihn schockiert an, doch der Blick des Engels war so unschuldig, dass sich ein winziges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Dein Geist war gefangen, ich musste in dich dringen um ihn zu befreien. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, falls meine Vorgehensweise unangemessen war.“ Der Jäger nickte und hob seine Hand, legte sie an die Wange des Rebellen. „Entschuldigung angenommen, aber das wollte ich überhaupt nicht wissen.“ „Nicht?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ seinen Daumen langsam über die weiche Unterlippe gleiten, sah wie die blauen Augen sich verschleierten. „Du bist über mich hergefallen, obwohl ich-“ „Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ich habe nichts vorzuweisen, das mein Verhalten entschuldigen könnte. Ich bin mit dem menschlichen balzverhalten nicht vertraut, anscheinend war ich zu ungestüm und die Situation war unpassend, bitte verzeih.“ Er kaute auf seinen Lippen, genau an der Stelle die er gerade berührt hatte. Die Wangen des Engels färbten sich in einem zarten Rosa und der Jäger schmolz wie dunkle Schokolade in der Sonne. Er konnte ihn ruhig nochmal abmurksen, solange er ihn dabei so ansah, war im alles egal. „Dean, Ich fühle mich eigenartig in deiner Gegenwart. Doch wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann, dann schmerz es. Hier.“ Er legte seine Hand auf die Brust des dunkelblonden, direkt über sein Herz und es war als würde sich der Muskel unter der entstandenen Verbindung zusammenziehen. Der Himmel über ihm war aufgewühlt, er sah die tiefe Verwirrung in den wunderschönen Augen, doch er wagte es nicht ihn zu unterbrechen zu lange wartete er schon auf diesen Augenblick…

„Das Bedürfnis dir nahe zu sein ist überwältigend, es beherrscht mich. Ich möchte...“ Die Lippen des Engels glänzten und waren leicht geöffnet, seine Stimme rau und erdig als er sich durchrang und fragte: „Darf ich dich küssen Dean?“ Ein kurzen Nicken, mehr brachte er nicht fertig.

Cas beugte sich zu dem Mann herab, der in seinem Armen ruhte, der Jäger kam ihm auf den letzten Zentimetern entgegen. Ihre Lippen strichen übereinander, zaghaft, flüchtig wie der Flügelschlag einer Libelle. „Ist es so angenehmer?“ Hauchte er gegen Deans Lippen, dieser wölbte sich ihm entgegen, wie eine Welle die die Wärme der Sonne sucht. Zog ihn dichter an sich, jetzt wo er geheilt war wollte er den Engel aus sich spüren. Er zitterte doch nicht länger vor Kälte. Castiel interpretierte es falsch, denn er ließ den Jäger behutsam aus seinem Schoß gleiten, erhob sich und streifte den Trenchcoat von seinen Schultern, wollte ihn über den Jäger ausbreiten. Doch dieser kam schwanken auf die Füße, legte seine Hände um die schmale Taille des Engels, zog ihn wieder dicht an seinen Körper. Legte seine Stirn an die des anderen Mannes, ihre Nasen berührten sich, er streichelte ihn mit seinen Lippen, wollte ihn endlich schmecken.

Aber Cas drehte völlig unerwartet den Kopf weg. „Dean, bitte interpretier diese Geste nicht falsch. Ich denke nur dass wir zuerst deinen Bruder finden sollten. Wir müssen das Böse bekämpfen welches diesen Mauern innewohnt, bevor wir…“ „Bevor wir was?“ Flüsterte er dem Engel ins Ohr, senkte seine Lippen auf die äußert empfindsame Stelle dahinter. Legte eine Spur kleiner Küsse den ausgewöhnlich schönen Hals hinab. Castiels Kopf sackte nach hinten, bot ihm mehr Fläche für sein Spiel, er stöhnte verhalten, als Dean seinen Kiefer erreichte. Die feingliedrigen Finger krallten sich in sein Haar, es war schmerzhaft, aber es reichte nicht um ihn von dem abzuhalten was er tat.

Die Hände des Jägers glitten unter den glatten Stoff der Anzugsjacke, nach oben über die Schultern, streifte sie ab, sodass sie mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden fiel. Der Engel hatte begonnen die provisorischen und jetzt nutzlosen Verbände zu lösen, sein Blick huschte bewundernd über den nackten Oberkörper des anderen, die Zungenspitze lugte zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Die blauen Augen sahen ihn hungrig an, seine Stimme war tiefer als sonst, als er wisperte: „Ich denke, es wird nicht schaden wenn Sam sich noch einen Augenblick gedulden muss. Er weiß sich bestimmt anderweitig zu beschäftigen…“ Er vergrub seine Finger wieder in den dunkelblonden Haaren und küsste den Jäger fordernd.

Dean sog erschrocken die Luft ein als er die scharfen Zähne an seiner Unterlippe spürte, doch dann lies Cas seine raue Zunge über den äußeren Rand gleiten und der Schmerz war vergessen. Er öffnete seine Lippen und der Geschmack des Engels explodierte auf seiner Zunge. Es war unvergleichlich. So lange schon träumte er davon. Träumte von Ihm. Erst hatte es ihn verstört, er hatte sich unwohl gefühlt, falsch, weil sie ihn so erregt hatten. Versuche dieses Verlangen in andere Bahnen zu lenken schlugen fehl. Er hatte Frauen verschließen wie ein Marathonläufer seine Sportschuhe. Aber egal wie schön sie waren, wie verführerisch der Schwung ihrer Hüfte, wie groß die Brüste, er hatte immer nur ihn vor Augen. Die Gefühle blieben, schlimmer noch, sie wuchsen, wurden immer stärker bis sie seinen Körper vollständig ausfüllten und alles leugnen Zwecklos war. Der Jäger hatte sich verliebt. In seinen Beschützer, seinen Freund, seinen Engel. Einen Mann. Ein Teil hatte sich bis zu diesem Moment immer gegen diesen Gedanken gesträubt, doch die Protestrufe waren verstummt. Etwas das sich so unglaublich gut und richtig anfühlte konnte nicht falsch oder gar eine Sünde sein.

Castiel drängte ihn gegen die harten Gitter, seine Lippen ließen nicht von ihm ab. Ihre Zungen tanzen, streichelten sich, erforschten das Unbekannte. Die Hände des Engels strichen über seine Seiten, über die Rippen nach hinten, tiefer, Legten sich um seinen Po. Knetete die festen Backen und rieb sich gleichzeitig schmerzhaft langsam an seiner harten Erektion. Er stöhnte in den Kuss, sein Becken schob sich der Reibung entgegen, fahrig versuchte er die Knöpfe des Hemdes zu öffnen, aber seine Hände zitterten zu stark, er schaffte es nicht sie durch die kleinen Löcher zu fummeln. Castiel unterbrach den Kuss und Dean stieß ein frustriertes Knurren aus, versuchte den Engel wieder einzufangen. Doch dieser grinste und bannte ihn mit seiner Schönheit. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, die Haare zerzaust, die Lippen gerötet von ihrem Kuss die blauen Augen lustverhangen. Der Engel zog sich das Hemd aus der Hose, nahm die Zipfel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und riss es einfach entzwei.

„Gott verflucht, ist das heiß…“ Flüsterte Dean und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Komm her…“ Hauchte er verlangend und schob seine Hand zwischen Gürtel und Hosenbund, zog ihn mit einem Ruck in seine Arme. Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut, stürmischer als zuvor. Dean keuchte als die Haut des Engels auf seine traf, wie Milch und Seide schmiegte sie sich perfekt an ihn. Seine Finger wanderten über den Rücken des Rebellen, die Muskelstränge wanden sich unter seiner Berührung, scharf sog er die Luft ein, als der Engel etwas von ihm abrückte und eine Hand zwischen sie gleiten ließ. Er strich über seine erhitze Brust, verweilte einen Augenblick an seinen aufgerichteten Nippeln. Dann wanderte sich über seine Bauchmuskeln, versanken in der kleinen Kuhle seines Nabels. Dean atmete nicht mehr, gebannt starrte er auf die Finger, schluckte als sie näher rückten, am Bund entlangfuhren. Lippen streiften sein Schlüsselbein, Zähne knabberten an seiner Haut, eine Zunge die sich heiß und nass ihren Weg Richtung Brustwarze bahnte. Doch Dean starrte auf die Finger die unaufhörlich über den rauen Stoff seiner Jeans fuhren. Dann neckte ihn der Mund an seinem Nippel, nahm in zwischen die Zähne, saugte an ihm. Die Finger wanderten über den Knopf, über den Reißverschluss und wieder rauf. Dean keuchte, presste sich gegen die Hand, wollte dass der Engel ihn endlich aus der Enge seiner Hose befreite. Doch dieser reizte ihn weiter, berührte ihn kaum, als er immer wieder über die Verschlüsse strich. „Cas…bitte!“ Wisperte Dean, bemüht es nicht ganz so verzweifelt klingen zu lassen wie er sich fühlte.

Der Engel ließ sich anmutig vor ihm nieder, öffnete ohne zu zögern die Hose und riss sie ihm in einer einzigen fliesenden Bewegung bis zu den Knöcheln, samt Unterhose. „Wow vorsichtig Cas! Nicht so schnell!“ Die Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen, ließen diese hinreißenden kleinen Fältchen entstehen. „Ich dachte du wolltest das ich-“ „J..ja natürlich will ich, aber das kam etwas… unvorbereitet.“ „Oh.“ Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt musterte er den Jäger als wäre er eine Gleichung die es zu lösen galt. „Ich bin ein wenig verwirrt, soll ich dir die Hose wieder anziehen?“ Ein in dieser Situation vollkommen unpassendes Glucksen brach aus Dean hervor. „Nein, nein.“ Er drängte es zurück, doch es wallte immer wieder auf da Castiel Gesichtsausdruck sich scheinbar nicht zwischen vollkommener Irritation und Überforderung entscheiden konnte. „Bitte, hör auf so zu gucken, mach einfach weiter. Ich werde dich auch nicht mehr unterbrechen. Versprochen!“ Castiel schien nicht gänzlich überzeugt, doch seine Hände legten sich auf die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel , er verharrte noch einen Moment, beäugte seinen Schützling etwas ratlos, doch dann sank sein Kopf nach vorne. Seine Lippen streiften den linken Beckenknochen, seine Finger wanderten aufwärts, verursachten eine Gänsehaut die von einer Hitzewelle überrollt wurde, als sie sich um sein Geschlecht schlossen. „Ohhh verflucht ja!“ Sein Atem ging schneller, er blickte an sich herab und Castiel so vor sich zu haben ließ ihn vor Begehren schaudern. Die Hände massierten ihn, erst zögerlich, doch dann umschlossen sie seine Härte fest, pumpten in einem Rhythmus der seine Sinne schwinden ließ.

Er sah wie sich die vollen Lippen seiner Eichel näherten, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und fluchte unbeherrscht, als die Zunge rau über sein zartes Fleisch strich. Er wurde in die warme Höhle gesaugt und wieder entlassen. Cas Zunge glitt über die Krone, fuhr durch den kleinen Schlitz und dann die gesamte Länge hinab. Er umfasste Deans Hoden und drückte leicht zu, der Jäger spreizte seine Beine und Castiels Finger schoben sich weiter nach hinten, massierten seinen Damm. „Mmmhh… oh Gott Cas..“ Stammelte er wie im Rausch, als dieser das Gesicht zwischen seinen Schenkeln vergrub. Dean beobachtete ihn, sah wie der Engel jede Reaktion fasziniert in sich aufnahm. Er Küsste ihn an der Wurzel seines Schwanzes, die Finger wanderten über seine Lenden während er mit der Nase durch die feinen Härchen seiner Scham strich. Castiels atmete flach, etwas hektisch, als ein benommenes: „Du riechst so gut…“ Von seinen Lippen perlte. Er leckte die Unterseite seines Schaftes, über die dünne Haut seines Hodens, saugte ihn sanft zwischen seine Lippen. Dean stöhnte so laut das es als Echo von den Wänden hallte, die Geräusche die sein Engel machte, brachten ihn um. Noch nie hatte er etwas Erotischeres gehört oder gesehen. Gefühlt oder erlebt. Das hier war perfekt. Bis er spürte dass sich sein Orgasmus aufbaute.

Er fluchte abermals. Überlegte wie er sein Gehirn dazu bringen konnte seinen Mund sprechen zu lassen, hatte vergessen wie dieser Trick funktionierte. Als der Engel vor Verzückung leise keuchend, die ersten Lusttropfen von seiner Eichel stahl und ihn anschließen zur Gänze in sich aufnahm, verdrehte Dean die Augen und schrie heiser vor Verlangen. „C..Cas…“ Rasselte es durch seine Kehle. „STOP!“ Er griff in die schwarzen Haare und zog sich schnell aus der Mundhöhle zurück. Castiel kniete vor ihm, sah ihn niedergeschlagen an. Seine Augen funkelten, groß und klar, der Himmel, gefangen in seiner Iris „Habe ich es falsch gemacht?“ Fragte er kaum hörbar, betrübt. „Nein! Du solltest einen Ratgeber zu diesem Thema schreiben. Ernsthaft, das war der absolute Wahnsinn!“ Er hatte es geahnt, noch bevor die Worte ausgesprochen waren. Sein Engel schenkte ihm wieder diesen verwirrten Blick. Manchmal vermutete er, dass er ihn absichtlich irritierte, nur um diese Reaktion hervorzurufen. „Du hast mich gebeten aufzuhören, weil du möchtest dass ich ein Buch schreibe?“ Castiel runzelte die Stirn, berührte seine Waden und sah unsicher zu ihm auf. „Gibt es nicht genügend Werke die diesen Akt thematisieren? Glaubst du dass ein weiteres hilfreich wäre? “ Dean grinste breit, fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch das dunkle Haar. „Du hast ja keine Vorstellung!“ Er zwinkerte, doch es half nichts. Also lächelte er ihn sanft an und erklärte: „Das war ein Kompliment. Zumindest glaube ich das es eins werden sollte.“ Der Jäger ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken und umfasste das Gesicht den Engels und beugte sich zu ihm. Dieser Kuss war anders, viel zärtlicher als die, die sie davor geteilt hatten. Dean konnte sich auf der Zunge des anderen schmecken und die Welle der Lust erfasste ihn von neuem.

So schnell er konnte strampelte er sich die restliche Kleidung vom Körper und drängte Castiel zu Boden, löste die Schnürsenkel und zog ihm die schwarzen Lederschuhe aus. Er öffnete die Gürtelschnalle, Knopf und Reißverschluss, hakte seine Finger unter den Bund, Cas hob seine Hüfte an und Dean zog ihm die Hose über die Füße. Dann hielt er unschlüssig inne, sein Mund war trocken, ganz plötzlich wurde er nervös, hatte keine Ahnung wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Bei Frauen wusste er wie es funktionierte, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste. Aber bei einem Mann? Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet. Hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass es hierzu kam. Wie gelähmt starrte er auf das schwarze Stück Stoff das sich wie ein Absperrband um die Taille des Engels schlang. Er hatte Angst. Angst alles zu ruinieren, indem er etwas falsch machte. Angst Castiel zu verstören oder noch schlimmer- ihn zu verletzten.

Der Engel musterte ihn, neugierig, dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel und er entfernte die Unterhose mit einem schnellen Ruck. Dean zuckte zusammen, hockte angespannt zwischen Castiels Beinen. Die grünen Augen glitten gierig über jeden Zentimeter des nackten Fleisches, doch er traute sich nicht die Finger danach auszustrecken, fühlte sich seltsam befangen. Der Engel setzte sich auf, seine Arme umfingen ihn wie ein Rettungsring, ein Anker der ihn erdete, verhinderte das ihn die meterhohen Wellen umherwarfen. Die stürmische Endlosigkeit des Ozeans beruhigte sich, die Wellen legten sich nieder, sein Fels trug ihn und gab ihm den nötigen Halt den er brauchte.

Er barg sein Gesicht in Castiel Halsbeuge, Atmete seinen Duft. Cas roch würzig wie die Erde, frisch wie ein kühler Wintermorgen und warm wie die Sonne, wenn sie durch das grüne Blätterdach eines Baumes schien. Die Augen klar und lebendig wie ein sprudelnder Bachlauf. Er wollte das hier, er wollte ihn und es spielte keine Rolle ob er sich wie ein Vollidiot anstellte. Castiel würde ihn nicht auslachen, nicht bewerten. Er wusste dass der Engel ihn so nehmen würde wie er war, sie waren eins, gehörten zusammen. Er spürte es einfach.

Jetzt da sie nichts mehr voneinander trennte, weder Stoff noch veraltete Denkweisen, wurde Dean von einer Euphorie erfasst wie er sich noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Das war es also, so fühlte es sich an. Er schüttelte mental den Kopf über seine ungewöhnliche Rührseligkeit und schob die romantischen Pflänzchen in den Schatten, damit sie nicht überhitzen.

Castiel ließ sich zurück sinken und zog den Jäger auf sich, wand sich ungeduldig unter ihm, presste sich ihm entgegen. „Berühre mich…“ Flüsterte er, umschloss die zitternden Finger des Jägers mit seinen eigenen und presste sie gegen seinen Unterleib. Dean hatte noch nie den Penis eines anderen Mannes berührt, er hatte gedacht es würde sich seltsam anfühlen, abstoßend, fremd. Doch stattdessen loderte ein Feuer in ihm auf das so heiß war, dass es alles verbrannte. Das Schlechte Gewissen, die nagenden Zweifel, die unbeantworteten Fragen.

Er wollte diesen Mann, obwohl er genau das war. Wollte ihn vor Lust brüllen hören, wollte der Grund dafür sein. Doch er löste sich aus dem Griff, Castiel sah ihn überrascht an, die Angst vor einer Zurückweisung stand in den blauen Augen. Die Lippen des Jägers legten sich zärtlich auf seine, kosten ihn genüsslich. Dann richtete er sich auf, strich federleicht über Castiels Oberkörper, als wäre er so zerbrechlich wie Porzellan. Cas reckte sich ihm entgegen, lockte ihn indem er sein Becken sinnlich kreisen ließ. Geschmeidig, samten, makellos, der Engel vernebelte seinen Geist. Er umschloss ihre Erektionen mit einer Hand, der Schwarzhaarige stütze sich auf seine Ellenbogen, stöhnte leise vor Erwartung. Als der Jäger begann sie zu reiben warf er laut keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken.

Die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Lippen feucht schimmernd starrte er ihn an. Dean erhöhte das Tempo und Cas bäumte sich unter ihm auf. „ **Dean!** “ Die Finger krallten sich in seine Oberarme, Cas keuchte, bewegte sich mit ihm. „Vereine dich mit mir. Bitte.“ Flehte er vollkommen enthemmt.  Dean hielt in der Bewegung inne, sah etwas dümmlich auf ihn herab. „Du willst…?“ „Sex.“ Half der Engel ihm aus als wäre nichts dabei. „Ja?“ Die Augen des Winchesters wurden immer größer. „Ja.“ Ein fragender Blick. „Oder Spricht etwas dagegen?“ Dean verzog die Lippen, schüttelte übertrieben den Kopf. „Nein! Doch. _Einiges_. Aber das kann mich im Moment mal kreuzweise.“ Er grinste, erhöhte den Druck und rieb sie provozierend langsam während er sprach.

Wie ein ausgehungertes Tier fiel der Engel über ihn her, für einen Sekundenbruchteil war der Jäger etwas überfordert, doch dann ließ er sich in ihn hineinfallen. Castiel stemmte seine Hände gegen Deans Brust und warf ihn auf den Rücken, setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Er kam ihm näher, so nah das blau und grün verschmolzen. Ein blauer Himmel, der über einer saftigen, grünen Wiese thronte. Er küsste sein Kinn, seine Nase, seinen Mundwinkel. Strich mit der Zunge über die sinnlichen Lippen, bat um Einlass und Dean gewehrte ihn nur zu gern. Der Kuss war zügellos und als der Engel sich auf ihm bewegte, das Gesäß gegen seinen Schwanz drückte, stöhnte er in den Mund des Gotteskriegers. Intuitiv krallte er sich in die festen Backen seines Freundes zog sie auseinander und glitt dazwischen. „ _Ja, tu es_.“ Seufzte Cas atemlos. Doch Dean zögerte. „Ich muss dich erst… vorbereiten, ich kann nicht einfach-“ „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, ich werde für die notwendige Gleitfähigkeit sorgen.“ Erwiderte er verschmitzt lächelnd und schob sich ein Stück abwärts, bis er auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß. Er befeuchtete seine Eichel, verteilte seinen Speichel auf der gesamten Länge, bis sein Glied vor Nässe glänzte.

„In oohhhhrdnung.“ Stöhnte der Jäger gedehnt, als sich die Hand des Engels um seinen Schaft schloss. Cas hockte über ihm, positionierte Deans Glied so dass seine Eichel an dem Muskelring ruhte. Der Jäger schnaufte wie ein alter Mann und sein Herz flatterte aufgeregt, als er den sanften Druck wahrnahm. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er dem Impuls zu wiederstehen sein Becken nach oben zu stoßen. Seine Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung und er keuchte erlöst, als Castiel sich endlich an ihm herab gleiten ließ. Als er durch das Hindernis brach und ihn die samtene Enge des Engels zur Gänze einhüllte, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und drängte ihm entgegen. Versenkte sich noch tiefer ihn der ihm umgebenden Hitze. Es war atemberaubend. Sie starrten sich an, beide Gesichter trugen denselben, fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Er umklammerte Castiels Hüfte hielt ihn an sich gepresst. Atmete, versuchte sich an dieses überwältigende Gefühlt zu gewöhnen. Wollte nicht das es schon Endete, obwohl es noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen hatte. Er schloss die Augen, schöpfte tief nach Luft. „Verdammt…Cas…so…verflucht… eng.“ Kam es hilflos zwischen den Atemzügen. Der Engel wimmerte, raunte unruhig: „Bitte, ich muss etwas tun. Ich muss mich bewegen.“ Dean öffnete die Augen, legte seine Hand auf die Wange des Engels, fühlte die fiebrige Hitze als dieser sich in sie schmiegte, seine Handfläche mit küssen bedeckte.

Das würde nicht länger dauern, als das erste Solo Konzert, das er heimlich unter seiner Bettdecke gegeben hatte. Aber es würde nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben, tröstete er sich über seinen bevorstehenden Samenerguss hinweg. Er starrte auf seine Liebe, schob seine Hände unter Castiels Hintern und hob ihn an, ganz sachte doch das Gefühl raubte ihn beinahe den Verstand. Er zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, biss so fest hinein das sich der metallische Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund ausbreitete. Dean kniff seine Augen zusammen beugte den Rücken durch und versuchte an ganz abscheuliche Dinge zu denken. Doch Castiel hatte wenig Verständnis für seine Lage. Er ließ seine Hüften kreisen während er den Schaft des Jägers auf und ab glitt. Deans Beine waren angewinkelt und Cas lehnte dagegen, stütze sich mit den Händen auf die Knie des Jägers.

Was er gerade erlebte war meilenweit entfernt von den kleinen Fantasien denen er sich ab und zu hingab. Denn dort war Castiel schüchtern und unerfahren, willig überließ er Dean die Führung, ergab sich ihm. Die Realität sah ganz anders aus. Das der Engel ihn forderte, ihm sagte was er brauchte oder es sich einfach nahm wenn er es nicht bekam, ließ ihn sprachlos staunen. Er hatte es sich viel schwieriger vorgestellt, zwischen ihnen. Insgeheim hatte er sich damit abgefunden dass seine Fantasien genau das blieben was sie waren. Jetzt lag er hier und Castiel ritt ihn als hätte er die letzten 1000 Jahre nichts anderes gemacht.

Cas erhöhte das Tempo, bis der Schweiß seine alabasterfarbene Haut glänzen ließ. Er perlte über seine Brust, lief zwischen ihre Körper, verursachte ein schlüpfriges klatschen jedes Mal wenn ihre Haut aufeinanderprallte. Er spürte das Kribbeln in seinen Eiern, das ziehen in seinem Unterleib, jeder Muskel war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er griff nach Castiels Härte und rieb sie im selben Rhythmus ihrer Stöße. Der Engel schrie vor Lust, keuchte abgekackt. Und dann überrollte ihn die Welle, sie riss ihn entzwei, zog in unter die Wasseroberfläche. Doch diesmal war es nicht beängstigend, es war fantastisch. Sein Höhepunkt war so mächtig, dass es ihn anhob, seiner Liebe entgegen. Als der Orgasmus langsam abebbte, sank er zurück in die dunkelblaue Tiefe, ließ sich treiben, die Augen fest geschlossen.

Cas schrie seinen Namen als er kam, er hörte es, obwohl er meilenweit unter dem Meeresspiegel war. Fühlte die Nässe in seinem Gesicht, spürte die Tropfen auf seine Stirn hinabregnen. Das kühle Plätschern warf ihn zurück in die Zelle, er keuchte, fuhr mit den Fingern über das klitschnasse Gesicht, während sein Körper nicht aufhören konnte zu zucken. Castiels Enge hielt ihn umschlossen, krampfte sich immer wieder um ihm zusammen. Dean streichelte über die Haut des anderen, ertastete wie ein Blinder dessen Kontur. Er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, wollte nicht dass dieser Moment verging. Er lag da, Lächelte vollkommen befreit, er fühlte wie Cas sich über sein Gesicht beugte. „Küss mich.“ Hauchte der Engel fordernd gegen seine Lippen und Deans Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

>Platsch<

Schon wieder, mitten auf seine Stirn, irritiert blinzelte er. _Schwitzte Cas etwa so stark das_ \- Der Gedanke starb. Der Jäger versuchte ihm auszuweichen, als Castiel sich weiter vor beugte und ihn auf die feuchte Stelle an seiner Stirn küsste. „ **CAS!! Oh Gott Cas!** “ Es war kein Meer, kein Regen. Es war Blut das auf ihn herabtropfte. Castiels Blut. Es lief aus seiner Nase, drängte sich über die wunderschön geschwungenen Lippen, ein Rinnsal floss aus seinen Ohren, besudelte seinen makellosen Hals, quoll als den leeren Augenhöhlen. „Ein Kuss“ Gurgelte der Engel zwischen all dem Rot hervor. Er stemmte seine blutverschmierten Hände gegen den Oberkörper des Engels und dieser gab unter dem Druck nach. Die Rippen brachen mit einem trockenen Laut, der Brustkorb wölbte sich auf groteske Art nach innen, mit einem Schrei riss er die Finger zurück, doch der Schaden war angerichtet. Dean brüllte gepeinigt, schloss die Arme um ihn, presste den zerstörten Leib seines Geliebten an sich und kreischte wie im Wahn. „Oh mein Gott was geschieht mit dir! Cas bitte!“ Der Engel zitterte, lange Risse bildeten sich auf seiner glatten Haut, eine schwarze Brühe quoll aus den klaffenden Wunden. Ätzend wie Lauge zersetzte sie alles was mit ihr in Berührung kam. Castiel löste sich auf, rann ihm durch die Finger wie von der Sonne gewärmter Wüstensand. „Neeeiiiinnnn! Bitte lass mich nicht allein. Bitte nicht!“

 

„ ** _CASTIEL!_** “ Seine Augen sprangen auf, sein Körper schnellte in eine sitzende Position, doch als seine Verletzungen wieder aufbrachen und ihn vor Schmerz aufschreien ließen, sackte er zurück auf den feuchten Zellenboden. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, sein Herz raste, er zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Cas..“ Dean schluchzte ungehalten, während er mit leerem Blick an die Decke starrte. Dort hatte sich ein feiner Riss gebildet. In dem trüben Licht der Fackel war er kaum sichtbar. Doch die Wurzel die aus ihm hervorragte konnte er sehen. Sie hatte den Stein auf der Suche nach Wasser aufgesprengt, drückte ihre bräunlichen Glieder in sein Gefängnis. Grundwasser sickert über ihre ineinander verflochtenen Härchen und sammelt sich an ihrem tiefsten Punkt. Es wächst zu einem dicken Tropfen und perlt ab.

Er sieht den Flug wie in Zeitlupe, sieht wie sich das Licht in dem Tropfen bricht um ihn in den schönsten Farben funkeln zu lassen, bevor er den minimalen Druck spürt mit dem er an seiner Stirn zerschellt. Das Wasser teilt sich, läuft zu beiden Seiten über sein Gesicht. Mischt sich mit seinen Tränen.

Er kann es hören. Ganz Leise. Monoton.

>Plitsch<…>Platsch<…>Plitsch<…>Platsch<…


	16. Cracked

Kapitel 16: Cracked  
  
  
  
Vor dem Anruf  
  
  
  
Er lag zusammengerollt am Boden der Dusche, die Beine fast bis unter sein Kinn gezogen, umschlang er sich selbst mit den Armen und starrte betäubt auf den leise gurgelnden Abfluss. Dichte Dunstwolken hingen in dem kleinen Badezimmer, kondensierten an den Spiegeln und ließen sie beschlagen, obwohl das warme Wasser schon lange verbraucht war. Das Rauschen des Duschstrahls war, bis auf das konstante ticken der Standuhr im Flur, das einzige Geräusch das man in dem großen Bauernhaus hören konnte. Die kalten Nadeln des Strahls stachen ihn in den Oberkörper und Teile seines Beckens, die Haut war aufgequollen und bleich, wie die eines toten Fisches. Wäre da nicht das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes gewesen, hätte man ihn wahrscheinlich für genauso tot gehalten. Aber er lebte. Auch wenn er sich zum ersten Mal in seiner seit Jahrtausenden andauernden Existenz wünschte es wäre anders.  
  
Ein Engel dem es nach seiner Auslöschung verlangte, aus freien Stücken. Welche Blasphemie. Luzifer würde das bestimmt gefallen. Er hob seinen Kopf und schlug ihn zweimal heftig gegen die Emaille der Duschwanne. In den letzten Stunden hatte er festgestellt, dass sich diese Methode am besten bewehrte, wenn es darum ging zu verhindern dass er abdriftete. Wenn der Schmerz groß genug war befreite dieser seinen Geist, weckte ihn aus den Alpträumen die leider keine waren. Abwesend betrachtete er die roten Tropfen die von seiner Augenbraue perlten und auf seinem Oberarm wieder aufkamen. Er durfte nicht länger hier bleiben, er musste dieses Haus verlassen bevor dessen Besitzer zurückkehrten. Wenn er das nicht tat, würde ihn die Familie finden und er würde erklären müssen, warum er in ihr Heim eingedrungen war- und das konnte er nicht. Er wollte nichts von all dem erklären.   
  
Es musste nicht so weit kommen, darüber war er sich durchaus im Klaren. Dieses Problem ließ sich im Grunde ganz leicht umgehen indem er sich anzog und machte dass er wegkam. Aber an dieser Stelle spielte ihm sein Verstand einen Streich, hakte sich ganz einfach aus und begann sich von neuem im Kreis zu drehen. Umrundete sein Dilemma wieder und wieder. Etwas wehrte sich vehement dagegen diese Endlosschleife zu durchbrechen, schuf stattdessen ein morbides Szenario nach dem anderen in seinem Kopf, das für ihn immer vor dem Lauf einer Schrotflinte endete. Nicht das er sich darüber beklagen wollte, denn solange sich sein Verstand mit dieser kleinen Belanglosigkeit befassen konnte, würden seine Gedanken nicht wieder abschweifen. Seine glasigen Augen würden nicht an diesem Leib hinabgleiten und das Sakrileg erblicken, welches ihm widerfahren war. Er würde nicht auf seine Handgelenke starren müssen und sich an den Grund erinnern, warum sie Druckstellen hatten die so dunkel verfärbt waren, das es aussah als wäre die Haut schwarz und abgestorben. Das leuchtende Rot der klaffenden Wunden an Armen und Beinen, die er sich zugefügt hatte als er versuchte sich rein zu waschen und versagte. Er musste sich nicht fragen wie die präzisen Schnitte an seinem Oberkörper entstanden waren, oder die Kratzspuren an seinem Rücken. All diese Dinge konnte er ausblenden, während er sich darauf konzentrierte eine Lösung für sein nicht vorhandenes Problem zu finden.   
  
Er würde hier liegen bleiben und darauf warten dass der Hausherr die Badezimmertür eintrat und den vermeidlichen Einbrecher, also ihn,  mit seinem Jagdgewehr erschoss. Dieser Plan hinkte natürlich ein wenig, da nicht alle Amerikaner schießwütige Hinterwäldler waren und selbst wenn, wäre das Schrot aus dem Lauf der Flinte allenfalls lästig und nicht tödlich. Er seufzte tief, ernüchtert. Wenn er seinen Todeswunsch weiter verfolgen wollte, brauchte er eine ganz bestimmte Waffe und die besaß er nun einmal nicht. Nicht mehr.   
  
„Es ist Zeit, ich muss jetzt aufstehen…“ Murmelte er und versuchte seinem Körper eine Reaktion abzuringen, doch die blieb aus. Dem Engel gelang es nicht einmal die Augen länger als einen Wimpernschlag geschlossen zu halten, da die Bilder, die in der Dunkelheit hinter seinen Lidern lauerten, viel zu grauenerregend waren. Doch er bemühte sich, wollte sich aus der schmerzhaften Umklammerung seiner Arme lösen, aber er schaffte es nicht seine steifen Finger zu öffnen. Nicht einen Millimeter- und dieser Umstand machte ihm schreckliche Angst. Er schluchzte verzweifelt und begann unkontrolliert unter dem kalten Strahl zu zittern.  
  
„Vater, bitte sag, was geschieht mit mir?“ Wimmerte der Engel und seine Stimme dröhnte seltsam verzerrt in seinen Ohren. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich mehr Schmerz und Verzweiflung ab, als eine einzelne Person ertragen konnte. „Zürnst du mir so sehr, dass du dies für eine angemessene Strafe hältst?“ Der Satz kamen gepresst durch die vom schreien heisere Kehle, er schluckte angestrengt. „Mach es ungeschehen, mach mich wieder vollständig. Bitte. Ich flehe dich an!“ „Er kann dich nicht hören Cassie, Vater ist tot…“ Waberte es wie Nebel durch sein Gehirn. „Gott interessiert sich einen Scheißdreck für eure Belange.“ Entschieden drängte Castiel die Worte zurück, doch das Zittern wurde zu einem Beben das seinen gesamten Körper schüttelte. Er krallte sich so fest in seine Oberarme dass ein Rinnsal Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hervor quoll. „Oder ist dies eine Prüfung? Denn dann verstehe ich sie nicht. Ich verstehe sie nicht…bitte… hilf mir...“    
  
Aber Gott blieb dem Engel seine Antwort schuldig und das erbetene Wunder geschah nicht. Sein Innerstes blieb aufgewühlt, die Rationalität und Gefühlsarmut die er so dringlich herbeisehnte stellte sich nicht wieder ein. Es schien als würde sich, mit jedem Tropfen der im Abfluss verschwand ohne dass sein Flehen Gehör fand, sein Magen ein wenig mehr zusammen ziehen. Bis er sich zu einem kleinen Ball geformt hatte, dessen immense Hitze ihn von innen verbrannte. Die Kugel pulsierte im Rhythmus seines Herzschlags, pumpte heiße Wellen des Zornes durch seinen Leib. Dieses Brennen war ihm inzwischen wohl vertraut, hatte es doch in den vergangenen Stunden wiederholt in ihm gelodert und die anderen Empfindungen überdeckt, die er noch nicht einzuordnen wusste. Es war siedender Hass und eine ungeheure Wut die wie Gift durch seine Adern peitschten.  
  
Und er hieß die Beiden willkommen wie zwei alte Freunde, denn er wusste dass er mit ihrer Hilfe die Lethargie durchbrechen konnte. Deshalb bündelte er seine Verbitterung und die Qual die er verspürte so lange bis die Kugel anschwoll und zerplatzte, mit seinem Fleisch verschmolz und ihm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück gab. Er war auf sich allein gestellt, niemand würde kommen um ihm seinen Schmerz zu nehmen. Jetzt hielt er die Zügel in der Hand und jeder Versuch sie ihm wieder zu entreißen würde fatale Folgen für die betreffende Person haben.   
  
Castiel erhob sich mechanisch, schob die Tür auf und trat in einer fließenden Bewegung aus der Duschkabine. Der Vorleger schmiegte sich warm gegen seine Fußsohlen und er hielt einen Moment inne, betrachtete sich in dem mannshohen Spiegel. Der Engel taxierte den Fremden den er dort sah distanziert, erfasste jede noch so kleine Verletzung. Die aufgeplatzte Lippe, das müde Gesicht, die toten Augen und die geballten Fäuste. Er fletschte die Zähne und brüllte dieser erbärmlichen Kreatur entgegen und die Wucht mit der sein Zorn nach außen drang war so gewaltig, das der Spiegel gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und genau wie das Glas der Duschkabine klirrend zerbarst. Scherben wurden durch die Luft katapultiert, zerschnitten seine Hülle, landeten im Waschbecken oder im Wäschekorb. Andere prallen gegen die Fliesen, sodass diese Sprünge bekamen, protestierend knirschten und schließlich aufplatzten wie eine eitrige Wunde.   
  
Schutt regnete von den Wänden und legte sich wie Asche auf seine feuchte Haut. Die Rohrleitungen kreischten und schlugen so heftig gegen ihre Verankerungen, das diese brachen und wie ein Geysir kochendes Wasser ausspukten. Castiel besah sich das Chaos das er anrichtete, dann begann er sich in aller Ruhe anzukleiden. Der Boden war mit Glassplittern übersät, doch der Engel machte sich nicht die Mühe ihnen auszuweichen während er auf die Badezimmertür zu marschierte, die in ihren Angeln bebte als würde jemand von außen dagegen hämmern. Das Türblatt hielt dem Druck kaum noch stand, tiefe Risse durchzogen das Holz auf der gesamten Länge, es brach entzwei als er die Tür aufstieß und über die Schwelle trat.   
  
Der Rebell legte eine Spur blutiger Fußabdrücke als er durch den Flur schritt und seine Anwesenheit die Standuhr verstummen ließ. Seine Wut brachte die Räume zum Tanzen, Möbelstücke rückten von ihm ab, als umgebe ihn ein magnetisches Feld das alles in seiner Umgebung abstieß. Sogar das schwere Sofa schob sich von ihm fort und hinterließ einige Macken in dem Holzboden, der sich wie ein lebendiges Wesen unter ihm wand. Schranktüren klapperten, Schubladen schlugen auf und zu, verstreuten ihren Inhalt während der Fernseher sich einschaltete und mit einem lauten Knall implodierte. Zu guter Letzt fielen auch noch sämtliche Bilder von den Wänden und niemand würde vermuten, dass ein Engel für diese Verwüstung verantwortlich war. Selbst wenn er mitten im Wohnzimmer stehenbleiben und die Familie mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen empfangen würde, würden sie ihn bestenfalls für einen Poltergeist halten und sich anschließend in eine Psychiatrie einweisen lassen. Zu viele Menschen hatten ihren Glauben verloren und er konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Es gab natürlich die Fanatiker, aber diese hielten sie meist für kleine pummelige Kinder mit Stummelflügeln auf dem Rücken und Pfeil und Bogen in den Händen. Als er die Hintertür erreichte, blickte er bedauernd zurück, er hätte wirklich gerne noch ein passendes paar Schuhe gehabt, doch es gab keine und so verließ er das Haus Barfuß.   
  
Die Einfahrt war mit weißen Kieselsteinen aufgeschüttet worden und diese drückten sich unangenehm in die offenen Schnitte an seinen Sohlen, deshalb wechselte er kurzerhand auf die Rasenfläche. Sie führte ihn hinter das Gebäude und als er um die Ecke bog stellte sich ihm ein cremefarbener Hütehund in den Weg. Seine flauschigen Ohren waren angelegt und zuckten alarmiert, während die Muskeln unter dem dichten Fell arbeiteten. Das große Tier machte sich kampfbereit, zog die Lefzen zurück und präsentierte Castiel seine dolchartigen Zähne. Die feuchte Nasenspitze berührte beinahe das Gras, während ein drohendes Knurren aus der Kehle drang. Den Engel beeindruckte das Gehabe nur dürftig, er legte lediglich den Kopf schief und wartete ab. Doch der Maremmano griff nicht an, er blinzelte verstört, änderte seine Haltung und winselte schrill. Er legte sich ganz flach auf den Boden, machte sich klein und schob sich auf allen vieren rückwärts von dem Schwarzhaarigen fort. Erst in der Scheune richtete er sich wieder auf, klemmte jedoch seinen Schwanz zwischen die Hinterbeine und verkroch sich unter einem verstaubten Trecker.   
  
„Kluger Hund.“ Murmelte der Engel der sich weiter in den Garten vorwagte und die kleine Schafherde betrachtete die das Tier gehütet hatte, bevor er von Cas vertrieben worden war. Sie hatten sich um einen Apfelbaum geschart und lasen die saftigen Früchte von der Erde auf. Ein Lämmchen, bis auf einen weißen Fleck an seinem linken Ohr war seine Wolle schwarz wie Kohle, stupste mit seinem samtenen Maul gegen eine der Leckereien. Es fand keinen rechten Halt und der Apfel rollte davon, doch anstatt sich einfach einen neuen zu suchen, trottete das Tier hinterher bis es ihn wieder zu fassen bekam. Anscheinend riskierte es lieber, das die Herde in der Zeit die es brauchte um seiner Frucht nachzujagen, alles wegfrass als diese aufzugeben. War sie so besonders das sie es wert war an ihr festzuhalten? Zu riskieren das man hungrig in den Stall zurückkehrte nur weil dieser eine Apfel süßer war als die anderen? Weil sein Fleisch zarter und bekömmlicher war?   
  
Was wusste er schon und was kümmerte es ihn überhaupt, er hatte soeben ein Wohnhaus zerlegt und der Drang danach etwas zu zerstören stieg ins unermessliche. Der Engel war außer sich und wollte jemanden für das Leid zur Verantwortung ziehen das man ihm zugefügt hatte, nur damit er sich nicht mehr so verflucht hilflos und erbärmlich fühlte. Es war Falsch und unfair, das war ihm bewusst, auch wenn sein Geist gerade vollkommen verwirrt war. Es gab nur einen der seinen Hass verdiente und der für das Büßen würde was er ihm angetan hatte. Aber wenn er jetzt los lief würde er das erst Wesen, das so unglücklich war ihm zu begegnen, zerfetzten wie ein Blatt Papier. Egal wie unschuldig es an seiner Situation war. Deshalb kratze er den letzten Rest Verstand zusammen und ging nicht zur Hauptstraße, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, sondern lief in Richtung der Bergkette die er in der Ferne ausmachen konnte.   
  
Er musste diese destruktiven Empfindungen loswerden, die ihn ganz langsam von innen zersetzten. Deshalb rannte er los und wurde immer schneller, als versuche er ihnen auf diese Weise davon zu laufen. Es war ein vollkommen lächerliches Unterfangen und dennoch rannte er weiter und blickte sich nicht einmal um. Wenn er das wenige, das der Teufel nicht hatte beflecken können, bewahren wollte durfte er nicht zulassen, dass diese dunklen Gefühle sich in ihm einnisteten. Auch wenn sie ihn jetzt schützen mochten, auf Dauer würde es keine Lösung darstellen. Er beschleunigte so stark, dass sich winzige Staubwölkchen vom Boden lösten. Doch egal wie weit und egal wie lange er lief, die Entfernung die zwischen ihm und den Bergen lag wurde nicht geringer. Obschon sich die Landschaft sehr wohl veränderte.  
  
Nachdem er eine halbe Stunde gelaufen war kam er an ein Feld auf dem Roggen angebaut wurde und Castiel machte halt, blickte zu der Anhöhe und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Dass seine Hände währenddessen über die noch grünen Halme strichen, nahm er kaum wahr. Doch als er das Leben fühlte das in diesen Pflanzen ruhte sah er sie erstaunt an. Seine Fingerkuppen prickelten angenehm und er schloss seine Hände fester um das junge Grün. Die Verbindung war so intensiv, dass Cas spüren konnte wie ihre Essenz auf ihn überging, sich wie ein warmer Mantel über ihn legte und ihn endlich zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Er sog die frische Landluft tief in seine Lungen und sah in den wolkenlosen Himmel auf. „Ich danke dir.“ Hauchte er dem Blau entgegen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Der raue Ackerboden den er unter seinen bloßen Füßen spüren konnte, erdete ihn und erfüllte ihn mit einem Gefühl des Friedens, von dem er geglaubt hatte es nie wieder empfinden zu können.   
  
Eine Weile blieb er so stehen, lauschte auf das gleichmäßige schlagen seines Herzens und erst als seine Muskeln vor Energie vibrierten lief er weiter. Langsam und gemächlich, nahm sich Zeit für jeden Schritt, jede Berührung und nun schien er seinem Ziel tatsächlich näher zu kommen. Der Engel machte einen Schlenker um ein kleines Waldstück zu durchqueren, dass vor dem Maisfeld lag welches an die Bergkette grenzte.   
  
Die Bäume waren alt und sahen krank aus, vorsichtig stieg er über einen morschen Stamm der ihm den Weg versperrte. Ein Geruch nach Moder und Verfall schlug ihm entgegen, ließ ihn aufkeuchen und angewidert das Gesicht verziehen. Das Rascheln des trockenen Laubes war der einzige Laut den er vernahm, ansonsten war es totenstill. Er sah nicht einen Vogel in den Baumkronen sitzen, hörte kein Zwitschern, keinen Ruf. Nervös schaute er sich um, doch das einzige was hier zu Leben und gedeihen schien, waren die zahllosen Insekten und Pilze die sich durch das Holz fraßen. Der Engel streckte zögerlich seine Hand nach der Rinde eines Baumes aus, zog sie aber blitzartig zurück als seine Finger in der ungewöhnlich weichen Konsistenz versanken. Klebriger, unangenehm riechender Schleim haftete an seiner Haut und die Stellen die er berührte brannten und juckten unangenehm. „Was geht hier vor sich?“ Flüsterte er als er Daumen und Zeigefinger aneinander rieb und das Sekret kritisch beäugte. Dann wischte er sich fahrig die Hand an seiner Jeanshose ab und versuchte in den Himmel zu sehen. Doch durch die dichten, ungewöhnlich schwarzen Blätter drang kein Sonnenlicht und der Engel fühlte sich immer unwohler, je länger er unter diesem Dach entlang schritt.   
  
Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine zu sein, so als krieche etwas hinter ihm durch das undurchdringliche Unterholz und verberge sich im Schutz der Schatten. Wetzte ungeduldig seine Krallen, während es auf den perfekten Moment lauerte um ihm anzufallen. Castiel drehte sich um, spähte in die Dunkelheit und merkte wie sich sein Herzschlag von neuem beschleunigte. Er wollte hier raus und das schnell. Und so gab er etwas von seiner neu gewonnenen Ruhe auf und beeilte sich zwischen den dicken Stämmen hindurch zu schlüpfen, damit er diesen vom Tod gezeichneten Ort hinter sich lassen konnte.  
  
Endlich brach er ins Freie, doch er konnte den frischen Sauerstoff erst genießen als er genügend Abstand zwischen sich und den Forst gebracht hatte. Nachdem er ungefähr bis zur Hälfte des Maisfeldes vorgedrungen war, wagte er es einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Doch die stille Hoffnung, dass der Wald auf diese Entfernung etwas von seiner Bedrohlichkeit eingebüßt hätte, erfüllte sich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, es schien sogar so als reckten sich ihm die toten Äste entgegen, mit der Absicht ihn für immer in das verdorbene Erdreich zu ziehen. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und schüttelte sich, aber dann wandte er sich ab und setzte seinen Weg fort.   
  
Je weiter er kam desto höher wuchs der Mais, bis er den Engel sogar um einige Zentimeter überragte. Die Früchte waren reif und hatten die warme Farbe der Sonne in sich aufgenommen. Auch hier ließ er seine Finger über die faserigen Blätter gleiten, berührte die Kolben, strich über die einzelnen Körner, doch bedauerlicherweise wollte sich das Gefühl des Friedens nicht wieder einstellen. Bei dem Roggenfeld hatte es sich ganz anders angefühlt, er fragte sich worin der Unterschied bestand. Vielleicht waren seine Bemühungen einfach nicht ausreichend? In dem Vertrauen das es seiner Seele gut tun würde trat er in die etwas dichter bepflanzten Reihen und kniff die Augen zu.   
  
Doch er konnte die Unruhe nicht vertreiben, spürte ein merkwürdiges brennen in seinem Nacken und riss die Augen wieder auf. Das Gewächs war zu hoch, stand zu nah beieinander und engte ihn ein. Es verdichtete sich immer weiter, sodass er den Pfand und sein Ziel aus den Augen verlor, sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen den Brustkorb und seine Atmung wurde immer hektischer. Der Engel drehte sich um sich selbst, sah aber keinen Ausweg und begann zu zittern, als das beklemmende Gefühl immer unerträglicher wurde. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und drängte die Nutzpflanzen dichter gegen seinen Körper, die rauen Fasern rieben über die Haut an seinen Unterarmen und legten sich wie Fesseln um seine Handgelenke. Zerrten an seinem Körper, seiner Kleidung, bis er strauchelte und in die Knie ging. Er wusste dass sein Verstand ihm erneut einen Streich spielte, dass nichts von all dem wirklich geschah, aber dieses Wissen änderte nicht das Geringste.  
  
Denn für ihn war es real, er fühlte es. Spürte das kalte Eisen, welches seine Gelenke fixierte und ihn bewegungsunfähig machte. Die rauen schwieligen Hände, die gegen seinen Willen über seinen Leib fuhren und ihn erkundeten. Unaufhaltsam und unaufhörlich über Stellen glitten an denen er noch nie zuvor berührt worden war. Er krümmte sich zusammen machte sich so klein er konnte und schaukelte seinen Körper vor und zurück. Der Wind blies zwischen den Halmen hindurch, formte sich zu einer Melodie, Wortfetzen kamen aus dem nichts prallten zusammenhangslos gegen sein Trommelfell. Zuerst hörte er nicht hin, wollte nicht, doch die Worte wurden immer eindringlicher, fraßen sich immer tiefer in seinen Gehörgang, bis er sie nicht länger aussperren konnte. „Ich werde dich beschmutzen!“ Versprach ihm der Wind und ihm wurde schlecht vor Angst.„Genieße deinen ersten Fick…“ Castiel schaukelte immer heftiger, die Augen fest geschlossen schluchzte er unterdrückt während die Erinnerungen auf ihn niederprasselten.   
  
„Spreiz deine Beine für mich…“ Säuselte der Luftstrom in sein Ohr. „Nein, aufhören!“ Rief er und seine Stimme überschlug sich. „…nicht mehr als eine zerbrochene Puppe…“ „Nein…NEIN!!“ Er kam stolpernd auf die Füße, zerriss die unsichtbaren Fesseln und stieß den Mais zurück. „Weg von mir!“ Brüllte er und schlug wie von Sinnen um sich. Sein Gesicht bekam einen wilden Ausdruck, er fletschte die Zähne wie ein Wolf und verengte die tränenverhangenen Augen zu schlitzen. Doch die Pflanzen kamen immer näher, versuchten ihn wieder einzufangen, ihn aufzubewahren. Für ihn. Für Luzifer. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Aufschrei entfesselte der Engel seine Macht. Es war als risse sein Körper entzwei während sich die Druckwelle durch seine Poren ihren Weg in die Freiheit bahnte. Wie ein Orkan entlud sie sich über dem Maisfeld und pflügte es um. Riss die Pflanzen mitsamt der Wurzel aus dem trockenen Erdreich und schleuderte sie einige meterweit durch die Luft.  
  
Die komplette Ernte war vernichtet, das Feld zerstört und er stand da, bebte vor Wut,  Angst und Irrsinn. So langsam begriff er, dass er das was der Teufel ihm angetan hatte nicht loswerden würde indem er es verdrängte und Pflanzen tätschelte. Er hatte sich nur etwas vorgemacht. Zornig wischte er sich die Tränen von den Wangen, anschließend rieb er geistesabwesend über seine pochenden Handgelenke. Wahrscheinlich würde er es gar nicht mehr loswerden. Nüchtern betrachtet spielte es ohnehin keine Rolle mehr. Seine Existenzberechtigung war verwirkt worden als man ihn beschädigt hatte. Niemand würde jetzt noch eine Verwendung für ihn finden, nicht für einen Engel der sich mit dem Teufel eingelassen hatte. Ob freiwillig oder nicht war dabei völlig unerheblich. Vater würde ihm nie vergeben. Das einzige auf das er hoffen durfte war seine baldige Vernichtung und diese Erkenntnis erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark.   
  
Er hatte seinen Wert verloren. Wie eine marmorne Skulptur, von einem berühmten Künstler in mühevoller Arbeit erschaffen und von einem unachtsamen Lump, der diese nicht zu würdigen wusste, vom Sockel gestoßen. Und jetzt lag diese einmalige und unbezahlbare Statue zerbrochen am Boden. Nicht mehr als ein wertloser Haufen Steine. Genau wie er. Wertlos und zerstört. Seiner wahren Form, seiner wahren Bestimmung beraubt. In den nächsten Tagen würde jemand kommen um den Schutt zusammenzukehren. Vielleicht würde er einige der größeren Brocken beiseitelegen und vielleicht würde sich der Meister die Zeit nehmen und aus einigen dieser Fragmente noch etwas Hübsches meißeln. Wer weiß? Doch er würde nie wieder vollständig sein, nie wieder ein Ganzes ergeben. Nie wieder Eins sein. Ihm würde immer irgendetwas fehlen und sei es auch nur von der Größe eines Staubkorns.  
  
                                                                                                                                                             ~  
  
Castiel stand auf einem Felsvorsprung und blickte auf das weite, dunkelblaue Meer hinaus, als sein Handy klingelte und er erschrocken zusammen fuhr. Er wollte das Gespräch nicht entgegen nehmen, nicht jetzt, er brauchte Zeit für sich, musste über so vieles nachdenken. Und wenn etwas mit Dean ist?Der Engel hielt die Luft an und holte das Handy hervor und sah auf das Display. Es war nicht Dean. Er seufzte, rieb sich über die trockenen Lippen und nahm das Gespräch an. „Sam?“ Mehr brachte er nicht zustande. „Cas? CAS! Oh Gott sei Dank!!!“ Die Erleichterung war dem Jäger anzuhören, doch nicht lange dann schlug er einen ernsteren Ton an und redete auf ihn ein. „Wir stecken in der Klemme, du musst deine Suche unterbrechen und sofort herkommen!“ Er hätte beinahe gelacht, nicht weil er das was Sam gesagt hatte lustig fand, nein, die gesamte Situation erschien ihm mit einem Mal vollkommen absurd und er wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte. Wusste nur, dass er sie jetzt nicht sehen wollte, das brachte er nicht über sich. Allein der Gedanke ihnen unter die Augen zu treten, reichte aus um sein Herz panisch rasen zu lassen. Nein. Er konnte es nicht. Niemals.  
  
„Bitte, wir brauchen dich…“ Kam es aus dem Hörer und der Engel hörte die Dringlichkeit heraus, aber das änderte trotzdem nichts an seinem Entschluss. „Sam, ich kann nicht. Tut mir Leid.“ Flüsterte er und in dem Moment als er das Handy vom Ohr nahm um das Gespräch zu beenden, bohrte sich ein heftiges Schuldgefühl in seinen Leib. Doch bevor er auf den roten Hörer drücken konnte brüllte Sam: „CASTIEL! Leg jetzt bloß nicht auf! Dean ist verletzt und ohne dich schaffe ich es nicht! Hörst du?“ Sein Herz stolperte, er riss das Telefon wieder an sein Ohr, stotterte unbeholfen: „D..Dean ist verletzt? Was ist passiert?“ Sam wiegelte ab. „Das erkläre ich dir sobald du hier bist. Zuerst…“   
  
Er hatte Mühe den Jäger zu verstehen, ein Schwarm Möwen segelte über ihm und ihr Gekreische überlagerte jeden anderen Laut. Der Engel deckte sein freies Ohr mit der linken Hand ab und versuchte die Vögel auszublenden, doch das gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht, da nun auch noch das seltsame Brennen in seinem Nacken von neuem aufflammte, viel stärker als zuvor. Es war als starre jemand genau auf diese Stelle und dieses Gefühl, brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. Er fühlte sich aufgerieben, schutzlos und ausgeliefert. Und deshalb überhörte er die erste Hälfte des Satzes, rieb sich genervt über die Haut unterhalb seines Haaransatzes und wollte gerade fragen, ob Sam sich bitte noch einmal wiederholen könne, als hinter ihn ein Laut ertönte bei dem ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Das höhnische Gelächter ließ Castiel herum schnellen und er starrte direkt in die listigen Augen des Teufels. Das Handy entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel zu Boden. Schwarze Wolken zogen hinter dem Gefallenen auf, verdeckten die Sonne und machten den Tag zur Nacht.   
  
„Hallo mein Täubchen.“ Säuselte er und kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt als er sagte: „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wodurch diese Kornkreise entstehen.“ Luzifer deutete hinter sich, auf das Maisfeld das Castiel in seinem Anfall zerstört hatte. „Aber jetzt wo ich es weiß, finde ich das ganze irgendwie ziemlich enttäuschend!“ Er zog einen Schmollmund und neigte den Kopf, musterte den Engel und lauerte auf dessen Reaktion. Dieser starrte ihn nur an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Nichts gegen deine kleine Showeinlage, das war schon ziemlich beeindruckend, etwas zu viel Schattenspiel wenn du mich fragst, aber trotz allem sehr eindrucksvoll. Wenn ich jemanden bräuchte, der meinen Acker umgräbt.“ Er formte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine Pistole und feuerte eine unsichtbare Kugel auf den Engel ab. „Du hättest den Job. Ohne Bewerbungsgespräch.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu und senkte seine Hand wieder. „D..das kann nicht…!“ Castiels Kehle schnürte sich zu und er würgte, taumelte einige Schritte zurück. „W..was machst du hier?“  
  
Der Ausgestoßene schmunzelte: „Meine Anwesenheit bringt dich doch nicht etwa aus dem Konzept, Darling? Wobei ich gestehen muss, das es mir sehr gefällt dich so-“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Unbeherrscht zu sehen.“ Raunte er dann mit halb geschlossenen Lidern. Castiel wurde schlagartig übel, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er krallte seine Finger in das ausgewaschene Hemd. „Dein Outfit ist übrigens ganz reizend, wobei du mir nackt ganz eindeutig am besten gefällst.“ Der Teufel streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus, berührte den Hemdkragen, dann glitt sie über die Knopfleiste nach unten. „Aber wenn du willst das dieser schräge Barfußlook ein neuer Trend wird, kann ich dir nur raten etwas belebtere Orte auf zu suchen und nicht wie ein Verrückter durch die Pampa zu schleichen und unschuldiges Gemüse zu verprügeln. Die Kombination ist etwas…besorgniserregend.“ Eiswasser floss durch die Adern des Engels, sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, die Augen waren stumpf und leer, als er die streichelnde Hand von sich schlug. Er baute sich vor seinem Feind auf und zischte: „Ich frage dich das nur noch ein einziges Mal, also sieh zu das du mir antwortest! Was willst du Hier?!“   
  
Luzifer sah ihn neugierig an und schmunzelte. „So kämpferisch…“ Er umrundete sein Opfer, betrachtete den angespannten Körper ausgiebig, dann trat er ganz dicht hinter den Rebellen und raunte in sein Ohr: „Oh es ist geradezu verführerisch heraus zu finden, was mit mir geschehen wird wenn ich deinem ungeheuren Wissensdurst nicht stille.“ Der Teufel umfasste die Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen und drängte sich gegen ihn. „Was wirst du mir antun, Cas? Verrate es mir…“ Der Engel stieß seine Ellenbogen nach hinten, doch sie trafen nichts außer Luft, da Luzifer schon verschwunden war und sich direkt vor ihm manifestierte. „Das war doch wohl nicht alles? Ein ziemlich halbherziger Versuch deine Interessen durchzusetzen, findest du nicht? Komm schon, das kannst du doch besser.“ Der Gefallene sah den Engel offensiv an, doch dieser verharrte auf seinem Platz, als wäre er dort festgewachsen und sein Gegenüber seufzte theatralisch. „Zwei Enttäuschungen an einem Tag und dann auch noch so kurz hintereinander. Ich glaube das verkraftet mein zartes Gemüht nicht.“  
  
Die blauen Augen flackerten verunsichert, als der Engel seine Lippen so fest zusammen presste das sie eine weiße Linie bildeten. Seine mühsam errichtete Fassade bröckelte, sein Puls beschleunigte sich, Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und obwohl er sich dagegen wehrte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Leib erneut zu zittern begann. Seine Schwäche ekelte ihn an und er fühlte die Wut in seinen Innereien brodeln, doch der Teufel hob beschwichtigend die Arme: „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ganz ruhig mein Schöner. Bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mit den aller besten Absichten hergekommen bin. Großes Indianer Ehrenwort.“ Er überkreuzte seine Finger und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich habe da etwas, das du sicher gerne zurück hättest…“  
  
Castiel schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Seine Worte trieften vor Zynismus als er sie ihm vor die Füße spuckte: „Und was sollte das sein? Meine Würde etwa? Oder die Unbeflecktheit dieses Körpers? Die Reinheit meiner Seele?!“ Letzteres schrie er und seine Stimme brach. Luzifer kräuselte die Stirn und verzog missbilligend den Mund, dann erwiderte er tadelnd: „Täubchen, werde doch nicht kindisch. Ich habe dir ein einzigartiges Geschenk gemacht, du solltest mir lieber danken, anstatt diese außergewöhnliche Erfahrung kaputt zu reden. Was wir beide miteinander geteilt haben war bedeutsam. Unsere Verbundenheit reicht so tief…“ Castiel verlor die Kontrolle über seine Beine, sie drohten unter ihm weg zu sacken, er schwankte und flüsterte erschüttert: „Wie kannst du es wagen du verdammter-“ „Siehst du! Die Winchesters sind wahrlich ein schlechter Umgang für dich. Ihretwegen solltest du dir Sorgen um dieReinheit deiner Seele machen.“ Während er sprach malte er Gänsefüßchen in die Luft.„Allein Ihretwegen wirst du fallen, nicht wegen dem was wir getan haben…“    
  
„Was WIR getan haben?“ Donnerte er und machte einen Satz in Richtung des Teufels. Hass brodelte wie ein glühender Lavastrom in seinem Innern und als das Flussbett die immense Gewalt nicht mehr zügeln konnte trat er über das Ufer. „DU hast das getan!“ Der Engel keuchte. „Gegen meinen Willen!“ Er merkte erst dass er den Teufel am Hals gepackt hatte als dieser seine Handgelenke umschloss und ihn eindringlich ansah. „Glaubst du das wirklich, kleiner Engel? Denn lass dir eines gesagt sein, der menschliche Körper ist…ein verräterisches kleines Ding. Ich habe gespürt wie du auf meine Liebkosungen reagiert hast, dein verzweifeltes Verlangen nach Nähe und Zuwendung.“ Er löste seinen Griff, legte Castiel einen Finger unter das Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte tief in das strahlende Blau. „Du schaffst es ja nicht mal dir selbst etwas vorzumachen, also erspare mir doch bitte deine Lügen. Und verrate mir noch eines, warum hast du die Spuren die ich auf deiner Haut hinterlassen habe nicht von deinem Körper gelöscht?“ Hauchte er gegen die vollen Lippen des Engels.  
  
„Du bist abstoßend!“ Presste dieser zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und entwand sich der Berührung. „Ja, das mag sein. Aber ich denke das sollten wir vielleicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ausdiskutieren. Denn, soweit ich es deinem kleinen Plausch entnehmen konnte, gibt es Ärger im Hause Winchester.“ Castiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte sein Gegenüber finster. „Und da ich, deiner schlechten Meinung von mir zum Trotz, ein ziemlich netter Kerl bin, habe ich mir gedacht, dass dies hier-“ Er zog das Engelsschwert. „Eventuell von Nutzen für dich sein könnte.“ Er lächelte verschlagen, als er sah wie begierig Castiel die Waffe anstarrte. „Ich möchte dir natürlich nichts aufschwatzen, du könntest auch zu diesem Bauernhaus zurückgehen und dich mit dem Salatbesteck der Familie bewaffnen, in deren Heim du eingedrungen bist um unter ihrer Dusche deinen kleinen Weinkrampf zu bekommen.“ Er ließ seinen Daumen über die Spitze der Waffe gleiten und fuhr leise fort: „Was, nur nebenbei bemerkt, ein über alle Maßen schöner Anblick war. Da ist so viel Wut und Schmerz in dir, ich konnte deine Verzweiflung schmecken, Castiel. Und sie war das Süßeste was ich je gekostet habe.   
  
Er kicherte und blickte zum Himmel auf, korrigierte sich im Plauderton: „Gut ich habe vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, sagen wir es war zumindest im Oberem drittel meiner Skala. Aber den ersten Platz belegst du trotzdem, möchtest du wissen welches deiner zahlreichen Talente dich auf den Thron befördert hat? Vielleicht wäre ich sogar dazu bereit es dir zu zeigen, wenn du mich ganz lieb bittest. Schließlich sind wir bei unserem letzten Zusammensein unterbrochen worden bevor ich dich zur Gänze… versuchen konnte.“ Der Teufel sah ihn wieder an und sein Gesicht bekam einen manischen Ausdruck und wand sich als ob Schlangen unter seiner Haut krochen. Die silbernen Augen funkelten und waren so tief, so sanft, so kalt dass Castiel glaubte in ihnen ertrinken zu müssen.  
  
„Du..du hast mich beobachtet?“ Fragte er und erwartete doch keine Antwort. Er taumelte rückwärts, als hätte ihn der andere Mann geschubst. Dass Luzifer ihn so gesehen hatte, Zuschauer gewesen war bei einem der persönlichsten und intimsten Momente in seinem Leben, das dieser zugesehen hatte wie er die Beherrschung verlor. Schutzlos in seinem Ekel gefangen und am Boden kauernd, machte ihn sprachlos vor Scham. Er sah auf seine Füße, schluckte hart gegen die Enge an die sich um seine Kehle legte. Bemühte sich ruhig zu atmen, während seine Hände damit beschäftigt waren über seine Augen zu reiben. Ein Versuch die Tränen zurück zu halten. Er wollte sich nicht noch mehr Blöße geben indem er abermals vor diesem Monster zusammenbrach. „Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen, das-“ „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich wäre zu dir unter den heißen Strahl gestiegen und hätte dir all das Blut vom Körper gewaschen?“ Lauerte der Teufel unschuldig. Die schiere Boshaftigkeit Luzifers ließ Castiels Anstrengungen die Fassung zu wahren scheitern. „Du verfluchtes Tier! Reicht dir denn nicht was du angerichtet hast? Was bezweckst du nur damit?“ Schluchzte er, seine Stimme Bebte. „Warum tust du mir das an?“ Sein Gegenüber winkte ab und rümpfte die Nase. „Täubchen, du hörst dich ja an wie eine deiner geliebten menschlichen Maden, das steht dir nicht. Sieh dich an, wimmerst und schlotterst vor Angst. Das ist ja irgendwie ganz… anrührend, aber ich mache mir allmählich ein wenig Sorgen um dein geringes Maß an Selbstachtung.“   
  
Castiel lachte freudlos und murmelte: „Selbstachtung? Die hast du mir genommen…“ „Was denn? Weil ich dich ein bisschen angefasst habe? Meine Güte bist du Melodramatisch.“ Er warf das Schert in die Luft und fing es wieder auf, dann deutete er damit auf den Engel und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Komm schon Cas, ich hätte dich wirklich für stärker gehalten.“ Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, wechselten sekündlich zwischen, Angst, Frustration, Wut, Ekel und einer betäubten Gleichgültigkeit. Ihm wurde ganz schwindlig. „Lass das sein…“ knurrte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ach was, darf ich den Kosenamen nicht verwenden den dir deine Herrchen gegeben haben? Ich muss schon sagen, das kränkt mich jetzt irgendwie, Cas.“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln und sah ihn unbekümmert an. „Aber gut, ich werde mich selbstverständlich deinem Willen beugen und in Zukunft davon absehen diesen Namen zu verwenden.“ Er räusperte sich künstlich und wippte ungeduldig auf den Zehenspitzen. „Da wir jetzt geklärt haben was du auf deinem wild pochenden Herzchen hattest, können wir uns ja wieder den wirklich wichtigen Dingen zuwenden, was ist jetzt hiermit?“ Verführerisch wedelte er mit dem Schwert vor Castiels Nase herum. „Interesse?“  
  
„Gib‘s mir!“ Befahl der Engel mit eiskalter Stimme, seine Augen waren hart wie Granit. Der Teufel grinste widerlich, betrachtete ihn lüstern. „Weißt du wie lange ich schon darauf warte, dass diese Worte über deine Lippen kommen? Du bist wirklich unersättlich, kleiner Engel nicht wahr?“ Aber Castiel ließ sich nicht irritieren und so erwiderte er nur nüchtern: „Und du bist dir anscheinend für nichts zu schade. Das Schwert! Gib es mir!“  
  
„Ein bisschen zu einfach, findest du nicht? Du hast doch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass ich hergekommen bin um nett mit dir zu plaudern und dir deinen Scheiß hinterher zu tragen? Oder? Das ich dir auf die Schulter klopfe, als wären wir alte Freunde-“ Er kam näher. „Ein Bierchen mit dir trinke während wir uns über die Football Ergebnisse von letzten Sonntag unterhalten. Und zum Abschied lege ich dir dein funkelndes Messerchen in die zitternden Hände und schwenke eine Fahne auf der “Schnapp sie dir Tiger!“ steht?“ Er machte eine lange Pause und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Cas…“ In gespielter Bekümmerung schüttelte er den Kopf. „Komm schon, du solltest es inzwischen wirklich besser wissen. Alles hat seinen Preis.“ Nur ich nicht. Nicht mehr. Geisterte es durch seinen Kopf, als der Engel etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Teufel bringen wollte, doch er stand bereits am Abgrund. „Und welchen Preis verlangst du?“ Flüsterte er leise, resigniert.  
  
„Nichts aufregendes, wirklich nicht!“ Die Augen blitzen verschwörerisch. „Nur einen Kuss, dann bekommst du deine Waffe, ich lasse dich ziehen und pass auf jetzt kommt der Knaller: Ich werde dich nicht verfolgen! Ehrenwort.“ Er grinste, wusste er doch das Castiel einen Dreck auf sein Wort gab.  
  
Fassungslos starrte das himmelblauen in die dunklen Abgründe. „Du bist verblendet, wenn du glaubst dass ich mich auf diesen Handel einlasse.“ Presste der Engel atemlos hervor. Luzifer lächelte ihn milde an und erwiderte Schultern zuckend: „Tu es lieber, denn die Alternative wird dir nicht gefallen. Schätze mal du hättest noch ein paar Minuten in unsere Zweisamkeit investieren sollen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen mir die Ketten an zu legen, dir dein glitzerndes Spielzeug zu nehmen und zu gehen. Oder mich zu töten. Aber du hast weder das eine noch das andere getan. Und ich sage dir auch warum.“ Er strich dem Engel eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Weil du wolltest das ich dir folge, du willst mich in deiner Nähe, nicht wahr meine Taube?“   
  
Castiels Gesicht zuckte, die Sehnen an seinem Hals traten hervor, während er die Zähne so fest aufeinander biss das sein Kiefer knackte. Die ihn umgebende Luft begann zu summen, flirrte, als strahle sein Körper eine enorme Hitze ab. Seine Augen veränderten sich, die Iris würde rötlicher bis sie die Farbe von flüssigem Bernstein hatten. Und sie sprühten vor Hass und Rachgier. Er fühlte seinen Zorn, atmete, lebte und liebte ihn, als er einen gellenden Kampfschrei ausstieß und sich mit zu Krallen erstarrten Fingern auf den verschlagen grinsenden Teufel stürzte.


	17. Ein kranker Geist Teil 1

17 Ein kranker Geist Teil 1

 

Wie ein Schlafwandler taumelte er ihm entgegen, seine Knie stießen hart an das raue Holz des Tisches, als er sich haltsuchend auf diesen stützte und dann regungslos verharrte. „Komm näher.“ Verlangte der Wandler und spreizte seine Oberschenkel noch ein wenig weiter, damit Sam zwischen ihnen ausreichend Platzt fand. „Ich muss deinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, es ist schon viel zu lange her…“ Cécils Hände glitten unter Sams Shirt, zeichneten das warme Fleisch mit seinen Nägeln, während er die Beine hinter dem Rücken des Jägers kreuzte. Ein zittriges Keuchen drang aus der Kehle des größeren, als er den nackten Körper seines Bruders betrachtete. Der zarte Bronzeton seiner Haut, die ihm trotz all ihrer Makel, gänzlich fehlerlos erschien. An manchen Tagen war die Sehnsucht, _das Verlangen_ danach sie zu berühren so unerträglich gewesen, dass es nur eine Methode gab ihn davon abzuhalten diesem nachzugeben. Wenn dies wirklich eine Möglichkeit war all das zu stoppen, sollte er sie dann nicht nutzen?“

_„Und in Zukunft auf all die Leckerbissen verzichten die wir gemeinsam gekostet haben? Denk doch nur an die unzähligen Stricher die nie wieder in den Genuss deiner Bekanntschaft kommen würden! Wie viele von ihnen hast du allein in den letzten Monaten so erbarmungslos penetriert, dass sie nach eurem Aufeinandertreffen ausgeleierter waren als ein altes Haargummi? Was schätzt du? Und das soll jetzt vorbei sein? Einfach so? Bitte…mach dir doch nichts vor!“ Die Flüsterstimme knisterte wie eine alte Tonbandaufnahme. Düster und etwas verzerrt._

„So viele waren es nicht…ich habe höchstens ein paar Mal…es war nicht so oft…ich…“ Stammelte Sam hektisch und Cecil musterte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als das Phantom in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. _„Na gut, ich muss dir etwas gestehen! Manchmal verspüre ich den Drang auszubrechen, ein wenig für mich zu sein. Dieses Gefühl kennst du, nicht wahr? Sobald du deine Äugelein schließt und dich ins Lalaland verabschiedest, gebe ich ihm nach. Dann streife ich durch die Gegend, wie ein einsamer Wolf und reiße hier und da ein kleines Reh. Also rein technisch gesehen warst du bei 90% unserer Ausflüge lediglich körperlich anwesend. Aber ich möchte dir versichern, dass auch du jede Menge spaß hattest!_ „W..was sagst du da?“ Presste der Jäger atemlos hervor. „ _Das du viel schlimmer dran bist, als du dir eingestehen möchtest, mein Lieber.“_ „Wenn du diesen Männern etwas angetan hast dann-“ _„Wenn hier irgendjemand irgendetwas getan hat, dann du Sammy. Ich bin bloß eine imaginäre Stimme die es sich zwischen deinen Ohren gemütlich gemacht hat. Aber, falls es dich beruhigt, du hast niemanden ernsthaft verletzt, also nicht immer. Einen Großteil der armen Kerle hast du nur arbeitsunfähig gefickt.“_ „Oh mein Gott.“ Sam schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht und bebte. _„Womit sie wohl jetzt ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen? Schade das Stricher keinen Anspruch auf Invalidenrente haben, nicht wahr? Dann müssten sie jetzt nicht ihre inkontinenten Ärsche über den Asphalt schleifen und auf der Suche nach etwas essbarem in Müllcontainer kriechen._ “ „Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich ich habe das nicht getan!“ _„Doch das hast du, zugegeben nicht ganz freiwillig, aber es war deine Stimme die verführte, deine Hände die berührten und dein Schwanz der- Naja du ahnst bestimmt worauf ich hinaus will…“_

Cécil stöhnte genervt und zischte: „Das ist ja alles unglaublich faszinierend anzusehen und es kommt bestimmt immer tierisch gut an, wenn du in der Öffentlichkeit mit deinem Untermieter schnackst, aber könnten sich dann jetzt die realen Personen in diesem Raum wieder aufeinander konzentrieren? Ginge das?“ _„Hör lieber auf deinen kleinen Fakefreund, andernfalls wird er vermutlich dein Gesicht fressen und danach, wer weiß…“ Er kicherte._ „ **SEI DOCH ENDLICH RUHIG!“** Brüllte Sam so laut das sein Gegenüber zusammenzuckte und ihn erschrocken ansah.

Es war als würde sein Gehirn Amoklaufen, sein Hinterkopf schmerzte entsetzlich und seine Augen tränten. Was hatte dieses Ding in seinem Kopf getrieben, während er schlief? Hatte er unschuldige Menschen verletzt? Sein Brustkorb schnürte sich zu, er keuchte erstickt. Hatte er vergewaltigt, gefoltert…getötet? Er ließ die Hände sinken und betrachtete sie gequält, spürte das Blut welches an ihnen haftete. Es war zu viel. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er wollte so nicht weiter leben. Nicht wenn er eine tickende Zeitbombe war, die jederzeit und ohne Vorwarnung hochgehen konnte.

Was wenn Cécil tatsächlich richtig lag? Wenn er sein Verlangen und den Schädling in seinem Kopf für immer loswürde, wenn er _nur ein einziges Mal_ fühlte wie es sein könnte. Wenn er nur ein Mal das bekam was er wollte, oder zumindest etwas das seiner Vorstellung näher kam als alles Bisherige? Wie viele Nächte hatte er wachgelegen und sich gefragt wie es sein würde, was für ein Gefühl es wäre, wenn er das tun durfte was er sich selbst strickt untersagte?

Wie von selbst legten sich seine Finger auf Cecils Wange, strichen über die markanten Gesichtszüge die ihm besser vertraut waren als seine eigenen. Die weichen geschwungenen Lippen die unter dem sanften Druck seiner Finger nachgaben, die hohen Wangenknochen die dem Gesicht seines Bruders eine Anmut und Schönheit verliehen, das es manchmal fast schmerzhaft war ihn anzusehen. Sam beugte sich vor streifte mit seinem Mund über die Erhebungen, bedeckte die Haut mit Küssen, während seine Finger in den Nacken seines Bruders wanderten. „Dean…“ Hauchte der Jäger und zögerte einige Millimeter von den Lippen des Formwandlers entfernt, als wüsste er dass es, wenn er diese Linie übertrat, kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Okay, wie wäre es wenn du endlich von der Bremse gehst mein Großer. Ich bin kein Mädchen, ich brauche kein Vorspiel damit mein Höschen feucht wird.“ Raunte Cécil, umschloss sein inzwischen vollständig erigiertes Glied mit der rechten Hand und begann sich zu massieren. Sams Blick klebte an der prallen Erektion seines Bruders, sein Mund war völlig ausgedorrt und stand so weit offen, dass es grotesk wirkte. Immer wieder glitt die Hand über den Schaft, die Eichel verschwand in der Faust nur um Sekunden später wieder zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen hervor zu lugen. Jedes Mal schien die feuchte Spitze noch ein wenig mehr zu glänzen und Sams Mund wurde im gleichen Maße trockener, bis er das Gefühl hatte Wüstenstaub zu inhalieren. „Ich gebe dir die Chance alles mit mir zu tun wonach dein kranker Geist verlangt und alles was du willst ist mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich mir meinen Schwanz wichse? Sammy…“ Tadelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, sein Zeigefinger kreiste über die rosige Eichel und erntete den Samen der aus dem kleinen Schlitz hervor quoll. Fasziniert beobachtete Sam das Spiel und schluckte trocken, als ihm der Finger erst vor Augen gehalten wurde und anschließend wie in Zeitlupe an seine inzwischen geschlossenen Lippen wanderte um diese mit der milchigen Feuchte zu benetzen.

Er hätte es abstoßend finden sollen- finden _müssen_ \- aber das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Er keuchte erregt und öffnete bereitwillig seinen Mund als der Finger sich gegen diesen drückte. Der Jäger saugte an ihm, umkreiste die Kuppe mit seiner Zunge als wäre sie ein Wassereis in seiner Lieblingssorte. Cécil grunze ein zufriedenes Lachen, als er seine Hand zurück zog und Sam einen enttäuschten Laut von sich gab. „Oh nicht doch, wo das herkommt wartet noch so viel mehr auf dich.“ Der Jäger stöhnte tief und rau, beugte sich über den anderen Mann und drängte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Tischplatte. Seine Hände gruben sich in die runden Pobacken, kneteten das feste Fleisch während er es leicht auseinander zog um die unübersehbare Beule in seiner Hose gegen den kontrahierenden Schließmuskel zu pressten. Das Glied des Formwandlers drängte sich hart gegen seine Bauchmuskeln während sich dieser begann an Sam’s eigener zu reiben. Er keuchte, griff in das lange Haar des Jägers und zerrte ihn so ruckartig zu sich, das ihre Münder hart gegeneinander schlugen. Der Versuch dem Kuss seine Brutalität zu nehmen schlug fehl, da Cécil keine Zeit verlor und seine Zunge ohne Umschweife in den Mund des Braunhaarigen rammte.

Irritiert zuckte der Jüngere zurück, doch er kam nicht weit, da sein Haar nach wie vor in der Faust des anderen gefangen war. Cécils Zunge strich träge über seine, der Geschmack nach Blut und Nikotin war so intensiv das er alle anderen überdeckte. Sams Körper spannte sich an. Das fühlte sich gar nicht wie der erste Kuss an, den er mit Dean hatte teilen wollen. Er löste seine Finger aus dem Fleisch das er zuvor wie im Rausch geknetet hatte. Stemmte seine Handflächen gegen das Holz und seinen Rücken gegen die ihn umklammernden Beine und dann hielt er unentschlossen inne.

 _„Sam, du wirst diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen nur weil dir die Geschmacksrichtung blutiger Aschenbecher nicht zusagt! Du hast ihm sein Sperma vom Finger genuckelt als wäre es beschissener Kaviar. Sei nicht so eine weinerliche Pussy du Armleuchter!“_ Kommentierte seine Flüsterstimme seine aufkommenden Zweifel.

Er ließ sich wieder gegen den Körper unter ihm sinken und erwiderte den Kuss zögerlich. Doch er konnte sich nicht länger etwas vormachen. Der Kuss war wie ein Weckruf gewesen, die Illusion war verraucht und er sah alles ganz genau so wie es tatsächlich war. Die Haut die er unter seinen Fingern spürte, war nicht länger weich und seidig sondern teigig und mit einem schmierigen Film überzogen. Plötzlich roch er den Dreck und die Fäkalien, die Verwahrlosung und dennoch rieb er sich weiter an diesem Wesen. Versuchte die Übelkeit runter zu schlucken, seine Leidenschaft wieder zu beleben. Doch jetzt hatte er die wahre Gestalt des Formwandlers vor Augen und sein Magen drehte sich zur Gänze um. Sam unterbrach den Kuss, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Cécil zerrte an seinem Shirt, krallte sich in seine Rückenmuskulatur und ließ seine Hüfte kreisen. Anscheinend hatte dieser noch nicht gemerkt das der Jäger nicht mehr mit von der Partie war und sich stattdessen sehr für eine alte Zeitung zu interessieren schien, die neben dem Gesicht des Wesens lag. Das was auf dem vergilbten Papier geschrieben stand hatte allerdings nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, viel mehr das was unter ihr lag und an der Seite ein Stück weit hervorblitzte.

 _„Sam, denk nicht einmal daran! Lass es. Du willst das hier. Dein Bruder würde sich eher den Schwanz abhacken als ihn dir in den Mund zu schieben, also fick endlich die beste Alternative die du je haben wirst du gottverdammte Heulsuse!!“_ Schrie sein Phantom so laut das ihm der Schädel dröhnte.

Doch seine Augen blieben auf den Gegenstand fixiert. Ein antiker Brieföffner der in seiner Form ein wenig an Castiels Engelsschwert erinnerte, reflektierte die Flammen welche die Fackeln auf ihn warfen. Sam betete dass er genauso silbern war wie er aussah. Andererseits wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Formwandler ein potentielles Mordwerkzeug einfach offen herumliegen lassen würde? Aber wie oft bekam er hier unten schon Besuch? Cécil zog ihn an den Haaren zurück und beendete damit vorläufig seine Überlegungen. „Was gibt es denn, das so verflucht spannend ist, das du nichts anderes tust, als mir dank deines Gewichtes die Luft aus den Lungen zu quetschen? Zieh lieber endlich dieses Gott verdammte Shirt aus und küss mich!“ Raunte der Deanklon und kam sich augenscheinlich unglaublich sexy vor, während er seine belegte Zunge über die aufgesprungenen Lippen gleiten ließ. Sam schüttelte sich innerlich vor Ekel, das Ganze war eine absolute Farce und allein dafür würde er ihm dieses Teil ins Herz rammen.

„Nein. **NEIN**. Das wirst du nicht tun! Hast du mich verstanden? Wie beschissen dämlich bist du eigentlich? Komm endlich zum Punkt und besorg es deiner kleinen Formwandlerschlampe! Sofort!“ Kam es haltlos von innen.

Sam kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen, dann richtete er sich auf, sah auf die Gestalt herab und lächelte grimmig. Er würde einen besseren Zeitpunkt abwarten, auch wenn er dafür weiter gehen musste als gesund für ihn war. Wie der Wandler verlangt hatte zog er sich den Stoff über den Kopf und entblößte seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Der Mann leckte sich abermals über die Lippen und grabschte nach seinem Fleisch. „Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen.“ Murmelte Cécil mit fiebrig glänzenden Augen. „Auf die schimmlige Matratze? Nein danke.“ Zischte Sam angewidert. „Fein.“ Cécil trat ihn grob von sich, drehte sich um, kniete sich auf allen vieren vor ihn hin und reckte ihm seinen Hintern entgegen. „Dann fickst du mich eben hier.“

Kalter Schweiß brach dem Jäger aus, als er den Mann vor sich betrachtete. Er konnte das einfach nicht. Aber seine Hände legten sich bereits um die Taille seines vermeidlichen Bruders, glitten nach vorne bis er die Beckenknochen unter seinen Fingern ertastete. Dann trat er ganz dicht hinter ihn, schob sein rechtes Knie auf die Tischplatte, direkt neben Cécils und sank gegen seinen Rücken. „Schätzchen, du musst deinen Schwanz aus der Hose holen, sonst wird das nichts.“ Maulte der Andere und rieb sich ungeduldig an besagtem Körperteil, während Sam dessen Arme griff und sie mit seiner linken Hand hinter dem Rücken des Formwandlers fixierte. „Ach ja richtig, du stehst ja auf Machtspielchen. Mal sehen wie du mit einem Gegner fertigwirst der dir überlegen ist.“ Spottete er und wand sich ein wenig in dem festen Griff, bis er gerade so viel Spielraum hatte, dass er zwei seiner Finger gegen den Reißverschluss an Sams Jeans drücken konnte. Der Winchester spürte wie sich der Körper unter ihm anspannte und als ein irritiertes: „Mein Gott, du bist ja noch nicht einmal hart.“ In abgehackten Stößen, aus der faulig riechenden Mundhöhle des Wandlers polterte, wusste er dass das Schmierentheater beendet war.

_„Oh verfluchte scheiße Sam…echt jetzt?“_

Das war sein Stichwort, obwohl der Brieföffner jetzt genau in Cécils Blickrichtung lag durfte er den Moment nicht verstreichen lassen. „Was zum-?“ Doch weiter kam dieser nicht, Sam griff sich den Öffner, riss den Wandler mit Gewalt nach hinten und rammte ihm den dolchartigen Gegenstand direkt ins Herz. Dann stieß er ihn angewidert von sich, sodass dieser über die Schreibtischkannte kippte und wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden stürzte. Rückwerts stolperte Sam in den Raum, den Cécil zuvor mit seiner Waffentasche betreten und ohne sie wieder verlassen hatte. Etwas panisch wühlte er sich durch die Müllberge und fand sie schließlich unter einem Stapel mottenzerfressener Wolldecken. Sofort riss er den Reißverschluss auf und kontrollierte ob alle Waffen noch da waren, als hinter ihm ein gurgelndes Krächzen ertönte: „Also, ganz ehrlich… ich hatte mir unser erstes Mal irgendwie anders vorgestellt. _Romantischer_. Ohne spitze Gegenstände die mir ins Herz gestoßen werden.“

_Definitiv. Kein. Silber._

Sam überlegte nicht lang, reagierte einfach. Seine Hand schloss sich um die verzierten Elfenbeingriffe des vernickelten Colt 1911 A1. Deans absolute Lieblingswaffe. Seine Finger arbeiteten präzise, sie luden die drei Patronen durch, dann warf er sich herum und im Mündungsfeuer der Halbautomatik sah er wie die rostige Machete unaufhaltsam auf sein Gesicht niederschwang.

Die Kugeln durchdrangen die Brust des Formwandlers mit einer so immensen Wucht, das er herum gerissen wurde und die Machete von ihrem tödlichen Kurs abkam. Sie zerschnitt nur die Luft, Anstelle seines Kopfes. Cécil sackte zusammen. Blutblasen sammelten sich an seinem Mundwinkel und als sie zerplatzten, legten sich die kleinen Sprenkel wie Sommersprossen auf seine Wangen. Vorwurfsvoll sah er ihn an während er abermals starb.

Sam erwiderte den Blick, vollkommen mitleidlos, genoss beinahe den Moment als die grünen Augen ihren Glanz verloren, trüb und blind in seine starrten. Es war vorbei, der Todeskampf war verloren. Er rappelte sich auf, packte den Knöchel des Formwandlers und zerrte seinen Leib ins Schlafzimmer. Dann legte er ihn auf die Matratze, betrachtete unangenehm berührt die schlaffen Gesichtszüge seines Bruders und lief einem Impuls folgend noch einmal in den angrenzenden Raum. Als Sam zurückkam hatte er eine der modrigen Wolldecken unter dem Arm und breitete sie über dem Leichnam aus, hüllte ihn ein. Verbarg ihn vor seinen Augen. Es war nicht Dean. Es war nur eine fast perfekte Kopie. Dennoch viel es ihm plötzlich schwer noch länger mit dem Toten in der dunklen Kammer zu bleiben.

Zerstreut griff er sich die Tasche, stolperte fluchtartig auf die Tür zu und schlug sie hinter sich in Schloss, dann sank er von außen dagegen, atmete tief ein und zittrig aus. Er hatte es geschafft, hatte gesiegt. Gegen das Monster vor ihm und das Monster in ihm. 1 zu 0 für Sam. Oder nicht? Er wartete auf den Protest seiner Flüsterstimme und als er ausblieb merkte er erst wie sehr er sich schon an seinen Mitbewohner gewöhnt hatte. Er hatte sich durchgesetzt, obwohl sein Verlangen übermächtig gewesen war. Es war bescheuert, an zu nehmen er könnte sein Problem auf diese Weise in den Griff bekommen. Hätte er es getan, hätte er auf die Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört, dann wäre das sein Untergang gewesen, dann hätte es für ihn keine Rettung mehr gegeben.

Aber dieses Erlebnis hatte auch sein gutes gehabt, er wusste jetzt das er immer noch selbst bestimmte, er konnte entscheiden was er tat, konnte sein Handeln beeinflussen, auch wenn es ihm sein Gegner nicht leicht machte. Er horchte in sich. Es war totenstill. Als hätte er sich die Waffe an den Kopf gehalten und abgedrückt, sein Phantom erschossen. Es war nicht so hoffnungslos wie er es sich eingeredet hatte, er konnte dagegen ankämpfen. Das hatte er gerade eben bewiesen und er konnte Dean retten. Er brauchte einen Plan, einen Vorteil dann konnte er es schaffen. Dann würden sie gemeinsam hier raus kommen. Und danach musste er etwas finden dem er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte, wenn er das hin bekam würde er diesen elendigen Kreislauf durchbrechen. Er würde endlich wieder zu seinem alten, nicht ganz so verrückten ich zurückfinden. Es würde ein langer und harter Weg werden, doch zumindest wusste er jetzt dass er eine Chance hatte seinen Feind zu besiegen.


	18. Ein kranker Geist Teil 2

18 Ein kranker Geist Teil 2

Sein Hinterkopf berührte das spröde Holz, während er mit geschlossenen Augen da saß und lächelte. Es würde wieder gut werden, alles würde wieder gut werden. Er gönnte sich noch einen kurzen Augenblick um dieses Gefühl zu genießen, dann erhob er sich und ging zu dem alten Sekretär, sammelte sein Shirt auf und zog es sich wieder an. Danach durchsuchte er systematisch den Raum, konnte aber, bis auf ein paar unleserlicher Notizen, nichts finden. Die anderen Zimmer waren auch nicht weiter aufschlussreich und leise Verzweiflung durchdrang seine Zuversicht, als er auf die einzige noch geschlossene Tür schielte. „Gott bitte nicht…“ Flüsterte er und nahm eine Fackel aus ihrer Halterung während er auf die Tür zu schritt. Er öffnete sie ganz vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst Cécil in seiner Totenruhe zu stören. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Sam hinein, den Arm der die Fackel hielt hatte er weit von sich gestreckt und leuchtete in die Dunkelheit die ihn sofort verschluckte.

Flüchtig glitt sein Blick über den Boden, hier lagen nur leere Konservendosen, Papierfetzten und in der hintersten Ecke stand ein verbeulter Eimer. Wofür Cécil diesen verwendet hatte wurde deutlich, als ihm ein beißender Geruch nach Urin und Fäkalien in die Nase stieg. Sam keuchte gedämpft und versuchte weitestgehend durch den Mund zu atmen, während er mit seinen Füßen einige Dosen beiseiteschob um zu sehen was sich darunter verbarg. Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Aber das konnte nicht sein, schließlich befand er sich in dem ehemaligen Büro des Professors. Irgendetwas musste hier sein. Denn anderenfalls…

Entmutigt drehte er sich im Kreis, trat frustriert gegen den am Bodenliegenden Müll und stand plötzlich ganz still. Es gab eine Stelle an der er noch nicht nachgesehen hatte. Wiederstrebend betrachtete er die stockfleckige Matratze auf der die zugedeckte Leiche des Formwandlers lag. Der Jäger erschauderte und verzog zähneknirschend das Gesicht, als er sich hinkniete und das untere Ende der Wolldecke mit seiner linken Hand ergriff. „Hoffentlich ist es nicht um sonst…“ Stöhnte er unbehaglich und zog die Leiche von der feuchten Unterlage. Da Sam nur eine Hand frei hatte, war es für ihn unmöglich gleichmäßig an dem Bündel ziehen, sodass der Körper zur Seite kippte. Der Stoff glitt von Cécils Gesicht und Sekunden später starrte er in die leblosen Augen seines Bruders. Die Hornhäute inzwischen ausgetrocknet, die Augäpfel verdorrt, waren sie stumpf und erblindet, tief in die Höhlen eingesunken.

Sam hielt den Atem an, schüttelte hilflos seinen Kopf. „Oh bitte, Dean. Sei noch am Leben. Ich werde dich finden. Versprochen. Bitte, _bitte_ halte durch.“ Flehte er mit belegter Stimme. Er war an seine physischen und psychischen Grenzen geraten. Nein, er war schon weit darüber hinausgegangen. Jetzt saß er hier, im Dunkeln, mit diesem verwesenden Ding das aussah wie Dean, während sein Bruder irgendwo hier unten war und...

Die Fackel viel mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden, seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass sie ihm einfach entglitten war. Hastig nahm er sie wieder auf, bevor die alten Papierfetzten feuerfangen konnten, wischte sich wütend über die Augen und kehrte dem Toten den Rücken zu. Spekulationen und Selbstmitleid würden ihn nicht weiter bringen. Er kniete sich auf die Matratze und zerriss den fauligen Schutzbezug und die darunter liegende Schaumstoffschicht, bis ihm die rostigen Stahlfedern entgegensprangen. „Verdammter Scheißdreck!“ Fluchte der Jäger haltlos, als er nichts weiter fand als verfilzte Haare, noch mehr Dreck und einer Prise Milbenkot. Wutentbrannt packte er die Matratze und schleuderte sie, dicht gefolgt von einem lauten Brüllen, an die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Ich werde nicht hier sitzen und abwarten. Herrgott noch mal, meine Tasche ist randvoll mit Waffen! Irgendeine muss einen Effekt auf diese verfluchten Nachtschatten haben!“ Knurrte der Jäger aufgebracht und eilte entschlossen auf die Tür zu.

Ein letztes Mal sah er zurück, betrachtete das blassblaue Gesicht und hoffte, dass er diesen Anblick niemals wieder würde ertragen müssen. Betreten senkte er die Lider, sah zu Boden als er langsamer weiterging und da fiel es ihm auf. Nicht nur das der Boden auf dem die Matratze gelegen hatte zwei Farbnuancen heller war, er warf außerdem einen Schatten. Als wären die Dielen uneben verlegt- oder aber nachträglich verändert worden. Sams Herz machte einen aufgeregten Satz, sein Magen zog sich hoffnungsvoll zusammen, während er mit weit ausholenden Schritten noch einmal zurückging. Suchend ließ er seine Hand über die Stelle gleiten, bis er einen Schlitz fühlte der gerade breit genug war, das er seine Finger hinein schieben konnte. Ungeduldig zerrte er an dem Brett, es brach mit einem protestierenden knacken und Sam schmiss es achtlos beiseite.

Er hielt die Fackel an die entstandene Öffnung, doch anstatt das Licht hinein zu lassen, wirkte es im flackernden Schein des Feuers eher so, als würde die Dunkelheit aus dem Loch hervor kriechen. Sam konnte nicht das Geringste erkennen. Nach kurzem Zögern griff er blind hinein, spürte Spinnenweben seine Finger verkleben und versuchte, die Visionen von verseuchten Nagetieren, die ihm die selbigen abfraßen, einfach zu verdrängen. Er tastete sich behutsam weiter, bis seine Kuppen auf wiederstand stießen. Es war weich, gab aber nur leicht unter dem Druck nach. Etwas Hartes war darunter verborgen, er fühlte es.

Angestrengt versuchte er das Objekt zu fassen zu kriegen, doch immer wieder entschlüpfte es seinen inzwischen schweißnassen Fingern. Doch dann gelang es ihm endlich, er hielt es so fest umklammert, als hinge sein Leben davon ab und zog er heraus. Ein dunkel verfärbtes Leinentuch kam zum Vorschein, es war alt, zerfiel fast durch die bloße Berührung. Jemand hatte etwas darin eingewickelt. Sam Herz schlug so laut, dass er es hören konnte, während er vorsichtig den Stoff entfernte. Und dann hielt er ein sehr altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch in seinen Händen und starrte auf den rauen, stellenweise eingerissenen Einband. Erhob sich, wie von einem unsichtbaren Band geführt und noch während er den Raum verließ und die Fackel ohne hinzusehen in ihre Halterung zurück steckte, schlug er es auf.

Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass die ersten Seiten herausgerissen worden waren und betete gleichzeitig, dass wenn es überhaupt etwas Brauchbares in diesem Buch zu finden gab, es nicht auf eben diesen Blättern gestanden hatte. Sein Magen kribbelte erwartungsvoll als er sich in den hohen Lehnstuhl sinken ließ und zu lesen begann:

_[…]konnte ich wahrhaft einen Durchbruch erzielen! Meine Kameraden und ich marschieren in die richtige Richtung! Nur noch wenige Monate, allenfalls ein halbes Jahr, dann werden wir die Früchte ernten können, die so Mühevoll gesät wurden. Elza wird vielleicht endlich zufrieden sein und meine Arbeit wertschätzen. Sie hat zwar wohlhabende Eltern und mehr Geld als sie jemals wird ausgeben können, aber ich werde Geschichte schreiben!_

_14\. Dezember 1935_

_Weder weiß ich wie das passieren konnte, noch wie ich die Gräuel, welche sich zugetragen haben beschreiben soll! Eines der Teströhrchen ist zerbrochen, ein Mitarbeiter war nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unaufmerksam und dann ist es geschehen. Es fiel zu Boden, den Flug sah ich wie in Zeitlupe, wir waren außer Stande die Räume schnell genug zu versiegeln. Die Substanz hat ihren Weg in die umliegenden Laborräume gefunden. Alle noch anwesenden wurden kontaminiert und zeigten beinahe Augenblicklich die ersten Symptome.  Anders als bei den Gestaltwandlern, deren Konstitution um einiges kräftiger ist, veränderten sich Dr. Dearing und Fräulein Elwood sofort. Ihre Haut blähte sich auf, als die darunter liegende Muskelmaße zu wachsen begannen. Wucherrungen entstellten ihre Gesichter und die Zähne vielen ihnen aus. Die Laute die sie dabei ausstießen waren so erbarmungswürdig, so ungeheuer peinvoll, dass ich sie niemals werde vergessen können.  Wie im Wahn hieben sie mit ihren Klauen aufeinander ein, bis sie in ihrem Blute lagen und verendeten._

_16.Dezember 1935_

_Ich weiß das uns ein Fehler unterlaufen ist, das gebe ich zu. Unumwunden. Ich sehe es ein, es war grob fahrlässig, aber mich deshalb zu kündigen? Mich? So kurz vor unserem Durchbruch? Bloß weil dieser Tölpel so geistlos gewesen war, dieses vermaledeite Glas hinunter zu werfen? Das Projekt einzufrieren und versauern zu lassen, weil zwei Menschen gestorben sind? Bahnbrechende Forschung erfordert Opfer! Ich werde noch einmal mit Professor Myron sprechen, ich persönlich schätze ihn sehr hoch. Er muss doch einsehen, dass er im Begriff ist einen schwerwiegenden Fehler zu machen!_

_18\. Dezember 1935_

_Er hat nicht mit mir sprechen wollen. Hat bloß den Kopf geschüttelt und eine weg werfende Handbewegung gemacht. Als wäre ich nicht mehr als eine lästige Fliege die sich auf seinen Kuchen setzte. Ich traf einen Kollegen, klagte ihm mein Leid. Doch er blieb einsilbig und was er sagte hatte keinerlei Inhalt. Ach besäße ich doch nur genügend Stolz! Stattdessen bin ich wie erstarrt. Was soll ich nur tun? Was soll ich meinem wundervollen kleinen Mädchen berichten wenn es mich fragt warum ich nicht mehr zur Arbeit fahre? Elza wir mich verspotten, sie wird mich aushalten müssen und mich jede Sekunde spüren lassen was für ein Versager ich in ihren Augen bin. Heiliger Vater, wie soll ich das bloß ertragen?_

_01\. Januar 1936_

_Ein neues Jahr hat begonnen, zwei Wochen ist es nun her seid sie mich vor die Tür gesetzt haben. Elzas Reaktion auf meine Kündigung war um einiges schlimmer, wie ich es mir ausgemalt hatte. Sie ist regelrecht hysterisch geworden, wie von einem bösen Geist besessen tobte sie durch das Haus und zerschlug all unser Porzellan. Auch jenes, welches meine bereits verstorbenen Eltern uns zu unserer Vermählung schenkten. Wir reden kaum noch. Schweigen verbissen. Nur ab und an lässt sie einen Kommentar hören, welcher mich dann tiefer schneidet als jedes Messer es vermochte. Doch ich kann auch die guten Aspekte benennen, die mir meine unfreiwillige Auszeit einbringt. Ich nutze sie um meiner wunderbaren Tochter Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich bin ihr sehr zugetan, denn sie ist solch ein hübsches und kluges Kind, jeden Tag schwellt meine Brust ein wenig mehr vor Stolz. Ihr offenes Lachen ist so herzerquickend das ich die Zeit betrauere die ich nicht mit ihr verbrachte. Sie ist so- gutmütig und großherzig, einfühlsam- ganz anders als ihre Mutter._

_09\. Januar 1936_

_Meine Arbeit fehlt mir zunehmend. Nicht nur das ich selbst eine wichtige Aufgabe in meinem Leben vermisse, nein, Elza lässt mich spüren, dass sie mich nicht mehr für voll nimmt. In ihren Augen bin ich nicht länger ein Mann. Sagt: „Was bist du nur für ein Waschlappen, ein echter Mann hätte um seine Anstellung gekämpft! Stattdessen sitzt du hier und heulst immer zu, als wärest du ein dummes Waschweib! Führst dich unmöglich auf und verziehst mir das Kind! Du elender Versager!“ Das niederzuschreiben schmerzt, weiß ich doch wie recht sie hat. Ich wünschte ich könnte, die Fehler die gemacht wurden ungeschehen machen. Außerdem wünschte ich, ich hätte einen Ort an den ich mich flüchten könnt, um ihrem bedauernden Blicken zu entgehen._

_16\. Januar 1936_

_Es ging nicht mehr, ich musste etwas tun, mich beschäftigt halten. Deshalb begann ich Zeitungen zu durchforsten, immer auf der Suche nach ungewöhnlichen Todesfällen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit um an die Kreaturen zu gelangen, eine andere will mir nicht in den Sinn kommen. Das Militär kann ich ja schlecht fragen, diese Bastarde händigen mir nicht einmal meine Forschungsergebnisse aus! Ich werde meine Arbeit nicht ruhen lassen, sie ist viel zu bedeutend! Ich muss- eine Art Gehege bauen. Damit sie nicht fliehen können. Ein Labor brauche ich auch und Instrumente. Doch nicht hier, wahrlich, das wäre zu gefährlich. Was wenn Lia etwas zustieße? Niemals könnte ich mir verzeihen._

_03\. Februar 1936_

_Ich benötige Geld und zwar schnellstmöglich. Einige Kilometer von hier steht seit neuestem ein Haus zum Verkauf. Es böte ausreichend Platz um meine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Ich könnte es als Waisenhaus ausgeben, meine Professur kommt mir da bestimmt zugute. Die Lebensenergie der Kinder, das ist es was ich benötige um meine Arbeit voran zu treiben. Dort, unter meiner Eigenen Herrschaft, nicht länger abhängig von dem Wohlwollen des Obersts, kann ich einige meiner gewagteren Theorien erproben._

_14\. Februar 1936_

_Ich muss noch einmal an meinen alten Arbeitsplatz zurückkehren. In den letzten Tagen habe ich versucht meine Schriften aus dem Gedächtnisheraus zu kopieren, aber es will mir einfach nicht gelingen. Deshalb bleibt mir nur eine Option, ich muss hinein, Kopien und Proben meiner Versuchsreihen an mich nehmen und zusehen dass ich weg komme. Dann bleibt nur noch die Frage offen, woher ich ausreichendes Kapital beschaffe um dieses Gebäude zu kaufen, das mir schon des Nachts im Traume vor Augen schwebt. Ob Elza es mir gäbe, wenn sie es als Chance erkennen würde, mich ein für alle Mal los zu werden? Ein neues Leben zu beginnen, ohne mich, der wie ein hölzerner Klotz an ihrem Beine hängt? Doch meine Lia lass ich nicht zurück. Niemals._

_16\. Februar 1936_

_Es hat einen furchtbaren Streit gegeben. Ich habe ihr meine Überlegungen nahegelegt und sie sagte ich handle damit nicht in ihrem Sinn! Ha! Welch Bizarrerie! Hat sich das gnädige Fräulein wohl schon zu sehr an ihren neuen Lebenswandel gewöhnt! Anscheinend genießt sie die Annehmlichkeiten, die es mit sich bringt, dass ihr Narr von Ehemann daheim sitzt und das Kind hütet. Schon in den frühen Morgenstunden genehmigt sie sich das erste Glas Wein und bald darauf folgt schon das nächste! Faul liegt sie im Garten, die eine Hand umklammert die Zigarette, die andere den Alkohol, während ihr die Sonne die fleckige Haut verbrennt! Wenn sie mir doch bloß gestatten würde Lia mitzunehmen, alles könnte so bleiben wie bisher. Sie kann weiter faullenzen, betrunken herumliegen und bräuchte sich keinerlei Gedanken um ihre Familie machen, die ihr so zuwider ist. Doch Sie wurde laut und mit einsinken der Dämmerung schwoll ihr Organ bis mir die Ohren sausten. Sie sagte Dinge, die so unaussprechlich sind, dass ich sie nicht mal hier wiedergeben möchte. Und als die Uhr auf Elf ging schlug sie mich mit dem Nudelholz. Dann vernahm ich Lias schluchzen, drehte mich und sah sie im Türrahmen kauern. Ein Kind sollte so etwas nicht sehen müssen, wer weiß was es mit der Seele tut? Betroffen und mit schmerzendem Kopfe trug ich sie zu Bett. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leibe, ein Kind das Angst vor der eigenen Mutter hat. Wie grauenhaft. Angefleht hat sie mich, angefleht das wir von hier fortgehen. Aber was tun, ohne Geld?_

_25\. März 1936_

_Jeder Tag ist unerträglicher als der vorherige, auch wenn das kaum noch möglich scheint. Elza lässt keine Gelegenheit verstreichen, mich ihre scheinbar grenzenlose Verachtung spüren zu lassen. Nicht mal vor unserer Tochter nimmt sie sich zusammen. Behandelt mich wie einen Aussätzigen, nein, schlimmer noch fast schon wünschte ich mir sie würde mich wie eine dieser verfaulten Gestalten behandeln, dann ließe sie mich wenigstens in Frieden. Seid sie von meinen Plänen weiß, sind ihre Worte beißend wie Säure, als bestreiche sie damit jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut. Ihre Zunge ist schnell und spitz wie ein Pfeil. Zielsicher trifft sie meine wunden Punkte und erschafft jeden Tag hunderte neue. Es muss endlich ein Ende nehmen, ich ertrage es nicht mehr in die traurigen, verständnislosen Augen meiner Tochter zu blicken. Bin es leid erklären zu müssen warum ihre Mutter sich so grausam verhält. Meine Kraft schwindet. Doch ihr Wort gilt._

_05\. April 1936_

_Noch bevor die Dienstmagd zum Frühstück läutet, ist sie betrunken. Kann sich kaum mehr auf dem Stuhl halten, geschweige denn auf den Beinen. Geifert bösartig vor sich hin und verflucht mich und meine Gesinnung. Wiederholt immer wieder dieselben Phrasen, wie sehr sie mich hasst, dass mich in ihr Leben zu lassen ihr größter Fehler gewesen war. Bis ich es nicht länger mit anhören kann und ich ausspringe, die Tür so weit aufreiße wie es dir Federn hergeben. Möge sie knallen, mir ist es gleich! Und sie knallte so, dass die Fensterscheiben klirrten und die lange, dunkle Diele erzürnt widerhallte. Lia rannte mir nach, ergriff meine kalte Hand und gemeinsam verließen wir das verhasste Haus, das verhasste Grundstück und unser verhasstes Leben. Jedoch für einige Stunden bloß, wagten wir es diesem Monster zu entfliehen._

_08\. April 1936_

_Der gellende Schrei des Hausmädchens riss mich aus meinem unruhigen Schlaf. Alarmiert stürze ich aus meiner Kammer, kam aber sofort wieder zu stehen, als ich das zerborstene Geländer sah. Mir wurde flau im Magen, von einer dunklen Vorahnung erfasst trat ich zaudernd auf die Lücke zu und als mein Blick zu Boden glitt fand ich sie bestätigt. Elza lag auf dem glänzenden Marmor, ihr Nacken verdreht der Kopf zerschmettert, eingerahmt von ihrem Blute. Mir wurde entsetzlich kalt. Doch weshalb wallt meine Brust? Weshalb stöhnt mein Herz? Hatte ich es doch kommen sehen, hatte ich es mir doch gewünscht. Nun war es vorbei, betrunken war sie gegen das Geländer getaumelt und hindurch gebrochen, kopfüber in die Tiefe gestürzt. Ich sollte erleichtert sein. Doch bin ich es nicht._

_11\. April 1936_

_Drei Tage ist es nun her dass der Herr Elza zu sich nahm. Ich komme einfach nicht umhin mich über die Reaktion meines kleinen Mädchens zu wundern. Die Reaktion auf den plötzlichen Tod ihrer geliebten frau Mama. Es will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf. Zugegeben, das letzte Jahr war beschwerlich, aber die Jahre davor waren es nicht gewesen. Sie war nie besonders herzlich im Umgang mit unserem Kind, doch sie hat Lia geliebt. Ich hatte erwartet sie in tränenaufgelöst vor zu finden, oder zumindest verstört. Doch weit gefehlt! Sie lächelte mich an, ihre Augen waren sanft als sie mir zuflüsterte: „Jetzt sind wir endlich frei!“ Das waren ihre genauen Worte und während sie sprach, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht._

_16\. April 1936_

_Heute führten uns unsere Wege zum ortsansässigen Notar, meine Frau hatte dort ihr Testament aufnehmen lassen und eben jenes sollte verlesen werden. Ich war vollkommen Ahnungslos und verschluckte mich nur knapp an meinem Speichel, als der untersetzte Mann die Zeilen herunter betete. Das Haus gehört mir. Zusätzlich hat sie mir eine ungeheuerliche Summe Geld hinterlassen. Scheinbar war ich ihr doch nicht so verhasst wie sie immer zu behaupten pflegte._

_18\. April 1936_

_Übermorgen wird sie bestattet, langsam wir es Zeit, denn ich kann dieses Schauspiel nicht länger aufrechterhalten. Ich bin es leid den trauernden Ehegatten zu mimen. Seit sie fort ist, herrscht Ruhe und Harmonie. Kein Streit, kein lautes Wort, es ist der Himmel auf Erden. Zwei Tage noch, dann bin ich diese Frau und ihre widerliche Verwandtschaft los, ein für alle Mal. Dann kann ich endlich wieder befreit atmen, ohne die erdrückende Last der Schuld auf meinen Schultern._

_09\. Mai 1936_

_Wir haben das Anwesen verkauft, die eingenommene Summe reichte ohne weiteres um das Haus zu erstehen und nun konnte das Leben beginnen das ich mir schon so lange ersehnte. Es müssen nur noch einige kleine Renovierungsarbeiten vorgenommen werden und das Gebäude muss so eingerichtet werden, dass genügend Kinder darin Platz finden. Dann raffen wir unsere Besitztümer zusammen und schreiten in unsere glorreiche Zukunft._

_26\. Mai 1936_

_Es dauerte etwas länger als zunächst angenommen, aber jetzt sind wir in unserem neuen Zuhause und Lia gewöhnt sich gut ein. In zwei Monaten kommen die ersten Kinder, deshalb muss ich mich sputen. Vorbereitungen müssen getroffen werden! Ich brauche meine Maschine und meine Aufzeichnungen! Morgen werde ich hinfahren und sehen was ich erreichen kann._

_27\. Mai 1936_

_Doktor Orville stellte sich taub als ich ihm meinen Wunsch vortrug und seine Hilfe erbat, doch die Sprache des Geldes verstand er sehr wohl. Ein Bündel Scheine hielt ich ihm unter die Nase, wedelte damit und plötzlich schien es ganz leicht mein Vorhaben um zu setzten. Das Leben ist simpel, für die die sich ihre Wünsche erkaufen können. Und dank meiner Gemahlin, Gott habe sie selig, kann ich das!_

_29\. Mai 1936_

_In meinem ehemaligen Forschungslabor standen mir jederzeit Unmengen an künstlich erschaffener Energie zur Verfügung. Wobei die Lebensenergie von Kindern weitaus mächtiger und gehaltvoller ist. Mit genügend Waisen in meinen Händen könnte ich die Welt verändern. Die Maschine zu installieren hat mich vor eine kleine Herausforderung gestellt, doch nun ist es vollbracht. Ich muss nur einige Kleinigkeiten an ihr vornehmen um die Energie der Kinder abzuzapfen, dann kann ich unvorstellbare Dinge erschaffen. Spätestens dann wird das Militär bitter bereuen, das sie einen ihrer fähigsten Wissenschaftler vor die Tür gesetzt und sein wertvolles Projekt eingestampft haben. Törichte Narren! Ich werde ein Monster erschaffen, das nur ich beherrschen kann! Ach was red ich! Warum nur eines, wenn ich hunderte oder gar tausende anführen könnte? Sie werden vor meiner Macht erbeben, während ich turmhoch über allem stehe!_

_06\. Juni 1936_

_Ich bin begnadet in dem was ich tue, mein geistiges Bestreben mich stätig weiter zu entwickeln sucht ihres Gleichen. Und nun sitze ich in diesem Rattenverseuchten Drecksloch, mit einem Haufen Bälger, auf deren Häupter sich massenhaft die Läuse tummeln. Selbst Lia haben sie infiziert. Aber sie werden schon sehen was ihnen ihr unbedachtes Verhalten einbringt. Nicht mehr lange, nicht mehr lange… Oh ja, eines Tages werde ich dieser Hölle entsteigen, wie ein Phönix aus der Asche werde ich über sie kommen und mein Atem wird  sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen!_

Sam ließ das Buch sinken und rieb sich zuerst die schmerzenden Augen und dann die pochenden Schläfen. „Lia..?“ Dieselbe Lia die ihm diesen äußert nützlichen Dolch in die Hand gedrückt hatte? Sie war die Tochter des Professors? „Das ist ja alles sehr interessant, aber leider überhaupt nicht hilfreich.“ Grummelte der Jäger ungeduldig und überschlug die nächsten Seiten in denen sich der Wissenschaftler hauptsächlich in seinen Hasstiraden verlor.

_23\. Juli 1936_

_Heute ist ein großer Tag! Die Hilfsarbeiter sind endlich mit dem Ausbau der Höhlen fertig. Ich werde mir schon heute Abend mein Labor einrichten und einen Testlauf mit der Maschine vornehmen können und Morgen fülle ich die Käfige mit meinen ersten Probanden. Ein glorreicher Tag!!!_

Diesem kurzen Absatz folgte eine detaillierte Beschreibung über die unteren Gewölbe und Kammern, deren Ausstattung und welchem Zweck sie dienten. Sam wusste jetzt ganz genau wo er nach seinem Bruder suchen musste.

_30\. Juli 1936_

_Das einfangen dieser Kreaturen erweist sich als schwieriger als zuvor angenommen. Sie sind äußerst wehrhaft. Ich muss nachdenken._

_01\. August 1936_

_Ich konnte vier Probanden zu mir holen. Ihre Schreie dringen bis an meine Tür, obwohl uns so viele Meter trennen. Ich finde keine Ruhe, kann mich kaum noch konzentrieren. Unter diesen Umständen ist es unmöglich zu arbeiten._

_11\. August 1936_

_Heute waren die letzten Untersuchungen, jeder Proband ist bei guter Gesundheit. Keine Hautveränderungen, außer Prellungen und offene Wunden, die daher rühren das sie sich immer zu gegen die Gitterstäbe werfen. Diese dummen Wesen. Das abtasten der inneren Organe blieb ohne Befund. Morgen starte ich die erste Testreihe. Ich kann es kaum erwarten._

_12\. August 1936_

_Eine Katastrophe. Ich wage es kaum nieder zu schreiben und mir diese Schmach einzugestehen. Die erste Testreihe war ein Misserfolg. Alle Testsubjekte sind unter heftigen Krämpfen direkt nach Gabe der Lösung verstorben. Ihre Haut, dünn wie Papier und durchzogen von schwarzen Adern, platzte einfach auf. Blut so viel Blut._

Der Jäger blätterte weiter, jede Seite berichtete von fehlgeschlagenen Experimenten und neuen Todesopfern. Der Professor schien immer fanatischer zu werden. Immer größere Mengen an Monstern anzusammeln und die verschiedensten Experimente durchzuführen. Sam wurde übel, als er über all die Grausamkeiten las die dieser Mensch begangen hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür hinter der Cecils Leichnam lag, Schuldgefühle blühten auf, doch dann streifte er die Empfindung ab und las weiter.

09\. September 1936

_Es ist mir gelungen! Subjekt G1875 hat die ersten Stunden nach der Transfusion überstanden. Die Werte sind vielversprechend. Die erhöhte Atemfrequenz bereitet mir allerdings sorge. Die Shtriga leistet gute Arbeit, was bleibt ihr auch anderes übrig. Die Kinder verkraften die Prozedur gut, in diesem Alter haben sie so viel Energie das sie das Fehlen einer geringen Menge überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen._

_25\. September 1936_

_G1875 weiterhin stabil, die Körpertemperatur liegt bei 48°, Atemfrequenz nach wie vor erhöht._

_12\. Oktober 1936_

_Subjekt K58456, K878 und G1458 haben die Transplantationen nicht überlebt. G1875 hat mich heute angegriffen, zum Glück war es festgekettet._

_07\. November 1936_

_Subjekt G1875 zeigt nach wie vor ein erhöhtes Maß an Aggressivität, trotz der wiederholten Gabe von Schlafmohn. Falls keine Besserung eintritt werde ich andere Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Es wäre jedoch eine Schande._

_15\. Dezember 1936_

_Ich komme einfach nicht voran, es ist zum verrückt werden. Durch die Mutationen haben sich Schwachstellen entwickelt, einige konnte ich ausmerzen die noch verbleibende wehrt sich vehement. Die Konchenstruktur am unteren Schädelbereich ist unterentwickelt. Schläge oder Stromstöße führen zum sofortigen tot des Testobjekts._

Sam stieß die angehaltene Luft aus und starrte wie benommen auf den letzte Satz. Das war es also? „Ein Schlag in den Nacken und die Biester fallen um? Fast schon zu einfach, bitte lass ihn diesen Fehler nicht behoben haben.“ Murmelte er heiser und las weiter.

_03\. Januar 1937_

_Subjekt G1875 wurde neutralisiert. G2154 und G2153 befinden sich noch in der Aufwachphase. Die Operation ist gut verlaufen. Versuche den Defekt zu beheben bleiben weiterhin erfolglos. Geringste Gewalteinwirkung auf  Hinterhauptskamm haben verehrende folgen._

06\. Januar 1937

 _Wir waren heute beim Schlachter und dort habe ich eine ganz und gar faszinierende Entdeckung gemacht, der Junge Bursche hat mir sein neues Arbeitsgerät vorgeführt. Es ist dazu in der Lage mit nur einem einzigen Stromschlag einen ausgewachsenen Bullen nieder zu trecken. Fantastisch! Es trägt den überaus passenden nahmen Bullentöter. Morgen werde ich_ Lia _noch einmal mitnehmen, dieser Jüngling schien gefallen an ihr gefunden zu haben. Soll sie ihn bezirzen während ich dieses wunderbare Werkzeug entwende._

17\. Februar 1937

_Der Bullentöter erweist sich als äußerst effizient. Mein kleines Rudel akzeptiert mich endlich als ihren Anführer. Eine neue Rasse ist geboren! Ich taufe sie auf den Namen Nachtschatten! Da sie so dunkel und bedrohlich sind wie die Nacht, sich aber trotz ihrer immensen Körpergröße flüchtig und fließend bewegen wie der Schatten einer Katze. Es ist an der Zeit meine Pläne in die Tat um zu setzten. Sie werden in ihrem Blute ertrinken._

Das Buch sank auf die Knie des Jägers. „Ob dieses Ding hier noch irgendwo herum liegt?“ Er lachte rau auf. „Als ob es noch funktionieren würde, mein Gott Sammy! Und selbst wenn, dann trägt es der Professor bestimmt an seinem Gürtel.“ Kopfschüttelnd las er weiter und merkte gar nicht dass er die ganze Zeit über Selbstgespräche führte.

28\. Mai 1937

_Es ist schwer so schwer. Ich kann nicht…kann es nicht. Mir wurde die Sonne genommen, die Sterne, das Licht, die tiefe blaue See. Kann es nicht..kann nicht. Weiter. Ich habe ihn. Vernichten, JA! Sie fiel. So tief. So tief. Es ist still, nicht ein flüstern, kein helles Lachen. Dieses, dieses verdammte! Aber nein! Nein! NEIN! Es war, es musste! Nun habe ich.. eine neue Aufgabe! Einen neuen Sinn! Erst wollte…wollte ich mir das Leben nehmen, nachdem der Sündenfresser.. Doch ich rammte ihm stattdessen meinen gläsernen Dolch in sein gottverfluchtes Herz! Rammte und schnitt. Die Geräusche! Drangen feucht und schlüpfrig. Ja, verklebten meine Ohren. Wollte es danach tun, gewiss, doch ich habe nicht genügend Mumm in den Knochen. Nie hatte ich ihn und jetzt liegt sie da, wie einst ihre Mutter. Rot, so Rot. Ich werde sie zurück hohlen, meinen kleinen Goldschatz. Mein Augapfel. Ich lasse dich nicht zurück. Niemals. Habe es doch versprochen. Mein Herz._

_02\. Juni 1937_

_Ein dunkler Monat voller Wahn und Geisteskrankheit liegt hinter mir. Nun nehme ich mich zusammen, mit Hilfe des Alkohols schaffe ich es ganz gut. Der Sündenfresser._ _Eine Kreatur_ _die von Natur kein Erbarmen kennt. Warum nur habe ich nicht besser aufgepasst? Warum nur kam Lia zu mir herunter? Ich dachte ihr würde nichts geschehen. Welche Schuld könnte mein kleines Mädchen schon auf sich geladen haben? Ich befahl ihr ruhig stehen zu bleiben, diese Wesen greifen nur die an, die sich schwer versündigt haben und tötet diese dann auf die gleiche weiße wie es der Schuldige mit seinem Opfer getan hatte. Ich hatte mich mit einem Zauber vor seiner Macht geschützt. Lia. Sie hätte nicht kommen dürfen. Das Wesen kam auf sie zu, sie atmete heftig, ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Versicherte ihr, dass nichts geschehen würde, wenn sie nur ruhig bliebe. Aber ihre Augen, das wunderschöne blau, war panisch und tränenverschleiert. „Daddy!!“ Eine Träne löste sich, als sie den Mund zusammenpresste und betroffen den Kopf schüttelte. Es kam näher, immer näher, ich stand da wie gelähmt, als ich ihre Geste zu deuten versuchte. Und dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Mein Gott Lia, was hast du nur getan?“ Rief ich in meiner Verzweiflung aus. Sie schluchzte gequält und erwiderte flehentlich: „Aber ich habe es doch für uns getan! Damit es endlich aufhört. Ich wollte dass du glücklich bist. Vater bitte!“ Ein schrilles Kreischen, gefolgt von dem eigentümlichen Geräusch brechender Knochen und ihr Lebenslicht erlosch. Und meines auch. Bis ich sie wieder in meinen Armen halten kann._

_05\. Juli 1937_

_Ich verbrauche zu viel. Zu viel Energie. Die Kinder wirken blass, kränklich und unterernährt. Alles umsonst. Ihr Geist ist hier, doch ihr Körper liegt aufgebahrt neben der Maschine, verbunden über Drähte und Schläuche, beginnt zu faulen sobald ich ihn entferne._

_08\. Juli 1937_

_Fünf der Waisen erschienen heute nicht zum Morgendlichen Apell. Ich marschierte die Stufen hoch, die tadelnden Worte schon auf den Lippen, als ich sie in ihren Betten liegend vorfand. Ich riss die Laken zurück und schluckte. Tot. Allesamt. Lia in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zu hohlen fordert seinen Tribut. Ich wäre bereit ihn zu zahlen. Nur würde es für Aufsehen sorgen, wenn mir die Kinder wie die Fliegen wegsterben. Ich muss meine Maschine erweitern, ausbauen. Unterirdisch. Ihre Rohre durch die Kanalisation in die Häuser der Menschen legen. Die gesamte Stadt anzapfen wie ein gutes Fass Whiskey. Dann schaffe ich es vielleicht sie in ihren Körper zurück zu bringen._

_15\. März 1948_

_Habe mich selbst nun auch an die Maschine gekoppelt. Ich spüre das Alter. Es schmerzt. Doch ich habe meine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt und nun habe ich mir mehr Zeit erkauft, eine Möglichkeit zu finden sie zu retten. Etwas beunruhigt mich, letzten Sommer war ein Fest im benachbarten Dorf. Viele der Einwohner haben ihr Haus verlassen um hinzugehen. Die Maschine setzte aus. Einfach so. Ihrer Energie beraubt. Lias Körper…es war..schlimm. Ich habe versucht ihn wieder herzurichten, aber erst als die Bewohner in ihre Behausungen zurück kehrten und die Energie wieder floss, bekam ich mein Kind zurück. Ihre Haut so rosig und zart wie am Tage ihrer Geburt. Mein Mädchen. Sie hasst ihren Zustand. Geisterhaft, durchscheinend und Nebulös. Immer wieder nörgelt sie, treibt mich zur Eile an. Einmal war sie so erbost, das sie von mir verlangte ihre Überreste zu verbrennen, ihrem Leid ein Ende zu machen. In meiner Verzweiflung schrie ich: „W_ _enn du nicht willst, so will ich auch nicht!“ Und sie blieb. Wir redeten nie wieder davon._

_06\. Juni 1966_

_Sie kann in ihren Körper zurück, doch nur für kurze Zeit. Denn nach einer Weile beginnt sich ihr Fleisch zu zersetzten. Einmal hat sie nicht aufgepasst und schlief vor dem Kamin ein. Es war eine riesige Sauerei. Seitdem benutzt sie einen Alarm, der schellt wenn die Zeit beinahe überschritten ist. Jedes Mal nach dem tragen muss der Körper einige Tage aufbereitet werden. Viele Leute sterben, in dieser Phase, es braucht Unmengen an Lebensenergie. Doch es ist mir gleich._

Sam atmete tief ein und nickte, als hätte ihm jemand eine Frage gestellt die er nun bejahte. „Also gut. Lia ist eine Art Zombiegeist? Dean ist bei ihrem, ganz offensichtlich, geisteskranken Vater und die Nachtschatten tötet man, indem man ihnen eine Ladung Strom ins Genick jagt. Aber ich habe keinen Strom…“ Sein Blick glitt über den Boden und blieb an der Machete hängen. „Strom oder ein Schlag…“ Murmelte er düster während er sich erhob. Er nahm das Messer in die Hand, dann griff er in die Waffentasche und zog die Abgesägte Schrotflinte heraus. Der Jäger befestigte die Machete am kurzen Lauf und vollführte einige Probeschläge. Optisch eine Herausforderung und nicht sehr beeindruckend, aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Diese Maschine, wenn er sie fand und abstellen könnte, bedeutete das nicht den sofortigen tot des Professors? Dieser Biester? Und dann musste er ihre Leichen verbrennen. Alle Leichen. „Wenn es weiter nichts ist…“ Kam es genervt und mürrisch, doch zu gleich enthusiastisch, fast schon euphorisch was eine seltsam anmutende Mischung war.

Er stieß die Möbel, welche die Tür verbarrikadierten, einfach zur Seite und hatte sie nach wenigen Minuten freigeräumt. Sam keuchte und schnaufte, baute sich vor ihr auf und schwang die selbstgebaute Waffe. Sein dröhnendes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Hallte von den Wänden, als umringe ihn ein Publikum, welches in sein Gelächter einstimmte. Plötzlich verstummte das Lachen, so abrupt wie es aus ihm hervorgebrochen war. Ein tiefes, bedrohliches Knurren, dann wurde die Tür aus den Angel gerissen. Die zweite Runde war eingeläutet worden. Er war bereit.

 Sam Winchester war am Zug, die Karten waren neu gemischt und er würde sie gut zu spielen wissen.

 


	19. Rare is this Love, keep it Covered

19 Rare is this Love, keep it Covered

 

Seine Tränen waren längst versiegt, doch die verräterischen Spuren seiner Schwäche waren noch spürbar. Das dumpfe, ermüdende Pochen hinter seinen Augäpfeln. Haut, die über seinen Wangen lag wie gegerbtes Leder. Rissig und rau, zum Zerreißen gespannt. _Du bist Erbärmlich._ Seine Lider vielen zu, er schauderte. _Versager_. Kalte, taube Finger krümmten sich und gruben ihre Nägel in sein Fleisch, so grob, dass die Handknöchel hervortraten und sich weiß färbten. Der unbesiegbare Dean Winchester, hochmütig und arrogant, hatte sich in eine aussichtslose Schlacht gestürzt. Natürlich mit keinem geringeren Ziel vor den verblendeten Augen, als den Untergang der Welt zu verhindern. Nur um sich hier wiederzufinden. Eingesperrt. In einer stickigen Zelle. Am Ende seiner Kräfte, noch bevor der eigentliche Kampf begonnen hatte. Die Fingernägel durchbrachen seine Haut. Das war ein ganz neuer Tiefpunkt. In seinen Dreck gehüllt wie in eine Decke, Rotz und Tränen verkrustet. Blutverschmiert. Im Gestank seines nahenden Todes gefangen lag er da, betrachtete die feinen Härchen der Wurzel, welche stätig ihre Tropfen auf ihn regnen ließ. Starrte sie an, wie ein verfluchter Botaniker der versuchte eine seltene Pflanzenart zu katalogisieren.

 

Aber wenn kümmerte das schon. Es war niemand hier. Niemand dessen Erwartungen er nicht erfüllt hatte. Keine Augen die ihn mit ihren vorwurfvollen und enttäuschten Blicken durchbohrten. Keine Zeugen die ihn aufgrund seines Scheiterns verurteilen würden. Dean war allein. Isoliert. Zurückgelassen. Tot.

 

Ein Schluchzen verstopfte seinen Hals, verlangte danach gehört zu werden, aber der Jäger gestattete sich keinen weiteren Zusammenbruch. Er musste sich schonen, Reserven anlegen, seine Flucht planen. Möglichkeiten erkennen. Fokussiert und Überlegen handeln. Heimtückisch und blitzschnell. Das konnte er nur, indem er zu seinem alten Ich zurückfand. Dem Überheblichen. Selbstsicheren. „Ja…“ Raspelte es staubtrocken aus seiner Kehle, die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf den spröden Lippen. Vorsichtig bog er seinen Nacken nach hinten und wartete bis der erste, wunderbar kühle Tropfen seinen eingerissenen Mundwinkel benetzte. Das unvergleichliche Gefühl ließ in aufstöhnen, während er seine Haltung leicht korrigierte, damit das kostbare Nass nicht verschwändet wurde.

 

Es war viel zu wenig, der Abstand zwischen den Tropfen viel zu groß. Seine Anfängliche Euphorie wandelte sich schnell in pure Verzweiflung. Jetzt, da er den erdigen Geschmack des Wassers gekostet hatte, wollte er mehr. So viel mehr. Sein Körper schrie. Atmete zu schnell. Hyperventilierte. Verlor das Bewusstsein.

 

Dean erwachte laut hustend. Während der kurzen Ohnmacht hatte ein Tropfen die falsche Abzweigung genommen und war in seine Luftröhre geraten. Der Jäger krächzte und keuchte, japste gehetzt nach Sauerstoff. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Sein Mund. Etwas war in seinem Mund. Dean versuchte es auszuspucken, aber er konnte nicht. Nach einem Augenblick absolutem Horrors und panischem, kräftezehrendem Gestrampel wurde ihm auch klar warum. Es war seine Zunge. Aufgequollen wie bei einem anaphylaktischem Schock. Dick und schwer, wie ein alter Teppich behinderte sie ihn beim atmen. Dieses Gefühl war weitaus beängstigender, als das Blut, welches langsam aber stetig aus seinen Wunden rann und den lehmigen Boden rot färbte. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie seine Atemwege komplett blockierte?

 

Schweiß drang aus jeder Pore, mischte sich mit den übrigen Gerüchen und stieg beißend in seine Nase auf. Seine Lider flatterten und vielen zu. Er war erschöpft. So verdammt erschöpft. Die Reserven die er durch sein unfreiwilliges Nickerchen gespart hatte, quollen aus ihm heraus wie aus einem Nudelsieb. Sein Vorsatz würde ergebnislos bleiben. Momentan gab es wichtigeres, als gespielte Selbstsicherheit und seine Möchtegern Macgyver-Attitüde. Er musste etwas tun. Dringend. Andernfalls würde er innerhalb der nächsten Minute blau anlaufen.

 

Der Jäger zwang sich zur Ruhe, er musste nur seinen Zungenmuskel unter Kontrolle bekommen. Nichts leichter als das. Wenn er mit einem Körperteil umzugehen wusste, dann mit diesem. Hatte er gedacht. Doch seine Bemühungen das schleimige Ding nieder zu drücken schlugen fehl. Anstelle der erhofften Besserung wurde alles nur noch sehr viel schlimmer. Seine Zunge pulsierte im Takt mit seinem Herzschlag, schwoll immer weiter an und füllte seinen Mund inzwischen so weit aus, dass er würgen musste. Der Jäger unterdrückte den Reiz, konzentrierte sich. Versuchte es weiter, bis sich ein beißender Schmerz durch seine Kiefermuskulatur zog, so siedend und scharf dass Dean wimmerte. Die Anstrengung war zu groß und vollkommen vergebens.  Es gelang ihm nicht. Anstatt Raum zu schaffen wurde das Wenige, das ihm noch zum Luft holen geblieben war immer geringer.

 

Versuche seine Hände zur Hilfe zu nehmen, um den deformierten Körperteil gewaltsam aus dem Weg zu räumen scheiterten. Wenige Zentimeter nur konnte er seine Unterarme anheben bevor sie zitternd auf den feuchten Boden zurück sanken. Kaputtes Werkzeug. Nichts weiter. Er hatte zu lange gewartet, hatte zu viel verschwändet. Viel zu schnell gelebt, würde viel zu langsam sterben.

 

Ersticken dauert. Der Winchester hatte es oft genug mitansehen müssen. Es war ein grausamer Tod, er würde jede Sekunde mitbekommen. Sein Sterben erleben, bis die Sauerstoffversorgung vollständig abriss und sein Licht ausgeknipst wurde. Nicht der ruhmreiche Heldentod, der für ihn vorherbestimmt gewesen war. Den er sich zwar ausgemalt, aber niemals gewollt hatte. Erst recht nicht das friedliche Einschlafen, sicher geborgen und beschützt in der warmen Umarmung seiner Liebe. In einem eigenen Bett. In einem eigenen Haus. Wie er es sich insgeheim immer gewünscht hatte. Auch wenn er diese gefühlsdusselige Peinlichkeit vor anderen vehement abstreiten würde. Nicht einmal unter Folter hätte er es gestanden. Aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Denn auch dafür war es zu spät.

 

Panik legte sich wie ein eisernes Band um seinen Brustkorb, seine Atemfrequenz erhöhte sich. Er würde verrecken. Einsam und allein. In einer Pfütze aus seinen Körperflüssigkeiten liegend. Niemand würde seine Hand halten, ihn begleiten. Er würde- „Nein!“ Presste der Jäger undeutlich hervor und versuchte sich ein wenig zu drehen. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Wollte nicht sterben. Nicht hier. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt.

 

Doch ganz egal wie sehr er sich abmühte, er konnte seine Muskeln nicht dazu bringen sich zu rühren. Nicht mal für die simple Aufgabe seinen Oberkörper zur Seite zu neigen, damit ihm das Atmen ein wenig leichter fiel. Natürlich probierte Dean es trotzdem, fieberhaft wollte er sein Fleisch durch bloße Willenskraft in die richtige Position zwingen. Immerhin saßen sie im selben Boot und würden gemeinsam untergehen, wenn es ihm nicht bald gelang. Der Winchester fluchte ungehalten und obwohl er selbst nicht verstehen konnte was er da genau von sich gab, ahnte er dass es nicht Jugendfrei war. Seine Augen begannen zu tränen, der Drag zu husten und sich gleichzeitig zu übergeben würde immer größer. Automatisch versuchte er seine verstärkte Atemtätigkeit runter zu regulieren, ganz langsam hob sich seine Schulter vom Boden. Nur noch ein klitzekleiner Schubser und er hätte es geschafft. Nur noch ein wenig…

Schlagartig und ohne Vorwarnung tanzten die schwarzen Flecken wieder vor seinen Augen, begannen seine Welt zu zerreißen.

 

Augenblicklich hielt er inne, gefror mitten in der Bewegung. Die Angst davor erneut das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und wieder in diese dunklen Tiefen abzutauchen paralysierte ihn. Was wenn Castiel dort unten auf ihn wartete und er seinen Alptraum von neuem durchleben müsste? Mit dem Unterschied das es keiner war, da Dean dieses Mal nicht mehr erwachen würde. Der Jäger machte einen gutturalen Laut, wollte jetzt nicht an den Engel denken. Nicht das panische flehen in den entsetzten blauen Augen sehen. Oder seinen zerstörten Leib, der sich über ihm zusammenkrümmte, sich umherwarf, da er die unglaubliche Qual nicht anders hatte ertragen können. Dean winselte wie ein Hund den man einmal zu oft getreten hatte. Erinnerte sich an die sinnlichen Lippen. Zerfetzt und entstellt, als hätte ein Greifvogel seine Klauen in die dünne, sensible Haut geschlagen und sie zerrissen. Wie den toten Kadaver eines Beutetiers. Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Es geht ihm gut. Du wirst schon sehen! Nein. Das würde er nicht…

 

 _Mein Engel_.

 

Er schloss die Augen. Atmete zittrig aus. Am meisten bereute Dean es, dass er nicht genug Mumm hatte aufbringen können, um zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Ihm zu sagen das er…dass er ihn…

Der Jäger schluckte, eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel. „Das ich dich…“ Wisperte er kaum hörbar und kämpfte mit dem was er aussprechen wollte. Aussprechen musste. „Das ich dich liebe...“ Das letzte Wort zerbrach in der Dunkelheit und er driftete ab.

 

Wenige Minuten blieben ihm den Zustand tauber Schwerelosigkeit zu genießen, dann setzten die Erstickungskrämpfe ein und schleuderten ihn brutal zurück in sein kaltes Grab. Der Schmerz war grausamer als alles was er jemals gespürt hatte. Das Wort um ihn zu beschreiben musste erst noch erfunden werden. Sein Herz hämmerte unregelmäßig gegen seinen Brustkorb, als wolle es ihn sprengen um seinem sterbenden Leib zu entfliehen. Gelähmt lag der Jäger auf seinem Rücken, schluchzte unterdrückt während sein gesamter Körper in Flammen stand, lichterloh brannte als wäre er eine mit Stroh ausgestopfte Puppe. Jeder Atemzug schwerer und schmerzhafter als der Vorherige, begleitet von einem rasselnden Keuchen, das eher wie das eines ertrinkenden, als das eines verdurstenden klang. Doch als sein Mund sich mit Blut zu füllen begann, ahnte er wo er den Fehler in seiner Gleichung gemacht hatte. Die Muskeln, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden ihre Mitarbeit verweigert hatten, zitterten nun vollkommen unkontrolliert und bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, wurden die Kontraktionen so stark das sein Rücken kaum mehr den Boden berührte.

 

Der Krampfanfall wütete durch seinen Leib, riss an seinen Sehnen und Nerven wie ein ungeduldiges Kind. Seine Muskeln trieben ihn in die unmöglichsten Positionen und bald wuchs sich sein heißeres Keuchen zu qualvollen Schreien aus.  _Wenn er mich hört… wird zurückkommen…_ Jagte es unzusammenhängend durch seinen Kopf.  _Er darf mich nicht hören_! Ein blutiger Film hatte sich über das Weiß seiner Zähne gelegt, als er sie in einer Maske des Schmerzes aufeinanderbiss, sie entblößte und gleichzeitig sein Kreischen dämpfte.

 

Der Anfall hielt an, sein Becken hob sich von der Erde, immer weiter, bis der Schatten den er an die gegenüberliegende Wand warf einer schwankenden Brücke glich. Als nur noch Versen und Hinterkopf den Boden berührten winselte Dean wie ein verängstigtes Tier, dann gaben seine Knochen unter dem Druck nach. Es knackte zweimal trocken in seinem Rücken und ein gellender Schrei riss seine Kiefer entzwei. Schaum, von einem so zarten Rosé, dass es ihm eine verstörende Schönheit verlieh, sammelte sich in seinen Mundwinkeln.

 

Plötzlich verstummte Dean. So abrupt, als hatte jemand seine Stimmbänder zerschnitten. Sein Mund war immer noch unnatürlich weit aufgerissen, aber kein Laut drang mehr nach außen. Eine tödliche Stille füllte seine Zelle, seine Augen quollen aus den Höhlen. Viel zu groß, viel zu weiß hoben sie sich gegen das dunkle Rot seines Gesichts ab. Aber nur solange, bis die Adern in seiner Bindehaut punktförmig zu platzen begannen und das leuchtende Grün seiner Iris der letzte sichtbare Kontrast blieb.

 

Der alte Teppich war verrutscht…

 

 

                                                                                    ~

 

Der Aufprall war hart und schleuderte sie beide zu Boden. Castiel saß auf Luzifers Brustkorb, seine Finger krallten sich in das kurze blonde Haar und rissen daran bis der Kopf sich vom Boden hob, dann schlug er ihn auf den Fels. Beim dritten Aufprall knackte es gefährlich, blitzschnell griff der Teufel nach den Handgelenken des Engels, fixierte sie und hinderte ihn daran seinen Schädel zu spalten. „Werde doch nicht gleich so rabiat. Ich will doch nur einen Kuss, nicht deinen jungfräulichen Hintern.“ Er machte eine Pause, kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn herausfordernd. „Es sei denn du möchtest den Einsatz erhöhen Herzchen?“ Cas verschwendete eine Sekunde damit ihn fassungslos anzustarren, dann entwand er sich der unangenehmen Berührung und schlug wie ein Besessener auf die grinsende Fratze ein. Luzifer lachte als Castiel ihm die Nase brach, lachte als seine Lippe unter der gewissenhaften Behandlung der zierlichen Hände aufplatze.

 

Seine Zungenspitze glitt über die offenen Stellen, genüsslich nahm er das Blut auf. Betrachtete den schwer atmenden Engel, sah die außergewöhnlich schönen Augen über seine Lippen wandern. Das Grinsen wurde breiter, die Wunden tiefer. „Wagst du es von der verbotenen Frucht zu kosten?“ Der Engel schüttelte sich, sichtlich angewidert und fixierte ihn kalt. „Lieber würde ich mir die Kehle herausreißen, mitsamt meiner Gnade und auf ewig fallen, als deine vergifteten Lippen auf meinen zu dulden.“ Luzifer grunzte amüsiert, ein Funken brannte in dem hellen Blau seiner Iris das Cas nicht zu deuten wusste. „Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr ich auf Dirty Talk stehe.“ Der Engel runzelte irritiert die Stirn, neigte den Kopf und öffnete seinen Mund. Sagte aber nichts, als wäre er nicht sicher ob er die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte. „Was muss ich tun, damit du deine Fassung verlierst?“ Flüsterte der Gefallene und umschlang die schmale Taille des Rebellen. „Das?“ Hauchte er und zog den andern mit einem Ruck auf seinen Unterleib. Castiel zischte, wollte aufspringen aber Luzifer krallte seine Finger in die warme Haut oberhalb seiner Beckenknochen und hielt ihn gefangen.

 

Er ließ seine Hüfte kreisen, langsam und bedächtig. Beobachtete jede Regung in dem Gesicht des offensichtlich überforderten Engels, studierte ihn. Immer wieder drängte er seinen harten Schwanz gegen den groben Stoff der viel zu weiten Hose. Fühlte wie Castiels Gesäßmuskeln sich zusammenzogen, jedes Mal wenn er seinen Schaft an dem festen Hintern rieb. Die Ellenbogen des Engels knickten ein wie Streichhölzer, er taumelte sackte nach vorne und lief Gefahr auf dem anderen Mann zusammenzubrechen, fing sich aber rechtzeitig ab. „Was denn, habe ich dich etwa aus dem Konzept gebracht?“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten in der Andeutung eines spöttischen Lächelns. Cas stieß die angehaltene Luft durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne. Hass ließ seine Augen glühen, während er seine Stimme bedrohlich anhob und fauchte: „Lass. Mich. Los.“ „Oh nein. Nein. Ich denke nicht.“ Gluckste Luzifer und erwiderte den Blick mit der gleichen Intensität.

 

Ein animalisches Knurren entstieg Castiels Kehle, ließ seinen gesamten Körper vibrieren. Der Seraph reagierte und versetzte dem Teufel zwei harte Schläge gegen den Kehlkopf. Der Gefallene würgte erstickt und griff sich an den Hals. Keuchte ungläubig. Die Augen in seiner Überraschung über den unerwarteten Schmerz weit aufgerissen, konnte er nichts anderes tun, als die Geschmeidigkeit zu bewundern, mit welcher sich der Engel erhob.

 

„Du…“ Krächzte Luzifer, schluckte angestrengt und rieb fahrig über die gerötete Stelle. „Du hast doch nicht vor davon zu flattern, kleiner Vogel?“ Beendete er den Satz mit belegter Stimme. Der Engel stand über ihm, vor Wut bebend. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, starrte er auf den am Boden liegenden Mann herab. „Nur ein Feigling flieht aus einem Kampf.“ Der Teufel richtete sich vorsichtig auf, bis er direkt vor dem Engel kniete und mit einem listigen Funkeln in den silbrig verschleierten Augen zu ihm aufblickte. „Du bist geflohen, Cas.“ Seine Hand legte sich auf den vor Anspannung zitternden Oberschenkel und glitt aufwärts. „Aus unserem Liebesnest.“ Der Griff wurde härter. „Kopflos und verängstigt.“ „D… die Umstände waren… anders.“ Stotterte Castiel, plötzlich unbeholfen und eingeschüchtert aufgrund der ungewollten Erinnerungen die seinen Kopf mit Bildern füllten. Genau wie Luzifer es beabsichtigt hatte.

 

Der Gefallene nutzte den Moment, schlang seine Arme um die Knie des Anderen und brachte ihn zu Fall. Er war über ihm, noch bevor Cas realisiert hatte was soeben geschehen war. „Schluss mit den Spielchen.“ Zischte die Schlange und schob sich zwischen die Beine des Engels, begrub ihn unter der Last seines Körpergewichts. Blut tropfte in das entsetzte Gesicht des Unterlegenen, eine einzelne rote Träne fraß sich ihren Weg über die elfenbeinweiße Haut und verlor sich im Schwarz seiner Haare. Luzifer legte seine rauen Finger auf Castiels Wange, berührte in kaum, federleicht wischte er das Blut fort und heilte ihre Verletzungen. „Nein. Runter von mir!“ Keuchte Cas erstickt und stemmte seine Hände gegen die breite Brust. Doch der Teufel ignorierte den Befehl, beobachtete die wütenden Bemühungen von ihm loszukommen lediglich träge lächelnd, während er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft schickte. Zärtlich strichen sie über die empfindlichen Rippen, schoben sich nach hinten, zwischen Rücken und Stein.

 

Der Gefallene schürfte sich die Haut an dem rauen Fels auf, während er sie weiter abwärts gleiten ließ damit er Castiels perfekten, runden Po umfassen konnte. Seine kühlen Finger gruben sich in das verkrampfte Fleisch, kneteten es, pressten den anderem Mann noch dichter an sich. Seine Lider fielen zu, er sackte nach vorn. Gedämpft stöhnte er in Castiels Halsbeuge, atmete den Geruch des Engels. Von der Sonne gewärmter Flieder gemischt mit dem harzigen Duft eines frisch zerbrochenen Tannenzweiges. „Ich weiß was du brauchst.“ Sein Schaft zuckte ungeduldig gegen den Unterleib des Rebellen, als sein Mund über dessen glatte, erhitzte Haut strich. Er platzierte eine Spur hauchzarter Küsse über den markanten Kieferknochen und verharrte regungslos über den leicht geöffneten Lippen.

 

Die Stimme tief und heiser vor Gier, hauchte er: „Und ich werde es dir geben Castiel.“ Unruhig begann sich der Angesprochene unter ihm zu winden. „Bitte nicht... lass mich…“ Flehte der Schwarzhaarige benommen, sein süßer Atem streichelte Luzifers Unterlippe. Der Gefallene kam ihm so nahe, dass dessen lustverhangene Augen sein Blickfeld zur Gänze ausfüllten. Er spürte die Hitze des Anderen, den weichen, warmen Mund der sich auf seinen senkte und beschloss dass er seinen Kopf nicht wegdrehen würde. Er war kein Feigling. Er würde nicht mehr weglaufen.

                           

                                                                                   ~

 

Die Bestie drängte ihren massigen Körper durch die zerschlagende Tür, ihre Kiefer schnappten nach dem Jäger, bespritzen ihn mit zähflüssigen Geifer. Sam lachte nicht mehr. Er stand still, fixierte den Eindringling konzentriert, während dieser mit der viel zu engen Öffnung kämpfte. Der Nachtschatten brachte all seine Kraft auf um sich tiefer in das Büro zu schieben, doch alles was er erreichte war, dass die scharfen Holzkanten seine Haut aufrissen. Ein schrilles und frustriertes Jaulen durchschnitt die angespannte Stille, als der Schatten schließlich vollends stecken blieb.

Sam schnaubte amüsiert und trabte auf die in der Falle sitzende Kreatur zu. Schwang spielerisch seine Waffe und murmelte: „Noch einfacher als ich dachte.“ Das faulige Fleisch begann zu schäumen und Blasen zu werfen, abrupt blieb der Jäger stehen, betrachtete den Vorgang ungläubig. Ein widerlich nasses Schmatzen ertönte und die Abschürfungen platzen auf. Plötzlich rieselten unzählige Maden auf den Boden, als hätte jemand ein Messer in einen Sack voll Reis gestoßen, es herumgedreht und wieder herausgerissen. Plump klatschten ihre feuchten Leiber auf das Holz, wanden sich zischend im Todeskampf. 

 

 _Sie sterben nicht_. Schoß es Sam wie eine Patronenkugel durch den Kopf und ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.  _Die Mistviecher wachsen_. Vor seinen Augen schwollen die weichen Körper an, bis sie so Lang und breit waren wie seine Zeigefinger. Entsetzt betrachtete Sam den wuselnden Haufen, den das übereinander kreuchende Ungeziefer zu bilden begann. Sie schichteten sich über mehrere Stockwerke, das höllische Pendant einer Torte. In Anbetracht der hirnlosen Biester war das Wort lächerlich, doch ihm viel kein Passenderes ein. Sie _formierten_ sich. Eine Armee aus tausenden, setzte sich in Bewegung als wären sie ein einzelnes Individuum. Er blinzelte, sah das infernale Grinsen des Nachtschattens und verlor sich in den glimmenden Kohlen seiner Augen.

 

Der Madenteppich kroch auf ihn zu, die obersten Tiere vielen vorne herab, wurden von den anderen überrollt und stiegen am Ende des Trosses wieder auf, um den Berg von neuem zu erklimmen.

Erschrocken stolperte der Jäger rückwärts. Ein seltsames Rauschen begleitete die Tiere, wie ein milder Herbstwind der trockenes Laub aufwirbelte. Aber als Sam bemerkte was dieses Geräusch wirklich verursachte, wurde er kreidebleich. Sie rieben ihre wächsernen Körper aneinander, schoben sich gegenseitig vorwärts, damit sie ihr Ziel so schnell und effizient wie möglich erreichten. Ihr Ziel. Ihre Beute. Ihn.

 

Diese widerlichen Biester wollten sich durch seine Eingeweide fressen. Bilder von toten Tieren in deren leeren Augenhöhlen Maden wimmelten, manifestierten sich in seinem Kopf. Ihre Zähne würden sein Fleisch durchbrechen, ihre wulstigen Leiber würden sich in ihn bohren. Unter seine Haut kriechen, sie ausbeulen und deformieren. Jede ihrer Bewegungen würde er spüren, sehen wie sie sich vorwärts schoben auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Plätzchen um ihre Eier abzulegen. Der Jäger krümmte sich zusammen, würgte, fühlte überdeutlich die schwelende Hitze, die von der marschierenden Masse ausging.

 

Die Macheten-Schrotflinte entglitt seinen feuchten Händen, er strauchelte, stieß gegen seine Waffentasche und stolperte darüber. Hart landete er auf seinem Hintern, einen Fluch auf den Lippen, während die Tiere in der Erwartung seines saftigen Fleisches ihre zangenartigen Beißwerkzeuge klicken ließen. „Fuck!“ Rief Sam erschrocken aus, als die erste Larve sich in seiner Schuhsole festbiss und wühlte in der Tasche bis er das Benzin fand. Kurz hielt er inne, betrachtete die Flasche, dann das Ungeziefer. Gut, es war nicht unbedingt sein cleverster Einfall, aber er hatte schon deutlich bescheuerteres getan und der Mangel an Alternativen war erdrückend. Deshalb leerte er den gesamten Inhalt über dem Getier, sprang auf, riss eine Fackel aus ihrer Halterung und schmiss sie auf den Larventeppich.

 

Ihre Leiber platzten wie Popcorn, die Mundhaken stießen ins Leere. Sie kreischten, zischten, stanken und starben. „Mistviecher.“ Murmelte Sam, trat auf das Feuer und den letzten noch zuckenden Körper. Atmete erleichtert aus, als auch dieser sich nicht mehr bewegte. „Das hätten wir erledigt...“ Ein Knurren, das sein Blut in Eisklümpchen verwandelte ließ ihn erschrocken innehalten. „Oh verdammt! Dich hatte ich vollkommen vergessen!“ Sein Tonfall war fast schon entschuldigend als er seine Waffe aufhob und ihr Gewicht prüfend in seiner Hand wog. Entschlossen schritt er auf die Kreatur zu, holte weit aus und trieb die Machete so tief in den wuchtigen Nacken, dass der Kopf nur noch lose an einzelnen Muskelsträngen baumelte.

 

Sam besah sich sein Werk, fühlte das warme Blut der Bestie auf seine Schuhe tropften, das Leder durchdringen und seine Socken aufweichten. Genervt rieb sich der Jäger über sein angespanntes Gesicht, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt fokussierte er die blockierte Tür. „So eine _Scheiße_.“ Knurrte er und trat blindwütig gegen den Kopf der Bestie. Die Muskeln rissen, die Wucht schleuderte den Schädel an die gegenüber liegende Wand. Rote Spritzer frischen Blutes markierten die Flugbahn. Sam wich ein paar Schritte zurück, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe. Atmete hörbar aus, scharte mit den Füßen und flüsterte zynisch: „Wirklich. Ganz hervorragend gemacht Winchester!“ Er rang um Fassung. „Und wie zur Hölle kommst du jetzt hier raus?“

 

Er wollte den Nachtschatten nicht berühren. Nicht die weiche, schwammige Konsistenz seines Fleisches spüren, während er versuchte das Vieh aus dem Weg zu räumen. „Hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen.“ Murmelte er, als seine Finger in der tote Masse einsanken. Ein Knurren erklang, so laut, so nah, dass sein linkes Trommelfell platzte und er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Knie sank. Die Hände schützend auf seine Ohren gepresst, sah er wie sich zwei riesige Pranken tief in den Kadaver gruben und ihn einfach entzwei rissen. Problem Nummer eins? Gelöst. Problem Nummer zwei? Musterte ihn gerade mit unverhohlenem Hass in den fiebrig glänzenden Augen, während es in den Überresten seines Artgenossen kauerte. Sprungbereit.

 

Sam erhob sich, ein dunkelrotes Rinnsal quoll aus seinem Ohr, tropfte auf seinen Hals und hinterließ einen warmen, dickflüssigen Pfad auf seiner Haut ehe er von seinem Hemdkragen aufgesogen wurde. „Okay.“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen. „Okay, das ist gut. Ich krieg das hin.“ Sam schwang probehalber seine Waffe und tänzelte so leichtfüßig wie es seine Größe erlaubte dem Eindringling entgegen. Sein Herz pumpte Unmengen Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, Schweiß brannte in den rehbraunen Augen. „Ich lass mich nicht von dir fressen Drecksack!“ Kaum waren die Worte über seine Lippen, verschwand der Nachtschatten. Etwas perplex starrte der Jäger auf die leere Türöffnung. „Was denn, habe ich etwa deine Gefühle verletzt?“ Er war so aufgekratzt, als hätte er mit seiner bloßen Hand eine offene Stromleitung berührt. Die Machete schlug hart gegen einen der Holzbalken, das dumpfe Hämmern hallte endlos von den nackten Wänden wieder. Sam sah wieder zur Tür, verzog grimmig das Gesicht und brüllte: „Hey! Miststück! Glaubst du wirklich ich falle auf diese Schei-“ Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, dicht gefolgt von so viel Putz und Staub das der Jäger nichts mehr sehen konnte, schnitten ihm das Wort ab.  Das dämliche Vieh war einfach durch die Wand gebrochen und attackierte ihn nun von hinten. Sam unterdrückte den aufsteigenden Hustenreiz und fuhr herum. Schlug blind und traf nichts. Immer wieder tauchte der massige Leib nur wenige Meter vor ihm auf und verschwand wieder in der wabernden Dunstwolke. Spielte mit ihm und seiner Angst. Ließ sich Zeit. Wie eine riesige, unglaublich hässliche Katze für die die Jagt spanender war als die Beute selbst.

 

Der Jäger musste sich auf sein Gehör verlassen. Was beunruhigend war, bedachte man, dass eines der dafür benötigten Sinnesorgane nicht mehr ordnungsgemäß funktionierte. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, musste es trotz seines Handicaps versuchen. Sam sammelte sich und schloss seine Augen. Konzentrierte sich auf die ihn umgebenden Geräusche. Sein pochender Herzschlag war das dominanteste unter ihnen, leider vollkommen unerheblich und eher störend. Er bemühte sich ihn auszublenden, hörte das weit entfernte Rauschen von Wasser, das Brummen einer Maschine. Der Winchester hielt die Luft an und da war es, das leise Klicken langer Krallen auf Dielenbrettern. Es kam näher. Sam rührte sich nicht.

 

Auch nicht als er den schweren Atem hörte. Keinen Millimeter. Noch nicht. Zu Früh. Faulige Hitze brandete gegen seinen Nacken. Der Jäger zählte. Seine Nerven prickelten aufgrund der Anspannung und des untätigen Stillstands. Plötzlich berührte ihn etwas im Genick, rau und gemächlich strich die Zunge des Tieres über seine Haut. Kostete ihn. Ohne zu zögern schwang er die Machete, erwischte den schleimigen Muskel und hieb ihn entzwei. Blindlings schlug er nach der Schnauze der Kreatur und fügte ihr eine klaffende Wunde zu. Das Tier jaulte und zog sich zurück. Sam setzte ihm nach, gnadenlos und unbarmherzig. Er witterte seinen Sieg. Stach immer wieder auf den Nachtschatten ein, bis er die tödliche Stelle endlich traf und die Bestie winselnd zusammenbrach.

 

„Fantastisch.“ Keuchte Sam, schnaufte schwer und grummelte zwischen zwei Atemzügen: „Das läuft doch ganz… _fantastisch_!“ Seine Beine zitterten stark, er ließ sich einfach auf seinen Hintern fallen, wischte sich den klebrigen Schweißfilm von der Stirn und starrte fassungslos auf die riesigen Kadaver. „Was sagtest du, wie viele von euch hier herum laufen?“ Der Jäger streckte die langen Beine aus, stupste mit seinem Fuß gegen eine der enormen Pfoten und als diese zuckte, scheute er zurück wie ein verschrecktes Wildpferd. Reflexartig holte er aus und  trennte die Gliedmaße mit einem einzigen brutalen Hieb von dem toten Leib ab.

 

„Oh Gott… verdammt! Oh Shit!“ Wisperte er einer Panikattacke nahe. „Wie soll ich das  _schaffen_? Wie soll ich…“ Sein Blick viel auf eine der unzähligen Glasflaschen und im dämmerte, dass es wirklich, _wirklich_ , nicht sein klügster Einfall gewesen war, das gesamte Benzin über die Maden zu kippen.

 


	20. Dance While The Devil Sleeps

20\. Dance While The Devil Sleeps  
  
  
Die Augäpfel des Jägers rollten unruhig in ihren Höhlen, grüne Glasmurmeln in klebrigen Kinderhänden die ungeduldig auf den nächsten Wurf warteten. Leises Klicken, jedes Mal wenn sie zusammenstießen. Nein. Kein Klicken. Keine Murmeln. Knirschen. Seine Finger. Der Krampfanfall hielt ihn fest umklammert, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt zerdrückte Dean seine eigenen Knochen. Er spürte es nicht. Seine Augen kippten, verdrehten sich bis das Grün verschwand und Platz für zwei blutige Fleischklumpen machte. Roter Schaum lief über seine Wangen, sammelte sich in seinem schweißnassen Haar, wie Gischt die an einen verlassenen Strand gespült wurde.   
  
Die Zellentür sprang auf, schlug so heftig gegen den Fels das winzige Stücke aus dem harten Gestein herausgebrochen wurden. Dean fühlte den Druck, nicht den Schmerz als etwas in seine Brust gerammt wurde, direkt in sein Herz. Der Anfall endete schlagartig. Seine brennenden Lungenflügel füllten sich endlich mit der abgestandenen Luft seines Verlieses. Keuchend sog er den Sauerstoff in sich und stieß ihn jäh wieder aus. Hustete rau und versuchte es erneut. „Mein lieber Junge, du hast doch nicht geglaubt du entkommst mir indem du an deiner eigenen Zunge erstickst?“ Ein heiseres Lachen ertönte. „Nein. Du stirbst erst wenn ich es erlaube!“ Dumpf drangen die geraunten Worte durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren, während sich ein verschwommener Schatten über ihn beugte und seinen protestierenden Leib zu Boden drückte. Seine Zunge schwoll ab, nahm wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form an. Dean zitterte vor Erschöpfung, drehte sich auf die Seite und krümmte sich zusammen.   
  
Neben seinem Kopf lag eine große Spritze, die Nadel war verbogen, beinahe abgebrochen. Sie war nicht vollständig entleert. Ein winziger Rest des Stoffes den man ihm injiziert hatte befand sich noch in dem beschlagenen Zylinder. Schimmerte wie ein Glühwürmchen, gefangen in einem Einmachglas. Wunderschön. Lebendig. Dean schluckte nicht vorhandenen Speichel. Stöhnte matt als sich sein Körper plötzlich gegen die Substanz zu wehren begann, die wie Säure durch seine Adern floss. Sein Magen drehte sich, wurde hart und krampfte solange bis er ein Gemisch aus Magensäure und geronnenem Blut in den feuchten Lehm würgte.  
  
„So ist‘s gut. Gleich wird es besser.“ Knochige Finger gruben sich in sein Haar, kratzen über seine Kopfhaut und jagten Schauer aus Angst und Ekel über das schmerzhaft verrenkte Kreuz des Jägers. Panisch stürzte er von der dunklen Gestalt weg, bis er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und dem Rücken zur Wand dasaß. Hektisch suchte er den Raum ab, fixierte das Wesen während seine Sicht aufklarte. Jetzt nahm er Details wahr die noch vor wenigen Sekunden wie ein unscharfes Konstrukt seiner Fantasie gewirkt hatten. Dean hatte seinen Retterzwar bereits an der markanten Stimme erkannt, doch den Greis nun vor sich stehen zu sehen, zu wissen das dieser der Grund für die Scheiße war, in der Sam und er steckten, lies eine rasende Wut in ihm aufsteigen. Wie eine Welle brandete diese gegen seine Seele und wurde zurück geworfen.   
  
Flüchtig testete er die Funktionstüchtigkeit seines Körpers. Aber das Ergebnis frustrierte ihn. Zu tiefst. Zwar fühlte sich der Jäger seltsam ausgeruht, als wäre er aus einem langen Winterschlaf erwacht. Doch was auch immer durch seine Venen pulsierte und seine Wunden verschloss, konnte zwar die Blutungen stoppen, nicht aber ersetzten was er zuvor bereits verloren hatte. Geschweige denn die gebrochenen Knochen heilen. Im war Schwindlig und speiübel. Magensäure brannte in seiner ausgedörrten Kehle und in den Rissen an Unterlippe und Kinn. Schier wahnsinnig vor Durst und Schmerz. Zitternd und zuckend. Seine Haut juckte und spannte über seinen kraftlosen Muskeln, engte ihn ein. Machte ihn klaustrophobischen und schwerfällig. Die Kontrolle über seine Extremitäten war bestenfalls nur eingeschränkt.   
  
Nicht unbedingt optimale Voraussetzungen um sich an einem durchgeknallten Metzgermeister und seiner Meute hungriger Mutantenhunde vorbei zu kämpfen. Ernüchtert sank er gegen den kalten Stein und betrachtete den Alten durch seine halb geschlossen Lider.   
  
Dieser bemerkte, dass er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Jägers hatte und plapperte aufgeregt drauf los, als befänden sie sich auf einer Cocktailparty und nicht in Viktor Frankensteins persönlicher Bastelstube. „Ich möchte mich für das Versäumnis entschuldigen, mich dir nicht direkt zu Anfang vorgestellt zu haben.“ Etwas unbeholfen zog sein Gegenüber an dem schmierigen Mundschutz und schob ihn über die schlaffen Hautlappen die von seinem Kinn herabhingen. „Meine Name ist Geoffrey Teller. Professor Dr.Geoffrey Teller.“ Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Renommierter Wissenschaftler und Experte auf dem Gebiet der Genetik.“ Der Mann musterte Dean erwartungsvoll, als rechnete er damit, dass der Verletzte jeden Moment in tosenden Beifall ausbrechen und glorreiche Lobeshymnen auf seinen Namen singen würde.  
  
„Das ist…wundervoll…ganz ehrlich.“ Brachte der Jäger zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Wenn sie jetzt so freundlich wären mich gehen zu lassen-“ Ein Hustenkrampf unterbrach ihn abrupt, schüttelte ihn, riss an ihm wie ein Sturm an einem uraltem Baum. Versuchte die tief im Erdreich verborgenen Wurzeln zu lösen um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Doch der Winchester fing sich, keuchte angestrengt, spukte aus und sackte noch tiefer in sich zusammen. Das zerfurchte Gesicht des Professors war starr, vollkommen regungslos betrachtete er seinen Gefangenen. „Dich gehen lassen?“ Nahm er den Faden kommentarlos wieder auf, seine Augen flackerten verwirrt, betrachteten Dean als hätte dieser seinen Versand gegen ein Pfund Haferschleim eingetauscht. „Aber warum sollte ich das tun?“ Der Jäger versuchte zu antworten. Versuchte es wirklich. Schaffte es aber nicht, da ihm gerade ein versöhnlich lächelnder Clown mit einem stumpfen Teppichmesser den Bauch aufschnitt, zwei Handvoll Gedärme entnahm und sie mit einer Rolle rostigen Stacheldrahtes vertauschte. Fahrig rieb sich Dean über die spröden Lippen, blinzelte das Bild fort und konzentrierte sich lieber wieder auf seine Atmung.   
  
„Entspricht meine bescheidene Behausung etwa nicht deinem üblichen Standard?“ Teller grinste sardonisch und schlurfte einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Und trotzdem hast du dich hier zusammen gerollt und geschlummert wie ein kleines Kätzchen.“ Das Gesicht des Mannes wand sich, verzerrte sich und wurde zu etwas abstraktem, unmenschlichen. „Ich nehme an du hattest einige anregende Träume, ja? Verwirrend? Von einer erschreckenden Lebendigkeit?“ Geoffrey sah die Verwunderung in seinem Gesicht und nickte bedächtig. „Ich habe über die Jahre viele Arten gekreuzt, aber mein guter Otis ist das Beste was meine Forschung bisher hervorbringen konnte. Durch seine Adern fließt das Blut eines Djinns. Sein Biss lässt dich die Dinge sehen die dein Herz am sehnlichsten begehrt, aber auch jene vor denen es sich am meisten fürchtet.“ Dean schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, wisperte: „Cas.“ Und musterte sein Gegenüber ungläubig. Der Professor rieb seine Hände an der schmutzigen Fleischerschürze und betrachtete ihn gutmütig. „Ich möchte dir jetzt mein Labor zeigen und selbstverständlich würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn dies ohne weitere Zwischenfälle von statten ginge.“ Obwohl die Worte sorgfältig gewählt und freundlich gesprochen wurden, schabte die tiefe Stimme wie Schmirgelpapier am Trommelfell des Gefangenen. Der Mann hinkte weiter und stütze sich schwer auf seinen Gehstock, Dean schielte zur unbewachten Tür.  
  
Das war seine Chance! Auch wenn sein Zustand nur mit dem Wort katastrophal zu beschreiben war, einen alten, verrückten Penner mit Krückstock würde er allemal abhängen…  
  
Seine Atemfrequenz erhöhte sich, seine zittrigen Finger krallten sich in den feuchten Stein und dann schnellte er in die Höhe. Mit so viel Kraft wie er aufbringen konnte stieß er sich von der Wand ab und- brach augenblicklich zusammen. Seine Beine gaben einfach unter ihm nach, knickten ein wie der Stängel einer zertretenen Blume. Nicht im Geringsten darum bemüht sein Gewicht zu tragen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Heftig schlug er der Länge nach hin, beißend und scharf bohrte sich der neue Schmerz in seinen Körper, machte seine Qual noch unerträglicher.   
  
Doch er gab nicht auf, stemmte sich hoch, versuchte seine nutzlosen Beine anzuziehen, damit er sich auf allen Vieren aufrichten konnte. Krabbelnd, kriechend egal wie. Nur weg von hier. Ein Flackern, eine Bewegung unmittelbar hinter ihm. Neben ihm, ein Schatten. Der Kopf des Jägers schwang herum, trübe Augen, vergorener Milch gleich, stierten ihn mitleidlos an. Frustriert und verzweifelt starrte er zurück, seine Kiefer mahlten unentwegt aufeinander, seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf als er schließlich knurrte: „Mein Bruder wird dich-“ „Dein Bruder ist tot.“   
  
Dean blinzelte, räusperte sich und stotterte diffus. „N.nein. Sam. Holt Hilfe. Er-“ „Ist meiner liebreizenden Tochter direkt in die Arme gelaufen und sie hat ihn zu uns herunter geschickt. Seine Füße hatten kaum den Boden berührt, da haben ihn meine Bestien auch schon in Stücke gerissen.“ Ergänzte der Professor und frohlockte als er das Grauen in den grünen Augen sah. Dean schüttelte vehement den Kopf, stammelte: „N…nein. Das ist nicht wahr. Er ist der Clevere. Er würde niemals darauf hereinfallen.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause: „Und selbst wenn, Sammy ist stark und schnell-“ Geoffrey unterbrach ihn wieder, eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen hochgezogen: „Du musstest dich nur Otis stellen und bist kläglich gescheitert. Traust du es deinem Bruder wirklich zu gegen ein gutes Dutzend meiner Kreationen zu bestehen, noch dazu unbewaffnet?“  
  
Tränen brannten in den Augen des Jägers, während er die Lippen aufeinander presste und seine Schwäche verfluchte. Doch Dean kämpfte dagegen an und anstatt los zu heulen brüllte er: „Du dreckiger Mistkerl! Dafür werde ich dich-“ „Nein. Wirst. Du. Nicht!“ Zischte der Professor und trat ihm in die Seite, katapultierte den Sauerstoff aus seiner Lunge und rammte ihm den Stock ins Genick. So brutal, dass die Spitze seine Haut durchstieß. Der Winchester röchelte, schlug mit seinem unverletzten Arm nach den Beinen des Greises, doch dieser wich ihm geschickt aus, stellte ungerührt einen Fuß auf den Kopf des Jägers und drückte dessen Gesicht in die stinkende Brühe, die seine Körperflüssigkeiten auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatten.  
  
„Er ist tot und du wirst sein Schicksal teilen, wenn du dein Temperament nicht augenblicklich zügelst. Ich dulde keine weiteren Zwischenfälle, du einfältiger Affe!“ Die Spitze bohrte sich mit jedem Wort tiefer in sein Fleisch. „Aber du wirst diese Lektion schon noch lernen, scheinbar geht es nicht anders. Du lässt mir kaum eine andere Wahl!“ Die Stockspitze verschwand, wurde aber erstaunlich schnell durch ein knorpeliges Knie ersetzt. „Wenn du dich wie ein Tier verhältst, werde ich dich wie eines behandeln!“ Kaltes Metall legte sich um seinen Hals und wurde mit einem mechanischen Klicken verschlossen. Dean fluchte, seine Finger gruben sich in die winzige Lücke zwischen dem Band und seiner Haut. Er zerrte daran. Erfolglos. „Wenn du zu sehr daran reißt wird es eine Ladung Strom durch deinen Leib jagen, in deinem derzeitigen Zustand würdest du dich wohl nicht mehr davon erholen.“ Der Alte tätschelte seinen Kopf, führsorglich und sanft. Dean wimmerte und hasste sich dafür. „Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass deine Bemühungen sinnlos sind. Es ist völlig unmöglich es auf diese Weise zu lösen.“ Der Professor befestigte eine dicke Metallkette an dem Halsband und erhob sich schwerfällig, eine Hand in den Rücken gestemmt, als verursachte ihm diese Stelle schmerzen. „Also bitte, sei so gut und benehme dich von nun an, mein Junge. Denn die Konsequenzen deines Ungehorsams sollten dir nicht gefallen.“ Der Jäger bebte, keuchte angestrengt, während ihm kalter Magensaft in den geöffneten Mund lief.   
  
Verdammt Sammy. Er war nicht tot. Durfte es nicht sein. Er würde ihn nicht einfach alleine lassen. Nicht dieses Mal. Er hatte es versprochen.   
  
Nachdem der am Boden liegende Mann endlich kapitulierte, trat der Greis über ihn hinweg und humpelte den niedrigen Gang entlang. Die Kettenglieder schwangen lose um sein dürres Handgelenk, einem Schmuckstück gleich, klimperten hell als diese auf Spannung gerieten. Der heftige Ruck zog Deans Körper einige Zentimeter vorwärts, das Eisen fraß sich in seine Haut, schnürte ihm die Luft ab während der Alte ihn wie einen Müllsack hinter sich her schleifte.  
  
~  
  
Der Kopf des Engels schnellte nach vorn, er schlug seine Stirn so heftig gegen die Lippen des Teufels das diese abermals aufplatzen. Der Blonde schrie überrascht auf und zuckte zurück. Seine Finger glitten über die Wunde, rieben über den schmerzenden Kiefer während er sich heilte und tadelnd auf Cas herab blickte. „Ich dachte das hätten wir inzwischen hinter uns, mein Täubchen. Ein unschuldiger Kuss sollte dich nicht so aus der Fassung bringen. Nicht nachdem ich bereits ausgiebig von deiner Zuckerstange genascht habe.“ Er zwinkerte und wackelte obszön mit den Brauen.  „Warum bist du nur so verdammt widerspenstig?“ Castiels Augen loderten gefährlich, seine Stimme war beherrscht und eiskalt: „Die Hölle hat dich verdorben, mein Bruder. Ich hatte gehofft dich retten zu können, aber jetzt sehe ich ein, dass es nur einen Weg gibt um dich aufzuhalten.“ Luzifer Lachte laut, bellend hallte es von den Felsen wieder. „Du stellst dich so unfassbar ungeschickt darin an, meinen Fragen auszuweichen und doch tust du es immer zu.“  
  
Er lehnte sich vor, stützte seine Unterarme neben Castiels Gesicht ab und sah ihn unbewegt an. „Aber gut, wenn dir das Thema unangenehm ist, lassen wir es fallen.“ Seine langen Finger glitten in das schwarze Haar, er genoss das seidige Gefühl auf seiner Haut und flüsterte: „Du willst mich töten?“ Die silbrigen Schlieren überlagerten das Blau seiner Augen inzwischen vollständig, bedauernd zog er die Brauen zusammen. „Dass übersteigt leider bei weitem deine Fähigkeiten. Selbst die begrenzte Intelligenz deiner Lieblingsprimaten sollte so weit reichen, dass sie diesen Umstand akzeptieren.“ Er zog leicht an einer der Strähnen, starrte in die unruhigen Ozeane und raunte: „Ich bin viel zu mächtig, weder du noch Jay und Silent Bob könnten etwas gegen mich ausrichten.“  
  
Luzifer betrachtete ihn einen Moment schweigend, leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen und schmunzelte bevor er zögerlich die angespannte Stille durchbrach. „Aber vielleicht…“ Der Teufel strich mit seiner Nase über Castiels Halsbeuge, sog seinen Duft in sich auf, als wäre dieser seine ureigene Droge. „Vielleicht könnte ich mich dazu überreden lassen, ein wenig Urlaub zu machen. Die Seele baumeln zu lassen…“ Cas atmete hörbar ein. „Natürlich würde ich mich alleine sehr schnell langweilen, aber wenn du mir Gesellschaft leisten würdest… wer weiß?“ Der Seraph versuchte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den aufdringlichen ExEngel zu bringen und starrte ihn irritiert an, als er es endlich geschafft hatte. „Könntest du das etwas… präziser formulieren?“ Luzifer schnaubte, schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte amüsiert: „Dein Leben, Cas, dafür dass ich mir mit dem Untergang der Welt noch ein wenig Zeit lasse.“ „Und was-“ Der Engel stockte, schloss seine Augen und flüsterte: „Und was wirst du mir antun?“ Warme Lippen senkten sich nacheinander auf seine Lider, küssten sie sanft. „Mein Liebling, ich würde dir doch niemals etwas antun.“ Säuselte der Gefallene, während dessen listige Augen seine Worte Lügen straften.  
  
Seine Finger begannen unsichtbare Figuren auf die pulsierende Halsschlagader des Engels zu malen. „Komm schon, lass die Lämmer noch ein wenig tanzen, bevor ich sie zur Schlachtbank führe.“ Cas zögerte, saugte seine Lippe zwischen die weißen Zähne, kaute unsicher darauf herum und fragte leise: „Wie viel Aufschub würdest du ihnen gewähren?“ Ein verschlagenes Lächeln erschien auf Luzifers Gesicht, sein Blick fixierte den des Rebellen, während er sich gemächlich über ihn beugte. Seine Finger wanderten Castiels Hals empor und verweilten einen Moment auf den hohen Wangenknochen. Federleicht streichelten sie die gerötete Haut und liebkosten die zuckenden Mundwinkel, während er seine Zungenspitze über die leicht geschwollene Unterlippe des Rebellen gleiten ließ. Dabei sah er unentwegt in die Augen des Engels, verließ sie nicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Wollte dass er verstand. Doch trotz der schwindenden Gegenwehr, blickte er nach wie vor in irritiertes, keines Falls erregtes Blau. Ein verhaltenes, beinahe frustriertes Zischen entkam der Schlange, als sie sich notgedrungen von ihrer Beute löste um die Frage nun doch mit Worten zu beantworten. Seine Stimme war heiser, bebte ein wenig. Kein Zwinkern, kein Schmunzeln: „Das kommt ganz darauf an wie gut du mich unterhältst, Täubchen.“   
  
Cas schluckte hart, wisperte: „Als würde dich etwas davon abhalten, dir einfach zu nehmen was du begehrst…“ Luzifers raue Finger glitten über die zitternden Lippen, verschlossen sie. „Auch wenn manche an diesem Punkt widersprechen würden, ich neige dazu aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen.“ Erwiderte er freundlich, dann aber wurde er schlagartig ernst: „Ich finde durchaus gefallen an deiner ungezähmten Art Liebes…aber-“ Luzifer sah weg, schwieg, als müsste er sich für das was er sagen wollte erst wappnen. Er runzelte die Stirn, nahm seine Finger von den weichen Lippen des Rebellen und starrte sie verwirrt an. „Noch mehr gefallen finde ich an dem Gedanken, dass du dieses Mal aus freien Stücken zu mir kommst, Castiel. Weil du es möchtest. Nicht weil ich dich dazu zwinge.“ Der Schwarzhaarige sah die Aufrichtigkeit in seinem Blick, hörte sie in seinen Worten und fröstelte.  
  
Luzifers Hände umschlossen das Gesicht des Seraphs, seine Daumen rieben zärtlich über die rauen Bartstoppeln. Ängstlich. Abwartend. Castiel hielt dem glühenden Starren nicht mehr stand, wandte sich ab und flüsterte: „Du wirst diese Welt vernichten. Menschen töten die ich…die ich liebe, falls ich nicht auf diesen Handel eingehe und sprichst von freiem Willen?“ Cas schnaubte unglücklich. „Ich würde niemals zu dir kommen.“ Er drehte seinen Kopf so weit, bis sein Mund die Handfläche des Teufels streifte. Luzifer spürte den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut, spürte das streicheln der Lippen als sie abermals „Niemals.“ Hauchten.   
  
Seine Mund bildete eine schmale, blasse Linie seine Augen dunkel und stumpf wie abgestandener Morast, murmelte der Gefallene: „Natürlich nicht…“ Er richtete sich auf, wollte sich erheben hielt aber jäh inne als Cas sich bewegte und sich dabei versehentlich an seinem immer noch erigierten Glied rieb. Luzifer keuchte, zog sich ein wenig zurück, kauerte über dem Engel, kämpfte, konnte der Übermacht aber nicht standhalten, wurde überrannt und ließ sich wieder auf den Engel sinken. Presste ihre erhitzten Körper aneinander, seine Hände krallten sich in Castiels Kniekehlen drückten sie auseinander, damit er ihm noch näher sein konnte. Sie passten perfekt ineinander, Luzifer seufzte, drängte seinen Schaft gegen den Hintern des Engels und ließ sein Becken kreisen. Stöhnte tief, animalisch als ihn seine Gefühle übermannten. Ich hatte es doch diesmal richtig machen wollen. Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf während er sich immer ungezügelter bewegte.  
  
Castiel lag unter ihm, geschockt und so angespannt, dass sein Schlüsselbein deutlich hervortrat. Wunderschön. Verletzlich und so verdammt Unwiderstehlich. Die Kehle des Gefallenen schnürte sich zu, plötzlich fühlte er sich ausgedörrt und fiebrig. Erschrocken ließ er von dem Engel ab, mit einer solchen Wucht dass dessen Beine auf den harten Fels knallten, so ungünstig dass sie ihn am Aufstehen hinderten. Aber der Engel schien paralysiert, floh nicht. Rührte sich nicht einmal. Umständlich setzte sich Luzifer auf den rechten Oberschenkel des Rebellen. Entschuldigungen wie ein Mantra murmelnd. Er musste verschwinden. Jetzt.Bevor-  Castiel schluckte. Diese simple Tätigkeit erstickte jeden weiteren Gedanken. Gebannt starrte der Teufel auf den anmutigen, makellosen Hals, sah das Hämmern der Arterie und anstatt zu gehen, wie er es vorgehabt hatte, senkte sich sein Mund wie von selbst auf die leichte Erhebung. Ausgehungert saugte er an dem geschmeidigen Fleisch, seine Lider flatterten und fielen zu, als Cas zusammenzuckte und seinen Oberschenkel gegen seinen harten Schaft presste.  
  
Sein Schwanz pulsierte schmerzhaft gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans. Viel zu eng. Viel zu heiß. Luzifer keuchte atemlos, nestelte am Knopf seiner Hose, verlor die Geduld und riss ihn ungehalten ab. Hektisch zerrte er den groben Stoff über seinen Hintern und drängte sich wieder gegen Castiels Schenkel. Erste Lusttropfen quollen aus seiner Eichel und durchweichten das Gewebe der Hose des Rebellen, während er den Druck verbissen erwiderte.  
  
Das war nicht geplant, er verlor die Kontrolle und merkte nicht einmal mehr wie sehr sich der Engel gegen seinen Übergriff wehrte. Alles was er registrierte war die konstante Reibung an seinem Geschlecht und der warme, weiche Leib unter ihm, der diesen unglaublich berauschenden Duft verströmte. Die Vorstellung sich in diesem Körper zu versenken, zu fühlen wie sich Castiels heißes Fleisch um ihn zusammen zog und seinen Schwanz zur Gänze umschloss, brachte ihn beinahe zum Orgasmus.   
  
„Ich muss… dich spüren!“ Presste Luzifer atemlos hervor, griff nach dem Saum des ausgewaschenen T- Shirts und schob es über den flachen Bauch. „Nimm deine Hände von mir!“ Donnerte der Engel mit sich überschlagender Stimme, versuchte sich aus seinem wiederkehrenden Alptraum zu befreien. Doch Luzifer hörte ihn nicht, zu laut rauschte das Blut in seinen Ohren, zu groß war sein Verlangen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, er zischte bedrohlich während sich sein Blick in die entblößte Brust des Rebellen brannte. Er sah nicht wie schnell sie sich hob und wieder senkte, sah nicht das der Körper vor Angst bebte. Der Teufel hatte nur Augen für die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, die sich dunkel von der elfenbeinfarbene Haut abhoben. Sein Kopf schnellte vor, dem Angriff einer Schlange gleich schlug er seine Zähne in das empfindliche Fleisch und stöhnte unterdrückt, während seine Fingerspitzen über die makellose Haut glitten. Cas schrie, stemmte seine Hände gegen den Kopf des Gefallenen, riss an seinen Haaren und konnte nicht das Geringste ausrichten. Ohnmächtig sah er dabei zu wie sich die schmalen Lippen um seine Brustwarze legten, genüsslich an ihr saugten während Luzifers Hand seinen Rippenbogen streichelte, tiefer wanderte.  
  
Die Finger des Gefallenen strichen den Bund entlang, fuhren darunter und verschwanden in der Hose des Engels. Ruckartig löste sich Luzifer von dem geröteten Nippel, blickte mit unverhohlener Gier in das erstarrte Blau, während seine Fingerspitzen durch das Schamhaar des Engels glitten. Er stöhnte Kehlig, keuchte: „Keine…Unterwäsche.“ Die silbrigen Augen loderten besitzergreifend, er knurrte krallte sich in Castiels Haar und fixierte ihn, damit dieser keine Chance hatte ihm auszuweichen. „Tue das nicht.“ Flehte der Engel erstickt, während Tränen das klare Blau verschleierten. Aber es war vergeblich, der Teufel nahm es nicht war, oder es war ihm inzwischen schlichtweg egal, denn er presste seine Lippen trotz des Protestes auf die des Engels. Er tat es hart und unnachgiebig, biss in die volle Unterlippe, streichelte die weichen Kissen mit seiner Zunge, suchte einen Weg in die Mundhöhle des anderen. Aber Cas verweigerte ihm den Zutritt, als wäre dies eine heilige Stätte, hielt sie versiegelt als hinge sein Leben davon ab.   
  
Doch als  sich plötzlich eine Hand auf sein schlaffes Glied legte, es umschloss und fiebrig zu reiben begann, konnte er das entsetzte Keuchen nicht zurückhalten. Luzifer nutzte den Moment, drang mit seiner Zunge in die feuchte Hitze ein und beanspruchte sie für sich. Die Gesichtsfarbe des Engels wechselte von weiß zu grau, er winselte, wand sich unter dem anderen Mann, krallte seine Nägel in dessen Unterarm und riss daran. Luzifer brach den Kuss ab, stöhnte: „Verdammt…ich kann mich nicht-“ Er keuchte abgehackt. „Nicht mehr..beherrschen.“  
  
Er packte den überforderten Engel grob an der Taille, schmiss ihn herum und schob die viel zu weite Hose über seine Hüfte. Cas fluchte, drehte sich und rammte seinen Ellenbogen in Luzifers Gesicht. Dieser schnaubte lediglich und drückte ihn nieder, zerrte so lange an seinem Becken bis sich der Hintern des Engels schamlos dem Himmel entgegenreckte. Als er den kalten Herbstwind auf seiner nackten Haut spürte keuchte Castiel benommen und begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Die Hand des Gefallenen streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken, fuhr die hervortretenden Muskelstränge entlang und legte sich wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Nacken, drückte sein Gesicht in den Dreck. Dann beugte sich Luzifer über ihn, schwer presste er seinen Körper gegen des Engels, ließ ihn seine Kraft, seine Überlegenheit spüren und machte ihm das Luftholen fast unmöglich. Heißer Atem zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, eine warme Zunge die feuchte Spuren auf seine Haut zeichnete, Zähne die an seinem Fleisch nagten, dann war das Gewicht und die Hand die ihn fixiert hatte verschwunden.  
  
Cas wollte sich fort blitzen, aber sein Geist war vollkommen überlasten. Mit dem Versuch, die widersprüchlichen Gefühle einzuordnen maßlos überfordert. Seine Fähigkeiten verweigerten ihren Dienst. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, verharrte in seiner Schock-starre wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht und dann war es zu spät. Seine Arme wurde nach hinten gebogen, kaltes Metall das sich um seinen Bizeps legte und das klicken eines Schlosses besiegelten sein Schicksal. Hände glitten über seine Seiten, Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Haut, zeichneten ihn, hinterließen Spuren. Schon wieder. Castiel presste seine Lider aufeinander, als die raue Zunge tiefer wanderte, ihr Territorium absteckte. Sie glitt seine Lendenwirbel herab, leckte über die Erhebung seines Steißbeines und versenkte sich in seiner Spalte. Cas riss seine Augen wieder auf, keuchte als sich Luzifers Finger schmerzhaft in seine Pobacken krallten und sie auseinander zogen. Seine intimsten Stellen bloßlegten. „Was tust du-“ Seine Stimme brach, als die Zunge ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahm, unaufhaltsam tiefer wanderte und träge über seinen Muskelring strich. Der Engel zuckte nach vorn, stieß die angehaltene Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch und keuchte, als sich eine Welle der Lust in ihm anstaute und sich mit jedem weiteren, geschickten Zungenschlag höher auftürmte. Als sie schließlich brach, schoss sie wie eine Erdbebenwoge in seine Lenden.   
  
Immer wieder glitt die rosige Zungenspitze des Gefallenen über die empfindliche Stelle, behutsam ließ er sie wenige Millimeter in den Engel eintauchen, bevor er sich wieder zurück zog um an dem sensiblen Ring zu saugen. Er tat dies solange bis Castiels ungehaltenes Schluchzen in unterdrücktes Stöhnen überging. Dann rückte Luzifer von ihm ab und lachte dunkel, als der Rebell sich ihm instinktiv entgegen reckte, die Oberschenkel leicht gespreizt. Er nahm das Bild in sich auf, genoss es den Engel so vor sich zu haben und knetete die geschmeidigen Gesäßmuskeln. Bedächtig beugte er sich vor, betrachtete die feucht glänzende Öffnung und pustete sanft darüber. Cas reagierte sofort, stöhnte sinnlich und senkte sich noch tiefer dem Boden entgegen. Eine Hand glitt zwischen Castiels Beine, massierte seinen Damm, umfasste seine Hoden und drückte sanft zu. Der Unterkiefer des Engels fiel herab, seine Augen verdrehten sich. Cas keuchte leise, erwartungsvoll, während der Teufel sein inzwischen hartes Glied umfasste, hauchzart über die samtene Krone strich und den prallen Schaft in einem treibenden Rhythmus zu pumpen begann. Zwei Finger wanderten in den Mund des Gefallenen, er benetzte sie mit seinem Speichel und begann die schimmernde Spur nachzuzeichnen die er zuvor mit seiner Zunge gelegt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige wand sich unter ihm, atmete stoßweise, sein Körper unkontrolliert bebend.  
  
Als seine nassen Fingerspitzen den Muskelring streiften drückte Cas seinen Rücken durch, vollkommen zügellos, stöhnte immer ungehaltener, immer fordernder. Bewirkte damit dass Luzifers Schwanz ungeduldig zu zucken begann, sich schmerzhaft in seinen Bauch bohrte und nach sofortiger Erlösung verlangte. Aber er nahm sich Zeit, massierte Castiels Enge bis sie spürbar weicher wurde, erst dann erhöhte er vorsichtig den Druck und überwand die Barriere. Der Engel schrie heiser auf, stieg wie ein bockiges Pferd und kippte vorn über, konnte sich aufgrund seiner fixierten Arme nicht abfangen und schlug hart auf sein Gesicht. Das holte ihn aus seiner Trance, tötete jedes Lustgefühl das er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt empfunden hatte. Stattdessen wurde er von einer unvorstellbaren Scham ergriffen. Seine Erektion fiel in sich zusammen, Luzifer schnaubte und zog seine Hand zurück, konzentrierte sich nun zur Gänze auf die Penetration seines Schließmuskels. Der erste Finger war noch nicht einmal bis zum ersten Gelenk in ihm, da drängte der Gefallene auch schon einen zweiten hinterher. Castiel wimmerte, versuchte von ihm los zu kommen, doch der Teufel ließ es nicht zu. Hastig begann er den schluchzenden Mann zu dehnen, durch den plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung irrational verärgert.   
  
„Das muss reichen.“ Knurrte er, die groben Finger verschwanden, wurden ersetzt durch etwas Heißes, Pulsierendes. Der Druck war unglaublich, presste die Luft aus Castiels Lungenflügeln, während sich dieser vollkommen verkrampfte, dem Eindringling den Zutritt erschwerte. Die Augen des Engels waren so weit aufgerissen, dass sie zu groß für sein Gesicht schienen. Fassungslos starrte er hinter sich, sah wie Luzifer seinen Schwanz umfasst hielt, spürte wie sich dessen Eichel immer vehementer gegen seinen Eingang presste und drehte durch. Er bäumte sich auf, versuchte den Teufel mit seinem Hinterkopf zu treffen doch dieser wich ihm aus, schlang seinen Unterarm um die Kehle des Mannes und hielt ihn fest. „Du Heuchler!“ Brüllte der Rebell und wehrte sich gegen den festen Griff, für einen Moment war nicht klar wenn von Beiden er meinte. „Du willst dass ich aus freien Stücken zu dir komme?“ Luzifer blinzelte irritiert und runzelte die Stirn als hätte der Engel in einer Sprache gesprochen die er nicht verstand. „Du lernst aus deinen Fehlern?“ Tränen der Wut liefen über Castiel Gesicht, brannten in den Abschürfungen auf seiner Wange, als der Gefallene langsam zu sich kam. „Du wolltest mich wählenlassen! Warum hättest du nicht einfach warten können!“ Der letzte Satz ließ seine Stimme entgleiten, als er ihn in Luzifers entsetztes Gesicht spuckte.   
  
Die silbernen Augen wurden groß, Reue flackerte in ihnen als er den Engel fluchend losließ, die Fesseln löste und von ihm weg rutschte. Abstand zwischen sie brachte und ihn völlig fassungslos anstarrte. „Das habe ich nicht gewollt.“ Flüsterte er und schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf, während Castiel auf Händen und Knien von ihm weg kroch. „Glaubst du, ich wollte es?“ Schluchzte Cas rappelte sich auf und taumelte gefährlich nahe am Abgrund. Luzifer sprang auf, machte anstallten nach ihm zu greifen, ihn an sich zu ziehen, doch als er das angstverzerrte Gesicht des Rebellen sah wich er zurück. Die Arme erhoben. „Nein! Castiel. Bitte. Es.. Ich..es tut mir leid!“ Er zog sich wieder zurück. „Hier. Siehst du, ich lasse dich in Ruhe.“ Der Engel keuchte hektisch, bemühte sich seine Hose hoch zu ziehen. Seine Scham zu verbergen. „Du verdammter Mistkerl.“ Stammelte er atemlos und wischte sich wütend die Tränen von den Wangen. „Wie konntest du nur…“  
  
„Ich… ich wollte nur, dass du verstehst worauf du dich einlässt, falls du dich dafür entscheidest zu mir zu kommen. Aber ich bin zu weit gegangen…“ Versuchte der Teufel das Geschehene nicht nur vor dem Engel zu rechtfertigen. Angesichts seines nach wie vor erigierten Gliedes, welches wie ein Marterpfahl aus seiner Hose ragte, wirkten seine Worte jedoch grotesk. Das schien auch Luzifer aufzufallen, denn er beschimpfte sich unaufhörlich, während er seinen Schwanz in die enge Jeans stopfte, den Reißverschluss zuzog und sein Shirt über der sichtbaren Beule arrangierte. „Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, Cas. Ich… das ist alles neu für mich... “ Hilflos rang er nach Worten, rieb sich sichtlich verstört über den angespannten Nacken und suchte den Blick des Engels. Doch dieser weigerte sich ihn anzusehen. „Habe… ich dir weh getan?“ Fragte er leise während er zu Boden sah.  
  
„Du bist ein trieb gesteuertes Monster. Was kümmert es dich?“ Fauchte der Engel, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Luzifer zuckte zusammen, sichtlich getroffen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er aufsah, doch als er es tat war sein Blick verschleiert, nebulös und kalt fixierten ihn die eisgrauen Augen. Was auch immer den Teufel hatte emotional werden lassen, er hatte es ausgeschaltet. Einen Hebel umgelegt. Sich abgeschirmt. Vollkommen nüchtern musterte er das bebende Bündel und erwiderte: „Ja, du hast recht.“ Seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, verursachten ein unangenehmes Knirschen. „Ich bin ein Monster. Deshalb sei dir gewiss, solltest du mein Angebot annehmen, wird mich nichts davon abhalten können dich wieder und wieder zu nehmen, Castiel. Ich werde dich lieben bis unsere Körper schweißverklebt und unsere Kehlen heiser geschrienen sind.“ Der Teufel betrachtete seine Fingernägel, schielte zu ihm rüber. „Also überleg dir deine Antwort gut und entscheide, ob die Menschheit dieses Opfer wert ist.“ Er schlich auf ihn zu, wie das gefährliche Raubtier dass er war und wisperte: „Aber warte lieber nicht zu lange, Täubchen. Denn von all unseren Geschwistern, weißt du inzwischen wohl am besten wie schnell ich die Geduld verliere…“  
  
~  
  
Die Fackeln! Cécil musste irgendeine Art Brennstoff verwendet haben um sie anzuzünden! Ohne, hätten sie niemals Feuer gefangen. Hier unten war es viel zu feucht!   
  
Sam grinste breit und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, rannte in den Raum der eine Art Vorratskammer zu sein schien. Seine rehbrauen Augen durchsuchten die verstaubten Regale und entdeckten tatsächlich einen halbvollen Benzinkanister der etwas abseits von den Lebensmitteln stand. Er gönnte sich einige Sekunden um den Behälter ungläubig anzustarren, dann begann er augenblicklich mit der Arbeit. Er durfte nicht riskieren, dass die Nachtschatten in den begrenzten Wohnraum eindrangen und ihn hier im Hinterzimmer einkesselten. Musste sich beeilen. Musste schnell sein. Sehr schnell.   
  
Der Jäger sammelte vier gleichgroße Flaschen ein und stellte sie in einer missförmigen Reihe auf den Grund. Anschließend sank er auf seine Knie, rutschte über den unebenen Boden und wühlte zwischen alten Dokumenten und zerschlagenen Möbelstücken, die dem Formwandler wohl als Feuerholz gedient hatten. Unter einem herausgerissenen Waschbecken, das wahllos in eine Ecke geworfen worden war, fand er was er gesucht hatte. Einen flexiblen Plastikschlauch. Sam kroch zu dem Kanister, legte seine langen Finger um den Verschluss und drehte. Versuchte es zumindest. Denn das Öffnen des Teils gestaltete sich deutlich schwieriger als er gedacht hätte, da die Kappe durch die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit festgerostet war. Anscheinend hatte Cécil ihn wohl doch nicht in regelmäßigem Gebrauch gehabt.   
  
Kurzer Hand zog Sam sein Messer aus der Tasche, hebelte die Blockade einfach auf und ließ den schmutzigen Schlauch hinein gleiten. Mehrfach rieb er das Endstück an seiner Hose ab, bevor er es sich zwischen die Lippen klemmte und zu saugen begann. Gebannt beobachtete er wie sich das Benzin empor wand, immer weiter aufstieg, seine Lippen berührte. Doch bevor der beißende Geschmack der Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund dringen konnte, spukte er den überdimensionalen Strohhalm aus und knickte ihn ab, damit nichts von der kostbaren Substanz vergeudet wurde.  
  
Er kauerte am Boden, blickte starr von einer Flasche zur nächsten, als spiele sein Verstand Ene mene Muh. Plötzlich schien die Aufgabe, sich für eine von ihnen zu entscheiden unfassbar schwer. Verwirrt rieb er sich mit einer Hand durch sein Gesicht, während seine Finger über den stumpfen Gefäßen schwebten. Krampfhaft zuckend, tanzten sie durch die abgestandene Luft. Tippten gegen jede Einzelne bis er schließlich die Vorletzte wählte. Unruhig zog er sie auf sie zu, nahm sie auf und drehte sie im flackernden Schein des Feuers, als ohne Vorwarnung eine schrille Rückkopplung sein Gehirn in zwei Teile fetzte.   
  
Das Kreischen schwoll an, wurde um ein vielfaches lauter, dröhnte in seinem Schädel. Hallte als Wiederklang von den kahlen Wänden. Die Flasche entglitt seinen zitternden Fingern, fiel zu Boden, zerbrach aber nicht. Sam jaulte, presste seine Handflächen gegen die Schläfen, bedeckte seine Ohren und krümmte sich zusammen. Sacht wippte sein Körper vor und zurück, solange bis der Schmerz endlich vorüber gegangen war. Die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen, das Gesicht verzerrt, versuchte er dem Drang zu widerstehen aufzuspringen, um sich umzusehen. „Es war in deinem Kopf. Nur in deinem Kopf.“ Wisperte er beschwichtigend. „Du bist allein. Keine elektronischen Geräte. Muss an dem kaputten Trommelfell liegen.“ Abgehackt verließen die Worte seinen Mund. Zwischen jeden Satz ein tiefer Atemzug. Erst nach mehrmaligen Blinzeln, war er dazu in der Lage die Flasche wieder aufzusammeln und sie unter zur Hilfenahme des Trichters zu befüllen.   
  
Nachdem die Flüssigkeit in allen Vieren zu zwei Dritteln schimmerte, hatte er sich weitestgehend beruhigt und der Kanister war leer. Kurzerhand schmiss ihn der Jäger hinter sich, traf das alte Waschbecken und zuckte zusammen als dieses umkippte. Er warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln. Stoff. Er brauchte Stoff! Vorsichtig erhob er sich, ließ seinen Kopf kreisen, testete die Funktionstüchtigkeit seiner Beine und wagte einen ersten Schritt. Als sich jedoch keine Beschwerden, oder neuerliche Ausfälle äußerten lief er in einem normalen Tempo durch die Zimmer. Suchte nach einem ausreichend langem Stück, um es als Lunte nutzen zu können. Fand allerdings nur Lumpen die so alt waren, dass sie zu Staub zerfielen sobald er sie berührte. Natürlich lag in Cécils Schlafzimmer das Leinentuch, indem das Tagebuch des Professors eingewickelt gewesen war. Aber da würde er keinen Fuß mehr rein setzten. Auf gar keinen Fall.  
  
Aus Mangel an Zeit und möglichen Alternativen, schlüpfte er kurzerhand aus seiner Jacke und zog sich das kartierte Hemd über den Kopf. Während er es in gleich große Stücke schnitt pendelte sein Blick immer wieder zwischen dem Loch in der Wand und der herausgerissenen Tür. Immer unruhiger wanderten seine glasigen Augen durch die verlassenen Räume. Checkten die Lage, lauerten auf eine Bewegung, einen Schatten der sich durch die zahlreichen Öffnungen schob. Pfoten so groß und schwer dass sich unter ihnen die Dielen verbogen. Doch es blieb unerträglich still. Als würde ein Sturm aufziehen. Sam wusste dass sie da waren, spürte es.   
  
Seine Hand glitt immer wieder an sein blutverkrustetes Ohr, kratze fiebrig daran herum, während seine tauben Finger Stofffetzten in die Flaschenhälse stopften und sie dabei rot färbte. Er lachte fröhlich, versiegelte die Letzte und murmelte leise, unverständlich. Um die Gefahr des Auslaufens auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren platzierte er die Molotowcocktails so in seiner Tasche, dass sie sicher zwischen den Waffen klemmten. Sam betrachtete die Konstellation stirnrunzelnd, unzufrieden mit sich und seiner Arbeit, schob er noch eine Wasserflasche dazwischen. Der Jäger nickte, strich sich das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief durch.  
  
Bückte sich, nachdem er alles eingepackt hatte, um seine Jacke aufzuheben. Leidenschaftslos klopfte er sie ab und zog sie sich über sein nicht mehr ganz so weißes Unterhemd. Die Druckknöpfe schloss der Jäger nicht, hängte sich lediglich die Waffentasche um die Schulter und griff sich eine der Fackeln. Machte sich nicht die Mühe die anderen zu löschen, seinetwegen konnte der gesamte Laden abfackeln. Es interessierte ihn einen Scheißdreck.   
  
Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu, horchte. Vorsichtig, die Macheten-Flinte schlagbereit, wagte er einen schnellen Blick in den dunklen Gang und wunderte sich über die gähnende Leere die er vorfand. Anscheinend hatten die Nachtschatten einen anderen Zeitvertreib gefunden. Vielleicht waren sie auch verängstigt geflohen, während er ihre Kumpel abgeschlachtet hatte.  
  
Oder aber sie verstecken sich in den Schatten und wetzen ihre Klauen. Damit sie schön scharf sind, wenn dieseViecher sie dir in deinen ungeschützten Rücken rammen, sobald du dich umgedreht hast.  
  
Sam schüttelte sich und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Die Vorstellung wie er in einer Pfütze seines Blutes am Boden lag, während ihm seine Gedärme durch eine neue Körperöffnung gerissen wurden bedrückte ihn ein wenig. Doch er hatte schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet. Er hatte ein Ziel und eine Karte in seinem Kopf mit deren Hilfe er dieses zu erreichen beabsichtigte. Der Jäger lief los, das rhythmische Klicken der Glasflaschen begleitete ihn, untermalte jeden seiner Schritte.   
  
Halte durch Dean. Ich bin gleich bei dir. Nur noch ein wenig. Bitte…  
  
Das waren seine Gedanken, kurz bevor sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hinter ihm manifestierten. Wirklichkeit wurden. Immer näher kamen.


	21. Nie gesagt

21 Nie gesagt  
  
Sein Bruder lebte, Dean spürte es. Ein stummes Echo, das durch seine Adern strömte, ihm ruhelosen Rhythmus seines Herzschlages pulsierte. Sam kämpfte. Für ihn. Für ihr überleben, ihre Freiheit. Suchte nach einem Weg, um sie beide hier raus zu schaffen. An einem Stück.   
  
Der Jäger wusste was der alte Mistkerl mit seiner Behauptung bezweckte, kannte die fragwürdigen Tricks um seine Gegner zu demoralisieren, sie zu brechen. Verärgert über sich und darüber dass er den Worten des Professors glauben geschenkt hatte, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, pressten sich seine Kiefer aufeinander, so hart das sich seine Muskeln deutlich unter der blutverschmierten Haut abzeichneten. So leicht würde er es ihm nicht machen. Sam war hier, bei ihm. Er war wachsam, stürmte niemals in Deans unbedachter Rambomanier irgendwo rein und schlug oder schoss wild um sich, in der irrwitzigen Hoffnung auch dieses Mal nahezu unbeschadet aus dem Kampf hervor zu gehen. Nein, Sam machte Pläne, recherchierte und ging immer mit äußerster Vorsicht an einen neuen Fall heran. War ebenso misstrauisch wie clever. Niemals wäre er naiv genug einer Fremden zu vertrauen, blind und ohne eines seiner endlos nervigen Frage/Antwort Spielen. Niemals wäre er ihr hinterher gewatschelt, schwanzwedelt wie ein Tapsiger Welpe. Ab in die Dunkelheit und mal gucken ob das versprochene Salatbüfett wirklich dort unten auf ihn wartete.   
  
Er kannte seinen Sasquatch in und auswendig, der Professor hatte einen Fehler gemacht, indem er ihre Verbundenheit unterschätzte. Kein anderer Mensch war ihm so nahe, kannte ihn so gut wie er es tat. Sie brauchten weder Worte, noch Gesten um einander zu verstehen, zu lesen was unter der Oberfläche brodelte. Die Täuschung war ein netter, wenn auch vergeblicher Versuch. Um Sam zu beeinflussen oder dazu zu bringen leichtgläubig in sein Verderben zu rennen, war mehr nötig als eine Arsch-wackelnde, Äugelein klimpernde Tussi die ihm…warte…oh verdammt…Déjà-vu.   
  
Und dann war es vorbei mit den netten Gedankenspielen, die Heftigkeit mit der ihm das Halsband die Kehle abschnürte war nicht mehr weg zu ignorieren. Langsam und Ruckartig zog ihn der Alte über den unebenen Boden. Dean hörte das Schnaufen, die Überanstrengung und blieb regungslos als der Greis begann ihn  über eine Ansammlung knolliger Wurzeln zu zerren.   
  
Er spürte jede einzelne. Hölzerne Schlangen die sich unter ihm wanden. Zischend und zuckend. Scharf und hart wie Glas. Mit einer erschreckenden Leichtigkeit durchdrang die Borke das empfindliche Gewebe, welches jungfräulich über seinen Verletzungen lag. Schmerz verzerrte sein Gesicht, der Jäger keuchte hektisch und kniff die geschwollenen Lider aufeinander. Seine Finger klammerten sich wieder um die eiserne Manschette, nicht um sie zu lösen, nur darum bemüht den schmerzhaften Druck von seinem Kehlkopf zu nehmen, bevor dieser nachgab, zerplatze wie überreifes Obst.  
  
Der Sauerstoff wurde knapper, atmen fast unmöglich. Zischend zog er Luft durch bläulich verfärbte Lippen. Der geringe Widerstand erstarb, seine Fersen stemmten sich nur noch sporadisch in den harten Boden, eher die ersten Anzeichen drohender Erstickungskrämpfe, als echte Gegenwehr. Als ihn die schlurfende Gestalt durch einen nahezu unbehauenen Steingang schleifte, schlackerten seine Beine so haltlos wie der Rest seines Körpers. Stellten keine echte Behinderung für den Greis dar, der ihn nur müde belächelte und sich wegdrehte, um seine Beute noch tiefer in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen.   
  
Endlos. Schwarz. Die einzige Konstante, alles woran er sich klammern konnte, war der Schmerz. Rot und hungrig, schlug er immer neue Wunden. Erschuf noch mehr Qual, noch mehr Leid. Heisere Laute die sich in seiner Kehle verfingen, über seine Zunge kratzten und seine Lippen zerrissen während sie zähflüssig und bitter aus seinen Mund quollen. Wie lange noch, wie lange…  
  
Sein Hintern stieß hart gegen eine Kante. Dean blinzelte, verwirrt, desorientiert und stöhnte schwach. Sein Steißbein pulsierte, rote Pünktchen tanzten vor seinen Augen. Türschwelle,meldete sich sein Versand kurz zu Wort um sich gleich darauf wieder zu verabschieden.  
  
„Ich befürchte, dass ich mich einen Augenblick werde ausruhen müssen. Die alten Knochen wollen nicht mehr so recht.“ Entschuldigte sich der Professor, lächerlich höflich. Vollkommen absurd. Als würde Dean dem Ziel ihrer Reise entgegenfiebern, als könnte er es kaum erwarten. Mühsam lehnte sich der Greis an einen loch-stichigen Apothekerschrank, angestrengt Schnaufend wischte er sich einige Tropfen Schweiß von der faltigen Stirn. Dean lag still, versuchte sich an das gedämmte Licht zu gewöhnen, welches seine Welt in weichen Wellen durchflutete und gleichzeitig möglichst viel der sauerstoffarmen Luft in seine Lunge zu befördern. Er wollte sie absorbieren, speichern, einschließen. Als hätte sie ihn betrogen, irrational und besitzergreifend, wollte er sie wegsperren und den Schlüssel schlucken. Damit sie ihn nie wieder verließ, ihm nie mehr genommen wurde.   
  
Und so atmete er. Tiefe, kräftige Züge. Hielt immer wieder inne und genoss das Gefühl seiner gefüllten Lungen. Der Jäger nahm sich noch einen Augenblick Zeit, dann schielte er vorsichtig zu Geoffrey herüber. Als er sah wie angeschlagen dieser war, verzerrten sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem schaurigen Grinsen, das seine schönen Züge entstellte.     
  
Die Kette hing lose in den schlaffen, knotigen Fingern. Die andere Hand war damit beschäftigt, wieder und wieder über gallertartige Haut unter seinem Kinn zu reiben. Zittrige, verwaschene Bewegungen. Unbeholfen, der Sinn dieses Aktes nicht ganz klar. Der Herzschlag des Jägers beschleunigte sich. Konnte er einen weiteren Versuch wagen? Was wenn seine Beine wieder versagten? Sollte er nicht lieber warten? Seine Kräfte schonen? Später zum Gegenschlag ausholen, wenn sein Körper nicht vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz bebte?   
  
Aber was wenn es kein später gab? Was wenn das seine letzte Chance war? Er bog den Nacken durch, sah hinter sich. Freie Bahn. Er musste es riskieren. Langsam und so leise er konnte griff er nach den schwingenden Gliedern und umschloss sie so vorsichtig, als hielte er ein rohes Ei. Er atmete ein, hielt die Luft an, stählte sich. Dann riss er seinen Arm zurück, so abrupt, dass der Alte auf ihn zu taumelte, ohne zu zögern trat ihm der Jäger die verkrüppelten Beine weg.  
  
Mit einem überraschten Laut auf den vertrockneten Lippen ging Geoffrey zu Boden, im Sekundenbruchteil kniete Dean auf seinem eingefallenen Brustkorb. Seine Beine bebten vor Anstrengung, unaufhörlich lief ihm kalter Schweiß über wunde, offene Haut. Er zischte, schlang die Kette um den faltigen Hals und zog sie zu. Keine Anzeichen von Furcht in den vergorenen Augen, keine Gegenwehr. Stattdessen ein widerliches Grinsen, welches ein eindrucksvolles Arsenal an schwarzen, abgebrochenen Zähnen zur Schau stellte. Wie verwitterte Grabsteine steckten sie in seinem entzündeten, durch eitrige Wucherungen verformten Zahnfleisch.   
  
„Was ist bitte so verflucht komisch?“, knurrte Dean, doch der Greis blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Diese erübrigte sich auch schlagartig, als sich Otis massive Kiefer einer Bärenfalle gleich, um seinen Nacken schlossen. „Gott verdammt nochmal!Großartig. Einfach… großartig!“, zischte er, benommen und den Tränen nahe vor Wut. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich, die blutunterlaufenen Augen glühten vor Hass, als er die Kette schließlich fallen ließ. Seine Hände in einer Geste der Kapitulation erhoben, die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst verharrte er, während der nach Verwesung stinkende Atmen an seiner Haut kondensierte. Geoffrey kicherte, von der Situation sichtlich amüsiert. „Otis, mein Guter. Lass von ihm ab, ich denke der Junge weiß nun wo sein Platz ist. Nicht wahr?“ Die buschige Augenbraue herausfordern erhoben, entblößte er den Friedhof, welcher sein Mund beherbergte, erneut. Eine Pranke drückte sich schwer in seinen Rücken, Klauen gruben sich gemächlich in sein Fleisch, bis der Jäger vor Schmerz heiser keuchte. Vollkommen starr geworden, fixierte Dean die gegenüberliegende Wand, flüsterte: „Ja, alles klar. Ich hab‘s kapiert!“ Er verzog sein Gesicht als die Krallen tiefer drangen, fluchte und forderte:  „Jetzt holen sie dieses scheiß Vieh von mir runter!“  
  
Der Greis gluckste vor Freude und säuselte, so zuckersüß, dass die fauligen Stummel in seinen Mund um eine Nuance schwarzer wurden: „Otis, gönne uns doch ein wenig… Privatsphäre. Wärst du so gut?“ Der Nachtschatten erhöhte den Druck und machte damit allen Beteiligten klar, was er von dem Vorschlag hielt. Das tadelnde Schnalzen des Professors wurde mit einem beängstigend lautem Grollen beantwortet, welches so feucht, so bösartig klang, das man förmlich hören könnte wie es sich aus den Tiefen des aufgequollenen Leibes an die Oberfläche kämpfen musste. Nur um Gehör zu finden und mit jedem zurückgelegten Zentimeter boshafter wurde.   
  
Die durch den Laut verursachte Vibration ging auf Deans Körper über, hämmerte stetig wie dumpfer Bass in seiner Magengrube und ließ in schaudern. Die feinen Härchen an seinen Unterarmen richteten sich auf, er zitterte, schluckte trocken und blinzelte unruhig, während er darauf wartete, dass das Monster tat um was man es gebeten  hatte.   
  
Wiederwillig begann sich das Tier zurückzuziehen, sobald sich die Anspannung des Jägers legte schnellte es jedoch gleich wieder nach vorn und schnappte spielerisch nach Mann. Der Dunkelblonde zuckte zurück und starrte fassungslos hinter sich während sich der Nachtschatten, scheinbar breit grinsend zurückzog und sich selbstverständlich so vor die Tür setzte, dass er den einzigen Fluchtweg vollständig blockierte.   
  
„So ein verdammtes-!“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, plötzlich zu erschöpft ließ er das fehlende Wort unausgesprochen und rieb sich lediglich müde über das Gesicht. Gott war sein Zeuge, ein paar Tage Urlaub und er würde diesem Miststück den Pelz auf links drehen und den Gehstock dieses Penners zweckentfremden. Aber für den Moment musste er sich geschlagen geben. Schon wieder.  
  
Auf Händen und Knien kroch er über den am Boden liegenden hinweg, ließ sich gegen eine Wand sinken und schloss seine schweren Lider. Seit wann war sein Timing so verflucht beschissen? Das war beinahe lächerlich komisch. Der Jäger seufzte tief, resigniert und blinzelte zögerlich, als hoffte er, er könnte aus diesem Alptraum erwachen wenn er sich nur genügend Zeit ließ.   
  
Doch er sah nicht das weiche Kissen, in das er sein Gesicht vergraben konnte wenn Sammy in einer seiner Größe angemessenen Lautstärke zu schnarchen begann, spürte nicht das warme Gewicht der Decke auf seinem Körper, das ihm Schutz und Sicherheit versprach. Da war nur das schmerzhafte Pochen, das jede Verletzung, jeder gebrochene Knochen auszustrahlen schien. Jede Abschürfung, jeder Riss pulsierte in einer eigenen Farbe. Der Mund, die Kehle nach wie vor ausgedörrt. Seine Zunge lag wie ein ausgetrockneter Tierkadaver in einem staubigen Flussbett.   
  
Neben ihm versuchte der Professor derweil noch etwas wackelig, halt auf seinen mageren Beinen zu finden. Zum ersten Mal, seit er in diesen Raum gezerrt worden war, hatte Dean die Möglichkeit sich etwas genauer umzusehen. In aller Ruhe ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, überlegte währenddessen was er als nächstes tun würde. Was er tun konnte um endlich von hier zu verschwinden.  
  
Das Labor war durchgehend gefliest. Boden, Wände, selbst an der Decke hafteten die schmutzig schimmernden Kacheln. Der Anblick nahm ihn kurz gefangen, verstört runzelte er seine Stirn. Die Frage nach dem Warum mochte er sich nicht stellen. Tat es aber natürlich trotzdem. Was zur Hölle tat der Alte hier unten? Was ließ ihn annehmen dass es nötig sein würde auch die Decke vor möglichen Spritzern -welcher Art auch immer- schützen zu müssen? Der Winchester schüttelte sich innerlich und klammerte die Bilder aus, die vor seinem geistigen Auge zu tanzen begannen. Das verblasste Türkis des Porzellans bestätigte zu seinem entsetzten, dass die Sorge des Professors durchaus berechtigt gewesen war. Überall verklebte das Rostrot von getrocknetem Blut die glatten Flächen. Als er Hautfetzen ausmachte, an denen noch einzelne Strähnen langen blonden Haares hingen, senkte er seinen Blick und atmete gegen die aufkommende Übelkeit an. Er hasste Türkis, hasste die Assoziationen die mit dieser Farbe einhergingen. Krankenhäuser. Leichenhallen. Trauer. Die Unvermeidlichkeit des Todes.   
  
Als wäre seine Vorstellungskraft nicht ausreichend, drang ihm unterstützend auch noch der beißende Geruch nach Chlor und Desinfektionsmitteln in die Nase. Eine perfekte Illusion. Beinahe hätte er gelacht. Stattdessen versuchte er seine Gefühle, seine Angst, in sich zu begraben. Sich stumpf und taub zu machen, damit er rational bleiben konnte. Einen Plan. Er brauchte einen verdammten Plan und den würde er nicht bekommen, indem er anfing zu heulen, nur weil an der Decke die Kopfhaut irgendeines Mädchens haftete. Der Alte hatte schon fast wieder Halbmast, schwankte unsicher auf seinen krummen Stelzen und massierte sich mit einer Hand wieder die ledrigen Falten an seinem Hals. Musste was zwanghaftes sein.  
  
Dean wandte sich von dem Mann ab, von den blauen und violetten Flecken die auf dessen Haut zu blühen begannen. Hätte er doch nur ein wenig mehr Zeit gehabt, ein wenig mehr Druck ausüben können. Spielte keine Rolle mehr. Der Jäger konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Sein Ziel. Es gab zwei Waschbecken, eine Art Werkbank, Regale in denen Gläser mit undefinierbarem Inhalt standen, ein langer Tisch der sowohl Operationswerkzeuge, aber auch schlichte haushaltsübliche Gegenstände bereithielt. Eine Lochzange, veraltet und in einem Museum besser aufgehoben als hier. Dean hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was Teller mit all dem anstellte und hoffte gleichzeitig dass er es auch niemals erfahren würde.  
  
Schusternägel und Nieten übersäten den Boden und die Arbeitsflächen, neben seinem Schuh lag eine gebogene Nadel die man hauptsächlich benutzte um Leder zusammen zu nähen. Direkt daneben, ein inzwischen antiker Bohrer und ein Holzmeißel. Schnell sah er zur Seite, sah Geoffrey mit seinem Gleichgewicht kämpfen. Die Augen pendelten zwischen Mann und Meißel. Mann und Meißel.   
  
Wie von selbst schoben sich seine Finger über die mit Dreck und Blut verschmutzen Fließen, nahmen ihm die Entscheidung ab. Drängten immer weiter, glitten näher, berührten das kalte Metall und- „An deiner Stelle würde ich ihm keinen Grund geben.“, unheilvoll drangen die Worte an sein Ohr. Dean blinzelte unschlüssig, fühlte sich ertappt und war trotz allem nicht bereit die mögliche Waffe aufzugeben. Der Greis beobachtete ihn, den Kopf  interessiert zur Seite geneigt. „Jungchen, bist du wirklich so dumm?“, fragte er. Nicht Bösartig. In den trüben Augen mischte sich Neugier mit echtem Erstaunen, als Dean seine Hand immer noch nicht zurückzog.   
  
Die Kiefer des Jägers malten aufeinander, er weigerte sich, redete sich ein dass er eine echte Chance hätte, wenn er das Teil nur schnell genug zu fassen bekäme. Ein wohl platziertes Knurren beendete jedoch das Ringen, bevor der Winchester sein Glück herausfordern konnte.   
  
Richtig. Otis. Der kleine Stinker. War seinem überarbeiteten Hirn anscheinend kurz abhanden gekommen. Die Vorstellung dieses riesige Mistvieh mit einem Meißel zu attackieren, der aussah als würde er zerbröseln wenn man ihn mit seiner Hand zu fest umschloss, ließ ihn hysterisch kichern.   
  
Seine Finger rührten sich nicht, verharrten über dem Werkzeug, doch Teller nickte zustimmend. Als wüsste er, dass der Jäger es auf keinen Versuch ankommen lassen würde, humpelte er in die Mitte des Raumes. Genau auf das Objekt zu, welches Dean so geflissentlich zu ignorieren versuchte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, er schluckte krampfhaft gegen die Enge in seiner Kehle an, als sein Blick zu dem Herzstück des Raumes glitt.   
  
Dort stand eine Konstruktion die vermutlich sowohl die Funktion einer Untersuchungsliege, als auch die eines Autopsie-Tisches hatte. Seiner flammenden Rede zum Trotz, ging bei seinen lustigen Experimenten anscheinend mehr schief als dem Alten lieb war. Der Gedanke, dass sein Arsch bald dieses rostige Metall küssen würde kam ihm nicht, noch nicht.  Vorerst beschäftigte er sich noch mit dem Aufbau des Gebildes das genauso alt und ebenso furchteinflössend aussah wie sein Besitzer.  
  
Die leicht schräg ausgerichtete Liegefläche war mit tiefen Kratzern übersät. Stumm berichteten die gezackten Narben von den Qualen die sich bereits auf ihr zugetragen hatten und gab einen Vorgeschmack auf das was noch auf ihn wartete. Und dann dämmerte es ihm, die Bedeutung senkte sich in seine Knochen, setzte sich fest. Obwohl er am Boden saß wurde ihm schwindlig, der Raum drehte sich, kippte etwas zu Seite, bevor sein Blick verschwamm.   
  
Er würde dort liegen. Auf dem nackten Metall. Sein Kopf auf einer Erhöhung die seinen Nacken stützen und gleichzeitig fixieren würde, während der Prof die Gurte aus rissigem Leder um seine Gelenke festzog. Diese hingen Momentan an den Seiten herab und wirkten vollkommen harmlos. Seine Augen folgten dem Verlauf bis zu den fingerdicken Einkerbungen die einmal um den kompletten Tisch herum führten. Sie würden die Körperflüssigkeit auffangen, die zwangsläufig austreten würde und diese in ein Becken weiterleiten. Wäre ja auch schade wenn er dem Doc die feinen Slipper versaute. Ein Blick auf die porösen Gummiräder und etwas Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Das Teil wird sein Gewicht nicht tragen. Niemals.  
  
Seine Finger zuckten, glitten weiter. Was wenn doch. Otis knurrte, tiefer dieses Mal, er spürte das Glühen der brennenden Augen auf seinen Wangen und zog die Hand schließlich in seinen Schoss. Sah benommen auf seine Schuhspitzen, wollte nicht, dass sich dieses Karussell weiter drehte, wollte endlich absteigen, bevor es vollends entgleiste. Provozierend langsam klopfte Geoffrey auf die Liege, die Geste unmissverständlich und sie erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark.


	22. Deine Schuld

22  Deine Schuld  
  
  
Castiel schluckte hart und befeuchtete seine Lippen, während er mit zitternden Finger versuchte Hose und Shirt an ihren vorgesehenen Platz zu rücken. Bemüht seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Niemals war er mit so etwas konfrontiert worden, er wusste nicht wie er sich verhaltet sollte. Er hatte an vorderster Front gekämpft. In so zahlreichen Kriegen, das sie vor seinem inneren Auge zu einer grauen, wabernden Masse verschwammen. Er hatte Dinge gesehen, Dinge getan. Dinge bereut. Doch niemals hatte er sich so gedemütigt, so erniedrigt gefühlt. Sich so…geschämt, wie in diesen Augenblick.  
  
Ungeweinte Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, unterdrückte sie. Wollte dem Teufel nicht noch mehr Fläche bieten, noch mehr Genugtuung.   
Der Engel räusperte sich, wappnete sich und sah sein Gegenüber an, stutze. „Du willst mich lieben?“ Cas schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass du zu einer solchen Empfindung fähig bist, Bruder.“ Luzifers Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, dann besann er sich und konterte: „Ziemlich forsch für jemanden, der sich bis vor wenigen Minuten stöhnend unter mir gewunden hat, während er meine Finger gefic-“ Castiel schlug ihm ins Gesicht, zischte: „Das hatte nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Du hast die Unvollkommenheit dieser Hülle ausgenutzt. Gegen eine Stimulation dieser Art bin ich machtlos. Der Mensch wird von seinen Trieben beherrscht, der Organismus reagiert, gewollt oder nicht. Das solltest du wissen.“ „Oh Cas, ich bitte dich. Versteck dich nicht hinter diesen Plattitüden und Halbwahrheiten. Wir sind Engel. Mächtig genug um das Verlangen nach Essen, Schlaf, ja sogar nach Sauerstoff zu unterdrücken und du erzählst mir was von Trieben? Das du keinen Einfluss hättest?“ Luzifer kicherte und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Komm schon, hör auf dir etwas vorzumachen.“ Die Nasenflügel des Engels blähten sich auf, die Augen groß und glänzend, presste er die vollen Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, begann nun seinerseits den Kopf zu schütteln, langsamer, eindringlicher und aus einem ganz anderen Grund als sein Gegenüber.  
  
„Okay, fein. Wenn dir das irgendwie weiter hilft, dann halte daran fest. Ich weiß, was ich weiß, Cas und ich gewähre dir die Zeit die du brauchst, um es dir einzugestehen. Du und ich-“ „Hör auf.“ Kaum hörbar, die letzte Silbe ein hilfloses Krächzen, doch der Teufel stoppte, betrachtete die gekrümmte Gestalt abwartend. Castiel wollte etwas sagen, wollte diesem Monster entgegen schreien, ihn in Stücke reißen, bis zu Unkenntlichkeit zerfetzten. Alles tun, damit er ihn niemals wieder würde sehen müssen, hören müssen. Der kaum wahrnehmbare Tremor, wenn der Teufel seinen Namen aussprach, ihn flüsterte, stöhnte. Raue Hände, die seine Haut streichelten, ihn fühlen ließen. Warm. Schützend.   
  
Er war verwirrt, so verwirrt. Schaffte es nicht seine Gefühle zu ordnen, spürte immer noch Luzifers Finger an und in seinem Körper. Hasste, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war das heiße, verstörend langsame pulsieren seines Schließmuskels auszublenden. Das plötzliche Gefühl der Leere, des Verlustes. Allein dafür verdiente Luzifer den Tod. Wimmernd atmete Cas aus, als er den Tatsachen ins Auge blickte. Nicht nur das die Vorstellung, er könne seinem Bruder Schaden zufügen, welcher Art auch immer, utopisch war, ein Teil von ihm, verwerflich und für immer verdorben, wollte es nicht.   
  
Zähneknirschend gab er auf, schwankte und machte einen zutiefst bemitleidenswerten Eindruck, als er die Arme um sich selbst schlang und zu Boden sah. Die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, glitten die kühlen Augen des Teufels über den bebenden Körper. Er schnaubte, schmunzelte verwegen und stichelte schließlich leicht sardonisch: „Mein lieber Castiel, du schaust ja als hätte ich Bambis Mutter erschossen.“ Der Kopf des Engels fuhr hoch, vollkommen regungslos betrachtete er den Gefallenen, bis dieser theatralisch seufzte und seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog. Mit leichtem Tadel in der Stimme fuhr er fort: „In all den Jahren ist mir noch nie eine Kreatur untergekommen, die im gleichen Maße so frustrierend und schön ist, wie du.“  
  
Der Seraph runzelte die Stirn, seine Mundwinkel sanken herab. Was ging hier vor sich? Warum redete Luzifer auf diese Art mit ihm? Als würden sie ein Spiel spielen. Als wären sie Vertraute. Miteinander verbunden. Als müsste Castiel verstehen, was sein Gegenüber sagte. Was er bezweckte. Müsste lächelnd auf das Gesagte eingehen. Sich geschmeichelt fühlen. Der Übergriff bedeutungslos und vergessen. Die Wandlung vom reuevollen Mann, den seine Tat auf das Tiefste zu erschüttern schien, in dieses gefühlskalte Wesen, anscheinend auch.   
  
Vor ihm stand jemand neues. Ironisch und verspielt. Eine Fassette seines Bruders die er von damals kannte, vor dem Fall. Als seine Welt noch nicht aus den Fugen geraten war. Als er pflichtbewusst klaren Befehlen folge leistete. Sie ausführte. Stolz. Niemals hinterfragte. Die Menschen einem Haufen tüchtiger Ameisen gleich. Nicht seine Aufgabe. Nicht sein Problem. Und dann bekam er den Auftrag der sein altes Leben für immer beendete. Schleichend, doch unaufhaltsam.  
  
Aber wie könnte er es jemals bedauern Dean gerettet zu haben? Ihm begegnet zu sein? Dieser Mensch hatte ihn so verändert, hatte ihm so viel gezeigt, ihn so viel gelehrt. Betrachtete ihn als seinen Freund, einen Teil seiner Familie. Wenn das der Preis war, dann war Castiel bereit ihn zu zahlen.   
  
Die Augen des Gefallenen ruhten während des kleinen Zwiegesprächs die ganze Zeit auf dem Gesicht des Engels und sogen jede Regung in sich auf, war sie auch noch so klein. Noch so belanglos. Wie gerne würde er wissen was in ihm vorging. Warum er in einem Moment verzweifelt, beinahe gebrochen wirkte und im nächsten so warmherzig, so liebevoll lächelte, das es die Haut des Teufels durchdrang. Durch seine Zellen strömte, sie ins Leben rief. Er wollte dass es ihm galt, wollte ihn besitzen. Wollte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Engels. Deshalb durchbrach er die Stille.   
  
„Bambi? Ein Zeichentrickfilm von Disney? Furchtbar putziges Rehkitz mit riesigen Augen? Springt vergnügt mit seiner Mami im Wald umher bis der böse Jägersmann kommt und die arme, arme Mutter abknallt? Klingelt da was? Nein?“ Cas, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, betrachtete ihn so verständnislos, dass Luzifer Mühe hatte nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. „Du solltest wirklich mehr Fern sehen. Vielleicht finden wir Zwei ja die Zeit uns den Film anzuschauen. Zufällig habe ich ihn auf Blue-ray. Natürlich in der Extended Edition.“ Er machte eine Kunstpause, legte den Kopf schief und schnurrte verführerisch: „Mit einem Audio Kommentar von Klopfer.“ Die Mundwinkel des Gefallenen zuckten leicht, während er versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. „Du, ich, ein Eimer Popcorn und jede Menge Taschentücher.“ Castiel zog die Brauen zusammen, die himmelblauen Augen groß und verwirrt, flüsterte er: „Ich verstehe nicht-“ „Ja, schon klar. Hier, nimm das-“, Luzifer schmiss ihm das Engelsschwert zu. „Rette Mr. Sexy und meinen Fleischanzug.“ Der Engel strauchele, fing die Waffe aber auf. Nur um sie anschließend irritiert zu betrachten, als wüsste er nicht was er da in den Händen hielt, geschweige denn was er damit anfangen sollte.  
  
Nach einem Moment fragte er zögerlich, beinahe unsicher: „Du gibst es mir zurück? Obwohl-“ Er stockte. „Ich habe mir mehr genommen als den geforderten Kuss, oder nicht?“ Raunte der Teufel in die entstandene Stille. Für Castiel nicht hörbar fügte er hinzu: „Auch wenn ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen.“ Luzifer wand sich ein wenig, rieb sich über den Nacken und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den vorbeiziehenden Wolken nach. Dann zuckte er mit den breiten Schultern und seufzte tief. „Lass mich einfach wissen, wenn du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast. Falls du dies überhaupt noch tuen möchtest. Das Popcorn liegt jedenfalls bereit.“   
  
Plötzlich war er ihm wieder viel zu nah, zärtlich umschlossen seine kühlen Hände das Gesicht des Seraphs. Zuerst spürte er Luzifers Atem, dann ein warmes Kitzeln als dessen Lippen seine Stirn berührten, flüchtig und sanft wie ein Sonnenstrahl. „Bis Bald, mein Täubchen.“ Ein Blitz zuckte über den verhangenen Himmel und Castiel stand wieder allein auf dem Plato.  
  
Er hatte seinen Atem angehalten und stieß ihn nun keuchend aus. Panisch rieb er über die Stelle die sein Bruder liebkost hatte, wieder und wieder. Wollte sich die Haut abschaben, an seinem gesamten Körper. Egal ob Luzifer sie berührt hatte oder nicht. Er war schmutzig. Ekelerregend. Schwach. Schuldig. Unterdrückt schluchzend sank er in die Knie. Schaffte es nicht die wiederstreitenden Gefühle zurück zu drängen. Weinte laut und haltlos als er nicht länger Leugnen konnte. Nicht begreifen konnte, warum.Warum. Den einen Moment, als er bereit gewesen war, ja, sogar gewollt hatte, sich danach verzehrt hatte, dass Luzifer tief in ihn eindrang. Ihn ausfüllte. Das Kreischen, das rohe Verlangen dämmte, das sich in seinen Innereien festgebissen hatte. Halt suchend umklammerte er seine Beine und sackte zur Seite. Das Blau seiner Augen ertrank, während unentwegt Tränen über seinen Nasenrücken liefen.  
  
Dann sah er ihn. Den Anker. Das einzige was ihn jetzt davor bewahren konnte seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Schwarz, unscheinbar und viel zu nah am Abgrund. Sein Handy. Dean hatte es ihm gegeben. Hatte es ihm geschenkt. Dean. Er musste aufstehen. Musste es holen. Der Engel stütze sich schwer auf seine Arme und brachte sich unbeholfen in eine aufrechte Position. Streckte seine Hand nach dem lädierten Stück Plastik aus. Sam. Was hatte Sam gesagt? Dean war verletzt. Brauchte seine Hilfe! So war es doch?   
  
Wie von selbst glitt das Engelsschwert in seinen Hosenbund und das Handy in seine kalten Finger. Mit letzter Kraft, das Schicksal seines Freundes vor Augen, stieß er das Geschehene zurück. Vergrub es so tief in sich, dass es hoffentlich eine Weile brauchen würde, um aus diesem Loch hervorzukriechen. Später. Später würde er sich die Zeit nehmen. Allein. Oder vielleicht, vielleicht…wenn er den Mut aufbringen könnte, würde er sich an Dean wenden, um das was passiert war zu verarbeiten. Aber damit es dazu kommen konnte, damit seine Welt nicht noch mehr zerbrach, musste er sich jetzt zusammenreißen und für Sam und Deans Sicherheit sorgen. Sie waren seine Schützlinge. Verließen sich auf ihn. Brauchten ihn.  
  
Und zwar als Castiel, den rationalen, selbstsicheren Seraph. Krieger des Herrn. Nicht Cas, der vollkommen überforderte, verängstigte und missbrauchte Schatten eines… Engels. Unbewusst legte er seine Fingerspitzen auf die Kratzer, welche sich über seine linke Gesichtshälfte zogen. Dachte an die Umstände unter denen sie entstanden waren und atmete zittrig aus. Es war so knapp gewesen, so verdammt knapp.  
  
Sein Daumen rieb abwesend über das schmutzige Display. Die Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Schenkeln und das Gefühl Luzifers Finger in ihm, plötzlich wieder überaus präsent. Castiel keuchte erschrocken und schnellte hoch, lief einige Schritte, rannte, aber das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Warm und so feucht, das sich der kleine Muskelring sehnsüchtig zusammenzog. Abrupt kam der Engel zum Stehen, die Beine leicht gespreizt presste er den Stoff der Jeans gegen das häretische Körperteil und fluchte, als sein Verlangen über ihm hereinbrach. Zischend zog er die Hand zurück, kämpfte. Aber es war hungrig und so belehrbar, wie ein tollwütiger Pitbull.   
  
„Verdammt…verdammt.“ Wimmerte Cas, vornübergebeugt, mit einem Herz in der Brust, dass viel zu schnell hämmerte, viel zu Laut und einem Rauschen in den Ohren, das jeden klaren Gedanken den er zu fassen versuchte einfach übertönte. „Die Aufgabe…“, Murmelte er wie von Sinnen. „Ich muss…etwas erledigen. Etwas Wichtiges.“ Fahrig rieb er sich über das Gesicht, raufte sich die Haare, das Handy fest umklammert. So fest das seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. So fest das das Display zersprang und sich winzige Splitter in seine Handfläche bohrten.   
  
Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken, sein Blick war starr, fokussiert. Bar jeglicher Emotion saugte er das Glas aus seiner Haut und spukte aus. Dann kontrollierte er das Gerät auf seine Funktionstüchtigkeit,  seine Finger zitterten nicht, während er Sams Nummer wählte und auf das Freizeichen wartete. Der Engel ließ es so lange klingeln bis ihn eine Dame freundlich, aber bestimmt darauf hinwies, dass der Teilnehmer nicht zu erreichen sei. Er legte auf, Furcht brodelte in seinem Magen, doch er ließ sich nicht darauf ein, beschäftigte sich, versuchte es bei Dean. Selbstverständlich ging der Jäger nicht an sein Telefon.   
  
Und dann begann die Angst seine Kehle empor zu kriechen, schlug ihre haarigen Spinnenbeinchen in empfindliche Schleimhaut. Verstopfte seinen Hals. Castiel hustete trocken, überlegte wie der nächste Schritt aussehen sollte, was er tun konnte. Kämpfte die Panik nieder die langsam seinen Brustkorb zusammenschnürte. „Ich…kann das…schaffen. Der Empfang ist schlecht. Sowas kann vorkommen.“ Das hatte ihm Dean erklärt, als er ihm das Handy breit grinsend überreichte. Die Augen fest geschlossen, die Hand auf sein Herz gepresst flüsterte er heiser: „Er lebt. Du wirst ihn wiedersehen. Du wirst-“ Der Engel stockte, die Augen weit aufgerissen.  
  
Dean hatte ihm an diesem Tag noch einige andere Dinge erklärt. Die meisten so uninteressant und aus seiner Sicht unwichtig, dass er sie ungehört vergaß. Viel mehr damit beschäftigt die sinnlichen Lippen des Jägers mit Blicken zu huldigen, als darauf zu achten was aus ihnen heraus kam. Einiges hatte er sich jedoch gemerkt. Zum Beispiel was das kleine Symbol bedeutete, welches wie ein winzig kleiner Briefumschlag aussah. Ganz genau so wie eben jenes, das er gerade anstarrte.   
  
Textnachricht. Jemand hatte ihm geschrieben.   
  
Und da war er. Der Standort. Sam hatte ihn in seiner SMS mitgeteilt. Sein Magen zog sich vor Erleichterung zusammen, das Gewicht wurde von seiner Brust genommen. Sofort schloss er seine Lider, mehr als bereit sich zu der Angegebenen Adresse zu zappen. Seinen Freunden, seiner Familie beizustehen. Er fühlte sich gut. Wieder mehr als er selbst, bereit zu kämpfen. Entschlossen öffnete er seine Augen, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und- befand sich nach wie vor auf dem Plato.  
  
Verwirrt sah er sich um, sah auf die Adresse, hatte er…etwas falsch gemacht? Konnte er hierbei überhaupt etwas falsch machen? Stirnrunzelnd versuchte es noch einmal. Aber der Staubbedeckte Boden verschwand nicht, die dunklen Gewitterwolken zogen unbekümmert über ihn hinweg. Er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Hing fest. Der Engel versuchte es wieder und wieder, bis ihn die Anstrengung so sehr erschöpfte, dass er sich setzen musste.  
  
„Was…geschieht mit mir?“ Murmelte er leise. Ein flaues, dunkles Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Der Reihe nach begann er seine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Keine funktionierte. Keine einzige. „Neinneinnein!“ Das Handy entglitt seinen Fingern, schluchzend begrub er sein Gesicht in den Armen. „Das…das…darf nicht passieren…das ist nicht möglich. Oh Gott...bitte! Bitte nicht!“ Hass, so heiß, so bösartig das er ihn zu verätzen drohte, brach aus ihm heraus. Sein Kopf schnellte in den Nacken, Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht als er in die schwarzen, blitzdurchzuckten Wolken brüllte: „Das tust du mir an? Nach all dem?! Warum jetzt?Bist du so blind, das du nicht siehst was auf dem Spiel steht? Ich muss sie retten!“ Sein Atem ging stoßweise, seine Kiefer arbeiteten, mahlten aufeinander bis die Muskeln sich schmerzhaft verkrampften.   
  
„Er braucht mich… du verdammter Mistkerl…“ Nicht mehr als ein ersticktes Flüstern, die Stimme brach, zu mürbe um die Lautstärke, die Wucht, aufrecht zu erhalten, viel zu ausgelaugt. Die mühsam errichtete Fassade bekam große, klaffende Risse. Flüssigkeit, so schwarz und zäh wie Teer trat aus den geschlagenen Wunden. Und während Cas fieberhaft daran arbeitete die entstandenen Lücken zu füllen, den Schaden zu beheben, ihn so gering wie möglich zu halten, schlich ein anderer Teil, der dunkle, verdorbene, hinter ihm her. Leise. Lachend. Damit beschäftigt den Kitt wieder aus den Rissen zu zerren.   
  
Denn er wollte dass die Mauer in sich zusammen fiel, wollte sie niederreißen. Den alten Cas unter ihr begraben und dann aus den Trümmern emporsteigen. Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche.


	23. Nur in seinem Kopf

23\. Nur in seinem Kopf  
  
  
Der Schein der Fackel tauchte alles was ihn Umgab in einen Film aus Orange und Rot. Wasser tropfte, lief über den rauen Stein, sammelten sich in schillernden Pfützen und reflektierte. Staubkörnchen tanzen, kitzelten in seiner Nase, legten sich auf sein Haar, verfilzten es. Alles wirkte einladend und warm, beinahe gemütlich. Die Atmosphäre war besonders. Unwirklich. Pilze drängten zwischen dem feuchten Moos hindurch. Farben und Formen die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Spinnweben im reinsten weiß, Tau benetzt und funkelnd wie Edelsteine. Ein schöner Ort, wenn man die Monster, Geister und Gestörte ausklammerte. Witzig, das so ein kleines, offenes Feuer dazu in der Lage war, den eigenen Verstand hinters Licht zu führen.   
  
Denn der Schein trog. Gewaltig. Nichts an diesem Ort war warm, einladend oder gar gemütlich. Die feuchte Kälte setzte sich zwischen seine Finger, schlich sich unter seine Jacke wie Nebel. Verkrampfte seine Muskulatur und ließ ihn zittern. Die Bewohner wollten ihm an den Arsch, ob nun um ihn zu fressen oder zu ficken war in diesem Falle einerlei. Wobei er dann doch lieber gefressen werden würde. Und die Frage ob es gemütlich war durch ein Abrisshaus zu irren, seinen Bruder zu verlieren, auf Kinder zu treffen deren Gesichter bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt waren, von besagten Kindern verarscht zu werden, zu klettern, zu kriechen, einzubrechen, um sein Leben zu rennen und beinahe in den Tod zu stürzen…ließ sich relativ leicht beantworten. Also zeigte Sam Flora und Fauna seinen gerade gewachsenen Mittelfinger und ging unbeeindruckt weiter.   
  
„Okay, hier sollte eigentlich eine Abzweigung sein-“ Sam lehnte sich vor, Sorge zerfurchte seine Stirn, als er den Weg den er hätte nehmen müssen nicht ausmachen konnte. „Vielleicht noch ein Stück weiter vor, ich denke-“  
  
„Gishhhaarrrrgghhh!“  
  
Blitzschnell fiel er auf die Knie und fuhr herum, holte zu einen präzisen Schlag aus der seinen Gegner in zwei geteilt hätte, stattdessen durchschnitt er bloß die abgestandene Luft. Hinter ihm nur gähnendes Schwarz. „Was zur Hölle…?“ Der Jäger wartete einen Augenblick, seine Waffe erhoben, der Körper bereit.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Seine Brauen rückten dichter zusammen, verwundert. Irritiert. Einbildung? Schon wieder? Alles nur in seinem Kopf? „Oder…war es das von Anfang an nicht gewesen?“ Es hatte keinen Sinn, er konnte es nicht sagen, also stand er auf, blinzelte sich den Schweiß aus den Augen und trabte weiter.  
  
Doch das Gefühl das etwas hinter ihm war, ihn belauerte, kroch beständig seinen Nacken empor, ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Da war etwas, irgendetwas folgte ihm. Er konnte es hören. Konnte es fühlen. Blut verklebte seinen Hals, sein Ohr schmerzte, juckte fürchterlich. Wollte kratzen, kratzen. Doch er musste weiter, hatte nicht genügend Hände, nicht genügend Zeit. Dieses verfluchte Viech! Er hörte es!Klickklickklick. Winzige Krallen. Schaben. Lauern. Konnte nicht sagen wo. Verdammtes Ohr.  
  
Immer wieder warf er Blicke über die Schulter, so schnell das seine Sicht verschwamm und der Zweck etwas verloren ging. Doch langsamer machte er deswegen nicht. Bis ihn eine Wand ausbremste. Die gesuchte Abzweigung. Abermals übersehen, brachte ihn zum Stillstand.  
  
Zischend entwich die Luft aus seinem Körper, als wäre er ein Boiler auf Überdruck. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst wie schnell er gewesen war, wie sehr ihn die kurze Strecke, die schlechte Luft, erschöpft hatte.   
  
„Ich…bin so…unglaublich bescheuert.“, keuchte er zwischen kurzen Atemzügen. Seine glühende Stirn gegen den Fels gelehnt, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Die Fackel sank herab und hätte seine Jacke in Brand gesetzt, wenn sie nicht vollkommen durchnässt gewesen wäre. Einige Minuten hielt er es aus, dann gewann Paranoia die Oberhand und er drehte sich um, sein breiter Rücken lehnte gegen den Fels, den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt stand er da und lauschte, atmete. Nur einen Augenblick. „Nur einen Augenblick...dann gehe ich weiter.“ Die Luft war dickflüssig, enthielt zu wenig Sauerstoff und setzte sich schmerzhaft in seine Lunge. Kurzentschlossen klemmte sich der Jäger die Fackel zwischen die Oberschenkel, griff das Unterhemd und schnitt er der Länge nach auf, trennte die Träger ab und band sich das Gebilde um Mund und Nase.  
  
Der Wasserdampf umschloss sofort die freigelegten Hautpartien, sammelte sich. Bildete perfekte Tropfen. Die anschwollen und zerbarsten. Über die wunderschön definierte Brust perlten, die verhärteten Brustwarzen. Irrgärten über seine Bauchmuskulatur zogen, um dann im Bund seiner Hose zu verschwinden.   
  
Klickklickklick. Direkt über ihm. Er griff die Fackel, leuchtete an die Decke. Nichts. Ein Scharren zu seiner Rechten. Der Jäger schwang herum, sah etwas davon huschen, die Schwärze verzerren. Noch etwas. „Das waren keine Nachtschatten.“, wisperte Sam, die Lippen bewegten sich kaum. „Viel zu klein.“ Die Laute, viel zu zart. Ein paar vorsichtige Schritte, leise, behutsam, auf die Wesen zu. Ein Loch in der Wand. „Sieht aus, als hätten sie es einfach-“, er stockte, verzog sein Gesicht, „Hinein gefressen.“ Wachsam, seine Umgebung immer im Blick, beugte er sich vor und rieb mit dem Zeigefinger über die Bissspuren, die wie ein Labyrinth aus Adern das Gestein maserten. Blieb an etwas hängen und zog die Hand zurück. Stöhnte angewidert. Ein Zahn. Lang und scharf, mit hunderten, nadelähnlichen Zacken an den Rändern. Sie zeigten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, würden im Fleisch steckenbleiben, wie ein Angelhaken. Betroffen taumelte er zurück, Schauer aus Angst und Ekel liefen über seinen Körper.   
  
„Giiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrkkkkkkk!!!!“  
  
Das Kreischen bohrte sich wie ein Pfeil in seine Ohren, sein Gehirn. Machete und Fackel fielen zu Boden, schützend pressten er seine Hände an den Kopf, die Finger so fest in die Gehörgänge getrieben, dass weiße Blitze purer Qual hinter seinen Augen flackerten.  
  
Reiner Selbsterhaltungstrieb zwang ihn in eine kampfbereite Position. Mit der Rechten hob er langsam die Waffe auf, die Linke hielt er nah am Körper, schützte den empfindlichen Bauchraum. Der Zeigefinger abgespreizt und blutverschmiert. Die Zähne entblößt, das Gesicht wild und schmerzverzerrt.   
  
Zuerst, hatte er sich mit dem Rücken zu Wand stellen wollen, doch es waren einfach zu viele. So viele Schatten die um ihn herum stoben. Eine schwarze Wolke aus Dunst und Rauch. Sie umkreiste, schloss ihn ein. Kam näher. Immer näher. Was es war, nicht zu erkennen. Der Jäger wusste nicht womit er es zu tun bekam. Viel zu schnell, viel zu unübersichtlich. Sam begann sich im Kreis zu drehen, immer um die eigene Achse, tanzte mit den Schatten und kam aus dem Takt. Klauen lösten sich aus der Menge, schlugen nach ihm, trafen sein Bein, rissen es auf. „Krrrriiiiaaahhhhhrrrrrggggggg“ Ihr lautes Kreischen schien in den verzweigten Gängen endlos wieder zu hallen. Von überall zu kommen. Machte ihn vollkommen orientierungslos.   
  
Maßlos überfordert, verteidigte sich der Winchester so gut es eben ging, hieb auf die wuselnden Gestalten ein, erwischte aber keine einzige. Streifte sie nicht einmal. Was selbst schön geredet, eine ziemlich erbärmliche Quote war. Immerhin hatten die Mistviecher bisher auch erst einen Treffer gelandet und die waren zu Hundert. Tausend. Mindestens. Zumindest in der Version die Dean später zu hören bekäme. Sam würde sie ihm erzählen. Auf der Motorhaube des Impalas sitzend. Lachend. Ein Bier in der Hand. Weit, weit weg von diesem Ort. Er wird sie ihm erzählen. Ihn umarmen. Festhalten. Küssen. „Nicht.“ Salzwasser lief über seine Wange, in seinen geöffneten Mund. „Nicht…küssen!“  
  
Die Anstrengung verzehrte ihn, Muskelstränge verkrampften, der Atem ein heiseres Keuchen. Sein Unterschenkel pochte. Klaffte. Dicke Grundwassertropfen platzten auf seiner Kopfhaut, vermischten sich mit seinem Schweiß, lief zähflüssig über seine Stirn. Sam riss die Augen auf. Helle Lichtpunkte in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit. „Zähflüssig?“ Das war kein Wasser.   
  
Jäh hielt er inne. Lunge blockiert. Es tropfte. Tropfte. Heiß und schleimig. Die ihn umkreisenden Wesen, vergessen. Wollte nicht hochschauen, nicht wissen was da war. „Sieh nicht hin, sieh nicht hin…“ Verfiel der Jäger in einen Singsang, die Finger rieben über sein Ohrläppchen. Drückten und pressten, rieben fester. „Würmer. Als wären Würmer darin.“   
  
Ein feuchtes klatschen, noch mehr der warmen Brühe. Diesmal im Nacken. Langsam rann sie über seine Schultern und die Wirbelsäule hinab. Sam bebte. Schüttelte seinen Kopf. Manisch. Nicht mehr Herr über seinen Körper. „Es soll aufhören. Aufhören!“ Er zerrte an seinem Ohr, wollte es abreißen, es verbrennen. Die Kreaturen zischten, zogen sich irritiert zurück. Beobachteten.   
  
„Wie wärs, wenn du die Van Gogh Nummer sein lässt, hm?Ich mag unsere Ohren.“  
  
Der Jäger gefror, stieß zischend den Atem aus. „D..du?“ Seine Finger lösten sich von dem misshandelten Körperteil, die Hand sank. Ruhte jetzt an seiner Seite. „Ich… habe nur…“ Ja. Aber was hatte er eigentlich? Was zur gottverdammten Hölle trieb er da? Selbst den gruseligen Monsterviechern waren seine psychopatischen Ausfälle zu krank.   
  
„Ich will mich ja nicht aufdrängen, mein Großer, aber: Reiß dich endlich zusammen und SIEHNACH OBEN!“Ein Räuspern. „Also…nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht...“  
  
  
Und er tat es. Zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass die Flüsterstimme da war. Ihn heimsuchte. Zum ersten Mal tat er was sie verlangte. Ohne Schuld oder Scham, die sein Innerstes zerfraßen. Diesmal, war es Angst. Die Kiefer steif und fest verschlossen, der Körper angespannt, Augen fokussiert und klar, legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Stellte sich dem, was dort über ihm lauerte und geduldig wartete.   
  
Der Atem stockte in seiner Brust, er keuchte. Fuhr instinktiv zurück, als er das Ding sah das unmittelbar oberhalb seines Kopfes hing. Lange, skelettierte Finger krallten sich in den Fels. Brachen das unnachgiebige Gestein auf. Der zierliche Schädel, menschlich, deformiert und viel zu klein drehte, zuckte, richtete sich immer neu aus. Stoppte. Sah ihn an. Lächelte. „Gaaaaaahhhhrrrr…“, säuselte es. Leise. Verzückt.  
  
Der Jäger wurde Kreidebleich, die Farbe, einfach aus seinem Gesicht geschwemmt. Leere Höhlen. Die Augäpfel, entseelt, ausgebrannt. Durch glühenden Stahl. Blind. Starrte Sam in zwei schwarze, Eiter nässende Löcher. Eine Nase, nicht mehr als kleine verwachsene Schlitze, die bebten, sich weiteten, als das Wesen seinen Geruch einsog. Befriedigt grunzte. Ein Maul voller Zähne entblößte. Zähne mit Wiederhaken.   
  
Der filigrane Körper, haarlos und nackt, unruhig und ausgezerrt. Wirkte zerbrechlich. Brustkorb eingefallen, Rippen und verkrümmte Wirbelsäule überdeutlich sichtbar, das graue Fleisch auf das Äußerste gespannt. Haut, so durchscheinend, das am gesamten Körper ein zartes Geflecht dunkler Adern zu erkennen war. Ein Rucken mit dem Kopf, ein gewispertes Schilpen, dann ließ die Kreatur sich fallen. Fing sich mit den unnatürlich verlängerten Zehen ab und schaukelte, spielerisch, während es die missgebildeten Ärmchen nach dem Jäger ausstreckte. Die freigelegten Fingerknochen schimmerten gelblich, auf und in den Gelenken drängten sich winzige Käfer, dicht an dicht. Wuselten umher. Übereinander. Manche verloren den Halt, fielen auf Sams Wangen, krabbelten in sein Haar. Er ließ sie, konnte nicht anders. Das Entsetzen war zu groß, sein Blick gefangen. Der Rhythmus, so verstörend langsam, so exakt. Gelbe Fingerknochen. Daumen und Zeigefinger. Schlugen aneinander. Kamen seinem Gesicht näher. Näher. Mit jedem Klick. Klick. KLICK.  
  
Erst als die langen Krallen seine Stirn streiften, diese leichte Berührung seine Stirn aufschnitt, erwachte er aus seiner Trance und schlug zu, durchtrennte die Glieder. Ein kreischendes Fauchen explodierte an den Wänden und in seinem Kopf. Das Viech zischte, Geifer sprühte aus seinem Mund tropfte von den tödlichen Zähnen, dann ließ es los, knallte dem Jäger mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Brachte den Mann aus dem Gleichgewicht. Trunken taumelte er zurück, prallte gegen die Wand. Als wäre dies das Start Signal, kamen nun die übrigen Wesen aus den Schatten gestürmt, klammerten sich an seine Beine, zogen sich an ihnen empor. Krallten sich in seine Haut, rangen ihn zu Boden.   
  
Die Machete verloren, griff Sam mit bloßen Händen zu. Umfasste den Kopf der Kreatur, die gerade versuchte seine Augen anzunagen und zerrte ihn zurück. Die Knochen knackten, schmatzend gab das Fleisch nach. Widerstandslos. Ein Ruck und der Schädel riss ab. Den Kadaver behielt er über seinem Gesicht, sinnlos sich ihm zu entledigen. Die anderen Tiere würden einfach nachrücken und da weiter machen wo das erste gescheitert war. Sehen konnte er sowieso nicht. Die Fackel war erloschen. Genauso blind wie seine Angreifer kämpfte er weiter. Schlug und trat um sich. Zerquetschte, enthauptete und überrollte so viele der kleinen Biester, bis er sich aufrichten und seine Tasche schnappen konnte. Rannte, rannte bis seine Lungen brannten. Abhängen konnte er sie trotzdem nicht. Überall Blut. Überall Schmerz. „Kann nicht…kann nicht mehr…“ Seine Knie gaben nach, er stürzte, landete auf allen Vieren. Haifischzähne kamen näher. Glänzend rot von seinem Blut.  
  
„Wjatscheslaw Molotow war ein sowjetischer Volkskommissar und regierte unter Stalin. Wusstest du, dassdie kleinen Brandflaschen, die so lustig in deiner Tasche klimpern, wenn du um dein Leben rennst, nach ihm benannt wurden? Warum? Was weiß ich, frag Wikipedia.“  
  
  
Anderthalb Meter bevor sie ihre Beute erreicht hatten, hielten die Wesen inne. Kauerten auf allen Vieren, gruben die langen Klauen in den Lehmboden, zischten und spuckten. Machten sich sprungbereit. Der Jäger stieß sich mit den Füßen ab, krabbelte so gut es ging von seinen Angreifern weg, versuchte etwas Raum zu schaffen. Sie schlichen ihm nach, gebeugt, jeder wollte der Erste sein. Jeder die begehrte Leckerei als erstes kosten. Sie kämpften, um die besten Plätze für sich zu beanspruchen, bissen und rissen klaffende Wunden. Die Unterlegenen verloren ihre Stellung, einen Körperteil, ihr Leben. Wurden einfach überrannt, bis die Rangniedrigsten sie erreichten und die schlaffen, zerfetzten Leiber fraßen.  
  
„Klopf, Klopf. Wer da? Feuer! Feuer wer? Wo brennt es denn? Nirgendwo! Weil du, Sam, so unfassbarbegriffsstutzig bist! Wjatscheslaw Molotow? MOLOTOW!!!!Hallo? Muss ich erst buchstabierendamit du es kapierst oder gedenken wir jetzt endlich diesem großartigen Mann, indem wir diese kleinen Wichserabfackeln?!!“  
  
  
Der Jäger rührte sich nicht. Starrte auf die Tiere, die mitleidlos und gierig auf den Knochen ihrer Artgenossen herumkauten.   
  
„Okay, also ich möchte wirklich nicht der Spielverderber in unserer kuscheligen Runde sein, ein bisschen Spannung und Nervenkitzel ist echt super. Ganz ehrlich. Hier und da ein nettes Buch von Stephen Kingmacht mich total glücklich. Aber das…das wird langsam verflucht knapp, mein Großer.“  
  
  
Sie kamen. Fletschten die Zähne, als die den sauren Gestank seiner Angst witterten.   
  
„Letzte Chance vertan.“  
  
  
Ein Krampf erfasste ihn, so heftig das es seinen Körper zurückwarf. Stöhnend krümmte er sich zusammen, zuckte und dann… war es plötzlich vorbei.   
  
Flink, wie ein jung es Reh sprang er auf und zückte Flasche und Feuerzeug. Sofort fing der Stoff Feuer und der Winchester schmiss ihn vor sich auf den Boden. Scherben stoben in alle Richtungen, verletzten die Biester an Kopf und Oberkörper. Straucheln kamen sie zum Stehen, kurz vor der Feuersbrunst. Doch die hinteren Tiere drängten nach vorne und schoben die Stärksten in die Flammen. Ein Zweiter knallte direkt in die Menge der sich inzwischen windenden Kreaturen. Sie jaulten, sie schrien. Musik.   
  
Einige krochen über die Toten, lichterloh brennend und vor Wut kreischend stürmten sie auf ihn zu. Ohne Zögern glitt seine Hand in die Waffentasche, griff nach einem der größeren Messer und hieb damit den zähen Biestern der Reihe nach die Köpfe ab. Dann war es still. Nur das Knistern der Flammen und seine tiefen, ruhigen Atemzüge.   
  
Er war im Begriff zu gehen, als er eine Kreatur sah, die tatsächlich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt überlebt hatte. Kleiner als die anderen, die Haut schlug Blasen, das Gesicht verkohlt und aufgeplatzt, schleppte sie sich auf gebrochenen Beinen aus dem Feuer. Streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Flehte. Sam legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, machte stirnrunzelnd einen Schritt auf das Wesen zu und umschloss die skelettierten Finger so behutsam wie möglich mit den seinen. Hob es an, betrachtete das winselnde Geschöpf und lächelte, während er die vom Ruß geschwärzten Glieder in seiner Hand zerdrückte. Feine Aschewölkchen stoben in die Luft, als er das Ding für einen kurzen Moment noch fester packte, es schüttelte und zurück in die Hölle schmiss, der es entkommen war.   
  
Ein letztes Wimmern, unmenschlich schrill, bis ins Mark erschütternd. Der Jäger lachte, kurz und bellend. Brummte selbstzufrieden und flüsterte mit einer rauen, belegten Stimme die gar nicht nach ihm klang: „Wir habenWjatscheslaw alle Ehre gemacht, Sammy.“  
  
Er salutierte dem Flammenmeer, drehte sich um und ließ die immer unerträglicher werdende Hitze hinter sich.


	24. Die Schatten der Nacht

24 Die Schatten der Nacht  
  
  
  
Minuten waren vergangen und er starrte immer noch auf die knochige Hand. Alte Haut. Schlaff. Vertrocknet. Fühlte Otis feuchte Nase zwischen den Schulterblättern. Ungeduldig. Stupsend. Drängend. Konnte nicht zurück. Konnte nicht entkommen. Keine unsichtbare Tür die sich auftat. Ihm wuchs auch kein Figur betonender Batsuit, kein Cape, nicht mal ein paar lausige Wolverine-Klingen. Kein Sam. Kein Castiel. Der Jäger seufzte. Cas wusste ja nicht einmal das sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten. Selbst wenn, könnte er sie nicht finden. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Diesmal nicht. Er würde auf diesem Tisch landen. Das konnte er zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr beeinflussen. Die Art und Weise wie er dorthin gelangte, allerdings schon.  Aus eigener Kraft. Aufrecht. Nicht indem er durch die Körperflüssigkeiten seiner Vorgänger gezerrt wurde.   
  
Schwankend und unbeholfen rappelte er sich auf. Seine Knie bebten, gaben nach und knickten ein. Weich und schwammig, wie das Bindegewebe einer Frau. Er musste sich abstützen. Rechts. An die Wand. Zurücklehnen, festkrallen. An den Fließen. Ungewöhnlich warm und haarig. Schlappohren hatte ihnen die Evolution offensichtlich auch beschert. Witzig. Dean atmete zittrig aus, hauchte ein: „Oh verdammt…“, und sah auf. Schluckte. Er hatte das falsche Rechts gewählt. Keine Wand. Keine Fließen an der ein paar unglückliche, weil abgerissene, Ohren klebten. Leider. Natürlich ruhte seine Hand auf dem schweren Kopf des Nachtschattens. Einen endlosen Moment lang schauten sich die Beiden an, erschrocken und ungläubig zugleich. Dean sah seinen Arm ausgerissen durch die Luft segeln und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Wünschte ihm alles Glück der Welt.  
  
Otis schnüffelte, die Nasenlöcher klappte auf und zu, wie Scheunentore in einem Sturm. Gleich war es soweit. Einarmiger Bandit. Sam würde ihn fertig machen. Nie wieder onanieren. Denn das falsche Rechts brachte es einfach nicht. Doch das Biest überraschte ihn und riss ihm nichts aus, versuchte nicht einmal ihn abzuschütteln, sondern trat an seine Seite. Erlaubte dem Jäger brummend, sich auf seinen Rücken zu stützen, um das Gewicht besser zu verteilen. Ein steifer Nacken war anscheinend für jede Lebensform unangenehm.  
  
Dean war misstrauisch, rechnete damit, dass ihn der Schatten anfiel. Gleich. Zu einhundert Prozent. Ein unsicherer Schritt und BÄM! Ab mit dem Kopf! Andererseits…was hatte er zu verlieren? Wollte er bedauernd, dass er ein paar Minuten eher starb und auf die schönen Stunden voller Haut abziehen und Gedärme wühlen verzichten musste?   
  
Vielleicht sollte er umdenken. Auf eine der gigantischen Pfoten treten, für den Fall das Otis wirklich keine Lust hatte ihn zu fressen. Plan B. Selbstmord durch mutierten Hund. Der Jäger schmunzelte, während seine Finger in das struppige Nackenfell glitten und die schwarze Mähne fest umklammerten. Das Gefühl war beunruhigend beruhigend, ging aber Gott sei Dank sofort verloren, als Maden aufgeregt in Richtung seines Unterarmes wuselten. Er hoffte es war die Körperwärme, nicht sein Geruch, der sie anzog. Letzteres wäre zu intim.   
  
Die dünne Hautschicht beulte sich aus, verformte sich. Dean ließ nicht los. Lieber beobachtete er Krabbeltierchen unter der Haut eines anderen, als mit dem Gesicht voran in den unappetitlichen Mist zu fliegen, der am Boden auf ihn wartete. Ein leises Knurren und die nimmersatten Larven lagen still, verschwanden in tieferes Gewebe. Als hätte Otis sein Unbehagen gespürt. Dean kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, gab resigniert sein ok und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
Vorsichtige Schritte. Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen. Blick starr nach unten gerichtet. Bloß nicht hoch schauen, bloß nicht sehen worauf er zu lief. Das warme Tier an seiner Seite spendete Trost, während sie dem Greis entgegen schlichen.   
  
Auf halber Strecke stand ein Infusionsständer und der Winchester lachte humorlos, als er sich zur Seite neigte um das angenehm kühle Metall zu umschließen. Die Rollen glitten rostig quietschend über die Fliesen. Otis grummelte, die Ohren zuckten unruhig mit jedem schrillen Ton. Anklagend schielte er zu seinem Weggefährten herüber. Deans Mundwinkel kräuselten sich, er wisperte: „Schau mich nicht so an, Kumpel. Deine Schuld, dass ich nicht mehr laufen kann.“ In kleinen Kreisen massierte er das dichte Fell, wusste nicht wann er damit angefangen hatte. Wollte aber auch nicht aufhören, es festigte seinen Gang, fühle sich gut an. Nicht mehr einsam. Nicht mehr so verdammt…verloren. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, er schluckte. Würde nicht heulen. Auf gar keinen Fall.  
  
Der Nachtschatten machte einen Laut, ein Art Summen, das aus seinem mächtigen Brustkorb kam und das gesamte Tier vibrieren ließ. Ähnlich dem Schnurren einer Katze. Nur…massiver. Melodischer. Mitfühlend schnellte die raue Zunge aus dem breiten Maul und begann eine feuchte Spur über sein Handgelenk zu lecken. „Wirst du jetzt etwa sentimental?“ Seine Stimme, kratzig und erstickt. „Du weißt was jetzt kommt, was der Doc…was er...tun wird?“ Ein Blick in die großen, dunklen Augen reichte aus. Die Lippen eine blasse Linie, der Herzschlag ein dumpfes Pochen in seinen Ohren, ging er weiter.  
  
Ein absurder Anblick, Mensch und Tier, Jäger und Beute, schleppten sich einem debil grinsenden Greis entgegen. Der Schein einer Operationsleuchte durchbrach die trübe Finsternis und tauchte die unwirkliche Szene in ihr kaltes Licht. Das schwere Gerät hing schief in den verrosteten Scharnieren, der weiße Lack, abgeplatzt, entblößte das darunter liegende Eisen. Braun und zerfressen. „Hey, vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und das Scheißteil kracht runter, sobald der verrückte Mistkerl versucht mich festzuschnallen.“ Ein schiefes Lächeln im Gesicht, die Lider halb geschlossen und das amüsierte Schauben des Nachtschattens im Ohr, zählte er seine letzten Schritte.  
  
Viel zu früh stießen die Räder des Infusionsständers gegen die des Tisches, er fluchte gedämpft, seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. Nur für einen Augenblick. Vier. Vier Schritte. Mehr nicht.  
  
Noch einen kräftigen Knuff, dann entließ er Otis aus seinem Griff, nickte ihm zu als es ihn fragend ansah und schließlich wieder auf seinen Platz trottete. Ihm den Rücken zudrehte, als wollte er nicht mitansehen, was als nächstes geschah. „Nettes Kerlchen.“ Kommentierte der Jäger und sah auf. Ausdruckslos starrte er in das verschrumpelte Gesicht. Weigerte sich seine Angst zu zeigen. Preis zu geben wie sehr er sich fürchtete. Für wie ausweglos er die Situation hielt. Wie sehr er bedauerte, dass so viele Dinge unausgesprochen bleiben würden…  
  
Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, er blinzelte, als sich die faltige Haut ausdehnte und wieder zusammenzog. Vor seinen Augen zu flimmern begann. „Was…?“ Weiter kam er nicht, der Raum schwankte, drehte sich. Halt suchend klammerte sich Dean an die Eisenstange des Ständers, während der Professor flink nach der Kette schnappte um ihn zu stabilisieren. Anschließend die breiten Schultern des Jägers fasste und ihn so dirigierte, dass er mit dem Po gegen die Liege sank. Spröde Klauen legten sich in seinen Nacken, tasteten, inspizierten. „Hm. Anhand der Wundmale muss ich annehmen, dass Otis dir versehentlich eine geringe Dosis seines Giftes injiziert hat.“ Er machte eine Pause, aufgrund der Fehlenden Reaktion erklärte er ausführlicher: „Als du versucht hast dir diesen als Waffe untauglichen Meißel anzueignen.“ Der Jäger kicherte abwesend, lallte. „Otis, du böser, böser Bursche!“ Der große Schatten winselte und kauerte sich zusammen.   
  
Beschwichtigend tätschelte Geoffrey seine Brust, drückte ihn nieder. „Komm, wir legen dich hin. Du musst erschöpft sein, mein Sohn.“ „Ja…erschöpft.“ Flüsterte Dean, als sein Rücken das harte Metall berührte. Seufzte dankbar, streckte sich aus. Die Lampe kam näher, leuchtete in einem irisierenden Schein, der seine Haut brennen ließ. Er schwitzte und fror zugleich. Feuchte Hände zerrten und schoben. Zogen seinen teilnahmslosen Leib in Position. Dean ließ es einfach geschehen und driftete ab. „Schlafe, träume. Wir haben noch so viel vor.“ Teller stand am Kopfende, kratzte mit dem langen, eingerissenen Nagel seines Daumens über die Wange des dunkelblonden. „So viele Vorbereitungen gilt es noch zu treffen.“   
  
Nur am Rande bekam der Jäger mit wie sich die ledernen Bänder um seine Oberarme legten. Seine Lider flatterten und fielen schließlich zu. Fingerspitzen glitten über die schweißnasse Haut seiner sich hektisch heben und senkenden Brust. Verschlossen den nächsten Gurt. Er zwang sich seine Augen zu öffnen, ein letzter Protest, eine letzte Rebellion. Doch er fand nicht die welken, verknoteten Hände des Alten, sondern zierliche, schlanke Finger die federleicht über seinen Bauch streichelten. So filigran, so wunderschön, das der Jäger wimmerte. Zärtlich liebkosten sie seine zerschundene Haut, zogen ihn in eine schützende Umarmung, hielten ihn umschlossen. Linderten den Schmerz, gaben ihm die Geborgenheit nach der er sich immer gesehnt hatte.  
  
Liebevoll kraulten sie sein Haar, während ihr Besitzer tröstende Nichtigkeiten in sein Ohr wisperte. Dean räusperte sich und raunte: „Cas...?“ Er atmete ruhig, der Körper vollkommen entspannt. „Schaff uns hier raus. Okay?“ Sein Kopf ruhte in der Halsbeuge des Engels, der Puls des anderen an seiner Nasenspitze. Abwesend spielte er mit den weichen, schwarzen Strähnen. „Bitte Cas…“ Der Seraph legte einen Zeigefinger unter Deans Kinn, hob es an. Küsste die fiebrige Stirn, senkte seine vollen Lippen auf den leicht geöffneten Mund des Jägers und hauchte: „Das kann ich nicht.“  
  
Ein höhnisches Lachen durchbrach den hohen Raum, so laut, dass der Winchester zusammenzuckte. Als wäre der Zauber dadurch gebrochen verzerrten sich Castiels markante Gesichtszüge, wurden durch Tellers widerlich grinsende Fratze ersetzt. Angestrengt versuchte er die erdrückende Leere niederzukämpfen die ihn auszufüllen begann, ihn zu ertränken drohte.  
  
„Hat dich allem Anschein nach doch ganz ordentlich erwischt, der Gute!“ Die wulstigen Augenbrauen hochgezogen, kratzte sich der Professor am Hals. „In Anbetracht deines geschwächten Zustandes, hätte ich damit rechnen müssen.“ Ein zucken mit den hageren Schulten. „Das Alter geht eben auch an mir nicht spurlos vorüber.“ Der Drecksack kicherte, tätschelte Deans Unterschenkel, fernab von einer wahren Empfindung. Dann wand er das letzte der Bänder um seinen Knöchel, ließ ihm keinen Spielraum, zog so lange bis das Leder in seine Haut schnitt.  
  
Das Werk beendet, die Arbeit getan, trat er einige Schritte zurück und betrachtete den vollständig fixierten Jäger. Ein Nicken, kurz und eifrig, dann drückte der Greis seinen krummen Rücken durch bis es knackte, stöhnte leise vor Schmerz und richtete sich wieder auf. „Gewiß! Das Alter ist ein kaltes Fieber, im Frost von grillenhafter Not.“ Zitierte der Professor, während er eine runde Brille aus einer Tasche hervor holte, welche sich auf Leistenhöhe an seiner Fleischerschürze befand. Hauchte auf die Gläser und begann sie zu putzen. „Goethe. Ein guter Mann.“ Geoffrey blickte auf ihn herab. „Aber was bemühe ich mich, du hattest sicherlich noch nie ein Buch in der Hand. Es sei denn, um diejenigen die sie tatsächlich lesen konnten, damit zu verprügeln.“ Der letzte Satz kam heftiger, betroffener als der Vorangegangene. Vermutlich hatte man ihm Faust so lange um die Ohren gepfeffert bis er jede Zeile auswendig kannte.  
  
Die grünen Augen blickten stumpf, die Vorstellung konnte ihn nicht erheitern. Nicht mal ein wenig. Teller hielt die Brille prüfend ins Licht, grunzte zufrieden, als sie den Test bestand und setzte sie auf. Rückte sie noch ein wenig zurecht und fragte ganz beiläufig: „Ist Casdie Abkürzung für Cassandra? Darf ich annehmen, dass die junge Dame deine Verlobte ist?“ Das Leben kehrte in Dean zurück, brutal und ohne Vorwarnung, wie ein Stromschlag. Sein Gesicht färbte sich in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde von kalkweiß zu dunkelrot. Keine Zwischenstufen. Stürzte von einem Extrem direkt ins nächste. So war er nun mal. Das war jeder verdammte Tag seiner bisherigen Existenz. Warum sollte es da mit der Durchblutung seines Gesichtes anders laufen? Änderte natürlich nichts an der gestellten Frage.   
  
Denn Teller bemerkte wie unangenehm diese simple Erkundigung für seinen Gast war. Ganz offensichtlich gab es in dem Bereich seines Gehirns, der für sein Feingefühl zuständig war eine kleine Massenpanik. Vielleicht war es ihm auch einfach über die Jahre abhanden gekommen. Letzten Endes war es vollkommen egal, denn fest stand, dass diese humpelnde Penisprothese das Thema nicht fallen lassen würde. Obwohl sein Gesicht inzwischen leuchtete wie der Arsch eines paarungsbereiten Primaten. Die trüben Glubscher betrachteten ihn auch weiterhin erwartungsvoll. Dean wollte ihm wehtun. Nicht antworten. Fühlte sich überfahren, war unvorbereitet und ärgerte sich. Unbeholfen und immer noch etwas perplex zwang er die Worte über seine Lippen: „Nein, er ist ein Freund. Nur ein Freund…“   
  
Die Runzeln auf der Stirn den Greisen schoben sich ineinander, bildeten eine tiefe Furche. Irritiert und wachsam, die Augen nicht mehr als kleine dunkle Schlitze, beobachtete er sein Gegenüber. Kam einen Schritt näher, den Kopf geneigt. „Casist demnach ein…Mann?“  
  
„D..das ist schwierig zu erklären.“, stotterte der Jäger, durch die Heftigkeit des Alten plötzlich hilflos und verlegen. „Ja oder nein?“, zischte der Greis, die Lippen zurückgezogen, das Wenige was von seinen Zähnen noch übrig war, gefletscht. „J..ja. Er ist ein Mann.“ Benommen, still. Ein ranziger Geruch nach ungewaschener Haut und Talkum stieg in seine Nase, als sich Geoffrey über ihn beugte und die Hände links und rechts auf den Tisch donnerte. War ihm so dicht, das der verschmutze Mundschutz sein unrasiertes Kinn streifte. Hängen blieb. Anklagend und voller Ekel spie Teller ihm ins Gesicht: „Kannst du mir dann eines verraten?“ Er wartete nicht auf die Zustimmung des Jägers. Holte nicht mal Luft. „Wieso stöhnst du den Namen eines Mannes, während dein Körper vor Ekstase bebt?“  
  
Deans Augen wurden riesig vor Scham, eine Landkarte aus geplatzten Adern, Seen, Flüsse aus purem Blut. Wollte seinen Kopf schütteln, versuchte es, doch das Band um seine Stirn ließ es nicht zu. Der Professor verstand. „Wage dich, es zu leugnen!“ Seine Finger krallten sich in das kalte Metall als er erfolglos versuchte von seinem Peiniger wegzurutschen. „Ich habe dich in deiner Zelle liegen sehen.“ Ruhiger, fast schon verschwörerisch. „Hast diesen Namen heraus geschrienen, hast ihn gestöhnt, gefleht!“ Wurde lauter, brüllte: „Wie ein liederliches Flittchen!“ Speichel lief in die tiefen Falten an seinen Mundwinkeln, glänzte feucht in dem grellen Licht.   
  
Jäh, mit einer Schnelligkeit die für sein Alter unangemessen schien, fuhr er hoch und schlug den silbernen Knauf seiner Gehhilfe dröhnend gegen die Lampenfassung. Der Nachhall war ohrenbetäubend. Dean wand sich, stöhnte erstickt und fluchte als er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Heulen tust du auch noch. Was bist du nur für ein Mann?“ Mit aufrichtiger Verwunderung in der Stimme setzte er nach: „Wie können Eltern bei der Erziehung ihres Kindes nur so jämmerlich versagen? Haben sie versäumt dir beizubringen, dass es Sünde ist wenn zwei Männer beieinander liegen? Das du dafür mit dem Teufel in den Feuern der Hölle tanzen wirst? Auf ewig? Waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt dein Haar zu flechten und dir Rüschenkleider anzuziehen?“ Abrupt drehte er sich weg und murmelte unheilvoll: „Du bist unrein. Du musst Buße tun, mein Sohn.“  
  
„Ich habe nicht bei ihm gelegen!“ Übernahm der Jäger die altmodisch klingenden Worte und wehrte sich gegen die Fixierungen. „Aber du verzehrst dich nach ihm.“ Der Alte hinkte in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, murmelte: „Vor Gott macht es keinen Unterschied, deine Gedanken sind verdorben, aber ich werde dich davon befreien.“ Deans Atemfrequenz beschleunigte sich, sein Herz hämmerte hart in seinem knöchernen Käfig, immer heftiger begann er an den Fesseln zu zerren. „Ich bin nicht unrein! Bin nicht…schwul. Ich bin‘s nicht.“, beteuerte er flehentlich, immer wieder, während seine Empfindungen Amok liefen. Doch der Andere war bereits außer Hörweite.  
  
Ein winziges Rinnsal Blut lief über seine Schläfe, verschwand hinter seinem Ohr. Die Fesseln schnitten in seine Haut, rieben sie auf. Der Jäger hielt inne, gab die Gegenwehr auf, lag still, seine Lider sanken herab. Was sollte das? Er seufzte. Die einzige von Tellers Fragen, die tatsächlich eine gewisse Berechtigung aufwies, lautete: Was war er für ein Mann?   
  
Was war er für ein Mann, wenn er nicht dazu in der Lage war, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen? Nicht mal vor sich selbst. Wenn ihn dieser Tag eines gelehrt hatte, dann das sein Leben verdammt noch mal zu kurz war, um sich hinter Lügen zu verstecken. Wie oft musste er noch den eigenen Tod vor Augen haben, bis er endlich begriff wie unwichtig es war welches Geschlecht sein Partner hatte, wenn alles andere passte? Perfekt war? Wie lange noch, bis er sich nicht mehr dagegen auflehnte, sich sträubte? Sein Magen sich vor Freude und nicht vor Scham zusammenzog? Wie lange wollte er sich und den Menschen die er liebte noch etwas vormachen, sich verstecken? Er wollte nicht mehr bereuen, hatte die “Was wäre, wenn-Spiele“ satt. Das ständige Kopfkino. Wollte Leben, wollte lieben. Geliebt werden.  
  
Otis Biss, sein Gift, hatte nur deutlich gemacht, was er ohnehin schon lange gewusst hatte. Hatte es fettgedruckt und unterstrichen. Wie auf einer Anzeigetafel. Der Traum. Nein. Die Halluzination hatte sich echt angefühlt. So...richtig. Er hatte die Zweifel, die Angst überwinden können. Hatte zu seinen Gefühlen gestanden, sich zu ihnen bekannt. Kompromisslos. Ohne die nagenden Schuldgefühle, die ihn überkamen. Einsam und von der Nacht verborgen. Die seltenen Momenten in denen er sich seinen Fantasien hingab. „Ich…ich will ihn. Brauche ihn.“ Ein Hauch der seine Lippen liebkoste. Er begehrte Cas, wollte ihm nahe sein. Und noch näher. Wollte all die kitschigen Dinge mit ihm erleben, die bisher ein Trennungsgrund gewesen wären.   
  
Klar, Engel waren nicht nach Geschlechtern sortiert, weil sie schlicht und ergreifend keines hatten. Daran könnte er sich jetzt klammern. Tatsache aber war, dass Castiels Hülle Obenrum zu wenig und Untenrum zu viel hatte, um als Frau durch zu gehen. Der Umstand, dass sich Dean trotz allem (oder gerade deshalb?) nach diesem Körper, diesem Mann sehnte, machte ihn -nicht nur in Gottes Augen- zumindest ein kleines bisschenbisexuell.  
  
Das Abstreiten, das ständige Leugnen. „Gott, ich bin es so verdammt leid.“ Die engstirnige und überaus ungesunde Denkweise des Professors veranschaulichte nur zu gut, warum es ihm bisher so schwer gefallen war zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Das und die Befürchtung entmannt zu werden. Vielleicht auch die Angst vor Sams Reaktion.Sam. Das würde schwierig werden, aber vielleicht half es ihm auch. Ganz bestimmt sogar.   
  
Der Jäger war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass er den Zeitpunkt seines sexuellen Erwachens ungünstig gewählt hatte. Das im Moment wirklich wichtigeres auf dem Plan stand, als eine Rede über die Unterdrückung und Diskriminierung Homosexueller zu halten, immerhin würde gleich ein nicht ganz zurechnungsfähiger Greis versuchen ihm den Teufel auszutreiben, trotzdem konnte er sich nicht so recht auf den Ernst der Lage konzentrieren.  
  
Alles was er sehen, riechen und fühlen konnte war die makellose, milchweiße Haut seines Engels. Auf ihm. Unter ihm. In ihm. Er driftete wieder ab, er spürte es, doch es war ihm egal. Spürte sein Glied, heiß und voll gegen den Reißverschluss drücken und erschauerte.  
  
Wenn er diesen Mist überlebte und sein Geschlechtsteil noch einigermaßen funktionsfähig war, würde er den Engel bei ihrem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen einfach bespringen. Ohne Vorwarnung. Vollkommen egal ob sie alleinewaren oder in einem öffentlichen Gebäude. Würde sich nicht aufhalten mit dem üblichen: „Hi Cas.“ Auch kein:„Hast du die Mauser gut überstanden?“ Kein. Geplänkel. Er würde ihn packen, gegen eine Wand (sofern vorhanden)drängen und… gottverdammt!   
  
„Ganz offensichtlich geniest du meine Behandlung in vollen Zügen.“ Dean riss die Augen auf, als die tiefe Stimme plötzlich unangenehm nah an seinem Ohr raspelte. Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen, seine Stirn. Zwischenstufen konnte er also doch. Seine trockene Zunge leckte über ebenso trockene Lippen, der Jäger räusperte sich. „Sie verstecken hier unten nicht ganz zufällig eine Flasche Whiskey?“ Dean verzog sein Gesicht, verneinte die gestellte Frage mit einem nicht sichtbaren Kopfschütteln. „Macht nichts, Wasser tut‘s auch.“  „Was denn, ist die Tunte etwa durstig?“ Geoffrey sah ihn an, vollkommen emotionslos. Wartete darauf, dass sein Opfer reagierte indem es zusammenzuckte oder den Blick senkte, aber der Jäger hielt stand, starrte grimmig zurück. „Ich würde dir ja eines der Reagenzgläser anbieten, in denen ich das Ejakulat meiner Bestien aufbewahre. Aber leider, ist es viel kostbarer, viel wertvoller als du es bist.“ Deans Magen kam auf Hochtouren und wenn er ihn nicht bereits restlos entleert hätte, wäre er jetzt vermutlich an dem Inhalt erstickt.   
  
„Nach der überaus beachtlichen Schwellung deines Gliedes zu urteilen, zirkuliert noch genügend Blut durch deinen Kreislauf. Verzichten wir doch auf weitere Flüssigkeiten.“ Ein Grinsen huschte über Deans erschöpft wirkendes Gesicht und hellte es auf. „Wahnsinn. Sie sind so verflucht männlich, dass das jetzt kein bisschen schwul rüber kam. Weiter so. Ganz ehrlich, sie machen das fantastisch. Lassen sie sich das doch auf ihre schnittige Schürzte drucken, kürzer, als eine Art Leitsatz, oder so.“ Wut zerfurchte das Gesicht des Alten. „Oh! Warten sie! Wie wäre es damit: Ist der Pimmel prall und hart, wird am Wasser gern gespart.“ Er zwinkerte, eine Augenbraue erhoben. „Aber sie überlegen sich sicherlich noch etwas Einprägsameres. Bin ziemlich erledigt, war ein langer Tag.“  
  
Die Augen geschlossen, lag er da, hörte das wütende Schnaufen des um Worte ringenden Professors und legte nach, die Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen: „Sicher, dass ich nicht ein wenig Platz machen soll? Sie könnten sich zu mir legen, die Seelenrettung von jemandem machen lassen, der nicht derart versessen darauf ist meinen Schwanz zu lutsch-“ Der Greis schlug ihm ins Gesicht, so heftig dass sein Kopf trotz Fixierung zur Seite knallte und das rissige Leder seine Stirn verbrannte. Teller hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden, keuchte: „Unterstehe dich deine sündigen Gedanken in mein Haus zu tragen! Wie kannst du es wagen?Wie kannst du dich erdreisten so mit mir zu sprechen, mit einer krankhaften Neigung wie der deinen?“      
  
Dean spukte aus, grinste, die Zähne rot von seinem Blut. „Ich bitte sie Mann, wie viele Lebewesen haben sie auf diesem Tisch schon zerstückelt? Wie viele Menschen mussten sterben, damit sie sich ihre kleine Monsterarmee zusammen basteln konnten?“ Zwei kleine Fältchen entstanden zwischen seinen Brauen, ruhig musterte er den Professor. „Das hier ist ein Schlachthaus, ein Folterkeller. Sie haben ihre Opfer gequält, ihnen unerträgliches Leid zugefügt, bevor sie dann zurück in ihre Käfige geschleift wurden. Sie ließen sie in den Dingern verrecken. Allein, besinnungslos vor Schmerz und Angst. Tuen es immer noch.“ Otis bewegte sich, zum ersten Mal seit sich der Winchester in der Waagerechten befand schaute der Nachtschatten in ihre Richtung. „Wollen sie mir jetzt erzählen, dass das ihrem Gott gefällt?“  
  
Er machte eine Pause, das Grün seiner Iris funkelte eindringlich, während er dem Mann fest in die Augen sah und schließlich flüsternd fortfuhr. „Das er es gut heißt, dass Sie seine Schöpfungen wie am Fließband abschlachten, sie zerstören? Sich über ihn erheben, indem sie versuchen eine neue Rasse zu erschaffen?“ Der Jäger schluckte und brach den Augenkontakt ab, plötzlich müde geworden, murmelte er: „Ich bin… schwul und das mag in ihren Augen eine Sünde sein-“, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, „Aber sie-“, sein Kopf schwang wieder herum, „Sind ein verdammter Massenmörder und nachdem mein hinreißender Engel sie in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hat, wandert ihr alter, homophober Arsch auf direkten Weg in die Hölle!“  
  
„Plötzlich so viel Mumm in den Knochen? Den werde ich dir wieder austreiben! Du wirst wimmern und um Gnade flehen. Aber ich werde sie einer widerlichen Schwuchtel wie dir nicht gewähren.“ Zischte Teller, klimperte mit den Instrumenten, die er sich auf einem kleinen Servierwagen zurecht legte. „Ja, klar. Was auch immer.“ Raunte der Jäger abwesend und begann zu beten.  
  
  
Und dann war es ruhig. Das Klimpern verstummt. Dean blinzelte, vorsichtig, dann sprangen seine Lider auf. Er keuchte. Der Greis stand da, musterte ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf und wog eine schwere Knochensäge in seinen Händen. Die Fleischerschürze starr vor Schmutz, das Gesicht zu einer grotesken Maske verzerrt, die Augen glühten in einem Wahn der grenzenlos schien. Beschwichtigend lächelte der Jäger, sagte so ruhig er konnte: „Hey, kommen sie schon! Das..das muss doch nicht sein. Machen… sie mich einfach los, okay?“ Die Säge landete auf dem Tablett, reihte sich zwischen die anderen Folterinstrumente ein. Keine Anzeichen, dass er vorhatte von seinem Tun abzulassen. Dass er ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.  
  
„Gottverdammt!“ Wütend zerrte er an den ledernen Fesseln, die Schnitte an seinen Gelenken wurden tiefer, klafften auseinander. Der Jäger knurrte, brüllte: „Mach mich sofort los du dreckiger Mistkerl!!!!“ Otis erhob sich. So langsam, dass es niemand wahrnahm. Innerlich zerrissen. Unsicher. Nur sehr zögerlich drehte er sich um, den Kopf dicht am Boden.  
  
„Du bist ein sehr ungeduldiger junger Mann. Du musst lernen dich zu beherrschen.“ Kalt und unnachgiebig schallten die Worte durch den Raum, während der Greis langsam auf ihn zu hinkte. Das Wägelchen zielsicher auf ihn zusteuerte, leise summend, die Melodie so entstellt, dass der Jäger sie nicht erkannte. Immer wieder hielt er inne um Dinge aufzuheben, sein Arsenal zu erweitern. Als wolle er für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet sein.   
  
Dann war es soweit, scheinbar hatte er alles was man für einen lustigen Abend mit Doktor Bibber brauchte. Geräuschvoll zog er sich einen hölzernen Schemel heran und lies sich darauf nieder, seufzte erleichtert und zwinkerte dem Fixierten zu. Veranlasste Dean dazu sich seinen Mageninhalt herbei zu wünschen.   
  
Obwohl er wusste wie sinnlos es war, versuchte er trotzdem noch einmal an die Vernunft des Alten zu appellieren. „Hören sie, Sir, wir…wir finden eine Lösung! Es gibt Kliniken die sich bestimmt darum reißen würden jemanden wie sie zu therapieren-“ Sein Blick stolperte über die ledrige, zerfurchte Haut, auf der Suche nach Zustimmung. Einsicht. Irgendwas. Er fand Wahnsinn. Fiebrig und rein, strömte er aus jeder Pore. Liebevoll ließ er seine Finger über das rostige Metall gleiten, die gelben Fingernägel viel zu lang und dreckverkrustet. Die andere Hand wanderte an die Op-Leuchte und richtete sie so aus, dass sie den Jäger blendete. Der Winchester kniff die Augen zu, wandte sich ab, rutschte soweit von dem Alten weg, wie es die Fesseln zuließen. „Sam. Wäre ein super Zeitpunkt um endlich aufzutauchen. Komm schon. Bitte.“ Der Kiefer verkrampft, das Gesagte nicht zu verstehen.  
  
„Der Fairness halber sehe ich mich gezwungen zu erwähnen, dass mein letztes Experiment an einem Menschen schon eine Weile zurück liegt. An einem lebenden noch dazu!“ Er gluckste, dann lächelte er Dean entschuldigend an. Dem Jäger wurde kalt. Schlagartig erfüllte ihn die falsche Hoffnung, dass dies nur ein weiterer Alptraum war, eine weitere Halluzination. Schaffte es sie aufrechtzuerhalten – bis das stumpfe Skalpell angesetzt wurde, den ersten unsicheren Schnitt machte.  
  
Er schrie nicht, war viel zu entkräftet. Hatte an diesem Tag schon zu viel ertragen müssen, als das ihn das zaghafte Geschnippel in irgendeiner Form berühren konnte. Was nicht hieß, das er überhaupt nicht mehr schreien würde. Denn das würde er. Ganz bestimmt sogar. Wenn der Doc die Knochensäge ansetzte, zum Beispiel. Wenn sein vollkommen überfordertes Gehirn schlussendlich die Endorphinausschüttung verweigerte. Er würde Schreien, Kreischen, Wimmern und Flehen. Und zwar so lange, bis es der eine Stich, der eine Schnitt, das eine Reißen zu vielwar. Er verstummen würde.   
  
Für immer.


End file.
